Love Will Find A Way
by VAdarkwind
Summary: Sequel to "Still In Love Somehow." Miley and Liam have broken up, and Nick is still waiting. Demi and Joe are happily in love, but when a little box comes into play, what will be the outcome? When everything seems to be falling into place, new challenges are thrown in their paths. A new enemy arises to strike back. Will their love make it through? Slight AU.
1. May 11th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - May 11th, 2017  
**

* * *

 **"Is it supposed to be this hot all summer long?** **I never would've believed you i** **f three years ago you told me** **I'd be here writing this song." - Excerpt from _Malibu,_ Miley Cyrus  
**

* * *

Releasing new music was always a big deal. With Miley Cyrus? It was an even _bigger_ deal.

Nick felt an all-too familiar smile that was familiarly associated with Miley float onto his lips. He remembered all the teasing clues Miley had put out. He remembered that old _Billboard_ magazine. Miley had been on the cover, and it was safe to say that Nick was _obsessed,_ if you get that little jab. She looked so natural and beautiful and so _captivating,_ and Nick remembered when Miley had showed up at his house holding the magazine. He had been the first to see it.

 _Miley._

Nick's relationship with Miley was... interesting. Miley was no longer with Liam ever since two months ago. She had ended the engagement with the Australian hunk—much to everyone's absolute shock. Nick knew that Miley was really sad and depressed about that. He hated seeing the sadness in her eyes, but she was strong. That didn't meant that the break up wasn't painful. Nick knew that Miley was hurting. But, which was perhaps even _more_ of a shock, she hadn't gotten together with Nick.

Somehow, Nick was okay with that.

Okay, maybe 'okay' was a bit of an understatement. Nick was pretty content. He would give Miley all the time in the world if she wanted, but he knew that she was still healing. He didn't want to push her into a relationship she wasn't ready for. It had been two months since he had kissed her—okay, that wasn't entirely true. He _had_ kissed her. Just not on the lips. He had pressed reassuring kisses on her forehead or cheek. Her smile was always glowing and worth it.

Liam was another thing.

Nick hadn't really spoken much to Liam, but he knew that the Aussie was upset. Liam had been in several interviews where he spilled out all his emotions: regret, sadness, a bit of anger, and more sadness. Liam definitely wasn't over Miley—which was alright, she wasn't completely over him, either—but Nick hoped that Liam would be able to move on from the painful past. Nick knew that it had been an excruciating month for Liam after Nick had weaseled his way back into Miley's life.

So here Nick was, practically drooling over the _Billboard_ magazine.

"Dude, why are you drooling over a magazine with Miley's face on it?"

 _Hey, that's what you just thought!_

 _Shut up, self-conscience!_

Nick's head snapped up. He saw his brother Joe Jonas, with the beautiful and ever-present Demi Lovato by his side, striding towards him, a smirk on his face. Nick sighed. Didn't Joe ever heard of maybe, I don't know, _knocking?_ Well, of _course_ Joe did—Joe was just the kind of person to ignore this kind of stuff. Nick shook his head absentmindedly but still felt the urge to defend his actions. "I wasn't _drooling,"_ Nick said.

"Uh huh," Demi said disbelievingly. She pulled a chair out by Nick and stared at the picture. An affectionate smile curled onto Demi's lips. "She's beautiful. Turning a new leaf—to the public. Ha! Pah, we already knew that! Besides, like Miley's song, she _can't be tamed._ Miley changes every single day, and most people don't know it. Of course, I think I can say I'm not most people."

"That you aren't, Dems," Nick murmured. "That you aren't."

"Her new song is just _awesome,"_ Joe said, a happy smile on his face. "What do you think, Nick? Do you think it's about you? Or do you think Miley wrote it while she was still with Liam and just released it now?" Happy thoughts surged in Nick's chest, and Joe pointed at Nick, throwing his head back and guffawing. "Look at you—you're turning as red as a Demi!"

Demi's head snapped up. _"What_ did you just say?"

"Nothing, nothing," Joe said glibly, his face schooled into a perpetually cool look.

"Why do you guys keep coming to _my_ house? Don't you have anything better to do?" Nick complained good-humoredly.

"Nope," Demi said, popping her 'p.' "I was going to chill with Miley and put her _Bangerz_ album on rewind, but _somebody_ —cough, cough, Joe Jonas, cough, cough—wanted to catch you in the act of acting so in love with _my_ best friend. Ha, Liam got a new house, by the way. Miley's staying back at her old one. She's got her dogs and horses and pigs and whatever, and she's all content."

Joe chuckled. "With all the money she's rolling in, I don't see how she _can't_ be content."

"This is why I have a rich best friend," Demi said, smirking. "She comes up with the best treats and presents ever. She's so creative. You know, she closed down the laser tag place the other day and invited me and a few others. It's like that time when she turned sixteen and celebrated her sweet sixteen by shutting down Disneyland and inviting over five thousand guests."

"What'd that cost? Over a million dollars?" Joe said, laughing. "That was some fun, wasn't it?"

Nick smiled. "She always went above and beyond."

The mere thought of Miley made Nick smile. She could be outlandish, but her heart was good. She was strong and could be dependent. She did her own thing all the time—which utterly _infuriated_ Disney. Of course, when Disney had pulled _Hannah Montana_ out, the views of the channel had dropped dramatically. Disney sure had good reason to, but what Miley was doing was being herself—herself at the _moment._ She changed time and time again, some gradual, some in the blink of an eye.

"Oh, look at your face, Nick! You just want to go down on one knee and propose to Miley, don't you?" Demi crowed.

Nick blushed. "Not _yet."_

"Oh, so you _were_ thinking about it! I knew it! See? I'm a mind reader."

Nick laughed. "Calm down, Demi. Anyway, back to _Miley._ I was thinking about her."

"We know," Joe laughed. "We saw that lovesick expression."

"Shut up, you," Nick said, nudging Joe in the ribs sharply that caused Joe to guffaw more. Demi snorted, a smile rising to her lips. Nick got up, shaking his head absentmindedly. Joe and Demi just _loved_ tortur— _teasing_ him. _Teasing_ him. Forget the earlier thing. "Okay, you two—out. I wanna visit Miley, and I don't want you guys turning my place into a dump."

Demi crossed her arms. "But your place is _already_ a dump."

Nick crossed the arms. "Then why are you in it?"

Joe nudged him. "You go to your girl." He smirked. "We'll just tag along." Nick raised an eyebrow. That was the exact _opposite_ of what he wanted. He wanted some quality time with Miley, and Joe and Demi's presence was really going to screw with his plans. Joe crossed his arms, recalcitrant. "We won't _do_ anything. We'll play a game of chess or so. Maybe wreck your—"

"You should get going, you know?" Demi interrupted loudly.

Nick nodded, amused. "Don't mess up the house too much," he called. Demi smiled. They both knew that she would've convinced him in the end. Nick drove over to Miley's place. He parked and knocked on the door. He heard barking from inside and smiled. Then, the door opened. Even after all these years, she still took Nick's breath away. Dressed casually in a _Cyrus VS Cyrus_ t-shirt and shorts, Miley donned a classy yet comfortable feel. Her feet were bare, and her dogs were tickling her ankles.

"Hey, Miles," Nick said, stepping forward to embrace her. He wished he had ran a comb through his hair before coming. Oh well. Miley didn't care about that.

"Hey," she said, smiling crookedly. Then, she shut the door. Emu jumped onto the couch, and Miley laughed openly. "Don't just stand there looking all awkward!"

Nick blushed at her comment. He watched Miley stumble as her dogs yapped at her feet. Nick reached forward and steadied her, placing his hands firmly around her waist. A smile rose to her lips, and blush dusted her cheeks. No one could deny it: his hands stayed around her slim waist a bit longer than just a friendly gesture to help out a friend. It was more on the romantic side.

"Thanks for that," Miley said, her smile softening.

Nick wanted nothing more than to just lean forward and kiss her. With great reluctance, he pulled back. She gingerly took a seat on her couch, and he settled himself comfortably on the couch, lying his head down on her lap. Her laugh filled the air, and Nick closed his eyes, trying to memorize that sound, trying to make that a part of his memory forever. He didn't he could ever forget her even if he tried, even if he wanted to. And why would he ever want to?

Nick frowned. He felt thirsty without knowing why. He opened his eyes but closed his eyes once more as his vision blurred. Then, his vision refocused. Nick sighed a little, and he saw Miley watched him with a worried look. "What's wrong, Nick?" she asked, concerned. His heart tugged at her concern. He shook his head, clearing his vision. She ran a hand through his hair.

He relaxed at her touch. "Nothing," he mumbled. "I'm just a little thirsty, that's all."

Her blue eyes widened. She frowned slightly. Then, she got up. "I'll get you some water," she murmured. It felt like she had only taken a second—but he knew it _had_ to have been more than that—because before he knew it, she was back with a icy glass of water in her hand. She helped him sit up and him tip the water down his throat. He closed his eyes and drank, grateful. "Better?" she asked, eyes soft.

"Never better," he murmured. "Thank you."

She put the glass of water down and gave him a small hug. He leaned into the embrace. She looked up at him. His arms were still around her. It had been two months since they last kissed. He tried not to think about how much she affected him, her lovely scent, her ethereal beauty, her intoxicating everything, but of course, it was impossible—especially with her so close to him.

"I love your new song," he complimented her teasingly. "Of course, you're always inspired when you're around me."

Miley scoffed. "Who said it was about _you?"_

"Uh, everyone." Nick pulled out his phone and showed her.

Miley grinned. _"We watched the sun go down as we were walking,"_ she sang, her voice flowing breezily and freely with her new song. _"_ _I'd spend the rest of my life just standing here talking._ _You would explain the current as I just smile"_ _—_ she exchanged a brilliant smile with him that sent his heart doing jumping jacks— _"hoping I just stay the same, and nothing will change._ _And it'll be us, just for a while._ _Do we even exist?_ _That's when I make the wish_ _to swim away with the fish..."_

"I love the song," he whispered. "It's... _you._ Your passion, your heart..."

"That means a lot, especially coming from you," he murmured, her voice barely a soft whisper.

"I care about you so much," he murmured, stroking her cheek tenderly. His body acted before his mind caught up. He leaned down, lips inches away from hers. Her eyes widened a little, but she didn't pull back. A flurry of emotions crashed in her eyes, and Nick felt his heart thudding faster and faster. Then, he pulled back abruptly. His body protested at the sudden loss of her. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I shouldn't have—"

Then, she shut him up in the most romantic way possible.

She leaned forward and kissed him, a brief sweet kiss that burned in his memory. His eyes widened, and she smiled. "I know you're a good guy, Nick," she said, smiling a little at his obvious discombobulation. He flushed. "I trust you," Miley said, blue eyes glowing. Then, she blushed and pulled back a little but remained in his embrace. She seemed to realize her actions now.

"God, Miley, you're driving me absolutely... crazy." He smiled lopsidedly at her.

"Mmm, I do that to a lot of people," Miley conceded happily.

"Yes, you like shocking people," he said, nuzzling her cheek lightly. She trembled at his touch, and he laughed. "Shock value," he teased.

She hit him on the arm. "You're such a jerk!" she complained good-humoredly. She smirked and murmured, "You know, when I was walking my dogs, I saw someone reading a magazine with a picture of us on the cover." He laughed, and Miley hit him on the arm again. "God," she said, groaning, "doesn't the media have anything else to milk out of?"

He laughed. "Yes, but we're the hottest thing on the news. I think I saw an article that said we're married." God, was he really joking about this?

But Miley only laughed. "I also saw something that said I was carrying your child." She swatted him on the arm. "They have some bizarre ideas."

"Yeah, well, you would know about bizarre ideas, wouldn't you?"

A smile glowed on Miley's face. Nick wrapped his fingers around her wrist, smiling. He could feel her pulse, feel her heart racing faster and faster. Then, Miley playfully removed her wrist from his fingers. He pouted, and she smiled. Emu curled onto her legs, and Nick grinned. Miley leaned down to stroke the dog. "Emu Fan Club, right?" Nick teased, leaning down to stroke the dog, as well.

Miley stuck her tongue out at him. "Maybe," she conceded reluctantly. Then, abruptly, she said, "Liam's coming over soon."

His eyes widened. "Oh... Then..."

"You don't _have_ to go," Miley said hastily. "It's just... I don't know..." She sighed and stroked Emu lovingly. "It's... complicated."

"I know," he said sympathetically. He squeezed her hand reassuringly, reminding himself that she was _just_ a friend. He shouldn't have been acting like he was her boyfriend or something. Nick made a face. "But I should probably get going soon, you know? Joe and Demi are at my house—like, alone, and I don't really want to come back to a wreck."

"But you _always_ come back to a wreck," Miley teased, mood lightening.

Nick smiled, glad he had cheered her up. "That's what Demi said," he complained.

"What can I say?" Miley joked. "Great minds think alike. Now get out of here, stranger."

He grinned at her and gave her one final hug before leaving the threshold. He cast one last look at her, and she was staring right back at him, a slight smile on her lips. Emu had hopped on the couch beside her. Miley caught his eye and grinned. Then, she began humming softly to herself. Nick beamed back and turned around, heading towards the door. He closed it behind him and stepped out into the fresh air of the porch.

Despite everything, he felt like they had just gone on a date.

 _But here I am n_ _ext to you._ _The sky is so blue i_ _n Malibu, n_ _ext to you._ _In Malibu._ _Next to you..._

* * *

 **QotD: What do you think of Miley's new song _Malibu_ _?_**

 **#I don't think it's possible for this girl to put anything out bad. Of course, I might be a little biased. Just a _little._ xD  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! Woo, the sequel to _SILS_ is finally out! And on the day Miley released her new song _Malibu,_ too. ;)) To be honest, I wrote this chapter on Sunday and added a few adjustments to fit in the song Malibu. By the way, gotta LOVE MC's new music! Can't wait for _more_ new music! Gah, gotta love her! And doesn't she just look _gorgeous_ in those _Billboard shots?_ Ah, Malibu hit #1!  
**

 **Now, since I love to shamelessly promote myself (haha, not really), I have SEVERAL Niley stories I want to work on after this! And yeah, I have a Jelsa story to finish too, but I'm sure I'll get that done... Sooner or later... Probably later rather than sooner. Now, which one sounds the most interesting? I might put a little excerpt of one of the stories in here.**

 _Something 'Bout Love:_ Nick Lucas is starting his junior year in Seaview High. He expects it to be normal—after all, high school is... well, high school. But a week before school starts, he runs into the mysterious Miley Stewart. He thought he had his whole life planned out right in front of him... but can one girl change everything for him? Nick might just be surprised.

 _Summer Crush:_ Miley Stewart is the daughter of Tish Stewart and Billy Ray Stewart, her divorced parents. Every summer, Miley goes to live with her dad. This time, she brings her best friend, Demi Monroe. Miley expects this summer to be like all the other summers before. Only, she overlooked one important obstacle: life. NILEY.

 _ĦӨĻ¥:_ AU. Sixteen-year-old Destiny Hope Cyrus, an Evicted, must pursue a new identity to infiltrate the Holy. Now, as Miley Ray Stewart, she must find out what caused the system to divide into the Holy and the Evicted. Why are the Holy trying to kill the Evicted, and what happened in the Dark War that devastated the human population? But one thing is for certain: Miley can trust no one.

 **First of all, I have BIG plans for** ** _ĦӨĻ¥_ because, well, I just LOVE that storyline. It's a Niley story, don't worry, even if it doesn't mention it there. I created a cover for all three stories and everything. So ****_ĦӨĻ¥_ is happening whether you like it or not! But I sincerely do hope you'll like it! It's very different from what I usually do. Like, REALLY different. It's a bit of a mystery/romance/angst/drama story. _  
_**

 **Okay, _Summer Crush_ is only going to be, well, set in the summer. That means I'm not showing any school scenes! _Something 'Bout Love_ is going to be centered around school, and I already have a few chapters of that written down. Also, I'll be posting a Niley one-shot on June 11th as a sort of celebration! Woo! Got a cover for that and everything. **

**As for this story, _LWFAW,_** **I have BIG plans. And dude, it's going to be a pain writing that abbreviation. Sort of. Lots of drama coming up. Like, life and death situations. Oh, did I say too much? Do I have your interest piqued? Well, I don't think anyone will expect it. I hinted at it a little (well, _one_ of the 'life and death situations') in this chapter. Did you catch it?**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	2. May 12th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - May 12th, 2017  
**

* * *

 **"I knew you had a heart of gold, loving you is like an open road, lets stick together and grow old. I'm gonna stay in your heart of gold. Always, loving you always. But something changed that night, I felt our souls collide, got no way to deny, we were meant to be together. You pull me in so close, you said I feel like home, you kissed me and it was forever." - Excerpt from _Heart of Gold,_ Alec Chambers**

* * *

The internet was broken.

 _Literally._

Nick had been rewatching Miley's new song _Malibu_ for the gazillionth time—by the way, that song had _broken_ the internet figuratively speaking—when his computer had decided to break down. Nick had been _pissed._ He had taken his computer to a repair shop and turned out there was a virus or something—that affected _all_ his internet-related items, phone, computers, tablets—the whole she-bang. And now, Nick had _no way_ to communicate with the outside world other than go outside. More _importantly,_ he couldn't stalk Miley's Instagram—cough, cough, I mean _supervise_ her Instagram—and rewatch her music video. Which _sucked._

Demi even had the nerve to rub it in his face. _Oh, Nick, did you see that interview? Did you see that Radiodisney clip with Miley?_

Grr. Demi sure knew how to push the wrong buttons. In fact, Miley had gone to teasing him, as well. Demi had told him that Miley had said that 'it was just so unfortunate that Nick couldn't see the news exploding' and some other crazy things. Of course, Demi then had to point out that he was wearing his shirt inside out. Nick would grit his teeth and just get over it. Sort of.

Of course, when Demi had realized that Nick had _accidentally-on-purpose_ spilled coffee—the kind that _never_ washed out—on Joe's favorite shirt, it was fair to say that Nick was a dead man.

As of now, Nick was hiding in his house. After an hour of hearing Demi pound on his door raging at him—after all, it had been an expensive shirt that _Demi_ had bought for Joe—the noises had faded away, and Nick was in his house, hoping Demi wouldn't snap too much at some poor unfortunate soul who was unlucky enough to meet her at such a day. A raging Demi meant a violent Demi—if violent meant wrecking all your prized possessions. Nope, Demi would never physically harm someone—and Demi would _never_ harm a fan or anyone like that... Her _personal_ friends however... were a different story.

Elvis barked distantly from the couch, and Nick looked up from his seat at the kitchen. The dog stared at him, and Nick swore it was a mocking look.

Great. Even his dog thought he was a loser.

Nick sighed. "Fine. I'll take you out on a walk."

If a dog could smirk, that dog would be Elvis.

Elvis managed to choose the craziest route. Despite _Nick_ being the owner and actually being the one to walk the dog, Elvis was more of the 'leader.' Nick was huffing and puffing by the time Elvis arrived at some store that Nick vaguely recalled seeing on some television ad or something. Nick glared his his dog, but Elvis looked so innocent there with his tail wagging in the air and everything.

That goes to show how deceiving appearances are.

"HEY EVERYBODY, IT'S NICK JONAS!"

Nick grimaced, bracing for an ambush. Questions and comments were thrown at him. "Nick, can I have an autograph?" "Nick, is it true that Demi tossed your dog at Joe?" _Wha?_ What kind of crazy tabloids had that person been reading? "Nick, can I have a picture?" Never mind the fact that the person was taking a gazillion pictures of him already. This couldn't possibly get any crazier. "Nick, is it true that you and Miley eloped in Vegas?"

Scratch what he said about the crazier thing.

And then, Elvis decided to start barking, ever the attention seeker (note the sarcasm).

Nick waved and smiled politely but lowered his head, making it very clear that he wanted some privacy. The people didn't give him that. Not surprised.

"Now, now," said a reporter that Nick vaguely recalled seeing somewhere, "let's give Mr. Jonas his space?"

Nick nodded gratefully. "Yes, thank you—"

"So, what's it like walking a dog?" the reporter said, an overly bright smile on her face. "I bet it's awesome, right? And Elvis is... _such_ a... cute... thing." This lady _obviously_ didn't like dogs by the way she was inching away. "You must feel so lucky!" You'd think after being in the industry for years, Nick would've gotten used to reporters giving each word a personal exclamation point.

"I, um," Nick stuttered, feeling that the reporter's statements were quite contradictory. After all, she had just told everyone to give him space and then bombarded him with question after question.

And for _once in his life_ (note the sarcasm), Nick felt actually _grateful_ to have Elvis.

The dog started running—probably getting the hint that Nick did _not_ want to be mobbed in the middle of a street—and Nick had no choice but to follow. Nick followed with ease, and even when they were a great distance away from everyone else, Elvis kept running, a lazy doggy grin floating on his face. Of course, Nick never had the best balance in the world, so yes, to answer your question, yes, he _did_ trip and sort of fall.

Why does he say _sort of,_ you may ask? Well, it was because he crashed into someone.

"Holy—" Nick shut his mouth before _crap_ or something just as embarrassing left his mouth. Now, all he felt was embarrassment. "Oh. Hi. Liam."

Liam grunted. "It's not like I needed those ribs or anything."

Elvis whined impatiently, and Liam glanced down briefly at the dog, a strange expression on his face. Liam glanced back at Nick, gaze flashing. Instant awkward. "Um," Nick said, clearing his throat, "h-h-how's it going?" Yes, that was all he managed to stammer. Right now, he was just opening and closing his mouth like a guppy fish—not to mention how much of an idiot he looked like.

Fresh pain echoed across Liam's face, and Nick felt like an idiot for asking. "Could be better," Liam muttered. Then, he mumbled something incoherently, which made Nick feel like Liam did that on purpose to change the subject or something. "How is she?" _She._ The overwhelming emotions that swept through Nick was _staggering._ There was no doubt who 'she' was.

"Miley's hurting, just like you," Nick said softly. "But..." Nick frowned. "Not to be harsh or rude or anything, but..." Nick hesitated. "You look like crap."

Liam snorted. "Thanks."

"No, I mean... Miley, she's happy... well, not exactly. But sometimes, yes. But when she sees something that reminds her of you..." Nick scratched the back of his neck, feeling awkward. "But... she's healing. It's like _she's_ going to be fine..." Nick hesitated again. "But... you still look like she broke up with you—or, well, you guys broke up—just five minutes earlier."

A fresh wave of pain swept into Liam's blue eyes, tinted with gray in the light. "I talked to her yesterday."

Nick smiled. "Yes, she told me that. That's why she kicked me out."

Liam frowned, and Nick regretted his words. Luckily, Liam didn't call him on it. Instead, Liam said, "She can make you forget." Liam's words were slow, as if he was back in a memory playing inside his head. "She has this way... where her words can twist themselves in your brain. And she's so distracting and magnetizing. She has this energy to her, an energy that I haven't seen in a long time. She seems more determined, but not just to prove to others. To _herself."_

Nick nodded. He had noticed that, too.

"And she's so passionate about everything, too, as if our break up has given her a new perspective on life," Liam continued, words increasingly stricken. Liam snorted. "I guess that proves—ultimately—that I wasn't 'the one' for her." Liam sighed. "But you're right. I'm not moving _anywhere._ _She_ is, and that hurts, hurts that she got to move on when I..." Liam's words trailed off.

Nick closed his eyes. "I'm sorry about..."

Liam's gaze went distant. "Have you noticed... the way her eyes—and her entire being—smiles with her when she's really happy? Well, she hasn't been happy—truly happy—with me in a long while, so much in fact that I stopped noticing. But I saw her. Her smile, her eyes... She was sad, yes, but she was... I don't know. There was something _different._ She seems at peace with herself. I swear, she could've sprouted wings and took off, and I wouldn't be surprised."

Liam wouldn't lie to make Nick feel better.

Nick nodded softly. "Miley is... Miley. She—"

Liam's eyes flashed. "You're not having a secret relationship with her, are you?"

It was Nick's turn to be shocked.

 _"W-w-what?"_ he spluttered.

Liam sighed. "Sorry. It really isn't any of my business, but I just thought...thought she would've told me if you guys got together." Liam shoved his hands in his pockets. "But, you know, you'd be... good for her." That _couldn't_ be easy for Liam to say with a straight face. Nick tried to keep the shock off his face. "Tomorrow's the Wango Tango thing. She's performing..."

Nick hastily closed his open mouth. "Yeah, you heard about that... Of course you did," he murmured.

"Mmm," Liam murmured, nodding. He stepped back. "Yeah, I should... I wouldn't want to take up more of your time."

Nick nodded, not really agreeing but not knowing what to say to make this any less awkward. Liam nodded at him, shoved his hands in his pockets, and turned around and began walking. Nick couldn't shut his mouth. "She misses you." Liam's sturdy figure paused. He glanced back at Nick, gaze burning, and Nick felt his palms heat up, slick with sweat.

"I miss her, too." And Liam was gone.

Nick sighed. Miley had been right. Liam had misjudged Liam _completely._ Nick had previous hated Liam, but the reasons had been unfair. Liam seemed real and down-to-earth. He seemed very preserved and quiet, though. Nick sighed again. What was it with him messing with people's lives? He really didn't mean to cause so much damage, but yes, Liam was a victim here.

Nick stroked Elvis and nudged the dog to follow him. Elvis tilted his head at Nick that Nick swore was an insulting look, and not for the first time, Nick wished he could read his dog's mind. Nick headed inside a restaurant—that thankfully allowed dogs—and sat down at a table. Elvis sat down next to him, gazing out the window with such a clear look in his eyes. A slight smile shifted on Nick's lips.

A waitress came over. "You want something?" Her words had a slight Russian accent.

"Just water," Nick mumbled.

"You want ice?"

"Sure."

The waitress nodded and walked away. Nick glanced around. The restaurant was dimly lit but provided a homely feel to it. It was clean, though, despite not being that big. The windows were large and shiny. The waitress came back with a glass of water for him and a small bowl of ice cubes. Nick nodded his thanks, tipped some ice cubes into the water, and took a sip, sighing in contentment as the lucid liquid glided down his throat.

Nick sighed, downed the rest of the water, and paid. Then, he made his way out of the restaurant, thinking hard. Nick headed over to Joe's place instead of heading back home. Elvis nudged against the door, which opened. _Huh,_ _so it is beyond Joe's capabilities to close and lock a door,_ Nick thought. And just when he thought he couldn't learn something new about his brother.

Voices floated to Nick.

"What's your favorite flower?"

"Blue hydrangeas. Actually, they're Miley's favorite flowers, but she showed some to me, and I fell in love."

"I thought you were in love with me." There was a note of hurt in Joe's voice.

"You know what I mean!"

There was a noise and a small groan of pain. Nick smiled, knowing that Demi had either shoved or hit Joe. There was a lengthy pause, and Elvis trotted around Nick's heels. Nick listened. "What's your favorite jewel?" Joe asked after another heartbeat. It was surprising how Joe and Demi hadn't noticed Nick's presence. Elvis was shuffling around even louder now.

"Hmmm... I love emeralds, definitely. But I kind of like quartz, too. Oooh, and garnet. No! Rubies! I think rubies and diamonds look wonderful together! Wait, why are you interested in this?"

Nick stepped into the room, noticing the distinct relief in Joe's eyes. "Hey, you two," Nick greeted cheerfully.

Joe smirked. "Hi, Nick... Oh, and you brought Elvis with you."

The dog barked at Joe's direction, and Joe stood up and strolled over, leaning down to stroke the dog's back. The dog _obviously_ preferred Joe. Demi laughed at that, pulled out her phone, and snapped a picture. Joe glanced over, eyes open and happy. Nick smirked. Demi strode over casually and showed him the picture. Nick grinned. "Wow, who knew Joe had an affectionate side?"

Demi grinned. "Time to post _this_ on Instagram." She turned to Nick questioningly. "What should I write? Something ridiculously cheesy?" Then, she glanced at the time. "Oh, crap. Is that the time? I have to go. See you guys later?" She gave a quick hug to Nick and kissed Joe on the cheek. Then, she gave Elvis a quick stroke before heading out the door. Nick smiled after her.

Joe smiled. "She's amazing."

Nick chuckled lightly. "She _is._ There's no one quite like Demi." Nick tilted his head questioningly. "So, are you really interested in jewelry?"

Joe blushed. "Oh, you heard that." Joe scratched the back of his neck, an embarrassed smile on his face. It held the same amount of cheesiness and sappiness. Joe's dark eyes sparkled. "I was just... I don't know, curious, I guess. I mean, we're not getting any younger, and you know, I really do love Demi. She's 'the one,'" Joe said, smile growing softer and more affectionate.

Warm fond feelings bubbled in Nick's chest. "Yeah, I can tell." He chuckled. "And what? You want to buy her some jewelry?"

"I want her to feel special," Joe admitted. "I don't know if I can do that on my own."

Nick laughed. "Don't be ridiculous, Joe. Demi's smile is always brighter around you. She has her own personal smile for you."

"Just like Miley has a personal smile for you?"

Nick froze. "What?"

Joe laughed. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed!" Joe tilted his head thoughtfully. "Her eyes kind of light up some more. Her smile is shyer, which is a rare look for her. She's usually a little flustered... but she... Man, the way she looks at you. It's the same way you look at her. It's like nothing I've ever seen before." Joe shook his head. "And she's right there, _right there."_ Joe groaned. "I thought it was _my_ job to be stupid. Why haven't you done anything about this?!"

Nick took a deep breath. "I... No, she's focusing on her career now. I don't... want to be the one to take that away from her."

Joe snorted. "Congratulations, you just won the 'Stupid' award."

"I'm serious," Nick said, offended. "I don't want to do anything wrong."

"Well, it's kind of hard to do anything wrong when you're not doing anything at all! Or is that the thing that's wrong?"

Nick glared at his hands, frustrated. "Joe, you don't understand—she's... She's not ready. She's still...she's still hurting—and Liam is, too." Joe frowned and raised a brow questioningly. Nick bit his lip. "I ran into him earlier, and he... He's not... Well, Miley's getting better, but... You know, I made a mess out of their relationship and took it all just _way_ too far."

"You can't be superman, Nick," Joe said slowly. "And let me get this straight: you _don't_ hate Liam's guts?" The _how did I not know this?_ was implied.

"Joe..."

"Listen, if you didn't want to make a mess in the first place, why not just leave them alone?" Joe said, being annoyingly logically. "I mean... you already sang _Wedding Bells_ years ago."

Nick blushed. "When is everyone going to forget that?"

"Well, we live in this world, and around here, no one forgets anything," Joe said earnestly.

"That's as much of a curse as it is a gift."

* * *

 **QotD: What's the most recent song you've listened to?**

 **# _If Only_ by Dove Cameron**

* * *

 **A/N: Hi, it's Darky! You know, I planned to do this chapter WAY earlier, but I had other things to do, say, like, wasting my life playing mindless games. I wasn't feeling well on Thursday, was sick on Friday and somewhat on Saturday, so yeah. I _think_ I'm going to post a chapter on Thursday. Then, I'm going to start the whole Monday, Wednesday, Thursday routine thing. Ugh. I have, like, a whole testing week, regular school and language school. Sucks to be me.  
**

 **But school's almost over! Yay! More time to write! More time to do whatever I want! I put in a few hints into this chapter. Did you spot them?**

 **And OMG, did you guys see that 'Wango Tango' thing? Miley and Noah! ;)) They were so adorable when they sang Happy Birthday to Mommy Tish! Gah, and MC performed 'Malibu' for the first time! Queen SLAYED! Oh, and Noah's amazing vocals! She's really growing into her own person! Ah, the Cyrus Family is so talented! Mhm, MC and NC both got the genes, definitely! Can't wait for both their albums! Really want them to collaborate!**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	3. May 13th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - May 13th, 2017  
**

* * *

 **"Nothing lasts forever, but wouldn't it be nice to stay together for the night?" - Excerpt from _Stay Together,_ Noah Cyrus  
**

* * *

"Are you excited?"

"Actually, I'm really nervous."

"Yeah, it's written all over you face."

Miley crossed her arms. "I'm nervous about the _balloons._ They have to be _perfect."_

Noah laughed. "Wow. Sold-out concerts, guys, twerking, no problem. Balloons malfunctioning? Crisis."

"Shut up," Miley said, nudging her sister affectionately. Noah nudged back, a sly grin lighting up her face. Miley pulled her sister into a brief yet comforting hug. Despite the seven-year-gap between them, they were quite close. And Miley, despite being twenty-four, sometimes still felt like a vibrant teenager. Her boundless energy sort of enforced the image. "It's _also_ Mom's birthday," Miley added slyly.

Noah's smirk, if possible, widened. "I know, right? We're ambushing her with a cake!"

"I know how she's going to react," Miley told her. "'Oh my _gawd!_ My daughters are just the _best!'"_ Miley mimicked her mother's tone teasingly.

Noah laughed. "Wow, you do Mom _really_ good. Like _insanely_ good."

"Yeah, well, when you grow up in a farm with your crazy parents, you kind of pick up a few things," Miley teased. Noah burst out laughing, and Miley's grin widened. "God, my little sister, I'm going to savor these precious moments I have with you because one of these days, probably sooner rather than later, you're going to become too big, and I'll need to reserve a wait list to see you!"

Noah grinned. "You'll always have clearance despite how larger-than-life I become, Miles! Besides, you're, like, the biggest celebrity ever."

"No, I'm not," Miley countered. She changed the subject. "You don't mind if I record you singing, do you? I wanna flaunt you off on Instagram."

Noah beamed. "That would be really cool."

"Ugh, I can't wait for your album. 2017 will _definitely_ be your year," Miley declared dramatically, so dramatically, in fact, that Noah tossed her head back laughing. "NC-17—I can totally see it now!" She shook her head absentmindedly. "I can remember when I released my first album—actually, it doesn't seem that long ago. Well, sort of. You know what I mean."

Noah chuckled. "Yeah, _Hannah Montana._ I heard Disney wants you to do, like, a spinoff."

Miley groaned. "Yeah... I think I'm done with that chapter of my life. But..." Miley smiled softly, remembering the memories of Hannah Montana. There were some good ones in there somewhere, and Miley _did_ appreciate it all. "It _would_ be nice to work with Emily and Mitchel and everyone else again, you know? Dad, too... Except..." Miley looked up and met Noah's eyes. The second they did so, the girls burst out laughing. Miley grinned. "But you'd _totally_ have to cameo in there or something. I don't know _how_ I'll survive with just Dad!"

Miley didn't really mean that... Okay, maybe a little.

"That would be seriously awesome," Noah said, very serious. Then, Noah smiled. "By the way, I'm totally Team Nick all the way."

Miley blushed. Hey! She couldn't exactly _help_ what her face did! Noah noticed. Curse her perceptiveness. Miley took a deep breath, schooling her face into a slightly confused, slightly curious, _totally_ innocent expression. She had that expression down _perfectly._ After all, she _had_ been doing it for years in front of the cameras during her 'Hannah Montana' era. But Miley was sure Noah could tell. Sisterly instinct.

Noah caught her gaze, searching for any signs of dishonesty. Miley knew the tricks for feigning innocence. Keep a sort of fragile eye contact, like you were scared or something instead of a bold one. Miley did exactly that, and Noah huffed a little, unable to call Miley out on anything. But there was a sly look in Noah's blue eyes that Miley could not trust. "Noah," Miley said slowly, slightly alarmed, "what did you do?"

Noah's smirk widened. "What're you talking about?"

Miley didn't see it first. And then, she did.

There, nearly out of sight, was Joe and Demi, hand in hold and side by side. They caught her gaze. Demi winked at her, putting up a thumbs up, and Joe waved, shades over his eyes. Demi was wearing a navy material that suited her slim frame perfectly, and Joe was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans. His hair was styled to messy perfection. Miley frowned a little. Did this mean Nick was here?

But she turned back to Noah, a smile spreading across her face. "You did this?"

"Sure did. It took a _lot_ of—oomph!"

That was the sound of Miley tackling Noah into a hug. Miley was glad Joe and Demi were here. Their friendship was an important part of Miley's life, and she couldn't imagine life without them now. Noah caught her gaze almost nervously. "There's also someone else..." Noah told her, glancing away. "You might be mad... you might be nervous or flustered..." Noah smiled weakly. "You might just..."

"Noah," Miley said, putting her hands on her hips. She felt ready to chew Noah out.

"Miley."

Miley's gaze swiveled around, not sure what to expect. After all, Noah hadn't exactly been very lucid about her mysterious 'plans.' Her eyes widened considerably as her gaze landed on the figure in a casual yet classy turtleneck sweater and jeans. His sun-kissed skin glowed, and a dazzling smile glowed on his face. His eyes met hers, and a flurry of emotions flashed through his.

"Liam! You're here!"

 **Love Will Find A Way**

"Miley looks so _gorgeous!"_

Joe chuckled at his girlfriend. "She does." Joe glanced back at Demi. "But _you_ —you're a sight to behold."

"You're biased," Demi accused. "Besides, you're my _boyfriend_ —you're _supposed_ to say stuff like that. So your opinion doesn't really count for anything." Joe pouted at that, and Demi smiled sweetly at him. "Don't worry—I'll let it slide. After all, you _do_ have good intentions at heart." Joe shook his head in a mixture of disbelief and amazement. Demi's wit never failed to amaze him.

"Do I? Do I _really?"_

Demi whacked him on the head. "Yes, and you're going to _continue_ to have good intentions."

"Sheesh, if I knew you were _this_ bossy, I never would've asked you out," Joe complained. "Are you going to be like this when we get married and have kids?" It was a joke, but Joe felt pleased at the prospect. He _did_ see himself with Demi with the years to come, but she was taking this good-humoredly, so good-humoredly, in fact, that he wondered if she wanted to settle down at all.

"Yeah, well, you should've learned the first time," Demi scoffed mockingly.

Joe rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but you were this shy thing with a big voice and a huge heart years ago. You can't expect someone to stay the same forever."

"Yeah, well, you should've known I always had it in me!"

"What kind of twisted logic is _that?"_

"It _isn't,"_ Demi declared. "It doesn't have to make sense at all. I'm sure a lot of people wouldn't agree with me there, though." Demi laughed. She turned back to Miley and Noah, nodding at their direction. "Look at her face, she's so happy. And do you know who's _missing_ in that crowd of people?" Demi shook her head. "None other than the person who allegedly proclaimed his love for her."

Joe laughed. "Allegedly?"

"Yeah, well, it could've been some Nick doppelganger," Demi said mysteriously.

Joe smiled wryly. "Nick would've loved to be here."

"Uh huh. Instead, he's busy decorating a _cake."_ Demi scoffed. "You'd think he would've done that yesterday."

Joe grinned. "Yeah, well, it's in the Jonas genes. We all got the incredibly good looks and the need to delay important things."

"I can't wait to see Miley's face, though," Demi said, smirking. Joe saw Demi glance over at the _Malibu_ singer. A bright smile was on Miley's face as she joked with her sister and... Liam. Joe hadn't seen the Australian come. Demi followed his gaze, and she smiled a little. "Will you look at that," she said cheerfully. "Looks like they're getting along. Maybe they can find peace in their relationship and stop bringing their misery to others!" Demi teased.

"They're not _miserable,"_ Joe countered. "But you would be, too, if you just got your heart ripped out."

Demi scoffed. "Who would be stupid enough to do that? I'd totally rip them apart."

Joe coughed uncomfortably. "On that disturbing note, I'll really sleep well tonight."

Demi smirked. "I didn't realize you were the sarcasm king."

"King?" Joe nearly choked on his spit. "Did you just demote yourself?"

"Yes, but the queen is the most powerful piece in chess."

"Yes, but without the king, the queen is nothing."

 **Love Will Find A Way**

Liam grinned. "Did you think I'd miss your great comeback?"

Miley gaped and shut her mouth. "I—I don't know." She smiled and stepped forward, hugging him. His strong arms wrapped around her, and wistfulness crept through Miley, wistfulness for what might've been. Liam seemed to understand that, too. Miley looked up at him, a smile shining on her face. "I can't believe you're actually here, though!" Miley exclaimed excitedly. "At Wango Tango!"

A wry smile, one Miley had grown to love, lit up his face. "I surprised myself, too," he answered breezily. "But I was a little curious."

Miley turned back to Noah, relieved. "You did this?" She crossed her arms. "Don't you think I could've used a warning?"

Noah rolled her eyes. "Nope." She popped her 'p.'

Liam laughed at that, and more wistfulness flooded Miley. His familiarity was an important part of her world. He had gotten so well with her family. Billy Ray and Tish adored him, and everyone else thought he was cool. Miley noticed the small relieved smile crawling up the corners of Noah's lips. Miley grinned and joked, "For a minute there, I thought you got me a pet viper snake or something." Both Noah and Liam laughed openly at the joke.

"You never know with Noah," Liam joked.

Noah pouted. "Wow, really feeling the love right now," she said sarcastically.

Miley grinned. "Then we're doing our job." She winked at Liam, who smiled shaggily back.

Wango Tango turned out to be a blast. Miley performed _Malibu, Jolene,_ and _We Can't Stop._ Noah even debuted a song she hadn't even released yet: _I'm Stuck._ Miley loved it all. She was having just a lovely time. The crowd had screamed so loudly her ears still rung. And singing Happy Birthday to her mom _really_ put the icing on the cake. It was incredible, and Miley found herself just getting lost in the music.

"Miley!"

Miley turned to see Demi, and she strode over, waving. A radiant smile was on Demi's face. Miley quickly gave Demi a fierce embrace. Then, she gave an embrace to Joe, who was right beside Demi. Joe grinned at her as they pulled back from the embrace. "Man, that was _some_ performance, Mi," he exclaimed cheerfully, letting out a sharp whistle that stung Miley's still ringing ears.

Demi whacked Joe on the arm. "Ow, my ears. Have some consideration!"

Joe sniffed. "Once _you_ deserve it."

Miley shook her head. How her friends survived such a relationship was beyond her. "You know, I'm starting to doubt you guys will _ever_ behave," Miley murmured.

"I second that."

Miley froze. She barely had time to register her surprise as strong arms lifted her in the air. "Ahh, let me go!" Miley shrieked, laughing. She heard loud laughter pouring from the lips of Nick. She squirmed, trying to free herself from his grip, but to no avail. The most she could do was twist her head to meet his eyes. Amusement was bubbling in his gaze. _"Nickyyyy,"_ she whined.

"Since you asked nicely." There was something in that sly smirk she couldn't trust.

"No, wait, you—"

He dropped her, and Miley would've fallen if Demi hadn't steadied her. She shot an accusing look at Nick. She whacked him. "I _hate_ you."

He only looked amused. "That's too bad. I made a cake for you." He then presented her with a tall cake with at least six tiers. It was set on a small table with wheels. The cake had _Malibu_ written in curly chocolate, and Miley's name was written in frosting. Miley's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Nick's brown eyes glowed, and he grinned. "I probably should've not... outdone your mother's cake."

"You think?" Miley said, cracking up.

Demi glanced longingly at the cake. "That looks... _good."_

"No kidding," Miley declared.

Nick looked amused. "I wish I could've seen you perform, Mi, but I wanted to finish the cake."

"But...um, you _suck_ at cooking."

Nick scoffed, offended. _"No._ I mean, I didn't _make_ it. I frosted it. And I think I did a pretty decent job." He glanced at the cake and then back at Miley, as if he was daring her to contradict him or offend him. When she did neither, a smile broke out on his face. "Wanna try it? Now that you know that I _didn't_ make it? It's delicious. Vanilla, I think. Sweeter than, um..."

Miley grinned. "Then let's get Noah and Liam here and make a party."

Nick frowned. "Liam's here?"

Miley's smile slipped, but Nick's frown faded. He smiled cheerfully at her, and Miley tilted her head, confused but not sure whether to call him out on that or not. After all, Nick really didn't do anything wrong. Nick smiled at her reassuringly, eyes glowing, and Miley brushed it off, letting a goofy smile light up her face. She beckoned her sister and ex-fiance over. They headed over.

"Mom's cake is _delicious,"_ Noah announced, a proud smile on her face.

Liam didn't quite smirk, but the joy shone out of his eyes. "Mmm, I definitely want the recipe."

"Hey, Noah," Nick said teasingly. He nodded towards Liam's direction. "Liam, hey."

Liam nodded cordially. "Nick," he greeted.

Miley glanced between the two, wondering if she was the only one who had imagined this exchange. But not. Demi and Joe looked equally puzzled. Miley brushed off the awkward feeling in her and instead settled back into a carefree mood. There seemed to be no more exchanges between Nick and Liam. Miley saw her mom stroking Emu, and Miley quickly darted towards her dog. "Hello, my prince," Miley cooed, rubbing her hands over the dog's fur.

Tish laughed. "Emu is just so amazingly adorable!"

Miley rolled her eyes as she stroked the sheltie. "You think _every_ dog is 'amazingly adorable.'"

"True," Tish conceded, "but that's just the truth."

"I think your dog missed me."

Miley twisted around to see Nick, an amused look in his eyes. "No," Miley said stubbornly. "Emu only misses _me."_

Nick grinned and stroked the dog. "Yeah, I don't think so."

A dangerous gleam sparkled in Miley's eyes as she watched Nick, half-amused, half-exasperated. Instead of speaking verbally, she instead opted for brute force, so to speak. She raised a hand and shoved his arm. Nick stumbled but caught himself before tumbling. Miley smirked. "And the great Nick Jonas crashes down!" Miley announced cheerfully, letting out a sharp whistle. Emu's eyes pricked at the sound, his neck fur ruffling.

"He does _not,"_ Nick retorted, cheeks flushing.

Tish chuckled. "No, I think Miley has you beat on this one."

Nick sniffed. "That's as much as you know."

"It's as much as we _all_ know," Miley pointed out, a smug grin glowing on her face. "And that's good enough for me."

Nick shook his head, perhaps in disbelief, and Emu rubbed his head affectionately against Miley, who immediately felt her heart strings tug for the adorable sheltie. Tish stood up and shook her head absentmindedly. "Well, I'll leave you two to... talk," Tish said in such an obvious way that Miley felt like whacking her mother—except that would be in bad form because one, Miley loved her mother, and two, it was her mother's birthday.

Nick laughed awkwardly. "Your whole family is nuts."

Miley made a face at him. "Hey, I didn't choose it!"

"I was so sure you'd whack me again," Nick told her, and Miley smirked mischievously in a lucid way that said, _that can be arranged._ Nick hastily backed up a little but still stayed at a close distance. "I saw all the video clips of you singing," he told her, a very bright smile on his face. Miley watched him, feeling amused. "They're all amazing. I love the new song though I distinctly remember you saying that 2017 would be Noah's year." He narrowed his eyes at her. _"Liar."_

Miley crossed her arms now. "So you're saying that it can only be _one person's_ year?"

Nick flushed. "That's not what I—"

Miley smirked. "God, you're such a slow thinker. You're so oblivious you wouldn't be able to tell the most obvious things if they hit you in the face," Miley teased.

"You are," Nick said, clasping his hands together, _"impossible."_

"I've been told that," Miley said cheerfully. Careful to maintain a cool facade, Miley said conversationally, "So... you and Liam seem on... not ripping each other's throats out terms."

"You noticed," Nick joked. "Yeah, well..." Nick seemed a little awkward. "Not exactly friends, not exactly enemies..."

Miley watched him carefully before shrugging. "Well, that's better for all of us," she finally said. She stroked her sheltie. "Isn't that right, Emu?" she murmured affectionately, rubbing Emu's face. A doggy grin burst out on Emu's face, and Miley wrapped her arms around the dog, embracing him. _"But here I am, next to you. The sky is more blue in Malibu. Next to you,"_ she sang softly.

Nick smiled. "Frolicking through the fields with Emu must've been fun," he mused.

Miley smiled slyly. "You have no idea. He's my lucky charm."

"You know," Nick said thoughtfully as he ran a hand through Emu's fur, "I think that you should give me a sneak peek of your new album." Miley gasped, as if the mere thought of Nick suggesting that was giving her nightmares. She shoved him, and Emu pawed at the 'Jealous' singer, as if he knew _exactly_ what Miley wanted. Nick grunted. "Your dog is very..." Miley shot him a sharp look. "Brutal," Nick finished.

"No sneak peeks for you...but if you're interested in my music, you can always go rewatch _Malibu."_

Nick chuckled. "It's the only thing I ever watch."

"Creep," Miley accused. "No-lifer."

"Eh, I can live with that."

Miley shook her head absentmindedly. There was certainly no one else like Nick...but Miley wasn't sure if she'd want there to be.

* * *

 **QotD: Which song is better: _Cake_ (Flo Rida & 99 Percent) or _Cake By the Ocean_ (DNCE)?  
**

 **#I honestly don't know. They're both ridiculously catchy.**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! Ah, Thursday! After I pass Wednesday in a week, I know I'm going to survive. Sort of. This chapter was... well, it was pretty easy to write... that is, when I was writing it. I was constantly distracted. I'm actually working on a new story now (didn't post it here, though) and was working on a cover for it. It's called _No Promises_ , after Demi's new song, which I _adore_ right now. I did a little something special with the title, so go check it out on my profile!  
**

 **Now, I could almost say that this chapter was a filler, but it was necessary. At least, a part of it was. I liked doing the whole Noah/Miley conversation, and writing about Joe and Demi is always so fun! I thought it was so ADORABLE at Wango Tango when Miley, Noah, and Labyrinth sang Happy Birthday to Mommy Tish! And let's get Miley's _Malibu_ video to 100,000,000+ views! Let's put it on replay! I know I have!  
**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	4. May 14th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - May 14th, 2017  
**

* * *

 **"I have no clue how I'm with you. And I started to realize: I've been brain dead all this time." - Excerpt from _Brain Dead,_ Alex Goot  
**

* * *

Hangovers were a glimpse of hell. They tended to give anyone and everyone else around said hungover person a biting headache.

"Joe," Nick said for the billionth time, "why are you so _wasted?"_ Nick was slightly disgusted by his brother's state, but one look at Joe's eyes and slumped over body had Nick caving. Joe was lying down on Nick's couch as Nick lounged in a chair, passing a glass of clear water over to his brother. The glass was shaking so badly in Joe's hands that Nick had to help his brother gulp down the water before settling the glass down on a table to prevent broken glass.

Joe groaned. "I thought I was drinking that soda... You know? And..."

"Don't throw up," Nick warned, grateful his brother seemed slightly better.

"Wasn't going to," Joe grunted. Then, after a moment's pause, he muttered, "Demi's going to kill me... I-I-I—"

"I'll tell her you're with me," Nick told him reassuringly. "Demi isn't one to drink like hell... But honestly, Joe, would it kill to use your brain once in a while?"

"Yes."

Nick sighed. He wasn't sure if he should leave Joe or not. It was three in the morning, and Nick was feeling pretty tired having babysat his older brother. Of course, it made sense that Joe would celebrate. After all, last night had been the Wango Tango, but Joe apparently couldn't hold his liquor. Biting his lip, Nick pulled out his phone—for reinforcements. Not Demi, of course. That would kind of kill the purpose.

His reinforcement—surprising—was awake and came over soon enough.

There was a knock on the door, and Nick stood up, casting an anxious look at his brother, who gazed off in the distance with a hazy look in his eyes. Nick opened the door, smiling softly as he saw the slim figure in a light gray sweater and white shorts. She wore black boots and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks for coming, Mi," Nick murmured appreciatively. "I mean... it's so early in the morning."

Miley took a peek behind him at Joe and tsked. "My, my, Joseph, that'll teach a lesson or two about overindulgence, right?"

Joe moaned. "Yeah..."

Miley took a seat by Joe and ran a hand through his hair comfortingly. Nick had a feeling Miley did this gesture to her dogs a lot—of course, there really wasn't that much of a difference between Joe and a dog, so that seemed to be alright. After all, both ate, slept, played, and howled (don't ask). Of course, dogs tended to be smarter than Joe, but that wasn't really relevant right now.

"Breathe, Joe," Miley murmured, gaze compassionate.

Nick yawned. "You might be up, like, forever," Nick warned.

Miley smiled warmly at him, but there was a defiant, almost stubborn, look in her eyes that told Nick that she would stay there as long as it took. He laughed at her stubbornness and curled up on the couch, watching his brother and Miley. Miley's touch seemed soothing to Joe, and she gave him some water. Joe gulped it down greedily, and a drowsy look crossed his face.

Miley hummed softly, and Nick found himself growing drowsy at the melody. He faintly recalled hearing it somewhere else. And Nick felt so, so tired...

 **Love Will Find A Way**

"How are you feeling?"

"Better... Like hell but... _better."_

Miley smiled wryly. "I'm afraid the headache will stay... at least for today."

Joe shrugged. "I deserve it." He stretched his aching muscles and glanced at the clock. "Wow, seven o clock. But I don't feel that tired." Miley rolled her eyes, and Joe realized that she looked a little tired herself. "You tired?" he inquired, sure that she was going to deny it because...well, she was _Miley_. She shook her head. He scoffed. "Liar. I can _tell_ you're tired."

"If you knew I was tired, why did you ask me?" Miley demanded.

Joe sniffed. "I, um, just wanted to... see what you were going to say," he finished lamely.

Miley scoffed. "Sure."

Joe glanced across the room to see Nick, curled up in a chair. Nick's lids were stretched tightly over his eyes, deep in sleep. Joe turned back to Miley, amused to see a slight smile playing on her lips. Joe eased himself off the couch and picked up the glass that held the remnants of his water. He walked towards Nick, a sly smirk on his face. Man, this was just too good to pass up.

 _"Joe."_

Joe ignored her.

 _"Joseph Adam Jonas."_

Joe turned, annoyed. _"What?"_

Miley looked irritated. "Not while he's _asleep."_ Miley smirked. "Wake him up _first."_

Joe grinned. "For a second there I thought you were going to chastise me or something." Miley smiled mysteriously, and Joe poked his brother awake. Nick's eyes flashed open, annoyance visible, and Joe tossed the water in Nick's face. Nick's eyes widened, and he spluttered, spitting out water. Outrage exploded in Nick's eyes, and Joe stepped back. "Hey, don't look at _me_ like that." He tossed a look at Miley. _"She_ was the one who suggested it."

Nick, soaking wet, glanced over at Miley, bewildered. "Seriously?"

Miley was shaking, trying to hold in her laughter, but she gave up and tossed her head back, laughing openly. Joe found himself laughing with Miley as Nick stared at them, utterly shocked. Nick glared at Miley. "Really?" The _you have the nerve to laugh about my ruined shirt?_ was implied. Then, Nick glared at Joe, crossing his arms. "Are you serious? This chair is _ruined."_

"Like it was perfect to begin with," Miley snorted.

Joe snickered. "I second that."

Nick scowled. "You two _suck."_

Miley watched Nick curiously. "Are you really upset?"

Nick sighed. "More annoyed than anything," he muttered. "I'm going to go change." Nick exited the room.

Joe turned to Miley, smirking. "God, did you _see_ the look on his face?"

"Priceless," Miley said slyly. "No regrets—but don't tell your brother that."

"Wasn't planning on it," Joe murmured. Joe watched Miley relax. Then, he frowned, remembering how tense she was before. Joe smiled. Miley did care about Nick, not that Joe had any doubts, and Joe wondered if Miley ever entertained the possibly of giving Nick another chance—like, _soon._ Joe cleared his throat, and Miley looked up. "I was just wondering," Joe said conversationally, "if you ever think about you and Nick...getting back together."

Miley blushed. "Some," she confessed. "It's hard _not_ to when we're in a room together."

Joe nodded. "So...is it a secret, or are you going to tell me?"

"It's not that simple," Miley said, sighing. "I feel like I'm procrastinating all over again, but you know, a part of me tells me _what's the rush?_ But... you know, Liam..." Joe frowned. He had thought all the Liam drama was over by now. "It's hard seeing him, too, because he always looks so hurt... I loved him, still do—just differently—but I still care about him..." Miley sighed. "I want to fix things. I just..." Miley glanced away, in a rare show of vulnerability. "I don't now _how."_ She exhaled, visibly frustrated.

"I think you should give it a go with Nick," Joe suggested. "I mean... Maybe you should set Liam up with someone else..?"

Miley shrugged. "I don't know. I don't really want to _force_ someone onto him."

"I can see that," Joe agreed.

Miley smirked. "Speaking of relationships"—Joe groaned inwardly—"how about you and Demi? You planning on giving her a ring anytime soon?" Joe blushed and looked down despite Miley's teasing words, which struck close to the truth. Miley's teasing smile faded. Her eyes widened. "Wait—serious?" A smile broke out on Miley's face. "That's amazing! Do you have a ring out and everything?"

Joe smiled shyly. "No. But I know what it has to look like."

Miley smirked. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Nope."

Miley pouted. "Why not?"

"Because you'll tell Demi, and I want it to be a surprise," Joe said, watching with amusement as the stubborn look on Miley's face turned slightly sheepish as she realized that his words were close to the truth. Joe smirked. Then, he tilted his head thoughtfully. "I really want to make it perfect, you know? Demi...she's..." Joe closed his eyes. "She's my world and so much more..."

Miley smiled. "Whatever you choose, no matter how simple, she'll love it. I know she will."

Joe smiled wryly in the way he did when he was grateful but didn't want to show it. "Thanks, Miley. You're a good friend."

Miley leaned forward and gave Joe a small hug. "I won't tell Demi, if you don't want me to. I won't even give her a hint if you don't want me to," Miley murmured, a smile relaxing on her face. "But it's just so sweet, you know? You guys will have such an amazing wedding." Miley shook her head absentmindedly. "It's hard to believe that so many years have passed, you know?"

Joe nodded, chuckling. "It feels like it passed in the blink of an eye, but at the same time..."

"Yeah, I get the feeling," Miley said softly. "Do you want kids with her?"

A smile broke out on Joe's face. "That would be nice," he admitted. "I would love to see her rare beauty in a little girl." An amused look crossed Miley's face, and Joe felt his heart sparkle at the thought of a mini Demi running around. "We'll name her after you," he told Miley, a small smile growing on his face. "Do you prefer 'Miley' or 'Destiny'?" Joe said, amused at his thoughts.

Miley grinned wryly. "I don't know about _that,_ but I know you guys will choose the perfect name. And what if it turns out to be a guy?"

Joe grinned. "Easy. Joe Adam Jonas the second."

Miley laughed. "I think Demi would say that one Joe Adam Jonas is enough."

"No kidding," Joe declared. "But it's such a perfect name."

Miley rolled her eyes. "Self-conceited much?" she teased. "I don't know _how_ Demi fell for you."

"Yeah, well, I could say the same about you and Nick," Joe joked. Joe relaxed. He liked the thought of making it official with marriage with Demi. If he knew Demi like he knew her, she would want a beautiful wedding, maybe by the beach. Not too outlandish or anything. Demi would want all their close friends and family to come. Joe liked that idea. And Miley would sing at the wedding, maybe a duet with Nick. That would be perfect.

"You guys know I'm going to get revenge, right?"

Joe and Miley looked up to see Nick entering the room. Miley smiled at him. "Yes but not today. I'm tired, and I'm going home," she declared, standing up. She strode over to the door. Then, she turned back to wink at them. Then, she glanced over at Joe, an unreadable look in her eye. "Can you at least give me a date? How many days? On average?" Nick stared at them, clearly confused.

Joe tilted his hand. "Hmm... I don't know. Ten days? Then, there would be a summer wedding."

Miley smiled. "Cool. Summer weddings are always beautiful. She'll love it."

Then, she was gone.

Nick frowned. "Summer wedding?" Then, it clicked. "Oh. _Oh!"_ A smile broke out on Nick's face. "You're planning on proposing to Demi? Congratulations, man!" Joe let a grin take up his entire face. Then, Nick smiled, gaze slightly distant—thoughtful. "Wait..." Nick said slowly, and Joe could practically see the gears turning in his brother's head. _"That's_ why you were asking Demi about jewelry and flowers!" Realization dawned to Nick.

Joe smiled sheepishly. "You got me there... I have to make it _perfect,"_ Joe confessed.

Nick smiled. "She loves you, and you love her. She's going to love whatever ring you get her. You could get her a fifty cent ring, and I bet she'd say 'yes.'"

Joe smiled. "Yes, but I want to impress her."

"Not going for shock value?" Nick teased. "Well, alright."

Joe closed his eyes, envisioning a perfect ring, with rubies and diamonds. He imagined taking Demi out on a romantic date and then dropping down on one knee with the ring in hand. He imagined tears of happiness streaking down her face as she breathed a yes. Joe opened his eyes and met his brother's deep gaze steadily. "But first, I have to find the perfect ring."

 **Love Will Find A Way**

Dreams were a curious thing. They seem to ebb and flow. Sometimes, they tapped into your sub-conscious, your fears—and even your deepest desires.

You never really knew you were dreaming when you were dreaming, but Miley knew she was dreaming. She felt it within her bones.

And, of course, there was also the fact that she had dreamt this dream before.

It would start off slow and steady, dark eyes staring back at her, and then, the colors would swirl in a dizzying motion. The dark eyes, which she knew so well, would turn into deep-set blue ones, filled with pain and anguish, reflecting her own deep pain. The colors would spin dizzyingly, and her heart would race faster, _too_ fast. The colors would seem to blur and connect and spiral, a dazzling shock to her system.

Pain would burst in her chest—or well, she would _expect_ the pain to burst, but it never did. It always seemed to be waiting, haunting her and taunting her. But Miley would always wake up before the sudden sharp explosion of pain. She would feel a mix of emotions when she woke, but most of all, she would feel relief and confusion. Relief to not having had to feel the pain that she _knew_ she would feel and confusion at the whole dream and why she kept dreaming it.

This one wasn't exactly like the rest because _the dream didn't end._

It continued on, uncomfortably so. Miley could feel her own fear, her fear splayed out in front of her. It was like a hum, and her own fears sang back to her. She felt the pain buckling all around her but mostly in her chest, where her heart was. And despite _knowing_ that the pain would come, Miley wasn't prepared. On and on it went, the pain increasing. In the dream, she felt herself collapse, heart racing like never before...

Miley woke up, strands of long hair sticking to her forehead.

She stared at her shaking hands, gasping a little. Her heart raced furiously in her chest, and Miley squeezed her eyes shut. She placed a shaking hand over her heart, trying to calm her frazzled nerves. "Just a dream, just a dream," Miley choked out, taking a deep breath. After inhaling and exhaling five more times, Miley felt herself calm further. Her breathing was steady now.

Miley glanced at the clock, which glowed _11:00 AM_ back at her in glowing numbers. Of course. She had gone back home to rest after watching Joe.

Miley got out of bed and headed over to the kitchen. She poured herself a nice icy glass of water and took a good swallow of it, letting the icy liquid glide down her throat. She hadn't realized how parched her throat was. The sun's rays streamed out, and Miley welcomed its warm embrace. Miley settled the water down and closed her eyes, letting the sun warm her up.

Her phone chimed with a text, surprising her. With a silly smile on her face, Miley unlocked her phone and read a text message from Nick: _Are you awake, sleepyhead? ;)_

Miley grinned and began to write:

 _I had the craziest dream, you'll never guess._

* * *

 **QotD: If you had one superpower, what would it be?  
**

 **#Healing. If you ask me again in a year or so (maybe two), my answer might change.**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! Wow, this chapter was _such_ a tease! It was so easy to write, but I was all over the place. I was constantly distracted by studying (a _lot_ of studying) for a huge test coming up. Anyway, let's see what we found out: Joe is planning on proposing to Demi! Yay! So, I _did_ tease that in a previous chapter, but I'm not sure if you caught it or not... I can't call this chapter a filler because it is _vital_ to the story. Can you guess why? **

**But hey, we got a Joe POV. Joe's an interesting character to write about. For me, he has a lot of different sides to him. My personal favorite is a joking/teasing/comical Joe. I guess I need the comedy and teasing/joking attitude to cut between the drama. Don't get me wrong: I love my drama, but you know, I don't want too _much_ of it.  
**

 **Can you guess what song I was listening to while writing this? I'll give you two hints. 1. Taylor Swift. 2. Hannah Montana.**

 **Did you guess it? Well, it was _Crazier_ by Taylor Swift, which played in _Hannah Montana: The Movie._**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	5. May 15th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - May 15th, 2017  
**

* * *

 **"Tomorrow when you wake up and realize life ain't fair.** **Throw it back, and make the whole world disappear.** **You never miss what you had until it's gone.** **When it's right, something always will go wrong." - Excerpt from _Ashtrays and Heartbreaks,_ Snoop Lion ft. Miley Cyrus  
**

* * *

"That one?"

"Nope. Too simple."

"Hmm... How about that one? That's kind of cool."

"Um—do you have _eyes_ or something? That looks more like a fat spider than a ring!"

Nick threw his hands in the air, exasperated. He was with Joe in a jewelry store. Joe was there to find a ring for Demi, and Nick was just here because he was being a good brother and 'approving' of a ring. Of course, they had been in the damn store for three whole hours, and Joe had dismissed every single ring Nick had suggested. Now, Nick was simply throwing in random suggestions just to get a good reaction out of Joe.

You would be bored _out of your mind_ too if you had to do this.

Joe ran a hand through his hair irritably. "I _told_ you, Demi likes—"

"— _rubies and diamonds,"_ Nick growled. "I know. I think I got your speech memorized the last four million times."

"Four million and _one,"_ Joe corrected. Nick only scowled. "Want me to make it four million and two?"

Nick simpered, "Oh, of course not, sir."

Joe glanced back a bunch of rings. They all looked pretty much the same to Nick—except maybe one was a little larger or one had an extra ruby. Nick thought that Joe could choose any one of them, and Demi would be happy—but _no,_ the ring just had to be _perfect._ Nick scoffed at the thought. A ring was a ring. It was just a piece of jewelry—and how could a piece of jewelry even signify _love?_ The essential things were invisible.

A cluster of rings caught Nick's eyes. He fingered one. It felt smooth and perfect, just like the rest. Nick sighed. "What's your definition of perfect?"

Joe paused and ran a hand through some rings. He shook his head a little. He picked up a heart-shaped ruby ring that had a gold band. "I kind of like the heart shaped design," he told Nick, gesturing at the ring in his fingers. "And gold...well, I'm not sure. It clashes oddly, to me, that is." Joe shrugged. "But maybe gold. I want something special for her, you know? These rings—they're gorgeous, but they...they don't scream _Demi."_

Nick stared at the ring in Joe's hands. "Heart-shaped ruby? There are a lot..."

"I keep thinking that once I see the perfect ring," Joe said, troubled, "I'll _know._ I'll know that _that's_ the ring. But all I see are rings."

"Um...that's because maybe these _are_ rings?"

Joe shook his head at the joke, and Nick's jaw dropped a little. Joe was genuinely serious. Nick wasn't sure if he liked this side of his brother—he certainly wasn't used to it. He wasn't sure if he _wanted_ to get used to it. Joe put the ring he was holding down and sighed. "You can do your own shopping, you know? You looked decidedly bored enough to me."

Nick scoffed. "What would I do with a ring?"

"I don't know. Give it to Miley?"

Nick froze. "That's BS, dude," Nick finally answered shakily. "We're not enough a couple. A ring isn't just a friendly gesture."

"Since when do you just do 'friendly gestures' when it comes to Miley?"

"Good point," Nick conceded. "But... No... She just got out of a ring. I don't want to shove one on her again..." Or maybe he did. Nick would certainly love to have Miley as his fiance, but... as much as it thrilled the hell out of him, it was also a bit terrifying. Nick knew that Miley would keep his heart—forever, of course—but... Nick glanced at Joe. "I don't know. Maybe I _will_ get a ring. Maybe I'll just save it or something." Nick was only half-joking, though.

Joe smirked, seeming more like the teasing, happy-go-lucky Joe that Nick had grown accustomed to. "Look at your face—you want to put a ring on her finger," Joe crowed. Nick blushed. He couldn't say 'not true' because that would be a lie. Apparently, Nick's face revealed legions. Joe's smirk intensified, but he let it drop. He waved Nick off. "Go buy something for her," Joe chuckled. "I'm going to be ring here—looking for a lovely ring."

Nick headed off and glanced at a few rings. He saw a few stunning emerald and sapphires combinations with a gorgeous filigree and some garnet and ruby designs. Nick _sort of_ understood what Joe meant by seeing all these _stunning_ rings but not finding the right one. They _were_ gorgeous, but Nick couldn't imagine any of them on Miley—well, sort of. Any of them would look gorgeous on her—but they didn't seem like something she would wear _forever._ They seemed like pieces of jewelry that were just there for a day and then discarded.

Nick decided, very nicely, that Miley would like a simple ring for an engagement ring. She would like something not too outlandish. Something blue maybe, to match her gorgeous eyes. Maybe aquamarine. That would go lovely with her eyes. Nick fingered an aquamarine ring. It was pretty, but...it gave Nick the same feel as the rest of the rings. Nick smiled. He would like to see an aquamarine ring on Miley's finger.

"I didn't know you went shopping for rings... Actually, I didn't know you went shopping at...all."

Nick turned at the steely note. _"Liam?"_

 **Love Will Find A Way  
**

Joe stared at a ruby and diamond ring. It was too... _not_ Demi. Ugh. He was _never_ going to find the perfect ring.

His phone chimed with a text message: _How does 'eating' count as an excuse?_

Joe shook his head ruefully at Miley's text and dialed her number. She picked up almost immediately, and Joe took a deep breath, bracing himself for a deep chastising. _"Honestly, Joe,"_ came Miley's familiarly exasperated voice, _"when I think you can't get any more stupid, you go do something like this."_ Her voice was teasing, but Joe detected the slightest bit of definite annoyance.

Joe sighed. "What? And how do you know?"

 _"I don't know_ — _maybe because I'm hanging out with my best friend who just so happens to be Demi Lovato because her boyfriend ditched her to go 'eat.' Like, that excuse isn't even original. And is that the best you could do? She's onto you,"_ Miley complained, voice slightly distorted through the phone. Joe could imagine her shaking her head with a disappointed expression on her face.

"Um, if she's with you, why aren't you, like, talking to me in code or something?"

 _"She's in the bathroom, genius,"_ Miley commented. _"So, how's your ring search? Nick complained at least five billion times that he's being held against his will."_

Joe snorted. "He's very welcome to leave—but I just told him to do some shopping of his own. Not that he'll really get anything, I don't think." Joe paused. "At least... for himself." Joe waited for Miley to say something, but when she didn't, Joe smirked. "God, Miley, I know what you're thinking. But he's probably doing some shopping for you. I mean... Nick doesn't really need any jewelry of his own."

Miley fell silent. _Jonas, one. Cyrus, zero,_ Joe thought, grinning.

 _"Joe..."_ Miley's voice sounded strained, even through the phone. Joe heard a vibrant voice in the background. Miley quickly said, _"For the last time, Nick, if you want to ride my three wheeler, you're going to actually have to pass that written test I gave you."_ Miley paused. _"No, I don't care if your dog ate it up. Face it: you're never going to ride my bike without me."_

Joe snickered. "I bet Nick's response would be _I can work with that."_

He thought he detected a smile. _"Okay... Do you have any other questions or stupid comments before I hang up?"_

"No, not really," Joe told her, smirking. "But good lie, by the way. Last I checked, you were a _horrible_ liar. But I suppose you have your moments." He heard her laugh a little, and Joe smirked. "I would tell you to tell Demi I said hi, but that would kind of ruin the point of having this conversation in the first place. But I'm going to grill you on that ring question later, okay?"

 _"Yeah, whatever. Bye."_

Joe smirked. He knew that Miley would do anything and everything to avoid that conversation, but he wasn't sure how she would do it. Joe turned back to the rings in front of him, shaking his head. None of these were it. He wondered if Miley could possibly get the scoop on what engagement ring Demi preferred. But no, Joe didn't want Demi to grow suspicious. Joe stole one last glance at the array of rings in front of him and shook his head.

"Not finding the right one?"

Joe looked up to see a worker. He had a tag that read _Matt._ Joe shrugged. "I don't know."

"Any rings in particular you're looking for?" Matt inquired.

Joe laughed. "Yeah... Jewelry isn't really my thing, so I don't know what's the best brand. Um... I don't know. I want something special—of course, that probably doesn't help because everyone wants a _special ring._ Um... rubies and diamonds? In a heart-shape?" Joe shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I haven't found one that clicked yet. That's just it."

Matt paused. Then, he pulled out a ring. "How about this?"

The ring was stunning. It had a heart-shaped ruby ensnared by a cluster of tiny heart-shaped rubies and diamonds set in a gold band. It was gorgeous, but Joe could already feel a frown slipping on his face. Matt noticed, and Joe wondered if you _needed_ to be observant to get a job in the jewelry business. And not just observant for _jewels_ but for people. Wow, the jewelry industry was weird.

"You don't like it," Matt said, matter-of-fact.

"No, I do," Joe said quickly. He wasn't _lying._ "It's just—"

"—not the right one," Matt finished. "We have more for you to check out."

Joe sighed. "Bring me a catalogue of your best?"

Matt handed him a huge catalogue and explained, "This has a bunch of diamond or ruby or diamond and ruby rings." Matt flipped to the first page and pointed at it. "It shows the price and whatnot. All the information, how it was crafted, all the necessary information." Matt handed Joe a pen and a pad of paper. "Feel free to write down your favorites, and we'll see from then."

Joe stared at the size of the catalogue.

He was going to be here for a _while._

 **Love Will Find A Way  
**

If you told Nick that he would run into Liam Hemsworth in a jewelry store, he would _not_ believe you. Maybe running into him in the street but not _this._

Nick stared at Liam, feeling guilty and flustered. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Liam's gaze was chilly, his blue eyes frosty and cold. "Just looking. What are _you?"_ There was a distrusting, accusatory note in Liam's voice, and it suddenly hit Nick that Liam must've thought that Nick was shopping for a ring for Miley. It certainly _looked_ that way. Nick felt offended that Liam would think so low of him—never mind that he _had_ been shopping for Miley—but of course, Liam didn't really know Nick at all and vice versa. Nick had no right to feel offended.

"Um, j-j-just looking," Nick stammered. "I mean, Joe dragged me here. He—"

Liam looked confused. "Joe?"

"Yeah," Nick said, flustered. He wanted to do anything to make Liam stop glaring at him like that. "He's shopping for an engagement ring for Demi."

Liam frowned. Then, a slight smile shifted on his lips. "He's planning on proposing?" Liam finally said, his icy expression lifting a little, like ice melting on a sunny day. "That's really cool. You know, it was really only a matter of time. Demi seems like a good match for him." Nick nearly forgot that Liam was friends—if not close but so-so friends—with his brother. "Has he found the ring?"

Nick laughed. "I don't think so. He rejected every single ring I showed him, so he told me to just go check out some jewels."

Liam's gaze narrowed. "Are you buying something for Miley?"

Nick froze. He glanced at Liam wearily. "I don't know. Personally, I think it's too soon to even start thinking about that... you know, with her, but..." Nick trailed off awkwardly. "I mean, she's promoting _Malibu_ everywhere. She's very busy, but she still manages to scoop out time for Demi and everyone else. I..." Nick trailed off again. He didn't know what on _earth_ he was doing, and he was sure that it would make even _less_ sense tomorrow.

"Are you going to start dating her again?" Again, there was that frosty tone.

Nick shrugged. "Maybe..." Nick confessed. "It's hard not to think about it..."

"Yeah, I suppose," Liam said stiffly, but Nick didn't catch the flash of pain emanating in Liam's blue eyes. _Hello, guilt._ Nick glanced back at the aquamarine rings he had been scrutinizing. Liam followed his gaze, a wistful look in his eyes. Nick swallowed, prepared to defend himself, but that wasn't necessary. Liam spoke. "I wanted to get her a ring like that...but at the same time, diamond is really the traditional kind..."

Nick nodded softly. "To match her eyes."

Liam shrugged. "But now...it's just... _gone."_ A fresh wave of pain spread in Liam's eyes. "I know you'll take care of her well..."

Nick shrugged. "Hopefully better than last time. You know, Miley, she..." Nick closed his eyes briefly, but that did not give him an escape from Miley's haunting blue eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat. Nick shook his head slowly. "This... I never expected to see you here, you know?" Nick tried to ignore the awkwardness between them, but it was there. "Are you doing some shopping, or..?" Nick let his question linger.

Liam shrugged. "I... Recently, I guess I've just been visiting a lot of places." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I took Miley here once... She was mesmerized, and I teased her about loving the bling better than me." Liam shrugged, glancing away with a distant look in his eyes, as if he was back in that memory. "A trip down memory lane, I guess. For lack of better term."

Nick closed his eyes a little. "How are you holding up?"

Liam's eyes seared into Nick's, unnervingly so. "What do you think?"

Nick didn't want a repeat conversation of the other day.

"Liam—"

"Forget it," Liam grunted. "Have a nice day."

Nick watched Liam walk away, feeling at an utter loss.

"Hey, Nick, you find a ring for Miley?"

Nick stared as his brother approached. Joe wasn't holding a bag or a box or anything, and Nick had to assume that Joe, de facto, did _not_ find the 'perfect ring.' Nick shook his head absentmindedly, letting his thoughts escape his troubled mind. "I trust you didn't find a ring?" Nick inquired, glancing at the spark in Joe's eyes. He wondered what was up.

"Nope," Joe announced cheerfully. "But the worker guy suggested some other shops. There are at least eleven!"

Nick groaned. "Not more shops!"

He swore, it was like Joe _wanted_ to torture him.

* * *

 **QotD: If you had to pick one place to go to in the entire world, what place would you choose.**

 **#My bed. Just kidding! Maybe Hawaii or something. ;))**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! Haha, this chapter was basically a filler, but of course, now Liam is suspicious about the whole 'ring' situation. I don't know if I want to put anything there... or do I? Anyway, Joe didn't find the ring for Demi yet, but we'll see when... _I_ don't know, so there's no way you guys can know! Twisted logic, I know. I was listening to _Wouldn't Change A Thing_ from Camp Rock 2. Ugh, Demi and Joe's voices are _heaven_ together!  
**

 **Now, I have a lot planned for this story, and I'm just getting started. I was actually listening to some _Metro Station_ while writing this. Some _Married in Vegas_ and _Seventeen Forever._ Dude, that band is _awesome!_ I plan to play _Seventeen Forever_ when I'm 17. In between replays of _Malibu_ and _Stay Together,_ of course. #TraceCyrus #MileyCrus #NoahCyrus What a talented family! ;))**

 **I can't wait for Miley's album, and I can't wait for Noah's, too! Well, I _can_ wait, it wouldn't kill me or anything, but... you know... X-)  
**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	6. May 16th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - May 16th, 2017  
**

* * *

 **"How can we escape, all the fear, all the hate?** **Is anyone watching us down here?** **Death is life, it's not a curse.** **Reminds us of time, and what it's worth t** **o make the most out of it while we're here." - Excerpt from _Inspired,_ Miley Cyrus  
**

* * *

"Are you _serious?_ That's not a catalogue. That's an evil piece of savagery!"

"Nick, calm down."

 _"Calm down?_ You had that since yesterday, and you didn't finish looking through the first ten pages!"

Joe huffed. "For the record, it was ten and a _half_ pages—get your facts straight."

Nick groaned. "You know, one of these days—and I'm just waiting for it—Demi's going to find out that you're hiding something from her. A _million_ people wouldn't stop her considering how _horrible_ you are at hiding things." He tapped the gargantuan thing that he refused to call a catalogue. "And how do you plan on hiding _this_ from her? I know it's going to take you"—Nick glanced at an imaginary watch—"oh! Only a billion more years til you finish it!"

Joe stuck his tongue out at him. "That's why you're going to hold it for me while she comes over."

"And when is she—?"

 _Ding-dong!_

Nick raised a brow at his brother. "I _can't,"_ Nick protested. The _are your insane? Oh wait, why am I asking? Of COURSE you are_ was implied.

Joe shrugged. "Go through the back." He grabbed the catalogue and shoved it into Nick's unwilling hands before shooing Nick away. To the door—in other words, to _Demi_ —Joe called, "Coming!" He glared at Nick. "Why are you still here? _Go!_ NOW!" Nick didn't have time to feel offended—he was roughly manhandled out the back door as Joe scrambled off towards the door, which was vibrating slightly as Demi pounded on it.

Nick yelled, "Thanks, Joe," after his brother's disappearing figure.

With a sigh, Nick headed out. He managed to get into his car and drive off. His brother sent him a text: _the coast is clear. Made Demi some lemonade. We're cool._ Nick huffed. Couldn't Joe manage a simple 'thank you' at least? _No, of course he can't,_ Nick thought ruefully. But if Nick was going to sift through this monster of a catalogue, he was going to recruit some help.

Call in _Malibu_ singer.

Nick headed over to Miley's house and arrived, hoping that she would open the door soon so he wouldn't have to hold the stupid catalogue anymore. She did. She grinned and stepped forward to hug him—before she realized what he was carrying. She raised a brow, and he grinned sheepishly at her. She shook her head, amazed. "I don't know whether it's you or Joe's that more insane," she said, shaking her head incredulously as she let him in.

"It's Joe," Nick grumbled. "This isn't mine."

Miley grinned. "You're lucky to catch me. I've been so busy all week. I barely have time to breathe—or feed my dogs, but they'll kill me if I don't."

Nick grinned. "I heard you were promoting. You're headed to New York soon, right?" Her answering smile was bright and eradicated all Nick's deepest fears. "I'll totally babysit—er, _dog_ sit—your dogs while you're off. Of course, you'll probably want to bring along Emu." He smirked slyly. "Unless I'm allowed to come?" She raised a brow that told him he was pushing his luck.

"I'll give you my _key,"_ she told him.

"I'll take what I can get."

Miley glanced at the catalogue. "Huh. I didn't know you were interested in jewelry."

He shot her an exasperated look. "Again, this isn't _mine._ This is _Joe's._ You know, for Demi."

Miley smiled, her interest piqued. "So what does Joe have in mind?"

"Diamonds and rubies," Nick answered stiffly. He opened the book. "See any you find just abso-freaking-lutely amazing?" Miley leaned closer to get a better look, and Nick froze, fully aware of her presence. Her sweet scent wreathed around him, sharp and sweet, just like her. Miley narrowed her eyes in concentration, and Nick found himself staring at her instead of the catalogue for the better part of the first half hour.

"You know, I think I'm the only one helping Joe in his quest because _you're_ not really staring at the thing."

Nick blushed. "Sorry."

Miley grinned wickedly. "Oh, don't apologize. I don't mind you staring at me—but you're just as bad as Joe now. You can't just go and nag him on and on about being lazy when you're just as distracted," she accused, bright blue eyes lucid and sparkling. She turned back to the page they were at. "They are all gorgeous, but..." She shook her head absentmindedly and joked, "If I were choosing my own, I'd probably want something related to music or something."

"Yeah," Nick murmured. _"Who owns my heart? Is it love, or is it art?"_ he said softly.

Miley's smile turned teasing. "I swear, you quote more from my songs than _I_ do, and it's my _job_ to."

"Can I help it if I'm _obsessed_ with you?" he joked. Miley raised a brow. "Okay, okay, I'll stop. By the way, a heart-shaped ruby or something, that's what Joe said."

Miley whacked him. "Are you serious? You couldn't have mentioned that, say, I don't know, _before_ we started? Idiot."

Nick rubbed his arm. "Hey, you didn't ask!"

Miley looked exasperated. "God, I'm _never_ letting you recruit me for inventory or shopping anymore."

"Fair enough."

 **Love Will Find A Way**

"You know, Miley invited me to go to New York with her—to keep her company."

Joe brightened. "You should definitely go! It'll be a great bonding opportunity!" _And also a good opportunity to keep Demi away from the ring business._

Demi nudged him. "For a second there, you sounded like you wanted to get rid of me."

"Never," Joe declared nobly, draping an arm around the 'Confident' singer. A smile brightened on Demi's face, and she relaxed into his arms. Joe was glad, that through everything, Demi still had the same smile—huge and vivacious and _confident._ No one could smile quite like Demi could. "I'll count the seconds to your return," he told her gallantly, causing her to crack up.

"That's sweet," Demi commented. "But if you keep doing sweet gestures like this, I'm going to expect more."

He chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind."

He leaned forward and brought his lips to hers, leaving a sweet, lingering kiss on her lips. He twisted some strands of her dark hair in his fingers, letting the soft tendrils of silky darkness cascade over his calloused fingers. He took her hand and kissed it, imagining his lips meeting the smooth metal of a wedding ring. His gaze lingered on her fourth finger a second too long.

"What is it?" she asked softly, as observant as usual. He couldn't tell if he loved that or hated that about her more.

 _Nothing_ would be a lie, and she would see right through it. Instead, he opted for a casual smile. "You're so beautiful," he murmured, which was the truth. Demi was _gorgeous,_ with that raven-colored hair, jewel-like eyes, and a sprinkling of freckles. _"And,"_ Joe continued, a smile creeping onto his face, "I was trying to figure out a way to give you a present but just didn't know how."

Demi's eyes lit up. "What kind of present?" she pressed.

Joe reached into his pocket, grinning. While he _didn't_ find the perfect ring, he _did_ find a gorgeous necklace. The necklace was silver, with a heart-shaped ruby with their initials _D + J_ engraved into it. Joe had decided that he wanted something that would match the ring, but showering her with jewelry just because he could would _somewhat_ give her a hint, right? Not too obvious, of course, but still...

Demi's jaw dropped as Joe presented her with the necklace. "It's _gorgeous,_ Joe," she breathed. She let him fasten it on her neck. She fingered the initials, a loving smile floating onto her lips. "It's absolutely beautiful, and I love it," she declared, a happy smile on her face. "I'll wear it when I sleep in New York to think of you," she said, her smile turning slightly shy. Once again, Joe was amazed by her luminous beauty. Shy smiles were rare in Demi, but when she did, they were a gift—simply a blessing—from heaven. Then, she was confident once more. "But good boyfriend material, mister."

Joe smiled coyly. "Now you have my heart," he told her bashfully.

She smiled and joked, "When we have a bunch of kids, I'll be telling this story around every night."

"And I'll tell them you swept me away when you were just this shy thing with a powerful voice," Joe teased.

In truth, Joe wasn't sure if he was really teasing or not.

In truth, Joe would love for Demi to have his child. To see her rare beauty in a daughter or son would be amazing.

 **Love Will Find A Way**

"Ugh, there are, like, a billion choices in here."

"You _promised_ to help me."

Miley groaned. "Yeah, and _you_ promised to actually pay more attention to it. Yet here we are."

Nick smiled at her, fond feelings bubbling in his chest. "Sorry," he told her teasingly, and she groaned, whacked him in the chest, and leaned back on the couch they were lounging in. Nick grinned at her, sticking out his tongue playfully. Miley rolled her eyes and shot him a look that said that he was a young four-year-old that was wasting her time. He beamed. "The day Miley Cyrus finally feels tired."

She kicked him lightly on the leg. "She does _not,"_ she countered. "And I've been tired _plenty_ of times."

"Aggressive," Nick teased.

Miley groaned and closed her eyes. Nick looked at her closely, realizing that she _did_ look exhausted. She worked too hard. She could probably sleep for a hundred years if someone let her. She looked so peaceful there, with her eyes close, concealing the stunning cyan irises of her eyes. Though fatigue traced her face, she still looked... _free._ He liked that look on her, he liked it a lot.

Miley's eyes shot open as Emu barked. Nick smiled and teased, "Motherly instinct?"

Miley smiled wearily and got up, heading towards the dog. The sheltie beamed at the attention, and Nick grinned as Miley hugged the dog, stroking his back. Emu's tail wagged happily, and Nick couldn't but smile. He leaned back, in awe, as he watched her natural way with animals. She had always loved animals, would always have that compassionate look on her face when she saw one.

But she _did_ look tired.

"You should rest," he called.

Miley glanced wearily. "I barely got any sleep last night. What makes now so different? Plus..." Miley looked away, almost awkwardly. _"You're_ here. I'll never sleep."

Nick stared, offended. "So you're saying—" He cut himself off, the rest of her words sinking in. "You're having trouble sleeping?" he inquired, tilting his head to the side. She had never mentioned this before. She met her gaze, clearly concerned. Miley blushed, clearly flustered. "Miley, how long?" he asked her, easing himself off to couch to join her on the ground by the dog. He met her eyes, kindness in his. "How long?"

"A while now," Miley confessed softly. "I...I dream...and then, I don't want to go to sleep. Sometimes, I'll do anything to prevent it." His frown deepened as she continued. How come this was the first time he was hearing about this? He squeezed her hand, and she squeezed back. "I thought it would go away, you know, like the 24-hour flu?" She shook her head, clearly troubled.

"But..." His eyes traveled to hers. "It didn't, did it?"

She shook her head. "No, not really. And when I wake up from the dream, I can't go back to sleep..."

He frowned, visibly concerned. "Miley... What do you dream of?"

"Nothing," she said bluntly, and he raised a brow. She frowned, clearly concentrating. "I don't know. I don't...I don't dream of anything. Nothing that makes sense. I mean, I..." She met his gaze. "I dream of you—your eyes...they stare back at me... and Liam's... and Noah's. And Demi's, too. But..." She brought a hand to her chest, right above her heart. "I feel... The dreams, they..." She hesitated.

He reached out and caressed her cheek softly. "Yes?"

"The images—they aren't clear, but what I feel... it _is_ clear," Miley said, frown deepening. She paused. "I usually feel pain—well, not exactly... Rather, it's the feeling that I _know_ I'm going to feel pain. The dreams usually end _before_ that happens... And then..." Miley hesitated before looking up to meet his eyes, gaze reluctant and unwilling. He squeezed her hand, urging her own. She squeezed her eyes shut. "There was this one time when I _did_ feel the pain. It was awful."

Nick wrapped his arms around her. It scared him, to see her so scared and uncertain. "Just once?" he mumbled.

"Yeah," she said, exhaling sharply. "But...I don't know _why_ these dreams happen. I..." She sighed, frustrated. "Why? Nothing's _wrong_ in my life. Well... except..." She trailed off, a sad look in her eyes. She sighed a little and shook her head. "I'm sure they'll go away," she said, a slightly wistful look in her eyes. She didn't sound very confident in her words.

He raised a brow. "Really?"

She whacked him. "Thanks for the vote of confidence," she said dryly.

"If I held you, would you be able to sleep?" he asked her shyly.

Miley looked mystified. Then, with a small shrug, she murmured, "Maybe..." Then, Miley shook her head resolutely. "No, I'll be fine," she said, gaze unreadable. Nick crossed his arms, raising a brow at her. Miley shook her head. "I'm serious, Nick. I mean, if you had problems, would you try to solve them yourself before you let others help?" she demanded, the same fiery Miley as ever.

Nick hesitated. "Yeah, but—"

"See?" Miley crossed her arms. "Nick?"

He sighed. "Fine... But you need to tell me if this happens... You need to tell Demi or _someone,_ okay?"

She nodded. "I _will."_

"Will you be able to sleep okay? I mean—"

"Nick." Miley silenced him with a look. She squeezed his hand and got up, grabbing his hand. He glanced at their intertwined fingers. She tugged him towards the door. Then, she let go of his hand and grabbed Joe's catalogue back and handed it to him. He searched her eyes, but Miley remained headstrong. "Don't loose your...whatever it is," Miley joked, a sparkle in her eyes.

"Thanks," Nick said gratefully. "I'll tell you something, Miley Ray, you've got guts."

Miley shrugged. "Growing up with Disney... Well, you have to be strong...or they'll change you into who they want you to be." She shrugged. "That isn't to say I'm not grateful. I'll always be grateful...but it's bitter and messy. Some of the times were great, though, but I'll never forget the feeling of feeling trapped—trapped in some life that others just _coveted."_ She shrugged. "You know how it is."

Nick nodded. "But I never pushed like you did... I mean, with _Robot,_ wow..."

"Bye, Nick," Miley said firmly, a gentle look in her eyes.

Nick stepped back and nodded. Then, he headed out. He wanted so badly to protect her—it was second nature to him—but he also knew how Miley was. She would come when she could admit she needed someone. The thoughts brought Nick back to years ago, when they had gone through heartbreak. Burning heartbreak. Living and loving could really carve someone in two.

Nick sighed.

Life was messy.

* * *

 **QotD: What's your newest song obsession?  
**

 **# _Inspired_ by Miley Cyrus**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! When I first started this chapter, I was feeling quite happy, quite light-hearted. But...I was listening to _You Will Never Be_ by Julia Sheer, and I felt like crying, and... wow... So, I can't say that this chapter was quite a filler. I touched more on Miley's strange dreams. And, of course, some Jemi fluff because I feel like if I just made them get married right away...with, like, _nothing_ about them, that would be...strange.**

 **Now, I'm pretty sure that the ending sucked. But, you know, I really love Miley's music. I was listening to _Butterfly Fly Away_ and _Inspired,_ which is her new song. OMG - she sounded SO GOOD live! On the Today Show! She sang that song, and I simply _melted_ at the sound of her voice... She said it was her new version of _The Climb,_ and though I don't think any song could ever possibly be like that classic, oh my God... I'm definitely feeling those old vibes in _Inspired._ You rock, Miley!**

 **And _I'm stuck_ listening to Noah Cyrus's _I'm Stuck!_ ;)) Such talent!**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	7. May 17th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - May 17th, 2017  
**

* * *

 **"They say that love can hit you so fast.** **Plenty odds are running out of time,** **but ours is on the border walk, baby.** **Take me as I am or not.** **I can't breathe without you, without you as mine." - Excerpt from _My Darlin',_ Miley Cyrus ft. Future  
**

* * *

Something was up, and Demi did not like it.

Demi had been piecing together the pieces, but she could not figure out exactly _what_ it was.

Demi knew that Joe was keeping something from her—something that was probably big considering he even _thought_ about _considering_ to keep something from her. But she had noticed a few signs from Joe—like the way he would stammer and think a little more before answering, like the way he took forever to answer the door nowadays, like the way he sort of kind of maybe told her that he had mysterious 'errands.' Probably napping, but if it was that, then why couldn't he just tell her?

Demi had thought about asking Nick—because, of course, if Joe wasn't very bright, then Nick couldn't be that much smarter, right?—but was still hesitating. She wanted to believe that she could trust them all... Of course, if Joe was hiding something, he'd need help—say, from his brother. And, of course, there was no way Nick wouldn't be able to tell Miley.

Which was why Demi was at Miley's house.

Demi was waiting outside Miley's door. She had knocked three times, but her friend hadn't come yet. It was utterly infuriating. Demi wondered if Miley was home or not...but Miley wasn't answering her texts either. With a sigh, Demi pulled out her phone. She called Miley's number one more time, expecting to be disappointed. Again, Miley didn't pick up. Grr.

Demi called Nick. He picked up. _"Hello?"_ came his groggy voice.

"Where's Miley?" Demi demanded.

There was a pause. _"Oh,"_ Nick said, his voice more alert now—probably because Demi had mentioned the girl he was in love with. _"She's probably sleeping. Yeah, I think she is. I mean, I stopped by earlier. You know, she has trouble sleeping, so..."_ There was a pause, and Demi's frown deepened. Miley never mentioned that. _"She didn't want to worry you, and...she seemed so tired."_

Demi pursed her lips. "Why does she have trouble sleeping?"

Demi could envision Nick shrugging. _"Well, she says she has these dreams. Nothing clear, really, but she says she feels like she's going to feel pain in the dreams. She keeps dreaming them. They keep her up at night."_ Nick sighed. _"But I'm at a store. You can stop by_ — _I'll text you the address_ — _if you want. I'm shopping for sleeping sedatives to help Miley. They'll also stop her from dreaming."  
_

Demi raised a brow. "Um, I don't think Miley will take them. I think she'll see it as a personal offense that you don't think the problem will stop by itself."

 _"This isn't about me doubting Miley. This is about her taking care of herself."_

Demi sniffed. "She won't thank you," Demi warned. "I'll stop by, though."

Four minutes.

That's how long it took Demi to get there. Nick was impressed. Of course, Demi could only respond by whacking and exclaiming at his doubts.

"Are these okay?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

Demi huffed, exasperated. "Miley isn't _Joe._ She's going to notice that these will knock her out for over ten hours."

Nick crossed his arms. "Fine. Then what do _you_ suggest?"

"Buying two bottles and swapping out the pills?" Demi suggested mockingly. Nick gave a small _oh_ at this. Demi plucked the ten-hour bottle out of his hands and then picked up a two hour one. She shrugged. "What do you think? How long? Two hours?" Nick shrugged in the _I don't know_ kind of way, and Demi snorted. Boys could be so...like...well, _boys._ But the Jonas brothers seemed to lack brain cells.

Nick mumbled, "We're tricking her."

"Yeah, and I tricked you when I said I liked your shirt—move on," Demi grunted. "Besides, we're _helping_ her. Just don't say anything. You're a bad liar."

Nick looked offended. _"What?_ No, I'm not."

"Well, if you were lying by saying that, I'd say you're a pretty good one, but you _aren't_ lying right now," Demi said. Demi sighed. "Come _on,_ Nick. I bet Miley's awake by now anyway. It's been half an hour." Demi strutted over to the counter. "I'd like to buy these please," she told the cashier, who nodded and told her the price. Demi stepped back. "Go on, Nick. _Pay for it."_

Nick raised a brow. "What?"

"It was your idea to get the pills," Demi scoffed. "Go on."

Nick rolled his eyes but paid. They headed in their own cars and stopped by Nick's to drop off his car before riding in Demi's to get to Miley's. "She'd _better_ be home and _awake,"_ Demi muttered. "Or else that girl owes me car gas money." Demi knocked on the door sharply. A smile graced her lips as she heard scrambling, barking, and yelling. The door opened.

Miley stared wearily. "Oh. It's just you."

"Good to see you, too," Demi said wryly.

Nick stepped into view. "Good rest?" he asked.

Miley snorted. "No dreams this time," she said. She stretched a little. "But I feel refreshed. I feel better." She shuffled to the side smoothly. "Come in, come in." They entered, and Miley closed the door behind them. There was music playing in the air. Demi recognized it as the _Hoedown Throwdown._ She raised a brow at Miley, grinning. "Don't look at me like that—I had the song stuck in my brain all day. Like some sort of twisted karma."

Demi laughed. "Try as you might, you can't escape."

Miley's eyes brightened. "So, what're you doing here? Not that you can't grace me with your presence, but just..."

"We came to give you these," Nick said, handing over the bag with the bottle of pills. "To help you sleep," he explained. "And to chase away the dreams. We're thinking...that if they keep the dreams away for two hours, there's no reason for the dreams to continue for the rest of the six or so hours of however much you sleep," he added, a glint in his eyes.

 _"We?"_ Demi scoffed. "I don't remember that part. I just came to visit my best friend."

Miley laughed. "Thanks... But I don't think I need these."

Nick shrugged. "Well, if you dream and then can't go back to sleep...well, just use those." Miley opened her mouth, no doubt to protest, but Nick beat her to it. "It'll make _me_ feel better," he said, gaze softening, "if you use them." Miley smiled. Demi felt herself smile at the two. She wondered when they would get together. They already sort of acted like a couple, the way they cared for each other and everything. It reminded Demi of Joe...

Which reminded Demi why she wanted to talk to Miley.

Right. _Let's not get sidetracked, Demi._

Miley grinned wryly. "Yeah, well, I'm headed to New York soon, so...I don't know... I'll be up and about all over the place."

"You should go with her, Demi," Nick suggested.

Miley brightened. "Would you? That would be awesome!"

Demi beamed. "Well, why _not?"_ Demi had the sneaking suspicion that Miley and Nick had talked about this beforehand, but maybe Demi could wriggle some answers out of Miley... She saw Nick exchange a brief glance with Demi and cleared her throat, doubt settling in her throat. "Well, I should go," Demi said, desperately trying to think up how to get some reaction out of them. "I wanted to go to Joe's place—"

Before Demi got the words out of her mouth, Nick exclaimed, "No!"

Demi raised a brow. "What?"

"You should stay," Miley said hopefully. "I wanted to talk to you—about...things."

Miley shot a look at Nick, who raised his palms in a defensive position. "Oh, I see. Once your best friend comes along, you dump me like yesterday's trash," he said, pretending to be greatly offended. Miley scoffed and tilted her head, her eyes saying, _move along now._ Nick sniffed. "Fine." He hugged Demi and then hugged Miley. For a _long_ time. Like, a _really long time._

Demi cleared her throat. "I'm still here."

Nick pulled back from the embrace, slightly flushed. Miley crossed her arms, gaze calculating. Then, Nick left. Demi turned towards Miley, shooting her a questioning look. "I want you to tell me the truth," Miley said slowly, picking up the sedatives. "Did you guys switch these out or something?" Miley accused. She looked very confident in her words. Demi hid a smile.

"What do _you_ think?" Demi said, feigning exasperation. "Of course we did! But Nick told me about your dream problem—Miles, why didn't you tell me?" The hurt in Demi's voice wasn't entirely faked. Miley frowned, turning away, slightly ashamed. "I'm not mad, okay?" Demi said gently. "And I understood your reasons—sort of. If I did completely then I wouldn't be yelling at you."

Miley sighed. She glanced at the tiny bottle between her fingers. "How long will this knock me out?"

"Uh..."

"It's, like, twenty-four hours, right?" Miley said, sarcasm dripping. "I knew he was lying about the two hour thing."

Demi smirked. "I _told_ him he was a bad liar."

Miley shook her head, a wry smile on her lips. "No. It has nothing to do with how good or bad a liar he is. I can just read him—like how you can read Joe, right?" A fleeting smile lit up Miley's lips, as if she had just remembered something. Then, Miley cleared her throat, hiding a smile. "I can't wait to get to New York—it's just going to be you and me. No stupid boys."

Demi laughed. "There are stupid boys wherever we go, but I get your point." Demi met Miley's eyes carefully, searching her friend's clear blue eyes. Miley looked almost defiant, and Demi tilted her head slightly. "Miley..?" Miley looked up, gaze alert. "Do you know anything—anything at all—about—?" Demi stopped short. Miley would be more reluctant to tell her, but if Demi acted confident, like she knew what was up, Miley might let something slip.

"Yeah?" Miley inquired.

Demi frantically racked her head for topics. "Bikes?" Demi blurted out. "I saw you riding your Can-Am Spyder bike the other day," Demi added admiringly. "I was thinking about getting one myself, but you know, I don't know. And then...I was wondering if you'd teach me all sorts of tricks on how to ride the thing," Demi added, trying to make her words sound convincing.

A smile broke out on Miley's face. She grinned. "It's a great bike. The engine down to the paint job—it's really worth it. If you decide to, I'll totally help!"

"Miley," Demi said, crossing her arms, "I know."

Miley frowned. "About what?"

"Don't play dumb," Demi said, scoffing. She added some flair to her words, making it seem like a done deal. "I know about you and Nick and Joe all keeping this away from me—honestly, you guys need to lie better. Joe was a dead giveaway, but you and Nick...I had to see for myself." Demi crossed her arms and thought she saw a flash of fear in Miley's eyes.

Miley sighed. "Well..."

 _"Miley,"_ Demi said sharply, "why would you try to keep this from me?"

Miley shrugged. "But I don't get why you're upset then. _I_ think it's a great thing...unless..." Miley looked up nervously. "Unless you _don't?"_ Demi hesitated. She had no idea what Miley was talking about. Was she _not_ supposed to be upset? Then, Miley's eyes flashed. Her gaze lit up with a strange sort of alarmed fascination. "You...don't really know what I'm talking about, do you?" Miley said slowly.

Demi dropped the facade. She sighed. "Miley, I _know_ _something's_ up. Your words confirmed that, but... _what?"_

Miley shook her head. She tried to smile but failed. Demi felt nervousness stir up in her throat, and she reached out to touch the necklace that Joe had given her around her neck. A touch from the smooth jewel settled her frazzled nerves immediately. "It's a surprise," Miley said mysteriously. Then, Miley's gaze traveled to Demi's neck. "That's a pretty necklace. Did Joe buy that?"

Demi grinned. "Yeah, he did, and—" Demi froze. "Don't try to change the topic!"

"I'm not," Miley said defensively. "I..." Miley sighed and groaned. "They're going to kill me. Joe..."

"Fine," Demi said flatly. "I'll drop the topic, but...should I be excited about this?" she pressed, the curiosity nearly overwhelming her. A smile lit up Miley's face immediately, and her eyes brightened. Demi smiled a little. "I'll take that as a yes...and... I won't let the others know that I know something is up... But this surprise better be worth it," Demi warned.

Miley could hardly contain her enthusiasm. "It will! I promise!"

"Well, I'll take your word for it," Demi said, with a small smile.

"You'll love it, Demi. I know you will."

 **Love Will Find A Way  
**

"She _**WHAT?!"**_

Miley winced. "Nick, shut up."

Nick stared at her, eyes wide. "We had one job, Mi. _One job._ How the hell did Demi find out?"

"Well, she started interrogating me...sort of," Miley said, biting her lip. Then, her gaze turned angry as she stared. "And why are you yelling at me about this? You wouldn't have done any better. I didn't _tell_ her Joe wanted to propose—but she just knows that something is up. She told me that she wouldn't let Joe know that she knew anything, but...I told her she should be excited."

"You blew it," Nick said flatly. "She'll figure it out. You know Demi."

Miley glared. "You _suck,_ you know?"

"Miley," Nick said, struggling to regain his composure, "do you know how much flack Joe's going to give me?"

Miley stood up angrily. _"Listen,_ Demi's my friend. She's as smart and sharp as anything—she was going to figure it out anyway. She told me that you and Joe already sucked at lying." Nick's glare deepened at the accusation. "So don't you dare blame me for this." Nick opened his mouth to speak, but Miley continued. "And what would _you_ have said in my position?"

"Miley, I didn't think—"

"Of course you didn't!" Miley took in a sharp breath. "Forget it. I'll see you later."

She stalked towards the door, face like a storm, eyes crackling like lightning and all but slammed through the thing. Nick winced as he stared after her. He sighed. He never liked fighting with Miley, but...it was hard to blame _yourself_ in a fight _during_ the fight. Nick would usually blame himself _after_ the fight, which was never good. He hoped she would come through the door and let him apologize, but when he looked through the window, her car was driving away.

Memories poured through Nick, and he squeezed his eyes shut. He felt sad, sad inside that he had fought with Miley for the first time in a long time. Well, maybe it wasn't the first in a while, but it was definitely the most serious. He would always feel the certainty that they would make it out okay, but this time He had really screwed up. He had lashed out at her when it really wasn't deserved. He had been frustrated and blamed her for it. He hoped that she would understand. He would hate to ruin things just because of his big mouth and impulsive actions.

 _Stupid,_ Nick thought, and he curled his hands into fists.

He hoped Joe would propose soon and get it over with. It was causing so much trouble already.

* * *

 **QotD: What's your favorite food?**

 **#I don't know. Fruit? Seriously. I think it's fruit. I think that's a problem.**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! You know, I didn't know that it was Monday. Pathetic of me, I know. I was busy obsessing over...um, fruit. To be honest, yes, fruit. I don't know. I've had weird cravings for fruit. Like, for dinner yesterday, I only had fruit. It was delicious. ;) I think I might have a problem. If I had it my way, I would eat fruit for every single meal. Probably. I'll probably be sick of it after one day of that. :)  
**

 **Ah, school is almost over! I doubt I'll change my updating schedule. I might be dedicated to updating this three times a week, but I'm not _update-everyday-_ _dedicated._ Now, we had a Niley fight. Haha, as if just arguing about simplicities is going to destroy their irrevocable bond! Right? But seriously. We're only in the seventh chapter... I have tons planned. I just...have to figure out how to put it in words.**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	8. May 18th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - May 18th, 2017  
**

* * *

 **"So go on, live your life.** **So go on, say good-bye.** **So many questions, but I don't ask why**. **So this time I won't even try." - Excerpt from _Hush Hush,_ Avril Lavigne  
**

* * *

"Miley?"

Nick poked his head through Miley's door—having the key courtesy to Demi, he had to remind to thank her profusely—confused as he realized that Miley wasn't in the room. He entered the room, searching carefully. There was no barking from her seven dogs, no nothing. He frowned. Was she even home? Half an hour ago, Demi had told him that he had been here. Of course, a lot could happen in half an hour.

Nick headed further inside. He stopped outside of her room. He twisted the doorknob gently, and the door opened. He entered and chuckled as he noticed a very exasperated and despaired Miley standing in front of piles of clothes. A lot of the clothes were white. She was so absorbed she didn't notice. He gave the door a gentle knock and waited. She didn't turn. She just picked up two shirts, putting them side to side in front of her, gaze narrowed.

Nick cleared his throat. "Ahem!"

She turned. Her eyes widened, her surprise evaporating into uncertainty. "Hey...Nick..."

"Last I checked, yeah," he joked, mentally cursing at the thought of thinking that things could be... _normal_ after their little quarrel. At least she was talking to him. He took a deep breath. "Miley, listen, about yesterday..." Her blue eyes caught his, alert and unreadable as always. He felt his breath catch at her luminous beauty. "I just wanted to say sorry," he told her, his voice a soft murmur. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. It was wrong, and I understand that it couldn't have been easy. I mean, Demi's your best friend, and you hate lying, and—"

 _"Nick."_ Miley smiled wryly. "It's fine, okay?"

Something flashed in her eyes, and Nick wondered if she was really over it. Her stance was more tense but more or less relaxed than before he started rambling on about an apology. It dawned to Nick that she was probably recalling all their old fights. _Of course_ she would be more careful. She didn't want to get her heart broken before she gave it to him, if she did...

"Sorry," Miley mumbled, cheeks flushed. "I'm just...distracted."

He smiled, grateful for the change in the subject. He gestured at the clothes. "On clothes?" he teased. "I thought that bullet dodged you."

Miley made a face at him and fingered a white dress. Most of the clothes were white—giving a sense of purity—and they were just _clothes._ Nick thought that they would all look great on Miley's petite figure. "And the dresses aren't even the biggest problem," Miley groaned good-humoredly. She pointed at the other side of the room, shaking her head slowly. Nick wasn't sure what he was supposed to be seeing. Then, he did.

On the other side of the room was box after box after _box._ His eyes widened, and Miley laughed a little weakly. He stared in disbelief and opened one to see—

 _"Shoes?"_ Nick stared at Miley in disbelief. "How many shoes do you _have,_ Mi?"

"They're _boots,"_ Miley corrected defensively. "And I—" Miley ran a hand through her long hair frustratedly. "I still don't know which..." Nick opened a different box and raised a brow skeptically. From his view, these pair were exactly the same as the first, except for a little design on the side. Miley bit her lip. "And hats, too," she added ruefully, pointing at the many cowboy hats littering her dresser.

Nick gaped. "Wow, way to be country. I'm surprised you're not bringing a horse."

Miley raised a brow. "Excuse _you."_

"Sorry," Nick said, dropping the shoe-box with a sheepish smile. "Wow, and here I thought it only took you two seconds to look amazing," he teased, and a rueful, exasperated smile lit up Miley's face. "Well, you always look amazing," Nick said, stepping over a box to move closer to her. His fingers traced her cheek, and he flushed at the small touch. "You could wear a trash bag, and I'd think you'd look adorable."

"That's not fair," Miley breathed. "You're biased."

"Who isn't?"

Miley stepped back, cheeks flushed. "Ugh, you're distracting me," she complained.

"I didn't buy all these shoes!" Nick said incredulously.

"Oh, and I did?" Miley said skeptically. "Half of these my dad bought me, and...the other half I've had since forever. I only have a few new ones." She strolled over and tapped one of the boxes. "I _cannot_ bring all of them, but I guess I'll bring three." He raised a brow. The shoes were nice, but _three?_ She crossed her arms. "Three different colors," she elaborated. She fingered a box. "White, brown, and black. I need them to correspond with my outfits." She shot a distressed look at the clothes.

Nick grinned. "I could help you with that."

She scoffed. "Thanks, but no thanks. I've _seen_ your closet."

"No, you haven't."

"Well, Demi has. And I trust her word for it," Miley joked. "But since you're here..."

He groaned. "Uh oh."

"Come _on._ I'm not asking you to be my servant for life," Miley whined. "It won't be hard," she said, rolling her eyes. "You just need to put the clothes in a suitcase for me. I already have some chosen." She gestured towards a pile. Nick could see a mass of white and some other soft colors. "You could make your pretty hands useful and fold them. You're a neat freak, so that shouldn't be a problem."

He gaped, offended. "Excuse _you?"_ Then, he smirked. "Did you just call my hands pretty?"

She blushed. "No." She scoffed. "I just—" She scoffed again. _"No."_

Nick smirked. "Well, alright."

He walked towards the clothes she had pointed at. He began folding the clothes, admiring them as he imagined how they would look on Miley. Miley turned on some music—not from the radio because she _obviously_ didn't listen to that much—which made things more bearable. Nick recognized the song immediately: _I'm Stuck_ by Noah Cyrus. Noah's voice filled the room, and Nick found himself working faster on the clothes.

He hadn't realized he had been working for a solid hour until he moped some sweat off his brow. He smiled, pleased to have finished, and welcomed a break... until he realized that Miley had made a new pile of clothes. He gawked, and she hid a smile. Nick sighed and continued working. He would _not_ have Miley making some snappy comment on how lazy he was. Better to fold and put away for another hour or so than suffer from _that._ He would _never_ live it down.

He laughed aloud as he imagined her making a sarcastic remark. She peered at him curiously. "What's so funny?"

He joked, "You."

"I wasn't aware I was saying or doing anything that required Nick Jonas's amusement approval," she said sarcastically, making him crack up. Then, she sat down on the bed. She sighed and laid down on the bed, her hair a fan of gorgeous locks framing out her flawless, makeup-free face. She closed her eyes, taking in deep breaths. "Has Joe found his ring yet?" she murmured after a moment of silence.

Nick shook his head and lay down next to her, causing the bed to shift. She opened her eyes in surprise but relaxed. "I don't think so," Nick said slowly. "But I'm sure he'll find it. I made it _very clear_ to him that he was running out of time before Demi found out what he was planning." He smiled softly. "I think Demi would scream and hug you for hours afterward—which she would do first, I don't know."

Miley laughed. "Yeah. I think the yelling. Or both." She tilted her head. "Is it weird to hug and scream at someone at the same time?"

Nick shrugged. "I don't know. _I've_ never done it." Almost nervously, Nick added, "Are we good, Mi?"

She smiled at the affectionate nickname. He had a lot for her. She hated it—or, well, _acted_ like she despised it but he knew that she secretly adored it (why else the mean glares and whacks?)—when he called her _Hannah Montana._ She also groaned whenever he called her _Destiny Hope,_ but the name was so beautiful that Nick wanted his future daughter to have that name—whether or not Miley was the mother, as creepy as that was.

He didn't doubt that...sort of.

"Yeah, we're good," Miley said, shoving him a little, as if slightly exasperated that he had to ask that. "Just don't...don't ever do that again, okay?"

He nodded. "Cross my heart, hope to die. Stick a needle in my eye—actually, not that last part. That actually sounds painful."

Miley looked amused. "And death _doesn't?"_

"Well, as long as I get to choose how I die," Nick joked dramatically, causing Miley to laugh openly. He loved her like that, he loved that carefree expression on her face. _Beautiful,_ he thought. "It'll be like an action film or something—Nick Jonas's Death," Nick added with extra flair. "You'll be in it, too. You'll hold me as the life drains out of my body, as tears race down your cheeks and as my eyes turn glassy—"

 _"Nick."_

 _Whack!_

"Ow, Mi, that actually hurt. Stop it!"

"You started it!" she fumed.

He laughed. "You look adorable when you're mad," he teased, sincerity edging his voice.

"Ugh! I don't know whether the fact that you're a cheesy romantic is adorable or creepy."

"I pick adorable," Nick announced.

She shook her head. "Of _course_ you would."

 **Love Will Find A Way**

"I hate jewelry stores," Joe grumbled.

"Yet here you are."

Joe turned towards the amused worker, Matt, who he had grown fond of. "Yeah, well, I still can't _find it._ Half the time, I feel like pulling my hair out!"

"Would be a perfectly good waste of hair."

Joe snorted at Matt's witty comment. He shook his head, ignoring the comment. "And I told _you_ I could handle any price. Just name it," Joe urged, though sure that Matt wasn't lying or anything. Matt's gaze turned slightly thoughtful, and Joe felt his resolve grow. He contemplated his words. "Any special pieces? One of a kind rings? I need something that screams _Demi."_

Matt chuckled. "Not literally, right?"

Joe shoved the worker. "No, not _literally."_

"Well, there _was_ something we were working on," Matt offered hesitantly. "It's pricey though."

"I can handle whatever price you can throw at me," Joe said confidently. _I hope._

Matt nodded and ducked under the counter. Joe was half-surprised that Matt had the clearance level to be in charge of an allegedly special ring. Matt took out a white satin box, presenting it to Joe. "This the ring?" Joe murmured. Matt caught his gaze and nodded. Joe ran a finger across the tiny box before opening it, not sure what to expect... His breath caught in admiration.

It was a gorgeous silver ring with a large glowing heart-shaped ruby set right in the center, encompassed by two pear-shaped diamonds. The blood-red crimson of the ruby reflected lightly in the diamonds, spinning an aura upon itself. The heart-shaped ruby seemed to radiate with power and seemed symbolic. Its intricate cut gave a sophisticated air, and it was set so perfectly between the diamonds. It was _gorgeous._

Joe closed his eyes and envisioned the ring on Demi's finger. He could see it perfectly, all the details so intricately carved. It glowed on her finger, a dazzling array of crimson and ivory. He could see a smile glowing on Demi's face. He could also see the necklace he had given her set perfectly around her swan-like neck, the ring complementing the unique necklace.

 _This_ was the ring.

"This is it, isn't it?" Matt murmured.

Joe wondered if he looked as awed as he felt. "Yeah," he admitted. "It's...perfect." There was no other word to describe this piece of art.

Matt smiled. "In what form do you want to pay?"

 **Love Will Find A Way**

 _Demi will love it._

Joe smiled, admiring the ring, gleaming in all its glory.

"JOE! ARE YOU IN HERE?!"

Joe nearly dropped the ring, which was wedged between his thumb and pointer finger. He quickly shoved the ring into its box, but Demi entered the room before he had the chance to hide it. Joe could only shove it behind his back. Crap. She smiled at him, waving her long fingers at him. Joe also didn't have any pockets. Double crap. Demi stepped forward to hug him, and Joe was careful to angle the box _away_ from her.

"Hey, Dems," he murmured.

"Joseph," she greeted playfully. "So, whatcha doing?"

"N-n-nothing," Joe stammered. Demi's gaze narrowed disbelievingly, and Joe cleared his throat. "I just got here, really," he answered, trying to stem off the suspicion. He glanced at the necklace around her neck, smiling. "You're still wearing it," he said softly, trying to change the subject. Demi's gaze followed his, and she ran her smooth fingers over the necklace, smiling.

"Of course," Demi said gracefully. "I never leave without it."

"Not even to sleep?" he teased. "What if the sharp jewel hurt you?" he added worriedly.

A smile softened on Demi's face. "That's not going to happen—you don't have to worry," Demi said, gaze meeting his steadily. She then grinned. "Oh my God—I was at Miley's earlier, and God, her room looks like it's been hit by a tornado, no joke." Demi stifled a grin. "I had to help her sort through all her clothes. Ugh—she really _does_ have a very country sense of style."

"And that's a bad thing?"

Demi shrugged. "No. I guess I'm just...getting used to it."

Joe slung an arm around her, causing her to smile and flush a little. He was careful to shield the ring away from her. Joe pressed a kiss to her cheek, smiling lovingly at her. She rolled her eyes, but he could tell that she was pleased by the show of affection. "You are so beautiful," he told her fondly, leaning his forehead against hers. Her confident aura shone own.

"Cheesy," she murmured.

"Yeah, but you love it."

He leaned forward and kissed her. The slight brushing of their lips became something more. Her lips were soft, as soft as the time he had kissed her all those years back, back in Camp Rock 2—when the producers had told him that he and Demi had to kiss. He remembered pretending to act like it was just all part of acting—to avoid teasing from his brothers, but it might've been all for naught because they teased anyway—but in reality loving the moment.

He tucked some stray strands of her hair behind an ear. She was biting her lip gently, to stop from smiling her Demi smile—the smile that was wide and vibrant and full of _her._ He took her hand in his. Demi's smile faded a little, and he wondered why she was trying to look at his other hand— _crap._ He had gotten lost in the magic of the kiss that he had forgotten to hide the box.

"What's that you're holding?" Demi said, trying to get a better view.

"Nothing," Joe said quickly, hiding the box from view. He pulled a Miley and changed the subject. "So, what are you gonna do in New York with Miley? Let me guess—you have a whole ten pages typed out, single spaced, smallest font, on all the things you're going to do in between all her interviews and shows and everything else in between, right?"

"Of _course!"_ Demi smirked. Then, she shrugged and started rambling about some other thing.

Joe smiled, relieved. All he needed to do was figure out a way to propose.

Hopefully, that wouldn't be too hard to do.

* * *

 **QotD: What's your favorite number?**

 **#7 or 23. Can you guess why? xD**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! Wow, yesterday was my sister's birthday, and I know that she isn't going to read this, but HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIS! I can't reveal how old she is, but haha, two years (more or less) older than me. Hmph. But hey, she's as great a sister as any. She's the reason I'm here writing this story. When she started reading chapter books, I wanted to start reading chapters, thus jump-starting that for me. So, of course, I love her** — **though I'd never admit that to her face. That would be _too_ weird. Yet I can admit it to others. Weird.  
**

 **Pretty much a filler. Ish. But hey! Joe found his ring! Had a lot of fun with that! Now, all he has to do is propose. The _good_ drama is coming up soon. I just don't know when, so you won't know, either! I'm such a sadist. JK! School is almost over! Last tests, last homework assignments, last _everything!_ Of course, not my guitar classes! Dx Don't get me wrong**— **I love my guitar lessons. But sometimes, I'm like _dude, I have so much stuff going on. Seriously? Guitar lesson NOW?_  
**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	9. May 19th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - May 19th, 2017  
**

* * *

 **"I've been holding back w** **hen I, I should be falling free, yeah.** **But it's not having faith.** **Just believe in what you can't see." - Excerpt from _Good News,_ Ocean Park Standoff  
**

* * *

Nick choked on his water. "Did you just ask me how you should _propose?"_

"What?" Joe said defensively.

Nick shook his head absentmindedly. "Dude, you are so _lost."_

"That's not true," Joe protested, obviously offended. "I know _exactly_ where I am!" he pushed on indignantly.

Nick shook his head at Joe's cluelessness. Oh, Joe _could_ be smart—that is, if he ever used those, er, brain cells inside his head. Nick knew that his brother could find it within him to actually figure out things and catch onto things more. Joe just _chose_ not to, as if he preferred being oblivious. _That isn't a bad idea,_ Nick admitted grudgingly, but in the long run? Yeah, no.

It made Joe an interesting enough person to talk to, but sometimes—say, like, _now_ —Nick felt like pulling all his hair out at how oblivious Joe was. It was easy enough to forget the seriousness when you were around Joe, but reality was going to catch up soon enough. It always did, as creepy the thought was. Now, with that gruesome thought, Nick was sure he would _totally sleep well_ (note the sarcasm).

"Man, _help_ me," Joe pleaded.

"With what? Your life?" The joke slipped out before Nick could stop it.

"You're not as funny as you think you are," Joe scowled. He pulled out a box from his pocket and showed the ring to Nick, nearly shoving it in his face. "This is the ring, and I need Demi to love it as much as I think she will." Joe glared at the ring. "The ring was so frustrating to find...kind of like Demi, I suppose." Joe whacked Nick in the chest. "You're _supposed_ to be my brother!"

"And everyone is _supposed_ to have a brain—yet here we are."

Joe sniffed. "I didn't realize you didn't have a brain."

Nick glared. "Well, oh wise one, I'm not the one who needs help deciding how to _propose._ I mean, if you didn't know how, then why did you buy the ring?"

Joe stayed silent and just watched Nick through a cool, calm, and collected gaze. With an exaggerated sigh, Nick picked up the ring, holding it between two fingers. He inspected it as if he was a famous jeweler. He squinted at the designs. It was a gorgeous ring, but Nick looked up at Joe incredulously. "Are you _serious?_ You dragged me to a jewelry store just to look at a billion other rings that looked exactly like this one!"

Joe had the grace to look sheepish. He scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, well, none of them clicked..."

"None of them clicked," Nick said in a high voice, making Joe's answer sound incredibly stupid. He sighed. "At least you found it— _finally,_ I might add."

Joe shot Nick a death glare. "You would have the same problem when you go shopping for a ring for Miley."

Nick scoffed, but Joe's words sent happy thoughts down his spine. Nick scoffed again to hide his emotions. He took a sip of his water to hide a smile as Joe stared him down. Nick blinked uncomfortably. Nick set his glass of water down and folded his hands into a steeple, trying to appear sophisticated, like he knew what he was doing because _obviously_ he had to. Actually, he didn't. All he had to do was play the role well enough to fool his brother.

Psh, didn't seem that hard to be honest.

"Do you have any ideas?" Nick inquired.

"Well," Joe said, tilting his head thoughtfully, "I was thinking about proposing at that waterfall place I showed her...and..." Joe turned crimson. "I want to propose _before_ she heads off to New York with Miley. I want her to flaunt off the ring that proves she's mine, to be honest," Joe said, taking the ring and carefully settling it back into its box. He smiled. "I'll take her out for dinner or something, and we'll watch the sunset, and I'll capture the image forever—if you and Miley will help record it."

Nick laughed. "You want _us_ intruding on such a romantic thing?"

Joe flushed. "You guys can help if I ever need it."

"Nice to feel needed," Nick said dryly.

"Come _on,_ I'm serious. I would feel better...or would I?" Joe flushed, clearly flustered. Nick was quite amused at the sight. A faint flush had crept over Joe's tanned skin, and there was an embarrassed yet slightly proud smile on his face. "Well, if you could just set up a camera or something there to film the whole thing, I could go post it on Instagram or something."

"Ah, so you _don't_ want us there, but you _do_ want us to do your dirty work."

Joe groaned. "Nick, one of these days, your sharp tongue's going to get you in trouble."

"Pfft, _you've_ done it your _entire_ life. I think I'll be _fine."_

Joe put the ring in his pocket. "I don't think I'll ask her just _yet._ Maybe wait a day or two. What's the rush?" Joe said, a perpetual carefree smile on his face. "Demi's still there, and I know I've got her heart. And she has mine." Joe chuckled, probably remembering the ruby heart necklace he had given Demi, the one with their initials engraved on it. Even Nick had to admit that was adorable. "Literally."

"Well, I could probably get Miley to get Demi to dress into something perfect," Nick offered.

"Would you?" A smile broke out on Joe's face. "Don't forget to thank Miley for me."

Nick grinned. "Of course. So, what color should she wear?"

"Red," Joe said automatically. Then, his face screwed up in concentration. "Actually, maybe some white... Umm..." He stared at the ring. "White and red? Tell Miley to tell her that it'll match the necklace, which she should definitely wear..." Joe smirked. "Besides, Demi looks _great_ in red—actually, she looks great in all colors. But red... red is defining and definitely eye-catching. Of course, she's eye-catching all by herself..."

"Well, Mr. Romantic," Nick remarked, "looks like you have it all planned out."

"Not really," Joe admitted in a rare show of uncertainty. "I'm sure Demi will say yes, I'm _pretty_ sure... But there's this group of lingering thoughts at the back of my head that tell me that she's going to reject me. It keeps me up at night, Nick," Joe confessed, deep-set brown eyes in lucid turmoil. Joe's gaze conveyed the conflicting emotions he held inside, ones he would never show.

Nick laughed. "Seriously? She's _not_ going to reject you. If she planned to do _that,_ she would've dropped you a long time ago!"

Joe raised a brow skeptically. "That's not making me feel any better."

"Well, it makes _me_ feel better," Nick argued, which was a stupid answer, but what the heck? "Anyway, Demi's so gone for you. She won't rebuff you—however, she _might_ get annoyed if it takes you so long to propose," Nick added slyly, just to see Joe's eyes bug with shock and more anxiety. Nick poked his brother, who stiffened immediately. "Dude, loosen up."

Joe's frown deepened to magnitudes Nick didn't even think was _possible._ "What if she does? What if she decides she's had enough of me? What if—?"

"— _Joe,"_ Nick interrupted. "That's a lot of 'what ifs' to deal with. _Breathe."_

"He's right. If you hyperventilate before you propose, Demi's going to kill you—and me, for the matter."

Nick brightened immediately. "Miley!" He stood up from his chair, nearly toppling it over in the process which made her laugh her musical laugh, and threw his arms around her. To be honest, Nick sort of maybe thought of Miley like his girl or something, not really a friend—something more—whenever he saw her. It was probably wrong to think that, but he couldn't help it. She was just so... _perfect._

He lifted her into the air, causing her to shriek slightly in surprise and delight, much to his amusement. She then whacked him in the chest because people were obviously in the little cafe they were at. People turned to look at them, and Nick could see some people flashing pictures. He hoped Liam wouldn't see any of the pictures if they ever got to the press.

"God, Nick," Miley muttered, a slight flush creeping onto her cheeks. He detected the ghost of a smile on her face. Nick took a moment to access her outfit. She was wearing a white off-the-shoulder t-shirt and a pair of worn-out blue shorts. She wore brown cowboy boots, and her hair was in a neat braid at her side. She made the simple outfit look _amazing,_ though Nick knew that Miley probably threw on the first thing she saw.

"God, you guys should just get together already," Joe snorted. "You already act like a couple."

Nick blushed. "No, we don't."

"What he said," Miley mumbled, her blush deepening.

 _"Yes,_ you _do,"_ Joe said impatiently. "Everyone _else_ thinks you guys are together. I mean, you didn't give _me_ a hug, and Nick just lifted you a billion feet in the air. Not to mention whenever you move just an inch, Miley, Nick moves an inch. It's so weird, like some twisted vampire romance story—except without the vampires." Joe narrowed his eyes. "Unless you're a vampire, Nick?"

"Nope," Nick joked. "I prefer the term 'vampirate.'"

Joe's eyes widened. "I knew it!"

Miley cast a worried look at Joe and leaned closer to Nick to whisper, "He's joking, right?"

"I hope so," Nick murmured back, immediately aware of their new proximity. He was going to miss her when she was in New York, definitely, and if she ever went on a tour, he would definitely love to come along. Add Demi and Joe—though that was still yet to be determined—and it would be a party every day. Nick turned back to Miley, smirking. "How'd you know we were here?" He narrowed his eyes. "Stalker."

She scoffed. "As if. I didn't. I just didn't feel like cooking. So I walked here."

Nick smirked. "Don't act like you just wanted to walk—you suck at driving. _Terrible."_

Miley looked offended. "Excuse _you._ I grew up around horses."

"Excuses, excuses," Nick tsked. Miley rolled her eyes at the comment but made no attempt to say a snarky remark back. "Anyway," Nick said, successfully changing the subject, "Joe found his ring for Demi." He glanced over at his brother. "Show her, Joe," he told his brother, who shot him a haughty look before taking the ring out of his pocket and passing it across the table.

"But if this gets on a magazine cover, you guys are dead," Joe warned seriously.

Miley scoffed. "Pft, your fault for showing."

"B-b-but—" Joe spluttered.

Miley opened the box, and her eyes widened. She looked positively dazzled, and Nick smiled admiringly as the crimson jewel reflected in her beautiful blue eyes. Miley brushed the diamonds that encompassed the ruby with her fingers. She fingered the silver band, her smooth fingers gliding along the cool metal. "It's _beautiful,"_ Miley breathed, her breath catching in awe. "Wow, Joe, did you really choose this out?"

Joe puffed out his chest proudly. "Sure did."

"Demi will _adore_ it," Miley said excitedly. She touched the surface of the blood-red jewel. "It matches her necklace."

"That's kind of the point," Joe added slyly. "Do you think you could get her to wear a red and white dress for when I ask her on a date? She'll totally tell you—so I won't give you a heads-up before. I mean, do I need to mention that you are a _terrible_ liar?" Miley scowled at this, but her overall attitude was quite upbeat, quite happy. Nick was glad. "Tell her that it'll match with the necklace—I'm sure it won't be hard to convince her."

Miley smiled. "So a fancy red and white dress. Check. Anything else?" she prompted.

Joe frowned a little, thinking. "No. I don't _think_ so." Joe smiled bashfully. "Thanks, Miles."

Miley grinned cheekily. "Of course. Demi's my best friend."

"Joe's planning on recording the whole proposal," Nick said slyly, smirking. "And _we"_ —he added with a groan—"have the honor of setting up the cameras out in that field to make sure Demi can't see them." Nick clapped in an overenthusiastic manner, totally sarcastic, of course. "Yay, I just can't think of a better way to spend my day," he said, the sarcasm _dripping._

Miley shook her head. "God, Joe, can't _you_ do it? You're her boyfriend."

Joe sniffed. "I have preparations for dinner and everything. It has to be perfect. I'll be busy."

 _"Right,"_ Miley said dryly. "Yet you can't make the camera preparation _perfect."_ She mimicked the way he said 'perfect,' causing Nick to chuckle.

Joe rolled his eyes. "Well, are you in or not?"

Miley exchanged a glance with Nick. He knew that in the end, Joe would get them to agree.

"I guess," Miley said.

Joe smiled. Then, his smile turned into a full-blown smirk. "Great, I've got the girl and the cameras! I've the"—Miley groaned, muttering a _please don't_ that Joe obviously ignored—"best of both worlds!" Joe laughed aloud at his joke, and Miley just shook her head. Nick was reminded of when she had said she had heard every single joke about the 'best of both worlds.'

He shot her a sympathetic smile. "Sorry about...him."

Miley grinned wryly. "It's alright. You don't have to apologize for Joe."

Joe laughed as if she had just told the world's funniest joke, causing Nick to exchange a weirded out glance with Miley. She shrugged in a way that said, _he's **your** brother. _ Nick shrugged back in a way that says, _he's close enough to you to be your brother._ Then, Joe said, "I mean, _the climb_ was super hard even though all I wanted to do was _make some noise_ —but hey, _what's not to like?"  
_

Miley groaned. "Seriously?"

Nick smirked slyly. "I don't know, Joe. You could do _a lot_ better." He shrugged nonchalantly. "But _who said_ you can't be superman? I mean, we all know you're _gonna get this_ chance with Demi, but you know, _talk is cheap._ But I guess _this is the life_ because Demi hasn't dumped you yet—which is good because you _don't wanna be torn."_ Nick smirked, feeling very accomplished. "But I guess _you'll always find your way back home_ to each other."

"Not you, too!" Miley groaned.

"Well, _are you ready_ because—"

 _"Joe,"_ Miley groaned. "Please don't try to beat Nick. I don't think my poor ears can handle it." Miley said it jokingly, but Nick could tell she meant it... Sort of.

"You should be proud," Joe said smugly. "I mean, I just used a bunch of your song titles. I'd say I deserve a nice reward." Miley rolled her eyes and handed Joe his ring back. Joe caught it effortlessly and put it in his pocket, patting that pocket. "Would you rather I used newer songs?" Joe cleared his throat dramatically. "THE SKY'S SO BLUE IN MALIBUUUUUUUUU!"

Miley laughed. "God, Joe," she said, grinning ear-to-ear. "Are you _trying_ to get everyone's attention?"

Joe perked up. "Is it working?"

"Uh, no."

"Then no," Joe said with so much flair Nick chuckled.

"Ugh, you're impossible," Miley complained fondly.

"Why do you think Demi fell in love with me?"

"That doesn't even make any sense."

"I know, but since when do I make any sense?"

* * *

 **QotD: What was the first song you listened to today?**

 **#I listened to _Falling Fast_ by Avril Lavigne first. But, of course, I played _Malibu_ after that for a million times. Drives my family crazy. ;)**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! You know, it was really weird when I did all that HM stuff because I had this whole MC/HM playlist (over three hours long), and when I wrote 'what's not to like,' that song was playing. And then, a second after I wrote 'you'll always find your way back home,' that song came on, and I was like - DESTINY! xD Love, love, LOVE that song!  
**

 **This chapter was pretty filler, to be honest (sorry, don't kill me!), but I wasn't really sure what to do... But at least you know, sort of, how Joe's going to propose. Ha, I'll probably do _that_ chapter from Joe's POV. And then maybe a little MC or NJ POV. I don't know. That chapter should be coming soon because, wow, this is the 9th chapter. Haha, maybe the 10th. I'm joking. I don't really know yet.**

 **Fun Fact: I broke my left wrist in 4th grade in December yet I can't remember anything from that experience except the pain. And the cast. Oh yes, I had a hot-pink cast that had sharpie all over it from the many people who signed it. Did you know it's really hard to actually write on a cast? Well, it's really hard, so yeah. They sawed it off after a month. It was ticklish when they did so. ;)**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	10. May 20th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - May 20th, 2017  
**

* * *

 **"We're like fire and rain. You can drive me insane, but I can't stay mad at you for anything. We're Venus and Mars. We're like different stars. But you're the harmony to every song I sing. And I wouldn't change a thing." - Excerpt from _Wouldn't Change A Thing,_ Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas** **  
**

* * *

"I know you told me nothing _bad_ is going on, but I can't help but think the worst."

Miley looked up, amused. "Seriously?"

They were currently lounging in Demi's room. Demi was sitting in a comfortable chair, and Miley was laying down, stomach to the bed, with her legs dangling up in the chair. There was a soft music playing in the background, creating a comfortable feel, and the curtains were drawn back to let in the sunlight. It felt warm and nice in the room. Just hanging out with Miley was awesome.

There was a certain sparkle in Miley's eyes, and Demi wondered what on earth was going on... Miley's face was so open and happy and even slightly mischievous. Begging would certainly get Demi absolutely _nowhere._ Demi switched tactics. Then, she noticed that Miley was staring at her necklace. Demi blushed. Sure, the necklace was very conspicuous, but Miley had seen it before.

Suddenly, Demi's phone chimed with a text. She pulled it out, and Miley glanced at her curiously. Demi felt a silly smile grace her lips as she saw it was from Joe: _you + me tomorrow at 6?_ Demi grinned and texted her answer: _wouldn't miss it for the world._ She was rewarded with a winking face from Joe. Demi looked up to see Miley's amused face. "What?" Demi said defensively, shoving her phone in her pocket.

Miley laughed. "That was Joe, wasn't it?"

Demi froze. "How did you know?" she demanded. "Do you have some sort of mind-reading ability you've never told me?"

Miley laughed again. _"No._ But it was obvious." Miley gestured. "Your eyes lit up a little more, and judging by your knowing smile, I'm correct." Miley propped her elbows up, resting her chin the palm of her hand. Miley's blue eyes gleamed, and Demi was momentarily distracted as a patch of sunlight flitted around Miley, making the blonde strands of her hair glow in angelic brilliance and further defining the deep natural brown tresses. "So, what'd he say?" Miley prompted.

"Well, he just told me that we have a date tomorrow at six," Demi elaborated, and Demi was slightly surprised at how much Miley's eyes lit up. Literally, her blue irises seemed to _glow._ "I'm lucky he didn't just drop an impromptu date on me, so I have at least this one day." Judging by the gleam in Miley's eyes, Demi's best friend _obviously_ wanted to help. "Wanna help me pick out an outfit?" Demi inquired lightly, wondering for an excruciating moment if she _would_ be able to weasel something out of her friend.

But Demi reconsidered. After all, if Joe had something _really_ special planned, she would just have to wait until tomorrow. And Demi _loved_ her surprises.

"Of course!" Miley said, eyes sparkling. Her gaze landed on Demi's necklace again. "You should wear that necklace," Miley suggested, smiling. "Well, you always do, but..." Miley blushed. "Hmm, maybe something white?" Miley frowned a little. "No, also something red..." Demi wondered if she was just imagining it, but Miley's voice was slightly teasing. "Both!" Miley declared.

Demi laughed. "God, you seem more excited about my date than _I_ do," Demi teased.

Miley grinned mischievously. "Nah. I just want you to tell me _exactly_ how Joe looks when you enter the room looking _drop-dead gorgeous."_

"So red and white," Demi mused. Demi frowned, slightly worried. "Should it be fancy?"

"Maybe with a classy, casual feel?" Miley suggested.

"That would be nice," Demi admitted, trying to figure out exactly _what_ she should be expecting. Would Joe have a whole firework display or something? Demi smiled at the thought of her boyfriend running around to get the fireworks to go off at the exact time. Demi glanced at her closet. "I don't know if I have anything that'll match, to be honest. I rarely check my closet. Like, seriously."

Miley raised a brow. "Really?"

"It's, like, a disaster in there," Demi said, pointing. "Just a _mess._ I only go in it for special occasions—but usually I'll just buy something. As it is, I had a _really_ short notice, so I guess I'll just have to find something, right?" Demi sighed and stared at her closet, despaired. Miley laughed. _Some friend,_ Demi thought darkly. "You don't believe me?" Demi said, crossing her arms.

Miley sat up on the bed. "Let's see your worst," she said, amused.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Demi warned.

"Come _on._ It can't be _that_ —"

Miley stared, eyes wide and mouth open.

Demi didn't blame her. Clothes were spilling out of the closet, and they were just a _mess_ of colors. Demi wasn't even sure how she got all of them to fit in the closet—never mind how big the closet was—in the first place. It was like some sort of clothes volcano that just _exploded._ Demi scratched the back of her neck, feeling embarrassed. She tried not to show it.

"Speechless now, aren't you?" Demi said.

Miley gaped. "This—this is... _What?"_ Miley was at an utter loss for words.

Demi was torn between feeling smug and embarrassed. Miley accessed the closet again, eyes wide. She was still shaking her head with disbelief, muttering something that sounded like _impossible._ Demi swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to smile. It came out more like a grimace, but Demi didn't think that Miley could pay much attention to anything except for her closet.

Miley shut her mouth and turned to Demi. _"Wow._ This is worst than Nick's," Miley mused.

Demi blushed. "Hey, are you going to help me or not?"

 **Love Will Find A Way**

If you told Miley that she would help organize her best friend's closet for two hours, she wouldn't believe you.

As it was...well...sort of.

It had taken a little more than two hours for the whole process to happen. Miley wasn't a neat freak like Nick—no offense to neat freaks—but she was absolutely _scandalized_ by the mess Demi liked to call her closet—and that was saying something. Miley had folded every single article of clothing—the ones that _could_ be folded, that was—and she had set them in color-coded piles as Demi helped her with a sort of embarrassed expression on her face.

Now, Miley was finally pleased—sort of.

"I'm _never_ cleaning this again, so don't mess it up," Miley warned.

Demi shot her a half-sheepish, half-grateful smile. "Thanks, Miles." It was the tone Demi used when she was trying to sound sarcastic but really wasn't. Demi strode over to the dresses that hung on the hangers. She fingered a white one. She shot Miley a rueful look. "Do you think that it'll work if I just add some random red things to my outfit if I wear this one?"

Miley ran her fingers over the smooth fabric of the dress, a slight smile growing on her face. It was a beautiful lacy sort of dress, with long white elegant sleeves and a skirt that seemed to hit the knees. Miley felt her smile growing. It was rather like the things she wore these days. "It's a beautiful dress," Miley admitted. "You could totally make it work. Try it on," Miley urged, handing it over to Demi.

"Okay," Demi said, grinning the grin that made her entire face light up. "Feel free to look through my jewelry boxes."

"Tell me it's not a mess," Miley begged.

Demi smiled wryly. "I can't tell you that." And Demi headed inside her closet.

Miley glanced at the jewelry boxes and randomly opened one. She saw clusters of jewels and rings and other nonsense things. Miley stepped back, eyes wide, from the box. She opened another box to see a lot of ribbons, each with different lengths and colors. Miley picked up a crimson-colored ribbon. It was long, sleek, and smooth. Miley hid a smile as the closet door opened.

Demi stepped out, dressed in the stunning ivory dress. It fit Demi's petite figure perfectly, and Miley shot her a thumbs up. Miley stepped forward and tied the scarlet ribbon around Demi's waist, making a neat—inasmuch as 'neat' could be—bow at the back. Miley stepped back to admire Demi. Demi's necklace matched the outfit. Miley wondered if Demi should wear some ribbons in her hair...

"How is it?" Demi asked, in a rare show of nervousness.

Miley smiled. "The outfit is pretty, Demi, but you are beautiful. Joe will be swept away." It was ironic, how Demi could find the perfect outfit in just a few minutes—sorting out the closet didn't count—yet Joe took ages on finding the perfect ring. Miley hid a smile. Demi had a knowing glint in her eyes, as if she knew what Miley was thinking about—maybe not exactly but still.

"Thank you, Miley," Demi said gratefully. Then, she added, "Shoes, too."

Miley grinned. "Of course. You probably want something comfortable."

"Not if they don't look _amazing_ with this outfit!"

Miley raised a brow. "So you would kill your feet _just_ for... _looking good?"_

"Of course! Wouldn't you?"

Miley shook her head ruefully. "I just don't get you sometimes..."

 **Love Will Find A Way**

"WHAT?! You're thinking about BACKING OUT?!"

Joe stared at Nick, eyes wide. "What? No! Why would you think that?"

Nick crossed his arms. "Excuse me if I think 'I think this is going way too fast' is you considering about not asking for Demi's hand in marriage," Nick said. Joe almost felt like laughing, but Nick must've realized that because his deathly glare intensified by, oh, about a million times. Jeez, why did Nick keep doing that? It was like he had a _specific_ glare _just_ for Joe!

"I was _talking_ about your horrible driving skills," Joe clarified.

"I knew it," Nick huffed. The rest of the sentence seemed to sink in a moment later. "Of course I—WAIT, _what_ did you call my driving?!"

Joe cleared his throat uncomfortably as Nick nearly crashed into a few cars. "That just proves my point," Joe muttered under his breath. Nick shot him a sharp look, and Joe pretended that he didn't notice it. "So," Joe said conversationally, welcoming a change of the subject and fully aware that Nick was half-watching him distrustfully, "has Miley been taking those dream-killers you gave her?"

Nick froze. "Dream-killers? I didn't give her any dream-killers."

"The pills?" Joe clarified, shaking his head at Nick's obvious cluelessness. "The ones that supposedly kill dreams."

Nick relaxed. "God, Joe, can you _please_ not phrase things like that? And..." Nick's gaze wen distant. "I don't think she takes them, to be honest."

Joe raised a brow. "Oh," Joe said snarkily. "But that's not like Miley _at all!"_ Sarcasm dripped off his voice.

Nick snorted. "She doesn't take about her dreams a lot. It's sort of frustrating, but—" The car nearly rode off the lane, and Nick quickly gripped the steering wheel, twisting it sharply. He quickly stopped the car, parking it. Joe shot a confused look at his brother, who had a slight frown on his face.

"Nick? Are you okay?" Joe said quietly, concerned.

"Yeah," Nick muttered.

"Your body isn't acting up, right?" Joe inquired. Nick had Type 2 Diabetes, and that always caused everyone to worry about him. Then, Nick nodded like nothing had happened. Nick handed Joe a piece of paper, and Joe raised a brow, staring at the piece of paper. It clicked a moment later. "Oh. Directions for a store that—oh! For some camera equipment!" Joe laughed.

Nick shot him a dry look. "Yes, for some camera equipment."

They arrived at the place. Joe had no experience with cameras, and he was sure that Nick didn't have much experience either. But either Joe didn't know his brother as much as he thought, or Nick had researched the best quality cameras because Nick knew _exactly_ what camera to get. Joe stared, scandalized, as Nick bought the camera. He smirked and said, "Think of it as a sort of gift to celebrate you proposing to Demi."

Joe rolled his eyes. "Thanks," he added with a slight rueful tone.

"No problem," Nick said.

Nick drove Joe back home before leaving with a perpetual smirk on his face. Joe entered his house—Nick had promised him that he'd wake up early to set up the camera and everything to have Joe's approval. Nick would set up the camera and see if Joe could find it—and if Joe couldn't, then Nick was successful. But with all the busy undergrowth, Joe was pretty sure it was pretty easy to hide something—even something as big as the camera.

Joe took a deep breath, heart racing. This was it then. Tomorrow, he was actually going to propose to Demi... The thought seemed so surreal to him. Then, Joe got a text. He picked up his phone and glanced at it, grinning. It was from Miley: _Du_ _de, your girlfriend looks stunning. Ugh, I can't wait to see your reaction when you see her. I stopped by your house, you weren't there._

Joe laughed and dialed Miley's number. She picked up almost immediately. Joe laughed. "Were you waiting for me?"

There was a scoff. _"No. I was talking to Nick, so generally, I was still holding my phone."_

"We got a camera," Joe said smugly. Some of his smugness faltered. "Well, technically, your boyfriend picked it out—I just sort of...watched him pick it out. But hey, it seemed sturdy enough! Looks like he's good for something!"

Miley laughed. _"Nick's good at a lot of things, Joe."_ There was a lengthy pause. _"And he's not my boyfriend."_

Joe smiled. "Yeah, well, wouldn't it be cool if you two got together on the day I proposed to Demi?" Joe said, only half-joking. In truth, he was really amused by the tempting prospect. It would be nice to tell his children: _"I proposed to your mother the day your mother's best friend got together with my brother."_ A campfire classic. The thought was a marvel.

Miley laughed lightly. _"Ha ha, but I wouldn't want to steal Demi's spotlight."_

"No," Joe said, smiling. "She would be so happy for you."

 _"Oh, I have no doubt about that. But the aftermath would be messy. Like, the day after that, once she's done being happy and celebrating and everything, I bet she'll be screaming in my ear... At best, she'll be okay with it."_ There was a shaky laugh. _"But I don't know... You can probably still tell your children a different story, you know?"_ Miley teased, and Joe wondered for an excruciating moment if Miley had some sort of mind-reading skill he never knew about.

"Like what?" Joe joked. "Kids, May 21st was a very special day. I proposed to your mother on that day, and that led a good friend of ours Miley and my brother Nick to realize that they were meant for each other. I mean, everyone knew it—of course, the two idiots were way in over their heads but finally made things official. We celebrate that day by lighting fireworks and everything. Miley and Nick always thank us—"

 _"Woah now, I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself,"_ Miley said sharply.

"Am I? Am I _really,_ Miley?" Joe teased.

Miley groaned and complained, _"Yes, of course! You're always doing things like this!"_ There was another pause, and Joe wondered what Miley was thinking of. _"But the celebrating with fireworks thing was pretty cool,"_ she added slyly. Joe grinned. Trust Miley to pick out his words and make a snazzy comment about them. _"I bet Nick would be really cliche and propose on June 11th, though."_

Joe smirked. "Aha! So you _do_ think you'll end up with Nick!"

Joe was _sure_ that Miley was blushing. _"What? What makes you think that? No. Psh, no..."_ Typical Miley.

"Well, I'll catch you later, Miley," Joe told her.

 _"Cya."_

Joe took a deep breath. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. He could hardly believe he was actually going to do it. After all those nervous nights and planning, he was really going to do it. It had taken some courage to actually voice the words—even to his close friends and family. He was sure he wanted Demi to be by his side for the rest of his hopefully long and healthy life. After all that hard work, he was really going to do it...

And he would do it all over again for Demi in a heartbeat.

* * *

 **QotD: Have you ever been to a wedding?  
**

 **#Yes. ;)**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! Well, there you have it! The date when Joe's going to propose! That chapter's going to be uploaded on Wednesday! Lately, I've been writing this chapter on Saturday/Sunday and then writing the next chapter on Monday/Tuesday. School is almost over, so the work load is pretty light, and I have more time to write. Haha, if I spent less time wasting my life playing mindless games on the internet, maybe I could write both chapters in one day. Eh, too much work.  
**

 **If I wanted to do work, I'd go to guitar class every day or something!**

 **And did anyone see the OneLoveManchester thing? So sweet. I was actually listening to the radio when Ariana called Miley up on the stage, and they sang _Don't Dream, It's Over._ OMG! I was freaking out! And then, when I got on the computer, I immediately went to the live-stream to check it out! So sweet! They hugged so many times! My heart goes out to everyone affected the bombing in Manchester. If only we could avoid these atrocious things...**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	11. May 21st, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 - May 21st, 2017**

* * *

 **"Blowing all our money like we own the world.** **Partners in crime, yeah she's my girl.** **Say yes, say yes, baby wear that dress.** **Say yes, say yes, let's get married in Vegas." - Excerpt from _Married in Vegas,_ Metro Station  
**

* * *

Nervous was an understatement to how Joe Jonas was feeling.

He sucked in a deep breath as he walked into the beautiful meadow. It was, he knew, the perfect place to propose. All he had to worry about was not tripping and making a fool out of himself when doing so—though Demi would probably be _very_ amused. He'd probably be so embarrassed by the incident that he would reschedule the whole thing and crush Demi's hopes. So don't trip. Psh, not a problem, right? Most people would be able to do it.

Unfortunately for him, Joe Jonas wasn't like 'most people.'

Joe had taken much longer to walk and been tripping all over the place. He had gotten better at it, yes, and was able to successfully walk down a red carpet but still... He couldn't afford to mess it up. Joe had the ring tucked firmly in his pocket, and he had decided to wear a simple white dress-shirt, black pants, black vest, and blood-red tie plus a matching crimson handkerchief sticking out of the right pocket of his pockets. And ruby cuff-likes. If he was going to do it right, he was going to do it right _all the way._

He had to match Demi, and if his outfit didn't say so, he didn't know what would. He wasn't wearing it _now,_ of course, but it was all safety tucked in his closet. He couldn't wait to capture the beautiful moment, but he knew that he didn't need a stupid camera to record this moment. It would burn in his memory forever because _how often did one get to propose to the love of their life?_

Joe glanced around, searching for the camera. If he couldn't find it—when he was actually searching for it—Demi shouldn't be able to. And Demi wouldn't be looking for it—she wouldn't even know it was there. Joe searched solidly for half an hour before texting his brother that he could _not_ find the camera. Nick replied that he would be over soon with Miley.

The two were inseparable—Joe had no idea why they couldn't just _get together._

"Joe!"

Joe turned to see his brother, Miley by his side. Nick was wearing a simple grey, white, and black checkered shirt and blue jeans, paired with his favorite worn-out Converse. Miley was wearing a loose white sweater and worn-out blue shorts with short brown boots. Her hair was in a neat braid by her side. Nick gave Joe a simple wave, beaming with pride. Miley all but tackled Joe into an embrace that he gladly accepted.

"So where is it?" Joe asked.

Miley turned to Nick. "Should we tell him? I mean, he might accidentally give away where it is..."

Nick's gaze turned thoughtful. "I didn't think about that..."

"Yes, talk about the guy like he's not there," Joe said dryly.

"I think we should take the risk," Miley said with a shrug. Then, she pushed past some long vines of green to reveal the camera, nicely tucked away. It took Joe a moment to actually see it even when Miley revealed it. "It took a while to find the perfect spot," Miley said, a mischievous smile on her face. "So you should propose to her right around here, okay?"

Joe grinned. "Thanks, you two."

Nick nodded. "Do we get to watch?" he added slyly. "We'll stay quiet."

One glance at their hopeful faces, and Joe knew that he couldn't say no. "Fine," he reluctantly surrendered, and Miley squealed, jumping into Nick's arms in the midst of her delight. Joe couldn't stop a smile from spreading across his lips as he saw his brother's face light up as he held the 'Malibu' singer. "Ahem," Joe coughed, "let's leave the bedroom festivities for later."

They _had_ to know that the joke was coming, but they still flushed.

Miley's face flamed. "Ugh, Joe," she complained.

Nick's face burned. "Yeah, Joe," he muttered.

Joe couldn't stop himself from cracking. "It was all worth it. Anyway, let's finish setting this place up."

The three worked to make the place 'date-worthy.' Miley and Nick laid out a bunch of candles, and a large blanket was spread out over the ground. Joe had a bunch of different dishes and had made—with Miley and Nick's help, of course—peppermint cupcakes. There were many various desserts, of course, from a rainbow of fruits stacked up tall to resemble a pyramid to an red-velvet cake to bowls of ice cream—which would be refrigerated in the meantime—as well as the other deserts and various foods.

Before Joe knew it, he had an hour before six.

Joe dressed himself in his chosen attire. He glanced at his ruby cuff-links, which glittered in the light, casting a crimson glow across the skin around his wrists. Joe glanced at his hair, styled to perfection, not a hair out of place. He took a deep breath. The whole process of changing and not messing up anything had taken him forty-five minutes, and he had an additional fifteen minutes left.

He got a text from Nick: _MC's with DL. MC'll join me soon. And breathe, Joe. Breathe._

Joe smiled, slightly reassured by the text. He texted back his thanks to his brother and stared himself in the mirror. He tucked the ring into its box (he had checked the ring one last time) before tucking the box into his pocket. He got in his car and drove to Demi's house. He stared at the the clock on his phone when he arrived. He had five minutes. Joe walked up to the door, cleared his throat, and knocked.

The door opened, and Miley stepped out, flashing a reassuring look behind her. Miley winked at Joe, and Joe smiled at her, giving her a slight hug. Miley was wearing a beautiful blue dress that complemented her eyes and short white cowboy boots. Excitement glittered in Miley's gaze. As Miley brushed past Joe, she murmured, "Demi's gorgeous! See you later."

Joe smiled. "Thanks," he murmured, and that was all the time they had for exchanges.

Joe entered the room and—

 _Holy shit._

Demi looked absolutely _stunning_ in a white dress with a red sash tied around her waist. The only jewelry Demi wore was the necklace around her neck, the one Joe had given her, and Demi's hair was curled to perfection. The dark tresses cascaded down her back like some sort of otherworldly veil, but it was the smile that completed her. Demi's smile, though slightly shy, was big and innocent, and _oh my God_ Joe felt like melting.

Joe stared, speechless, as Demi stood up and gave up him a fierce embrace. Joe closed his eyes as he held her, his heart racing furiously in his chest. He was careful not to crush her petite figure but hardly dared to breathe else she might disappear, just a figure of his imagination—but no, she was here, and she wasn't leaving. Unless it was to leave with him.

When he finally, rather reluctantly, let go of her, it was to place a sweet kiss on her lips. "Demi," he breathed, "oh my God..."

Demi beamed. "Hey, Joseph," she teased, her tone telling him that she was feeling particularly affectionate about him.

"You look amazing," he murmured, grinning as a blush rose on her cheeks. Even _Demi Lovato_ was immune to these kind of things, especially from _him._ She had a soft spot for him and vice versa. He took her hand and led her outside proudly. "I washed the car," he declared proudly, watching her crack up. "With my own _bare hands,"_ he added dramatically. "That'll teach Nick a thing or two about manual labor!"

Demi smirked. "Wow, Joe."

He turned on the car radio, and a blues song, really breezy and flowing perfectly, came on. Joe drove at a decent pace, not enough to make Demi scream in alarm but enough to get the adrenaline pumping a little. Soon, they arrived at the little meadow with all those perfect little waterfalls and _such_ a lovely scenery. He helped her out of the car, and she shook her head absentmindedly at his gentlemanliness.

They settled themselves down on the blanket, and Joe presented the arrays of delicious foods to her. Demi's eyes widened in a way that clearly said _jackpot_ before they both indulged in the delicious foods. Joe couldn't even see the camera, but he knew that Nick and Miley were right by it, observing the perfect scene. Joe couldn't wait to see Demi's face when he actually proposed...

But if she said no...

The tangle of dark thoughts stirred in the back of Joe's mind. _Of course_ Demi had every right to decline and rebuff him...but she wouldn't, right? They had been through so much together, and they loved each other so very much. As Joe ate a slice of cake—the perfect desert, really, after added with ice cream—he found himself gazing at Demi because she looked so _amazingly gorgeous._

"What're you looking at?" she murmured as she took a bite of pineapple.

"You," he answered honestly.

She poked at a piece of apple. "This is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me," Demi confessed.

Joe grinned teasingly. "Careful," he teased. "If Nick hears that, you're as good as dead, and if Miley hears that..." Joe chuckled, and Demi rolled her eyes, an affectionate sparkle lighting up her dark eyes. "And if Miley hears that, you're a lot worse than dead," Joe continued before taking a swift bite of strawberry ice cream. Then, he took a bite of mint ice cream.

"No kidding," Demi snorted. She took a sip of coke mixed with peanut butter, AKA their drink AKA the drink Joe had been stupid enough to craft up but hey, at least Demi liked it. Plus, it had sentimental value now. She stirred the drink a little, her smile small but growing. She looked at Joe, and Joe could catch some nervous anticipation in her eyes, as if she had been expecting something.

Joe glanced at the sky, smiling as he saw a brilliant sunset. Demi followed his gaze, and gold from the sky threaded her dark eyes. Pinks and violets mingled close together in the sky as a burst of crimson flashed across the sky. Molten-lava mixed in with the vivid oranges and salmons, and a chilly breeze billowed through the air, exhilaratingly so. Joe got lost in Demi's eyes.

Joe turned on the radio he had set there, and a romantic song that Joe vaguely recalled playing back when he was a kid, and all his parents ever played were stuff from the 70s or something, was on. He grinned goofily at Demi, stood up, and extended a hand towards her, proudly puffing out his chest. "Would you give me the honor of a dance?" he asked dramatically.

Demi grinned and accepted his hand. "But if you fall on me or trip over your feet, you have another thing coming your way, buddy," Demi warned.

She was joking... He was pretty sure.

As the dance wrapped up, Joe found his heart beating faster and faster. The music blurred in the background, and all he could focus on was _Demi._ She met his gaze affectionately, and he leaned forward and kissed her softly. The kiss was sweet and magical, and it burned into his entire being. When he pulled back for air, he was breathing heavily. He met her gaze steadily.

Joe reached into his pocket, still shielding the box away from her, and Demi watched him, amused. Then, he slowly dropped down on one knee and presented the box to her, opening it with just a gentle gesture. Demi's amusement transformed into complete and utter _shock._ Her eyes widened to the size of the plates used to hold the desserts, and her mouth fell open.

Demi clapped her hands over her mouth, eyes growing wider, if that was even possible.

"Demetria Devonne Lovato," Joe breathed, "will you make me the happiest man alive...and become my wife?"

Tears blurred Joe's vision as he saw a smile—both dazed and ecstatic—grow on Demi's face. He saw tears fill her eyes—happy tears, because why else would she be smiling?—and her hands were shaking as she whispered, "Yes." A tear streaked down her face. "Yes," she repeated. "A million times yes!" she said in a louder, more lucid voice. She presented her right hand to him, and she slid the ring onto her finger.

Then, Joe stood up and kissed her passionately. It was so much more than just a brushing of their lips. Joe felt his soul collide with such a ethereal sense of complete _bliss._ He felt like his entire being was being set on fire. Kissing her was like coming home, coming home to something he didn't even know he _needed._ Because she was Demi, and he was Joe, and he had never been more in love with her in his life than this moment.

Joe pulled back to breathe three simple words that conveyed everything he felt for her and so much more: _"I love you."_

 **Love Will Find A Way  
**

Miley felt her eyes fill with tears at the beautiful moment.

She felt Nick's strong arms encircle her as she watched Joe hold Demi tightly in his arms, tears streaking down his face. Miley's own tears were blurring her vision, but she didn't care. Her entire world focused on two of her best friends. Then, Joe kissed Demi again after wiping tears from her face. They looked so perfect, matching in white and red, and they looked so in _love._

They _belonged_ together.

Miley turned to look at Nick, unable to stop herself from smiling. "They look so... _perfect."_ There was no other word to describe it.

Nick's smile was soft and affectionate. "They are," he murmured, planting a soft yet affectionate kiss to Miley's forehead. It was as if he, too, was overcome by emotion. It took him several moments before he spoke again. "They belong together, Mi," he murmured, voice softer, if possible, than before. His brown eyes were filled with churning emotions that danced in those infinite pools of brown.

Miley threw her arms around Nick's neck, and he wrapped his arms around her, hands resting fleetingly on her waist. Miley closed her eyes, sinking into the embrace. _I love him._ The thought came so quickly to her mind that Miley barely had any time to process it. But as soon as the words echoed in her mind, she knew they were true. And she knew that she loved Nick all along already.

"Want to be the first to congratulate them?" Nick murmured.

Miley nodded and reluctantly released Nick. Miley slipped her hand into Nick's for comfort and familiarity as the two pushed through the green vines that separated them from the newly engaged couple. Demi's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Then, Demi shrieked a little before dashing straight into Miley's awaiting arms. Happiness poured through Miley's heart.

"You were in on this!" Demi breathed. "Oh, Miley, oh..."

"And now you're engaged!" Miley said excitedly. "Oh my God, congratulations!"

"Congratulations," Nick echoed by her side. Then, he, too, gave Demi a congratulating hug. Nick headed over to Joe to congratulate him and hug him, too. "Nice to see you didn't mess _this_ up," Nick laughed. "I thought for a second you'd trip over your own feet and fall straight into the platter of pie when you were going down on one knee, but you didn't." Nick beamed. "You guys deserve this! I'm so happy for you!"

Tears ran down Miley's face. "Oh my God, that was the sweetest thing _ever!"_

Demi pulled Miley aside and gave her another hug. "Oh my God..." Demi breathed. She inhaled sharply, a silly smile gracing her lips. "I'm engaged, Miley. I'm really engaged. Wow, this feels incredible." She beamed, smile widening—which was something Miley didn't even know was _possible._ "I'm so glad I didn't figure it out at the last minute—though really I _should've."_

Miley beamed. "I'm glad you didn't. Joe had us record it all. There's a camera there." Miley gestured vaguely at the greenery behind her.

Demi's smile exploded. "That's just"—Demi sniffled, obviously overcome by emotion—"the sweetest thing!"

The two embraced again. Happy tears streaked down Miley's face as she looked at Demi. There was a new light in Demi's eyes, a light only _Joe_ could bring out. After everything they had been through, Joe and Demi had reunited. Miley truly believed they could make it work this time. They were older and wiser, and seriously—they just _belonged_ together.

After more congratulations and tears, the foursome sat down and decided to finish off the desserts that Joe and Demi hadn't finished. The newly engaged couple sat side by side, exchanging secret glances and smiles. Nick draped an arm around Miley. Then, he used the same hand to lace their fingers together. They were Nick and Miley, and he was holding her hand.

And it felt _wonderful._

Miley peered at him and mused, "I feel like anything's possible now."

"Anything _is_ possible," Nick remarked, amused.

Demi beamed. "This all seems so surreal to me," Demi murmured, smiling at Miley. She winked at Joe before continuing to speak. "God, you guys are such terrible liars, but I guess _fate_ decided to play a role here and just let me just _not_ see it." Demi's smile brightened, and her eyes smiled along with her smile. "So, thank you, all of you. I love you all!" Demi declared.

Joe kissed her cheek. "We love you, too, Demi."

"And especially you, Miley," Demi added, smiling affectionate and warm. Warmth bubbled in Miley's chest. "I know this hasn't been easy for you, keeping this secret from me. And well, thank you for bringing for bringing _hope_ for us—we all know it was always your _destiny."_ Miley smiled wryly at the mention of her old name but let it slide. After all, it was such a lovely occasion.

"You're very welcome," Miley murmured, blushing.

Joe closed his eyes and spoke. "You guys, I can't begin to even express how grateful I am. I couldn't have pulled this off without you... It's everything I ever dreamed it would be and so much more." Joe's voice broke, and Miley felt the waterworks come on again. Feeling very emotional, Miley wiped some tears away. Joe took a deep breath and opened his tear-glistened eyes. "I..."

"You don't have to say anything, Joe," Nick murmured comfortingly.

Miley nodded. "Nick's right. Besides, seeing you guys so happy...it's more than enough..."

Demi choked on a sob. "You guys are the _best."_

Miley closed her eyes, but the happy tears kept flowing down her cheeks. She felt Nick wipe them away, and when she caught his gaze, she hoped hers conveyed how much she cared about him and how grateful she was for him being there for her. Nick's smile softened, and he caught hold of her hand for a brief moment. Miley felt her heart beating furiously in her chest. Nick was so _close_ to her.

"You know what would make this night even _more_ amazing?" Demi remarked suddenly, snapping Miley out of her dream-hazed illusions.

Miley looked up. "What?"

"If you two got back together," Demi said, voice soft and sincere.

Miley balked silently. Then, she turned back to Nick, heart racing. His gaze was steady, unwavering, like a steady mast. Miley's lips parted as she stared at him. A soft, warm breeze flitted through her hair, but Nick's gaze burned onto hers, brown against azure. A storm raced in Miley's chest, furious and full of longing and passion and everything else in between. Just his gaze on hers was such a simple act, yet it was so powerful that Miley felt a hurricane rip inside her veins.

Nick spoke first. "You know I've always loved you, Miley," he told her softly. "But if you're not ready, I'm not going to push you." He reached forward and tucked some stray strands of her hair behind an ear. The gentle butterfly-soft touch made her shiver. "I'd never force you to do something you didn't want to do," he said, gaze earnest and full of concern and caring.

Miley took a deep breath, recalling the romantic words he had told her months past. _"Because I'm still in love with you,"_ he had told her. _"Because you're still in love with me. Because we're meant to be together. Because we found our way back to each other before. And after the storm passes, I know we'll find our way back to each other. We always do."_

The storm.

Miley didn't think there had been one, only her own doubts and worries. Doubts and worries about herself, whether she was good enough. Doubts and worries about Liam, because she still cared about him so much. And everyone else judging... It was hard. A good relationship could easily be destroyed in the lifestyle they lived in. But didn't the people say that the only relationships worth fighting for were the hard ones?

She turned back to Nick and saw nothing but endless depths of love in his eyes, burning and dancing in his eyes. "I love you," Miley murmured, her heart taking a mighty gallop as she spoke the words. She saw the anticipation—if somewhat nervous anticipation—in Nick's eyes transform into hope and light and love and fierce happiness. He looked like his _entire world_ had been _rocked._

Miley leaned forward and kissed him softly. It felt exactly like a Disney movie.

Only a million times better.

* * *

 **QotD: What's your favorite instrumental song?**

 **#River Flows In You - Yiruma**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! Oh my God, I just _loved_ writing this chapter! First, it was Joe's POV (though I sort of still wanted it to be Demi's POV) on the whole proposing action... Yay, they're finally fiances! So happy! Wish real life could replicate that... And then, we have Nick and Miley getting together in the end, too! Finally! After all those chapters! ;)  
**

 **This was just _such_ a lovely chapter to write. I'm a _really_ cheesy romantic, and Niley and Jemi, oh God, I just love those ships. I actually wrote this chapter today. Wow, not Sunday, not Monday, not Tuesday, but on _Wednesday._ I tried to make it longer because this was a special chapter with Jemi getting engaged and Niley getting together. I just felt that this was needed. Now, I know I could've done better on the ending, but it's, like, 11 PM, and I have school tomorrow (not that I'll get a wink of sleep!), but hey! ;))) Still need my 6-7 hours, thank you very much.  
**

 **I think I should sleep more. In the summer I will. ;)**

 **Now, I know there isn't a lot of action... We're getting there, don't worry. ;) Since I've gotten past the proposal, we're DEFINITELY getting there.**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	12. May 22nd, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 - May 22nd, 2017**

* * *

 **"I know I'll do it again but I don't know why.** **Every day she's my living addiction.** **I wanna know why this feeling feels so right.** **Every day she's my living addiction." - Excerpt from _Living Addiction,_ Alex Goot  
**

* * *

Contentment was too much of an understatement to how Nick Jonas was feeling.

Why, you may ask? Well, for one, his brother proposed to Demi Lovato, a pretty girl that they had known way back. And for another, Nick had finally gotten together with his longtime crush, AKA the girl he was irrevocably in love with, Miley Cyrus. So life was pretty awesome. It seemed as if things were finally pulling together for him—after all those long struggles, he was finally content.

Until Miley told him that she might be going crazy.

"WHAT?!"

Miley blinked at him innocently. "Don't look at me like that! I can't control what I dream about!"

Nick groaned. "But you _can_ prevent dreaming! _Miley."_

 _"Nick,"_ Miley said, equally exasperated.

He watched her with a tender look. They were currently lounging in _her_ house—she swore up and down that she wouldn't step into his house until he purchased new couches and was still true to her word—in her living room. Her dogs padded in and out of the room, and only Emu remained in the room. The sheltie was lounging on his personal couch with a lazy doggy grin on his face.

Miley was laying down, resting her head on his lap. He cast a her watchful look, half-adoring, half-concerned. Miley smiled back mischievously, and Nick admired her beauty. "You really _should_ take the dream killers," Nick protested. Miley raised a brow, and Nick cleared his throat quickly, realizing what he had said. "I mean, er, the pills," he corrected himself, but there was already a slight frown on Miley's delicate features.

"Yup, you definitely ruined whatever slim chance you had at convincing me." Miley made a face. Then, she whacked him in the arm.

He would never admit it to her, but it _hurt_ when she did that.

Nick stroked her hair, closing his eyes at the brief moment of bliss. Dizziness swept over him, but he marked it as nothing. He saw Miley watching him, eyes observing and calculating. She shuddered and sighed. "I wish the dreams would just _go away,"_ she complained. He opened his mouth to speak, but she interrupted him. "By _themselves,_ Nick. I can't tell you how hard it is not to stop them by pure will."

Nick smiled crookedly at her. "Yeah? Well, it's hard to fight something your body does naturally. And your defenses are down when you're asleep."

Miley grumbled, "You're not supposed to be this wise."

Nick cleared his throat. He yawned. He hadn't had much sleep last night after all the celebrations and was pretty tired. His throat was also dry—uncomfortably dry. He cleared his throat again, wincing internally. He smiled softly. "I can't wait for the wedding," he told Miley, smiling as he watched a look of bliss settle on her beautiful face. She relaxed, smile growing.

"Me, too," she confessed wistfully.

The wedding. AKA Joe and Demi's wedding.

It seemed almost too surreal to be true, but the two were engaged. Like, _married_ engaged. Okay, maybe that's the only definition when you put it like that, but still. A lot of work had been put to make the proposal all possible, but when it came down to it, it was Joe's courage that pulled through. The whole thing was on Instagram...and Nick still had a little video saved on his phone about him and Miley... He hadn't posted it yet. Nick went back to yesterday...

 _A million emotions raced through Nick as he watched Miley, the girl he was irrevocably in love with. In the sunset, she looked like a perfect angel, her beauty maybe even thwarting Demi's. Joe and Demi blurred away from his vision as he watched Miley meet his gaze, almost daringly. He felt his breath catch. It seemed as if he would never tire from her luminous beauty. She was so ethereal..._

 _Her lips parted nervously. Then, her voice rang out, clear and musical and full of_ love. _"I love you," she murmured._

 _Hope shocked and dazzled Nick to his core. Tears threatened to slip from his eyes as he watched Miley. She looked absolutely_ stunning _in that blue dress. Then, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. His entire world_ exploded _as they kissed. Her lips were soft and eager against his lips, and he felt himself smiling against her lips. He had missed kissing her, he had missed being with her._

 _He pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you so much," he whispered._

 _"I want..." she murmured, gaze locked intently on his. "I want to be..." She paused, a ghost of a smile lighting up her face. "Your everything..."_

 _"You always have, Mi," he said, grinning. The mention of her old nickname sent a smile on a her face that made shivers course down his spine. He took her hands in his, squeezing tightly. He felt a smile explode onto his lips. Her eyes were a dazzling shock of blue as they met his deep-set brown ones. His heart sang in his chest, its vibrations drumming against his ribs. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked her, feeling shy now._

 _A smile graced her perfect lips. "Yes," she breathed._

 _Then, he brought her face to him, lowering his lips onto hers. An explosion of lights danced in his brain as he kissed her. His worries melted away.  
_

 _And he knew that as long as she was by his side, he could do anything._

"Nick?"

Miley's voice brought him back to reality. He jerked slightly. "What?" He had a feeling that this wasn't the first time she had said his name. She was no longer laying down. Instead, she was sitting by his side, her hand in his, fingers intertwined. There was a slightly worried look on her face that evaporated into relief as she realized that he was responsive. "Sorry," he mumbled, feeling embarrassed.

"What were you thinking about?" she inquired.

"That night," he confessed, blushing. A smile—probably an instinctive reaction—exploded on her lips, and he grinned back. He pulled out his phone and showed her the video of them. The camera had captured the moment perfectly (though Nick's heart and soul had captured it even _better,_ if there was such a thing that was better than perfect), and Nick smiled at her, pleased. "I keep wanting to post it," he teased, and Miley laughed her musical laugh.

"Then post it," Miley joked. "I'm sure everyone will be pleased."

"Really?"

"No. I mean." Miley groaned, frustrated. "You know, I want to talk to Liam first. He deserves to hear it first."

He nodded. "That makes sense."

Miley smiled, sort of apologetically, before Emu bounded off his chair and took a mighty leap onto their couch. Miley immediately turned to the sheltie, cooing adoringly at him. If there was a way for a dog to look so smug, that was it. Nick stared, amazed as Miley stroked Emu, her strokes long and even. Emu drank up the attention, eyes gleaming with affection.

Then, Nick pulled Miley close to him and put a hand over the dog's eyes so he could kiss Miley.

 **Love Will Find A Way**

Ever since Liam had heard the news of Joe and Demi's engagement, he was sure something like this had happened. He only hadn't expected it to happen so soon.

He stared at Miley, who had just showed up at his new place. She was looking gorgeous in an ivory sweater and blue shorts—she seemed to wear white a lot these days, which carried on an extra note of hurt for him—and he had been quite surprised when she had showed up. He had actually been going for a morning job when she just showed up, biting her lip.

"So you and Nick," Liam said dully.

Miley nodded, biting her lip again. "Yeah. We're...together now."

Liam let out a gust of air. "I supposed I should've expected that," he said in a low voice. He peered at Miley sadly. Her eyes showed much pain and some wistfulness, but there was a certainty in there, too, that let Liam know that she did _not_ regret the end of their relationship. Maybe she just wanted it to end a different way. Maybe, maybe, maybe. Liam's entire life seemed penned out by 'maybes' nowadays.

"I'm sorry," Miley blurted out.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Liam said wearily.

"For the way things ended," Miley said in a quiet voice.

Liam shrugged. "So I am. But you can apologize forever, Miley. That isn't going to change much." He scratched the back of his neck. "But..." Her blue eyes caught his. "I'm glad you told me—first, I mean," Liam emphasized. "It's...well, not easier, but it's better to hear from you than a magazine." He shrugged. "So when are you guys going to go open with the relationship?"

Miley laughed bitterly a little. "I don't know. I've seen how this life can ruin relationships, but..." A dreamy smile graced Miley's lips, and Liam felt an empty cavern of sadness fill his chest. "We've been through so much, and Nick..." Miley bit her lip, probably to stop from smiling, but Liam knew her long enough to see the joy shining out of her eyes. "He's amazing."

"And he makes you happy?"

"Yeah," Miley said unhesitatingly. She squeezed Liam's hand, much to his surprise. "You'll find 'the one' one day."

Liam shrugged. "I thought you were the one, but I was wrong." He sighed. "I think I need a break from your kind," he grumbled.

"My...kind?"

"Women," Liam clarified.

"Fair enough," Miley said, hiding a smile. "But I could easily say the same about your kind," she teased.

Liam missed their closeness. He missed her jokes and her happiness.

But he knew he had to let her go and move on. Eventually.

 **Love Will Find A Way**

"Engaged. Huh, well, I don't feel any different."

Joe stared at Demi, amused. "Oh? Are you _supposed_ to feel different?"

"Yes!" Demi scoffed. "I should feel wiser or older or something!" She shuddered. "Actually, scratch older."

Joe chuckled. "Nope. A life-changing event doesn't make you any wiser."

Demi crossed her arms. "You don't make any sense."

"So I've been told—but that didn't stop you from saying yes."

Demi scoffed. "It was the ring that convinced me." She glanced admiringly at the ring he had given her. It had been everything she ever dreamed it would be—it was absolutely _gorgeous_ with the perfect diamonds encasing the brilliant blood-red ruby. It matched with her necklace perfectly, and Demi _definitely_ wanted to wear both at the wedding. Demi was still deciding about that, though.

Joe laughed. "Sure it was." He then leaned closer and locked lips with her. "Are you sure it wasn't me?" he teased.

Demi scoffed but couldn't ignore the affection bubbling in her heart. She ruffled his hair and sighed contentedly. "I've always loved summer weddings. We'll get Miley to sing something with Nick and make it so she catches the bouquet of flowers. Demi smirked at the thought. Then, she added, "How fast do you think we can plan a wedding? I mean, I know some people take so long..."

Joe laughed. "If you wanted a wedding in a day, you would have a wedding in a day. But don't rush it—I know you're very determined."

Demi laughed. "Yeah, well, I'm headed to New York soon, so we'll have to plan everything out. I've had so many people who were just practically screaming for an interview." Demi smirked. "Might as well tease them with some details. I don't want an overly extravagant wedding. Simple. With people we _trust."_ She smiled. "This feels like a dream come true," she murmured.

"In Malibu?" Joe teased.

Demi shoved him. "Haha, very funny."

Demi _knew_ that Joe would say something like that, but that didn't stop her from shaking her head in exasperation. Demi cleared her throat and admired the ring on her finger. Joe smiled at her, took her hand, and brought his lips to her fingers, his lips brushing against her flesh and the metal lightly. "It's a decent ring," Joe declared, "for a beautiful woman."

Demi fingered the ring. "One of these you'll run out of cheesy phrases, right?"

He smirked. "One of these days," he echoed. "Or years. Or decades. Or—"

"Ugh," Demi interrupted though she secretly relished every time he said a cheesy comment. She would never admit that to Joe, though—she would never live it down, he would make sure of that—but she kind of knew that he knew what she thought every time he said something like that. Demi's heart fluttered in her chest as he took her hand, lacing their fingers. She smiled.

Her phone chimed with a notification, and Demi pulled her phone out while still keeping her hand laced with Joe, so give her some credit. Demi saw that it was an Instagram notification, and she opened up the app. A silly smile burst out on her face as she saw that Nick had posted a new video that already had a bunch of views already. She showed the video to Joe.

"That's sweet," Joe commented, a smile on his face. "Looks like the entire world knows that they're together now."

Demi smiled. "That's so cute," she said sweetly. "They totally belong together. And look at the comments."

Joe paused and grabbed his own phone, no doubt going on Instagram. Then, he paused and caught Demi's gaze. "Hey, Demi, check out Liam's Instagram," he said. Demi almost said _Liam who?_ but quickly shut her mouth before something stupid came out. She raised a brow, but Joe's dark eyes remained glued to the screen of his phone. Demi shrugged and checked Liam's Instagram.

Liam had posted a new picture. It was a picture of Miley... Demi wondered if Miley had paid a trip to Liam. It looked like she was in his house. There was a very Miley-like gleam in the 'Malibu' singer's stunning crystalline eyes, and a bright smile was on her face. Liam had written: _I'm happy he makes you happy. I'll never forget us. Thanks for visiting. :)_

Demi smiled, warmth filling her heart. "Looks like Liam's...getting better."

Joe nodded warmly. Then, he laughed. "No wonder Nick posted that video. He was waiting for Miley to talk to Liam."

"Knowing Miley, she probably asked him _not_ to," Demi snickered.

Demi put her phone down, happy feelings in her heart. She curled up by Joe and closed her eyes for a brief moment of solace. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and Demi let a blissful smile curl onto her lips, fears all eradicated. "Do you think that Nick and Miley are forever?" she inquired. "I mean, I do—they were always forever—but you know...all it really takes is a huge fight."

Joe paused, a thoughtful expression crossing his face. "I think they can take the pain and suffering. They love each other so much..."

"What if it's not _them,_ though?"

"Demi, that doesn't even make any sense."

"Yes, it does," Demi argued. "What if it has nothing to do with their trust or whatever?"

Joe stared incredulously. "What other problems _would_ there be?"

Demi shrugged and slapped his arm lightly. "What do I look like—a wizard?" Demi scoffed. "How am I supposed to know?" Joe opened his mouth to speak, but Demi, being the superior 24-year-old she was, interrupted whatever he was going to say by doing what she did best: changing the subject. Joe knew this tactic, she knew, because he had used it a _lot_ before. "Anyway, what flowers do you want at the wedding?"

Joe stared incredulously, like she was torturing him by giving him a conversation about _flowers._ Then, a smile relaxed on his face. "Something red."

"Something red," Demi repeated. She shook her head. "It's a wonder you got by without me."

"B-b-but—"

"Now, would that be roses or amaryllises?"

* * *

 **QotD: What do you value the most?**

 **#My mind? My soul? Whatever makes me...well, _me?_ I don't know. And then family, friends, and all the stuff in between.**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! Wow, why do I update so late? Whatever, still Friday (at least, for me; I don't know what kind of time you're at), so what the heck? Now, not much action in this chapter because I need things to build up and stuff, but I think it should all come down in two or three chapters, so be prepared! Now, that ending thought for Liam was pretty final, so I don't think I need _him_ in this anymore. We'll see.  
**

 **And yay! Miley released her song _Inspired!_ I mean, I'm sure we all heard the live versions and all, but still! I hope she makes a video for it! ;))**

 **Fun Fact: I've never heard of amaryllises before this chapter.**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	13. May 23rd, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 - May 23rd, 2017**

* * *

 **"She's talking to angels, c** **ounting the stars, m** **aking a wish on a passing car.** **She's dancing with strangers, f** **alling apart, w** **aiting for Superman to pick her up i** **n his arms." - Excerpt from _Waiting For Superman,_ Daughtry  
**

* * *

Her heart was beating too fast in her chest. Sweat poured down her back, and her palms were slick with sweat.

She was never prepared by the dreams, although very frequent nowadays.

Her hands shook, and hugged her legs, shaking with fear. It was the fear that froze. A sharp pain echoed in her chest, almost as if someone had stabbed her with a blunt rapier—or words. Words had their own kind of pain. But this pain seemed to come from within, not caused by some _one._ Caused by some _thing._ Her vision blurred as tears sparked in her eyes from the pain.

 _Where are you?_

Her thoughts were clusters of nonsense words and numb emotions, but she kept searching.

In short, Miley didn't exactly have the best sleep.

She woke in a cold sweat, freaked out and miserable. She glanced at the bottle of dreamless pills sitting on her nightstand. The bottle seemed to almost dare her, almost challenge, her. It was messing with her mind. With a groan, Miley realized that it was only two o clock. That meant she only got a few hours of sleep! Ugh, Miley seriously wanted to just get some sedatives that numbed dreams and sent her to sleep immediately.

Yet, she sort of still wanted to keep her pride.

Grr. Karma's a bitch.

Miley got out of bed, giving up trying to sleep again. Her mind was far too restless. Instead, she headed over to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She took a sip, trying to figure out why she would keep dreaming _this_ dream. Why? Why not something else? It couldn't be a wacky dream formed out of her conscience, right? Because Miley wasn't fond of pain. Why would she dream of it?

Miley put her glass of water down, her fingers buzzing from the shock of the cold glass. She brushed some stray strands of her hair aside and inhaled sharply. She would try the pills _after_ New York, she decided. She wouldn't want the stuff in her system else it mess up her early wake up calls to interviews and concerts and whatnot. Miley sighed. That little pill bottle was seriously torturing her.

Miley watched her glass and put it away. Miley glanced outside at the dark sky and sighed. She was tired but too restless to go to sleep. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to go to sleep now. Miley placed a hand over her heart, surprised at how fast it was beating. A flash of fear sparkled through Miley, and she felt her palms become slick with sweat from nervousness.

Her dreams couldn't be...predicting the future... _right?_

Her heart continued to race, and now, Miley was truly concerned.

Then, pain ripped through her entire being, and she felt like her entire being was being consumed with deep merciless fire.

 **Love Will Find A Way**

Something was wrong.

Nick couldn't help but feel something was wrong when he woke up that day. He had no reason to believe that—after all, life had treated him so well so far—but somehow, there was something in Nick's gut that told him that something was _terribly_ wrong. It was seven in the morning, and Nick had decided to go to Miley's house because he was a no-lifer who had nothing but time on his hands (note the sarcasm).

But still, he wanted to see Miley.

That was the first thing.

She didn't answer the door, and she wouldn't answer her phone. Nick started to get worried. He dialed Demi's number. It took several tries before Demi finally picked up. She sounded extremely cranky and answered with a very aggravated, _"WHAT?!"_ when he had dialed her number for the fourth time. _Yikes,_ Nick thought. She must've fallen off the wrong side of the bed. And was there even a wrong side?

"Demi, do you think Miley's awake?"

 _"I don't know,"_ Demi said sarcastically. _"Maybe you should just go break a window open to check."_

"I'm being serious," Nick snapped. "She isn't answering the door, and she isn't answering her phone, and her house is all silent. She isn't out—because her car and Cam-An Spyder bike are still here. And she... well, I usually come around this time, and she isn't there. Demi, can you come over to her place?" It was a lot to ask—especially since he knew that Demi was _not_ a morning person—but he was worried.

There was a sigh. _"You owe me one, Jonas."_

And she disconnected.

It took Demi ten minutes—which was far too much time where Nick was concerned—to get there, and he was tapping his foot impatiently by the time she reached the door. She shot him an annoyed, irritated look and crossed her arms. "So what's the emergency that you had to rush me here when I wanted to sleep in?" Demi demanded. Before he could answer, she turned away and opened the door to Miley's house and hollered, "MILEY, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Nick winced. "Way to be loud, Demz."

"I need _her_ to hear me, Nick," Demi argued. "You go check her bedroom or something—God knows how much you daydream of it."

"I don't daydream of her—"

"I'm going to get some water," Demi interrupted and marched out of the room.

Nick shook his head. He would never understand Demi. Then, he headed towards Miley's room. The door was ajar, much to his surprise, and he didn't see her there. He saw the covers pulled back, and he wondered where she was if she wasn't sleeping. She _had_ to be here...because if she wasn't... A cold panic settled in Nick's chest, but he forced himself to stay calm. He had no proof that anything happened yet.

He took a seat on the bed, breathing in Miley's familiar scent. The bed was cold, indicating that she hadn't been there, not for a while. Nick felt a smile curl onto his lips as he saw a framed photograph on her nightstand. It was an old picture of Miley and the Jonas Brothers. He remembered that day. There was also another photograph, this one newer, of herself and Demi. Whoever had taken the picture was a good photographer, capturing both girls' smiles.

Nick lingered over a few pictures of Miley. There was a post-it note on top of them that read: _possible album covers..?_ He smiled and flipped through them. Miley looked stunning and gorgeous in each shot, and she always looked so happy. She was surrounded by nature in one, at the beach in another, with her favorite dog Emu in another... She looked absolutely flawless.

Nick placed the photos down, a rueful smile on his face.

Nick searched the room but found nothing, no trace of the Tennessee beauty. Worried, Nick exited the room. He came to an abrupt halt when a scream sounded—from the kitchen. Nick's heart gave a mighty lurch of panic. _Demi,_ he thought desperately and began to run there. It took a _lot_ for someone like Demi to scream. Nick couldn't ignore the sense of foreboding in his chest.

"Demi?"

Nick's eyes traveled past the look of shock and horror on Demi's face to the slim figure lying limp on the ground.

His heart stopped.

 _Miley._

 **Love Will Find A Way  
**

Joe yawned. Life was always good after an extra-long, definitely needed, and much appreciated nap.

"JOE—WHY ARE YOU STILL ASLEEP?! GET OFF THE FUCKING BED!"

Joe stiffened and rubbed his eyes blearily at the sound of Demi's voice. She never really yelled and swore at the same time. He wondered what was up. He pondered for an excruciating moment if she broke the ring he had given her but promptly dismissed the thought. He had seen the way Demi cast adoring looks at the ring—no way did she do any damage to it.

"Demi?" Joe said, still half-groggy.

His door all but exploded open, and a very distressed, distraught Demi entered and flung herself directly into his arms. Joe had no idea what had happened but instead opted for physical comfort. He rubbed comforting circles on Demi's back and murmured reassuring, nonsense words into her ear as she trembled in his arms. He desperately wanted to know what was wrong, but if Demi needed him, he was going to be there for her.

Finally, she calmed down a bit. "J-J-Joe," she stammered.

Joe stared, clearly concerned as he watched Demi. "Are you okay, Demi?" he finally dared to ask.

Demi bit her lip, shaking her head furiously. Finally, she sucked in a breath, lips parted slightly. She let out a small sigh, and Joe pressed a kiss to her forehead in a comforting gesture. He was dismayed when Demi's frown grew. Joe waited for Demi to speak, but she was _shuddering._ Joe was growing increasingly impatient. Instead of just demanding what was wrong, he caught hold of Demi's hand and watched her with kindness in his eyes.

His gaze caught hers. "Are you okay?"

 _"I'm_ fine," Demi said, in near hysterics. "B-b-b-but—"

Something had happened, and Joe wasn't going to like it.

He stared at Demi anxiously. "Demi?"

Demi sucked in a breath and mumbled something incoherently. Then, in a louder voice, she said, "It's...Miley." Joe watched her, alarmed. Something had happened. Something had happened, and it was _bad._ "She..." Demi stared at her hands. "I don't even know what... I...she..." Demi bit her lip. "Come on, Joe. I'll explain when we go to the hospital."

 _"Hospital?"_ Joe felt like he was ten steps behind Demi.

Joe had never seen Demi look so worried. He didn't even try to argue when she dragged him towards the door. Then, he interrupted, "Can I change first?" Demi glanced him over, sighed exasperatedly, and nodded numbly. Joe quickly darted to his closet and pulled out the first things he saw and tugged them on. He changed in less than a minute, which _had_ to be a new record. Seriously. He deserved an award for this kind of stuff.

They were out the door in five seconds, and Demi just hit the gas the second he got in the car. "Hey, Demi!" he yelped as he struggled with the seat belt. "I get that this might be an emergency, but... _safety first."_ The words felt _so weird_ on Joe's tongue, and he couldn't remember the last time he had said those words. Hell, he didn't even think he _ever_ said those words.

Demi grimaced. "Nick's already at the hospital."

Joe counted to ten. "Well?"

"What?"

"Are you going to explain what's going on?" Joe said, a flash of annoyance and worry creeping into his voice. Seriously. Why was he always _last_ to know everything? Nick already had that slot filled in. Demi kind of said something like _UGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH,_ which made Joe cast an alarmed look at his fiance. He decided to tread carefully on uncharted waters. "Demi?" he said carefully.

"She's unconscious," Demi said stiffly. "And I have no idea why."

Joe frowned. "What—?"

Demi did that long _ugh_ thing again. "Please, just drop it, Joe?"

Joe frowned at her hesitation. "O-okay," he said nervously.

They arrived at the hospital soon. Demi all but sprinted out of the car, and Joe followed, his stomach strongly disagreeing with his feet breaking into a run since he didn't have any food in his stomach yet. After all, Demi had just dragged him out of his bed. Demi immediately reached the front desks and demanded, "Where is Miley Cyrus?" A fierce glint in Demi's eyes told Joe that she would personally decapitate everyone to get to Miley.

The lady at the front desk balked a little, probably wasn't used to someone—especially a celebrity—coming up and demanding something like that. The lady cleared her throat and said, "Our doctors are with her." Then, the lady shuffled through some papers nervously. "They're examining her system, and she mustn't be disturbed—by anyone, Miss Lovato."

"Like hell!" Demi retorted. "I'm her _best friend._ She _needs_ me to be there!"

"Me, too!" Joe added fiercely. "I bet you let Nick go."

The lady was obviously flustered. "Nick Jonas? Well, he was the one who took her here, and he's talking to the doctors about how he found Miss Cyrus... The doctors are severely interrogating him, and I understand that you guys are worried about Miss Cyrus, but you mustn't disturb anyone. The doctors know what they are doing, and any distractions—"

" _I_ was there!" Demi said quickly. "I saw her first!"

Joe retorted, "And if Demi's going, so am I!"

The lady opened her mouth, no doubt to protest, before her gaze landed on the ring on Demi's finger. Her eyes widened a little, and Joe stared with a steely gaze at the lady. The lady paused and finally mustered, "I supposed... I suppose I can tell the doctor..." Demi's hands curled into fists in her desperation and anger, and Joe squeezed her hand. If Demi blew like a volcano, the lady might not let them in at all. Then, the lady said, "Floor 10, at the end of the hall."

Joe took Demi's hand, unclenching her fingers, and slipped his hand into hers, squeezing. Demi's desperate gaze softened little, and Joe led her to the elevator. They waited. "Screw the elevator," Demi muttered. "We're taking the stairs if this thing doesn't come in ten seconds." Joe understood her panic, but he thought that she might've been more level-headed.

He didn't say that to her, of course, lest he brace himself for a punch.

The elevator arrived— _after_ ten seconds, mind you—but they still got on. Demi all but stabbed the button to go to the tenth floor. Joe didn't blame her, he was anxious himself. Once they arrived on the floor, Demi pointed at the end. Joe exchanged a glance with her. "You ready?" he asked her, and Demi bit her lip. She looked adorable even upset.

"Not really," Demi admitted in a rare show of vulnerability. "Let's do this."

Hand in hand, they walked towards the door. Demi knocked tentatively on the door, not showing all her previous confidence. The door opened, and the doctor—so Joe assumed because of the white coat—waved at them. He was about a 30-year-old man or something, and further examination of the room revealed a very worried looking Nick sitting in a chair.

Nick stood up immediately when they entered the room. "You guys are here," Nick said, a noticeably relieved note in his voice.

"Of course," Joe answered. "We came as fast as we could."

Joe glanced at the hospital bed behind Nick to catch a glimpse of a slim figure on the bed. _Miley._ Joe felt his throat close up. Her eyes were closed, and she was obviously unconscious. She didn't look peaceful...but she didn't look troubled, exactly, but every so often, Joe thought he saw her lips twist into a frown. Nick strode over to Miley's side and took her hand, lacing their fingers. It seemed wrong to see Miley so... _defenseless._

Joe felt his stomach twist unnaturally, and he glanced at Demi, whose dark gaze was unreadable as she watched the 'Malibu' singer. Joe stepped by Demi's side, and he saw through his peripheral vision that the doctor was checking his clipboard or something. Joe sighed a little as he watched Miley. Joe's gaze traveled to Nick. Nick looked so frustrated at his helplessness and so despondent.

Demi broke the silence.

"What's going on?" Demi demanded. "Why is she like that?"

The doctor took a deep breath. "I'm sure you all are aware of Miley's heart condition."

* * *

 **QotD: What was a major part of your childhood?**

 **#Barbie movies. Don't look at me like that. _Princess and the Popstar_ convinced me to take up guitar, so I'm _eternally_ grateful. ;)**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky. So the bad thing happens to Miley first. -shuts mouth- Yup, I just said 'first.' Ha, I probably gave it all away. Plus, I gave a bunch of hints for the _other_ problem. Now, I continuously switched POVs during the chapter because I just _love_ my cliffhangers. I know it probably pisses people off because whenever I read cliffhangers, it sure as hell pisses _me_ off.**

 **Well, there you have it: the first problem is Miley's heart condition: tachycardia. In a previous chapter, I mentioned that sometimes dreams tapped into your sub-conscious, your fears. I don't think anyone caught that I was trying to put that in, but you know, I guess what I wrote wasn't exactly...believable, I guess, but hey, it's my story!**

 **Now, I'm not dissing anyone or anything. One thing I'd like to mention is how interesting it is to write without putting in Selena Gomez in the story. I mean, in other stories that I'm planning, I definitely have her there. In one story, I put her as Miley's best friend (which is sort of weird, to be honest), and in another, she's...not exactly an enemy but not exactly a friend.**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	14. May 24th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 - May 24th, 2017**

* * *

 **"Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?** **Always a bigger bed to crawl into.** **Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything?** **And everybody believed in you?" - Excerpt from _Innocent,_ Taylor Swift**

* * *

Nick had never felt so scared in his life.

Watching Miley while she was unconscious, and he had no idea how to make things better was _hard._

The doctor's words crashed back to Nick: _"I'm sure you all are aware of Miley's heart condition. It's called tachycardia, and it makes her heart beat faster than normally. I don't quite understand the whole function of it, but I guess there are a lot of reasons that caused her collapse. Stress, worries, etc. But stress is a bigger factor. She doesn't do drugs or anything like that anymore, but I don't know if she really permanently damaged her body. We're still getting the tests back."  
_

That first part had been extremely painful to stomach. How could something so horrible happen to Miley? But second part was even worse.

 _"Now, we have no idea when she might wake up. Her body may be shutting down for a bit, though the process is not a coma. Similar, perhaps, but she just needs the rest first. We'll figure everything else afterwards. We'll keep you informed on her continuously at any changes, but don't worry. She is in the best hands, and we won't let anything happen to her,"_ the doctor had said.

The second part has been so much worse, knowing that the doctors didn't know when Miley would wake. Nick had always known about Miley's heart condition, but it was still hard. He had almost forgotten about it because it never seemed to bother Miley. Well, of course, when she was first diagnosed with it, things changed, of course, but Miley had adapted to it all, so much that he rarely thought of it.

It scared Nick, too, because he loved her and didn't know how to fix this.

He remembered asking the doctors about Miley's upcoming concerts, and they had replied that if she got better before, she would be fine. It really depended on the test results, which still weren't done with. He knew that Miley was in good hands—after all, she _was Miley Cyrus_ and would have the best medical treatment—but couldn't help but worry.

As of now, Nick was in his house, feeling incredibly lonely even with his dog's company, with his phone in his hand. He was going to deliver the news to Miley's family. He had almost forgotten about them after the very disturbing day yesterday, but now, after the shock—sort of—died down, he remembered. So Nick dialed Billy Ray's number, which Miley had given him.

Miley, Nick knew, had told her family about getting together with him after she had gotten home that very day, before Liam or the public knew, and Nick knew that Billy Ray liked him well enough. Of course, there was also the part of Billy Ray that sort of didn't really trust Nick because of how he had broken Miley's heart once, but after one phone call with the country star, Billy Ray was convinced that Nick wouldn't desert Miley.

 _"Yes?"_ came Billy Ray's voice, laced with a Southern accent. _"Nick?"_

Nick cleared his throat. "Hey. I wish I could just be on a social thing, but...something's occurred." Nick heard a sharp intake of breath, but Billy Ray didn't speak. Nick took a deep breath, feeling a sense of deep loneliness pierce the heart of his world. He took a moment to compose himself. He inhaled deeply before speaking again. "It's about Miley... She...she's in the hospital..."

Billy Ray's voice was shaky as he spoke again. _"My little girl? In the hospital? What?"_

"It's about her, um, heart condition," Nick elaborated. "The doctors are still getting results back, and—" Nick got all choked up.

Billy Ray's voice was desperate but sympathetic, too. _"Thank you for telling me, Nick... I'll be headed over there. Smiley needs me. She needs you, too."_ There was a pause, and Nick closed his eyes tightly. He could picture Billy Ray's concerned face. _"Those doctors,"_ Billy muttered, _"they'd better take good care of Miles. I don't need some second-rate doctor treating my little girl!"_

Nick nodded. "I'm sure she'll...be fine... But...the doctors don't know when she's going to wake up."

Billy Ray's voice stiffened. _"Excuse me, Nick. I have to go..."_

Nick thanked him and hung up, feeling rather emotional himself. _Oh, Miley, please get better soon,_ he thought sadly. _You have no idea how much I need you._

 **Love Will Find A Way  
**

"Tomorrow we're going to New York...obviously, we can't do that."

"You don't know that."

"I doubt the doctors will let her leave—she'll still miss that concert," Demi snapped.

Joe watched Demi from his comfortable seat on her couch. Demi herself was pacing across the room, a perpetual look of worry plastered across her gorgeous face. Every so often, Demi would pause and mutter something to herself. Then, she would begin pacing once more. Joe knew how much Demi was looking forward to going to New York with Miley—but Demi, and himself, would just settle for Miley getting better.

This was supposed to be Miley's big comeback. Why on earth would her heart condition (Joe still didn't memorize the name of the t-whatever condition) start acting up _now_ out of all times? It didn't seem fair. The public didn't know about this yet, but Joe knew that they were sure to find out if—a very _questionable_ if at that—Miley didn't show up at her own concert.

And then, they would be forced to confess, but until then, it was a very tightly-guarded secret.

Well, one more person was about to find out.

Joe turned to Demi. "I think we should tell Liam," he blurted out.

She stared at him. Then, she waited. Then, she said incredulously, _"Are you NUTS?!"_

"He cares about Miley," Joe said defensively, trying to remain calm for both their sakes. "He deserves to know the truth. And you know that I'm right. Come on, Dems." He eased himself off the seat and strode over to Demi's side, giving her a reassuring hug. Demi felt stiff in his arms, but her body relaxed. She sighed, biting her lip. It seemed like a new thing she was doing, biting her lip.

"I suppose you're right," Demi admitted reluctantly. "I just..." She sighed again, not speaking.

Joe squeezed her hand. Somehow, he had never expected to be the one to comfort Demi. Usually, she was the calm one in these kind of situations, and he was the one always freaking out. Somehow, things had changed, and he had taken that role. Of course, Demi wasn't exactly freaking out (though she would definitely freak if she heard her name and the word 'freak' in the same sentence)...but she wasn't exactly calm, either.

Joe also didn't want to leave her side while she was panicking.

He took a deep breath. "Demi?"

She let a gust of air escape her slightly parted lips. "You can go, Joe. I'll be fine. I'll...read a book or something."

The thought seemed so outlandish and unexpected to Joe that he actually _laughed._ He felt bad for laughing, but then, Demi, ever one for the shock value, smiled a soft smile that Joe felt that he hadn't seen in a while, and he knew it was all worth it. His lips brushed against Demi's cheek, and he smiled at her comfortingly before striding towards the door.

"If you need me," he started, but she interrupted him.

"I know," she said quietly. "Thank you."

Joe left the room, a mix of thoughts in his head. He headed over to his car and drove slowly—for him, because he always seemed to be rushing everywhere, hence tripping over his feet a lot—to Liam's house. When he arrived, he parked his car, not sure if he wanted Liam to not be home or not. Nevertheless, he knocked on the door and waited patiently.

The door opened, and Joe wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or disappointed. Joe took a good look at Liam, noting that the Australian looked quite tired. Nevertheless, Liam smiled a friendly, amiable smile and cordially said, "Hey, Joe. Welcome to my humble abode." Joe had no doubt that that was where Miley had gotten the phrase—she was the one who had used it, right? Eh, whatever. "Come in," Liam said.

Joe entered. "Nice place," he commented.

Liam grinned. "Yeah, it's nice."

"I wish I could be here for social business, but I'm afraid that's not the case," Joe said, and Liam glanced up, interest obviously piqued. "It's simple—sort of—but..." Joe sighed. "It's about Miley." Liam froze but did good on his part to keep his emotions off his face, though it was obviously a struggle. Of course, not that Joe would expect any less because Liam _was_ an actor.

"What about her?" Liam finally said after a lengthy pause.

"She's in the hospital..."

Wild emotions racked Liam's face, but his tone remained composed. "What? How?"

"You know about her heart condition, right?" Joe inquired.

"Tachycardia," Liam said automatically.

Joe made a face. "How does everyone memorize a word like thatchet gardenia anyway?" he complained.

 _"Tachycardia,"_ Liam corrected.

"Whatever. Tacket-whats-its. So, something happened with that, and she's unconscious now," Joe explained, his joking mood fading. Liam's eyes widened, and Joe felt sickened at the thought of having to elaborate—as best he could. "The doctors...they're doing tests and all...but..." Liam's expression was lucidly pained right now, and Joe hesitated.

"But?" Liam said weakly, as if he didn't think things could get any worse.

You know the expression _here goes nothing?_ Well, that _happened._ Joe opened his mouth, but no words came out.

Liam's gaze caught Joe's intently. "Joe? I need to know. _Please."_

The plaintive word finally broke Joe. "They don't know when she's going to wake up."

Liam didn't really react. He just sort of gasped a little, stiffening, but the utter pain was visible in his eyes. He had loved Miley for a long time, and if there was something that was going to endanger her? That was unacceptable in his world. Liam glanced at Joe desperately. "But..." His gaze crumbled, as if he was trying to find a crumb of hope but failing.

Joe's worried frown deepened. "I know," he murmured sadly. "I can't believe this happened—especially to someone like her."

Liam looked down. "I need to see her," he said abruptly.

Joe frowned. "You'll have to check with the doctors, but—"

"—just tell me what hospital she's at. I need to see her." The look in Liam's eyes was _fierce._ "Please."

 **Love Will Find A Way**

"Not like this."

Liam stared at the hospital looming in front of him, heart racing. He had wished, in a brief moment of anger, that Miley would pay for all the pain she inflicted on him, but this was not at all what he wanted. Liam couldn't help but feel responsible. He loved Miley and didn't want anything bad to happen to her... Liam wondered, for an excruciating moment, if it was just fate that right after Miley got together with Nick, this happened. She might give him another chance...

Liam promptly dismissed the thought. Even if Nick _wasn't_ in the picture, looking back at their time, he knew that she was long over him. She didn't need to be tied down. Still, the prospect was so enticing that he couldn't help but wish it was true. He remembered when Miley had visited him that other day. She was all smiles, and he remembered feeling his heart leap because of how happy she was. It was a truly remarkable sight.

Now, standing in front of the hospital, Liam felt a little fear shrivel up his heart. But still, he stepped towards the hospital, counting his steps. _One, two, three, four._ Each step brought him closer, and before he knew it, he was at the door. A man next to him muttered, "Are you going to go through the door or not?" The man seemed in an awful lot of hurry, but Liam shook his head a little and stepped to the side to let the man through.

Liam stared after the stranger that was disappearing inside. Then, he took a deep breath and stepped inside, too. He remembered the room number that Joe had given him and opted for the stairs instead of the elevator. Maybe he just wanted to stall for time. This wasn't easy, he knew, but Liam was many things. A coward he was not... At least, he _hoped_ not.

Liam knocked gingerly on the door, and no one answered. He then glanced around. No one was in this hall. Then, he twisted the doorknob, relieved that it wasn't locked. He could pick a lock, of course, but he had some morals. That would be his last resort—after all, how would he know if a doctor or nurse would kick him out for visiting a celebrity such of Miley's status? He couldn't take that risk.

As Liam's gaze traveled to the bed, his breath got caught. His blue eyes landed on the gorgeous figure laying down on the bed, her breathing deep as sleep had obviously overcome her. He walked towards her, steps feeling heavy, and he scolded himself for thinking that she would be awake and waiting for him. After all, it was _Nick_ she should be waiting for.

Nevertheless, the hopes and thoughts kept Liam sane. Sort of.

He squeezed her hand and breathed out her name: _"Miley."_

Maybe it was a trick of the light, but he thought he saw her figure shift a little. Did her lips part a little, too? Maybe he could _think_ that. Liam pressed a kiss to her forehead, and she stirred a little, in sleep, and he smiled softly, wondering if she recognized his lips on her. After all, they had kissed many times before, among other things, and perhaps she could still recognize him.

"I don't know if you can hear me or not," Liam murmured, "but I've been missing you." He traced her palm, sighing. "You're so amazing, you know? Beautiful and gorgeous and wonderfully talented... You've got that smile and that spark. God, Miley, you need to wake up... Nick needs you, Demi needs you..." Liam felt his throat constrict. _"I_ need you," he murmured sadly.

Her eyes remained closed, her body remained limp.

"Sir, you're not supposed to be here."

Liam nearly gasped in shock. He turned to see a nurse, perhaps in her mid twenties. She had dark unruly locks tied back into a utilitarian ponytail, and she was wearing a white nurse uniform. She was holding a clipboard, and judging by her stance, Liam assumed that she had been there for quite a while. Did she hear what he had said to Miley? Judging by the slightly embarrassed, slightly mollified expression, yes, she had.

"I know," Liam said quietly. "I just needed to see her."

The nurse squinted at him. "You are...that actor. From Hunger Games." A spark lit up her eyes, reminding Liam of Miley. "Liam, was it?"

Liam smiled cordially, though his face didn't really want to. "Yes, and you are..?"

"Jane," the nurse said quickly. She glanced over at Miley. "You two were engaged," Jane stated in a soft murmur, almost to herself. Liam let out a gusty sigh, and Jane looked mortified. "I mean... I just..." Jane changed the subject, once again reminding Liam of Miley. Miley would do that, too, sometimes without even realizing it. "Did you guys get back together, and I just didn't know?"

Liam shook his head sadly. "No. I hope she gets better soon..." He squeezed Miley's hand. "How is she? Do you know?"

Jane smiled. "She's doing just fine. Her heart's fine, too, in the, um, literal sense. She is expected to make a full recovery and should be discharged soon enough, though. It all depends on, erm, when she regains consciousness." Jane shifted to get a better look at Miley. She sighed. "But...the doctors think that...a part of Miley doesn't _want_ to wake up."

 _"What?"_ Liam said, alarmed.

"It's not like she's saying, _I'd rather be unconscious,_ but on some sort, yes, there's..." Jane trailed off.

"But you can help her, right?" Liam pleaded.

Jane smiled. "Of course."

Liam sighed. "I'm grateful." He stood up. "Well, I should be going—do you think you could keep me posted on her?" Jane nodded, and Liam nodded cordially at her. "Thanks." He cast another wistful look at Miley, who, really, seemed like such an angel. Liam sighed and stepped out of the room, grateful that it was that nice nurse Jane who had caught him and not some cranky, all-business-no-play doctor.

Liam glanced at his phone. Looked like he had a call to make.

 _"Hello?"_ a slightly distorted voice said.

"Hey, Nick, listen..."

* * *

 **QotD: Do you like traveling?**

 **#Heck yeah!**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! So, Miley's still not awake, which sucks since she's got a concert. Also, we got a bit of Liam's POV. I don't know. I just wasn't sure what to do. But I kind of liked the way I ended the chapter...for once. Anyway, school's almost over! Woo! Tomorrow's the last day for me! Gonna be awesome! Let's hope I don't accidentally update on Thursday (I did that once, actually) instead of Friday. xD**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	15. May 25th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 - May 25th, 2017**

* * *

 **"Seen you fall, seen you crawl on your knees, eh eh.** **Seen you lost in a crowd, seen your colors fade.** **Wish I could make it better.** **Someday you won't remember t** **his pain you thought would last forever and ever." - Excerpt from _Sweeter Than Fiction,_ Taylor Swift**

* * *

"So Miley's Sleeping Beauty now?" Joe said skeptically.

Nick groaned. "That's not what I said. Liam told me that—"

"—I know what Liam told you," Joe said almost mockingly.

"I can't believe you can still joke about something like this," Nick groaned, upset. Seriously. He knew that Joe wasn't much of a serious person—but still, he would've appreciated it if Joe could refrain from making such crude jokes. Joe gave a sort of _what-can-a-singer-do?_ sort of smile. Nick scoffed and nudged his brother a little, pained. "I swear, one of these days, I hope a boulder will hit you."

Joe placed a hand over his heart, flashing Nick a faked hurt expression. "Oh, how you wound me."

"Oh, stop it, you," Nick said callously.

Joe feigned a grave expression. "Oh, just because your girlfriend is unconscious with no hopes of—"

"—that's it," Nick interrupted. "Out. _Now._ Before you start making jokes about unicorns or some other BS."

"Unicorns?" Joe shook his head as if he thought Nick had gone crazy. "Man, and you think _I_ need help." Joe got up from his spot on Nick's couch. "I'll leave now," Joe said in an almost warning way, "and I'll stop joking about life and death situations. Besides, Miley's my friend. And..." Joe looked a little sheepish now. "Demi would kill me if she heard me joking like this."

Nick scoffed. "So I just have to get through Demi, thanks."

"No, wait, that's not what I—"

Nick pushed Joe towards the door with a hefty sigh. He loved his brother, don't get him wrong, but Joe could be a bit of a...clueless nut. Nick sighed. He also knew that it wasn't exactly fair of how Nick was treating Joe. But, of course, Nick was but a grieving man, as susceptible to worry and grief as anyone else. Nick wasn't Superman or Batman or whatever superhero people liked these days, and he wasn't trying to be, but he _did_ wish he could work miracles sometimes.

Miley was due in New York, and she wasn't there. No doubt there was going to be a lot of talk about that. Nick pulled out his phone and saw that there were several news articles already about Miley's mysterious disappearance. Nick decided to clear things up. He took to Instagram and decided that he wouldn't put the direct problem out there. Instead, he typed in: _Miley's feeling a bit sick and is currently still home and not in New York. However, she is due to make a full recovery. She says sorry to everyone she has disappointed._

Nick added those words under a picture of his sweet and daring Miley and posted the picture. Instantly, likes flooded the image. Nick put his phone face down, smiling softly. Miley hadn't said she was sorry, but of course she would be because that was how she was. Nick placed a hand over his heart, murmuring, "Please get better, Miley..." He closed his eyes and could picture her with a silly smile on her face as she chastised him lightly with, _"God, Nick, were you worried about me? I'm touched."_

The brief image brought a soft smile to Nick's lips.

Nick got up. He wanted to visit Miley. He wondered if he would bump into any familiar faces...

Once Nick arrived at the hospital, he headed straight to Miley's room. He didn't bother to ask anyone if he could enter—he simply just did. There were several nurses that looked tired and exasperated at his intrusion, and Nick noticed that he wasn't the only one who had decided to visit Miley. Liam was there...and so was Billy Ray and Tish Cyrus. Of course Miley's parents would be there.

"She is my _daughter,"_ Billy Ray was arguing. "I have to right to remain here!"

"Sir," said one of the nurses weakly, "Miley needs her rest, and—"

"No, Billy is right," Nick said quickly, stepping forward. He flushed a little as all eyes turned on him, but he powered on anyway. "We're all very close to Miley, and you can't keep us away! Besides, Miley _is_ resting. She's sleeping, if you haven't noticed. Have you ever been on the brink of something like this? Miley means so much to all of us, and if you think that we're going to leave her, you have another thing coming!"

One of the nurses, the one with strawberry-blonde hair, sighed. "Sir..."

Nick read her name tag, which read _Kaylee_ in bubbly letters. "You don't understand what it's like," Nick argued, and he shot a glance at Miley's sleeping body, "not what it's like to experience a love so powerful you'd die before you let anything happen to your loved ones." Nick blushed a deeper shade of red as everyone else exchanged knowing glances. "You can drag me out, but you bet I'll be fighting every second of the way!"

Liam cleared his throat. "I agree," he said.

"You won't be dragging _me_ out," Tish all but snarled, her eyes a brilliant sapphire fire. She looked fierce, like a mother protecting her babies. Nick was always surprised at the ferocity and love a mother felt for her kids, but he knew he shouldn't be. But in that moment, Tish looked dangerous, and he didn't blame the nurses from taking a few steps back. He was a bit scared himself.

Billy Ray placed a hand on Tish's shoulder and declared, "We are _not_ leaving."

The nurses exchanged glances before letting out resigned sighs. They mumbled something that sounded like reluctant agreement, but that was good enough for Nick. He immediately leapt to Miley's side and squeezed her hand, hoping to see her lashes flicker and reveal that stunning, ethereal blue of her irises, filled with infinite love as she gazed at him. The image was soothing as it was tormenting.

"Nick, a word?"

Nick turned towards Billy Ray and nodded. He walked over to Billy Ray across the room to a very sheltered area. Nevertheless, Billy Ray kept his voice hushed as he spoke, as if he was fearing that the others would overhear. "You love Miley," Billy said in a very matter-of-fact voice. There was a sparkle in Billy Ray's blue eyes, and Nick smiled, recognizing the self-same spark that appeared in Miley's eyes.

"Yes, I do, sir," Nick said, smile softening. "She's...she's so incredible."

An affectionate smile softened on Billy's chapped lips. "She is. Incredibly talented. She talks about you a lot, when we're on the phone. She sounds so happy, so, so happy when she speaks of you, like she did when she was thirteen and in love, in a way." He shook his head. "Tish was skeptical at first—and so was I, but...the way you looked at her..." Billy's gaze traveled over to his sleeping daughter.

"She's my everything," Nick murmured. "And it's been so soon, but...I don't know...I..." He turned away bashfully.

"You want to propose?" Billy said knowingly, and Nick blushed. "Well, in a way, you know her more than a lot of people...and still now, you do. I have no doubt that you love my daughter. Liam..." Billy Ray's gaze landed on the Australian that was now talking to Tish. "He's a nice boy, made my little girl smile, gave her some hope. And now, it's you. Again."

Nick swallowed. "Miley's my everything, she's always been my everything," Nick said softly.

A smile flashed on Billy Ray's lips. "I heard that Demi Lovato is engaged to your brother, Joe," Billy Ray said, blue eyes twinkling. "Actually, Miles told me. She sounded so happy and didn't even pause for breath when she told the whole story on how it happened." Billy placed a hand on Nick's shoulder and watched him intently. "I don't think I need to tell you not to break my little girl's heart again."

Nick nodded. "I won't, sir..." He glanced at Miley. "I just hope it won't be...something _else_ that might break us apart."

"You mean tachycardia?" Billy's eyes narrowed into gleaming blue slits. "Or your diabetes?"

"I don't know," Nick confessed. He hadn't thought about his diabetes.

Billy Ray caught his gaze. "You're a good guy, Nick. Miley's lucky to have you."

"No..." Nick said softly. "I'm lucky to have _her."_

 **Love Will Find A Way**

"Why is it so _hot?"_

Demi shot a rueful look at Joe. "It's, like, the summer or something. _Some people_ wouldn't be surprised at the heat."

Joe frowned. "It isn't summer. Summer starts on June 20th."

"Close enough," Demi snorted. It was amazing how Joe couldn't remember what he ate for breakfast but could remember when summer started.

But it _was_ hot. Demi was lying down on her couch, and Joe was sitting in an armchair, legs dangling over an arm rest. The fan was on, but it was still sweltering. And Demi was wearing socks because if she didn't, her feet would feel all gross and sweaty. The extra heat emanating from her feet through the socks was worth it because at least _then_ she wouldn't feel the sweat, which drove her abso-freaking-lutely crazy, so don't even judge.

In Demi's hand was an icy glass of lemonade, and next to her, there was a bowl of strawberry ice cream. **(Guess who's eating strawberry ice cream right now? xD)** Demi chomped almost angrily, almost comically, on her ice cream. She didn't like her ice cream on a cone because in the heat, the cones were sticky and sweat and felt disgusting in her fingers, no offense to people who liked cones. She did, of course—they were quite delicious—but not what she wanted right now.

Joe was eating a pineapple Popsicle and had a can of pineapple juice or something in a hand—which Demi didn't even know existed. She wasn't sure she wanted to know that it even existed. Joe was squinting at both like he wasn't sure which one to savor first. Then, he gave up, took a swallow of the juice, then, with the juice still unswallowed, took a bite of the Popsicle and ate/drank them both together. Gross.

Demi shot him a look of faked disgust. "How can you _eat_ like that?"

Joe only smirked and did it again with renewed vigor. "How can you _not?"_

Joe Jonas had an incredible knack for making Demi want to throw a plate at him. She had enough of those to spare, right?

Demi sighed and remarked, "Nick posted the thing about Miley on Instagram—not in detail, of course. He's not stupid—at least, not as stupid as _some people_ COUGH-COUGH-Joe Jonas-COUGH-COUGH that I know." Demi scrolled through her phone before putting it down, deciding that staring at a screen, a tiny screen at that, in the heat was making the heat even more unbearable.

"Yeah, lots of people are worried," Joe commented, taking a draught of his pineapple juice. He had broken off chunks of his Popsicle and put them in his can. Gross. And he was still drinking it. "I think I saw at least a gazillion news things about the incident," Joe added, with a bit of his usual flair. Then, he set his can down and bit into his Popsicle thoughtfully.

"Well, I saw at least _two_ gazillion," Demi shot back haughtily.

"Fine, fine," Joe said, feigning resignation. _"Two_ gazillion," he said mockingly.

Demi shifted into a more comfortable position and took a bite of her melting ice cream before pushing the sweet treat away. She wasn't a fan of melting ice cream—so she probably should've eaten that first, but the taste had contrasted so oddly with the lemonade. Of course, Demi wasn't like Joe and didn't put any ice cream in the lemonade—no doubt he would've done that if he had the two items.

"Are you going to eat that?" Joe said, pointing at Demi's melting strawberry ice cream. She shook her head, half-disgusted, half-fascinated. Then, Joe smiled happily and took it. He began eating it like it wasn't melted. Gross. He ate the things she didn't want to. She said the words he didn't want to. Oddly, it worked out. But Joe was eating it like it was his favorite meal.

Well, it _was_ ice cream, and he _was_ Joe Jonas, so what the heck?

Demi was pretty sure he also put some of the ice cream in his pineapple juice, and she was still stunned at how this kind of behavior from him still amazed her. It was truly a miracle. Demi's gaze traveled from Joe to the necklace he had given her to her ring. It gleamed in the light, as ethereal and perfect as the day he had proposed. God, that day put a smile on Demi's face, like it always did.

Joe yawned and mumbled, "I wanna go to sleep. At least then I won't feel the heat."

Demi laughed out loud. "You? _Sleep?"_

Joe shot her an offended look. "What's wrong with that?"

Demi snickered. "I repeat: you? _Sleep?"_

Joe ignored her. "Why is it so funny?"

Demi ignored that. Instead, she pulled a Miley and changed the subject. "You know, Miley spent _forever_ packing for New York—actually, to be honest, _I_ spent forever _helping_ her pack for New York. It took me a few seconds to throw a bag or two...or three...or ten...together, but still! What a waste of time!" Demi complained, emphasizing her words to make sure Joe understood her dilemma.

Joe laughed. "Ten bags? Demi, I could fit my life in _half_ a bag."

"No," Demi argued. "You could fit your life in _zero."_

Joe frowned. "Zero?" he echoed, puzzled.

She leaned over and whacked him. "You're a _no-lifer_ —you don't need a bag!"

Joe actually had the _audacity_ to look offended, which he had no right to because— _hello,_ he kind of (no 'kind of' about it, but to sound nicer) _was_ a no-lifer. Joe then narrowed his eyes to slits and took another draught of that pineapple juice—which _had_ to be disgusting. I mean... _look at it!_ Demi had seen nicer dog urine—not that she looked at that often. ONE TIME, and you never live it down. SMH.

Demi sighed. "I hope Miley gets better. I have no one to hang out with!"

"And you accuse _me_ of being a no lifer," Joe chuckled. Then, the rest of the sentence sunk in. "Wait—what about _me?"_

"What about you?" Demi said dully.

"You hang out with me _all the time."_

Demi shrugged. "Then it really can't be classified as hanging out, right?" she mumbled, not really sure where she was going with this, but he was Joe, and he was easily distracted—at least, when he wanted to be. But his joking attitude made him overlook things, which Demi wasn't sure she'd rather be relieved or disappointed. It was one of those mixed things that you loved and hated. You couldn't do anything about it, so no point in arguing over it.

"I guess," Joe said, shrugging. "And hey, I'm sure Miley's gonna be fine. Stop worrying."

Demi swirled her straw in her lemonade before taking a hefty, well-deserved swallow. The cool liquid glided down her throat, as smooth as silk, and settled gently in Demi's stomach. Uneasiness settled inside her, something nothing could eradicate. Demi took a deep breath and caught Joe's gaze for a brief moment. His eyes seemed too dark and wise for a moment.

"I guess you're right," Demi murmured.

Joe nodded, obviously feeling accomplished. "See? Chillax, Demz. Miley's _fine._ I bet Nick's with her. Besides, she's strong."

"Sometimes, I feel like you'll say something witty and sarcastic and then you do something like this, and it blows my mind."

* * *

 **QotD: What's your favorite weather?**

 **#Sunny but windy/rainy.**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! Wow, I forgot how hot it was in the summer, so I'm boiling right now. Lord, take me now. Screw me for going biking in this BAZILLION degree air! What was I THINKING?! I also figured out that I don't like writing that much in this CONSTANT HEAT. It's kind of annoying when I just wanna relax. So I just tried to get this over with. Sorry if it's bad.  
**

 **This chapter didn't really show much. It's really sort of a filler. The heat is really getting to me. When it's hot, I honestly don't feel hungry. The heat is kind of annoying right now. I almost wish that I was in my science class or English class because those rooms are _cold._ Which is awesome. I'm going to miss having science after PE and English after Lunch (though I have no idea what my classes will be next year).**

 **Also, it's Friday? Doesn't feel like it.**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	16. Part 1 - May 26th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 - Part 1 - May 26th, 2017**

* * *

" **It doesn't matter what we do.** **You make everything seem brighter.** **I never knew I needed you** **like a sad song needs a sea of lighters.** **What is it I'm feeling?** **'Cause I can't let it go.** **If seeing is believing,** **I already know." - Excerpt from _Falling Fast,_ Avril Lavigne  
**

* * *

An infinite blackness etched out in front of her.

But she was used to this. She was used to hearing vague voices drifting ahead, too far away for her to decipher. She was used to feeling the darkness encompass her, with a soothing voice just murmuring soft words. _"Give up, give up, give up."_ It was like a mantra ringing in her head, but a part of her was resolute and refused to. She wasn't sure why she shouldn't, but the soothing voice grew softer and more compelling each day.

Well, what _felt_ like a day. To be honest, she had lost track of time, lost track of the world, lost track of who she was.

Whether she was opening her eyes or closing them, it was always blackness, a blackness so deep and dark that she didn't think there was an end to it. So, in short, she had no real idea whether she was dreaming or sleeping or conscious. But it was fine. The blackness was almost comforting—in a twisted way, and the soft voice was so utterly _compelling._ Surely she wasn't susceptible to compulsion.

And every once in a while, she would remember a distant memory that would draw some life back in her and strengthen her resolve. The compelling voice would fade a little...but then, the memory of the memory's warmth would fade, and the compelling voice was back, coaxing her into the dark abyss. She felt no pain, which she supposed was good. She later figured out something else.

She _couldn't feel._ Oh what she would give just to feel _pain,_ as twisted as that might sound, but she was sick of this...this _numbness._ Even _pain_ would be better than this. But no... Sometimes, she would feel an emotion that was familiar to her, but she couldn't quite catch the name. And then, it would blur and blur, and she would wonder if she would ever escape the blackness.

But it wasn't just the blackness—it felt... _wrong._ It felt wrong to be trapped in the blackness on which she couldn't escape. But at the same time, it was almost comforting. It was soothing, a lull that made her smile, but it felt _wrong._ It didn't feel real, it felt like something she had crafted from her imagination. Realness was always an important part of her life—she hated fakers, liars...

But secrecy could be a shield as well as a healer.

Sometimes, she thought she might be conscious, but then again, everything felt too much like a dream—or rather, to be more precise, like a nightmare—a never-ending nightmare that she was trapped in. She was terrified and paranoid half the time, and when she wasn't, she was frozen with fear or unconscious—whatever you call literally being unconscious to...whatever _this_ was.

Was it even possible to have a nightmare within a nightmare? Maybe.

She wasn't sure if she liked the nightmare world—who would?—and would probably prefer to just be unconscious. She didn't like _not_ being in control of things that she _could_ be in, but...she wasn't sure where this fell in that category. Whatever it was, it was thick and cold and terrifying, and she wanted to escape. But alas, like those horrifying nightmares, she could not.

A bubble of warmth swelled up in her chest, and she almost smiled as the warmth of a distant memory welled up in her heart. She couldn't recall it—not exactly, but she could _feel_ the light and warmth and love in it. It was an exhilarating feeling. She felt like she was flying for a brief moment, like a rush of bliss. On and on it went, filling her with a collision of warmth.

Sometimes, she would feel something...but it was like it didn't belong there exactly...

She was hungry, but for something food could never fill.

 _I need_ him. _He's waiting for me to_ —

The thread of thought washed out as soon as it had come, filling her with a deep disappointment.

 _Get it together, Miley,_ she thought darkly. _Get it together._

 **Love Will Find A Way  
**

"I'm sick of waiting."

"You're not the only one who cares," Demi said wearily.

Nick glanced at Demi and sighed. He was pacing in the hallway of the hospital. This time, the nurses and doctors had deliberately _stopped_ them from going inside the room. It was utterly infuriating how he— _they_ —couldn't help. The nurses had told them, not without kindness, mind you, "She's making excellent progress, and we think she'll be released soon."

Nick hated their choice of word: _released._ It reminded him of the book _The Giver._ Frankie had read it long ago and had recommended it to Nick, who coincidentally had nothing to do that afternoon and had gave in and read it. It had been an intriguing book, but in the book, the word _released_ meant that someone was given an injection that would kill them—newborns (babies), and the Old (the elderly). The term still scared Nick, even if being 'released' in the hospital was supposed to be good news.

"Stop _pacing,"_ Demi complained. "You're driving me nuts—and not just me." She gestured around them. The two people at the other end were shooting them dirty looks that said, _just because you guys are celebrities, doesn't mean you have more rights than we do._ Demi crossed her arms and shot an icy glare at Nick. "Pacing is not going to help Miley, okay?"

Nick sighed. "It gives me something to do, Demz."

"Maybe, but can't you do something a lot _quieter?"_ Demi said, her voice hushed.

With a hefty sigh, Nick took a seat by Demi. He was staring at the door to Miley's room when a doctor, with two nurses by his side, came out. Nick leapt to his feet immediately, nearly stumbling in the process. "Miley?" he breathed in a sort of inquiring way. The doctor, who was speaking to the nurses, looked _extremely_ perturbed at the interruption, and Nick mumbled a hasty apology.

But this time, Demi was on her feet, too. "How is she?" Demi demanded.

The doctor, Doctor Riven, smiled in a soothing sort of way—or, at least, what Nick surmised was _supposed_ to be a soothing way—but there was a glint in his eye that told Nick that he was definitely annoyed with them hanging around all the time. Nick couldn't _help_ it. He wasn't going to be doing some other crap when Miley needed him. He was going to be there for her.

Nick crossed his arms. "Can we see her?" The doctor hesitated. _"Today?"_ Nick said sarcastically, feeling a bit guilty at snapping at the doctor.

Dr. Riven sighed. "If you keep disturbing her, she's never going to get any rest. You could leave and live a little, you know?" Nick's mouth fell open, and he felt speechless. _Live a little?_ Nick thought incredulously. _Live a little while my girlfriend is on a hospital bed and while I have no idea when she's going to wake up?_ The doctor probably read the look of incredulity Nick shot him because the doctor sighed and said, "Nick..." in a sort of exasperated way.

Demi glared daggers at the doctor. "Come _on._ We'll be in there for a second and pop right out. Easy peasy."

The nurse with auburn-colored hair sighed. "Five minutes..."

Nick didn't waste time. He darted straight past them and into Miley's room. He raced to her side, Demi right by his side. Miley looked exactly the same as he had last seen her, but it was great seeing her again...even in this state. He scrutinized her expression. Then, he pressed a kiss against her forehead and murmured, "Get better soon, Mi..."

Demi smiled wickedly. "We'll buy her some candy or something." Demi's gaze darkened. "But if she misses my wedding, I am _killing_ someone."

Nick patted Demi's shoulder sheepishly, praying that he'd be _very_ far away when Demi exploded in fury. "I don't think she'd appreciate a whole room of pure sugar, Demi," Nick laughed. He could almost picture Miley with her eyes very wide as she stared at a bunch of candy. The thought of the image made Nick smile. "She'd probably want something healthy—something that'll help her regain some strength."

"Yes, and what better than candy?"

Nick groaned. "Demi, we have very _different_ definitions of 'healthy.'"

"It'll get her up and moving, won't it?" Demi argued.

"We'll get her Pinkberry," Nick told her, a slight smile forming on his lips. "The vegan kind. I remember that old place. We were always there when we were younger..." Nick smiled at the memories and noticed a smile forming on Demi's lips. "What flavor do you think we should get her?" he joked. "All of them? I distinctly remember her joking about that once or twice."

Demi laughed lightly. "Yeah."

"Your five minutes are up."

Nick glanced outside. He cast another wistful look at Miley. She looked peaceful at least, a small comfort. He stroked her cheek and glanced at the nurse. "Thank you," he said. He then squeezed Miley's hand before walking towards the door. Demi watched him carefully, dark gaze slightly narrowed. Once they were outside, he noticed how much her gaze had darkened. "Demi?"

"I feel like Miley should've woken up by now," Demi snapped. "What if the doctors are doing something _else_ to her?" She shot a dark look at the door. "What if people are paying them to, I don't know, slowly _kill_ her instead? It's happened to others before... I don't trust these doctors. She should be taken home if she's just 'sleeping.' What do you think, Nick?"

Nick frowned. "I didn't think of that...but she...Miley has all the doctoral support right here."

"You never know..." Demi said darkly. "I'll put together a case to get Miley home. What if they're actually...I don't know... _poisoning_ her? I mean, who else has twenty-four hour access to her? Who else could've made it look like an 'accident'? Think about it, Nick." Then, Demi stalked away, perhaps to get together an elite group of valedictorians or something to make a case against the doctors... Demi wouldn't risk anything happening to Miley...but what if the doctors were doing something to Miley? It was an uneasy thought.

Demi's words flashed back to him. _"She should be taken home if she's just 'sleeping.'_ That made sense...but still... Nick knew some doctors personally—doctors he knew he could trust—because of his diabetes... Yes, it was much safer that way. He wasn't risking Miley, even if the doctors weren't doing anything. An incredible 'if' at that. Loud shouting caught Nick's attention.

"The effort was never going to work out as you planned!"

"It'll only take a few more days!"

"It's gone far enough!"

Nick's eyes widened in alarm, and he stepped closer to Miley's door. He peered, making sure whoever was speaking couldn't see him. He could see a very frustrated looking doctor, Doctor Riven, and someone else...whose back was turned towards Nick. Nick couldn't see see the face but could tell that it was a man. Nick couldn't see exactly who it was, but the voice sounded familiar...eerily familiar.

Doctor Riven clenched his fists. _"No._ I will not."

The anonymous man shook in fury. "Yes, you _will_ continue this."

"Do you not have a heart?" Doctor Riven demanded, green gaze blazing like emerald fire. Uneasiness curled up in Nick's chest. "Or is your heart just blackened with vengeance?" The anonymous man shifted, as if he had crossed his arms, but remained silent. "What about Nick?" Nick stiffened at the mention of his name but had no real proof that they were talking about _him_. "Do you even care anymore?" Doctor Riven demanded.

"What Nicholas doesn't know won't hurt him," the man said darkly.

"He's your _son_ for God's sake!"

 _WHAT?!_

 **Love Will Find A Way  
**

"I think you've got a steady case. But that's just my verdict—and, um, you might not want to count it."

Demi shook her head. "I hope it's alright..."

Joe rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry. We'll get Miley out of here," Joe murmured. Demi shrugged. They were currently in his car, outside of the hospital. Joe got out of the car and opened the door for Demi, who grinned at his unnecessary gentlemanly gesture. He squeezed her hand. "You ready? Be confident, sound professional—like it's a done deal," Joe reminded her.

Demi winked. "No problem there." Her gaze darkened. "I hope."

The two entered the hospital and went over to Miley's floor. "Man, if this doesn't work—" Joe cut himself off, clapping a hand over his mouth. Joe's eyes widened as his very pale younger brother. He exchanged a swift glance with Demi before the two rushed over to Nick's side. "Nick? What's wrong?" Joe said frantically. "Is your diabetic system acting up? Should I get a—?"

"No," Nick gasped out, still so pale. "It's..."

"Listen, lil bro," Joe said seriously, "we're going to get Miley out of here."

"Miley..." Nick rasped.

"Damn," Joe swore. "We need to get a doctor."

"No!" Nick burst out. Joe exchanged a panicked gaze with Demi, who shrugged in a helpless sort of way. Nick shook his head, paling with horror. "No doctors! They might be in on it..." Joe exchanged another gaze with Demi, who shrugged in a _I have no idea what he's talking about_ sort of way. Joe shook his brother's shoulder, but Nick shrugged him off. "We have to get Miley..."

Demi nodded, obviously relieved that Nick was finally making sense. "Yes, we're going to talk to the doctors, and—"

"—no!" Nick interrupted. "I'll explain later. We have to—" He stopped sort as the door opened. Joe's eyes widened as he saw his own _father_ step out. Paul Kevin Sr Jonas. Nick paled. Then, he cleared his throat, all signs of panic washed away from his face. "Dad, what're you doing here?" he said. Joe thought he detected an edge in Nick's voice. But that didn't make sense.

Paul's eyes widened. Then, a smile broke out on his face. "My sons..." He nodded at Demi. "And Demetria..."

"Demi," Demi corrected.

"Demi, ah yes," Paul said, eyes twinkling. "Joe talks about you a lot." Joe felt his ears flush at that. "It was all _did you know Demi knew how to do this?_ and _did you know that blah blah blah? Demi told me that."_ Paul winked. "Don't worry—it was all good stuff." Joe cleared his throat, hoping that his father would stop teasing him in front of his fiance.

Demi smirked. "Really?"

"What're you doing here, Dad?" Nick said politely. "I mean...not that you _can't_ be. We're here to see Miley. We want her to go back home."

Paul frowned. "But she's perfectly fine here. I talked to the doctors."

Demi shook her head confidently. "Nick already spoke to his own doctors, and they're fine with watching over Miley back home," Demi informed, and Joe felt a swell of pride curl up in his chest. "And if we're only waiting for Miley to wake up, then she'll be fine." Demi's smile was warm and convincing, and Joe was sure his father would agree. Demi looked like a perfectly reasonable angel—of course, Joe was _bound_ to be a little biased.

"But why go through all the trouble?" Paul inquired. "I mean, she's already due to wake up any time soon, right?" Nick coughed, and Paul cast a tender look over Joe's younger brother. "You look all pale, Nick. Are you feeling alright?" Concern washed over Joe, and he glanced at his brother again. Paul touched Nick's shoulder, and Nick sort of stiffened a little.

"I haven't been getting a lot of sleep," Nick confessed flatly. "Worry keeps me up at night... I need..." His eyes closed tightly. "I need Miley to get better. I wouldn't ever be the same if anything ever happened to her." Nick sighed, opening his eyes. "I need her... She's...my hope. Destiny Hope." Nick sighed again and glanced up at Paul, locking eyes with him.

Paul's frown deepened. "You really shouldn't worry...and if anything happened to her...you would get over it, wouldn't you, son?"

"No," Nick said flatly, outright refusing Paul. Paul looked slightly taken aback at the outburst. "I need her to wake up. Can't she see how much I need her?"

Joe squeezed his brother's shoulder. "Hey, Miley's going to be _fine._ She loves you."

"I want her taken home _right now,"_ Nick demanded.

Paul's gaze turned icy. "I don't think so, Nick. You wouldn't want to interrupt her recovery, would you?"

"Bullshit," Nick hissed. "She's better with _me."_

Joe felt his heart race. Things were about to get ugly.

* * *

 **QotD: What is something you can't wait for in 2018?  
**

 **#I'm going to Washington DC in 2018!**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! DUN, DUN, DUN! Cliffhanger! Wow, I suck... Now, looks like Paul might be up to something... Also, if you noticed, this is just part one of this chapter. Part two will be uploaded on Wednesday! Yep, I'm a wicked brute. So what did Nick find out when Joe and Demi were getting to the hospital? And will we see more of Paul Kevin Sr Jonas? My lips are sealed!  
**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	17. Part 2 - May 26th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 - Part 2 - May 26th, 2017**

* * *

 **"Maybe I should've seen the signs, should've read the writing on the wall.** **And realized by the distance in your eyes that I would be the one to fall." - Excerpt from _A Perfectly Good Heart,_ Taylor Swift  
**

* * *

 ** _Last Time on LWFAW..._**

 _"I want her taken home **right now** ," Nick demanded._

 _Paul's gaze turned icy. "I don't think so, Nick. You wouldn't want to interrupt her recovery, would you?"_

 _"Bullshit," Nick hissed. "She's better with **me**."_

 _Joe felt his heart race. Things were about to get ugly._

* * *

Nick stared at his father. _No,_ Nick thought. Not his father. A monster.

But Paul was just gazing back calmly at Nick as if nothing had happened. Nick thought he caught a flash of uneasiness in Paul's eyes...or maybe that was just the fluorescent lights talking. Paul met his gaze calmly now, and Nick wondered, for an excruciating moment, if Paul knew that Nick had overheard. It was clear the Joe and Demi had no idea what was going on... And maybe...maybe it was better that way. For all of them.

"What did you say?" Paul said in that calm voice, yet there was a definite note in Paul's voice that told Nick he had indeed succeeded in pissing his dad off.

"She's better off with _me,"_ Nick reiterated. He crossed his arms and tried to relax his tense body—to no avail. Paul stiffened, as if he wasn't used to this new, more confident, more defiant Nick. Nick cleared his throat. "Sorry. It's just...things have been so stressful. And usually, it's Miley that's always there for me." He sighed and looked down, seething his teeth. "Dad, you know how much she means to me," Nick continued. "I can't let anything happen to her."

"Oh, but if anything does happen to her, it couldn't be your fault, Nicholas," Paul reassured him.

Nick shook his head. "I'd feel better if she was with me. And I will be getting her out of here one way or another."

Joe placed a calming hand on Nick's shoulder, and Nick shrugged his brother off a little. If only Joe knew... Joe wouldn't be so calming then, would he? "Nick, calm down," Joe murmured. "Miley's going to be _fine._ And we _will_ get her out of here. I promise." Joe might be a joking and teasing person, but when Joe promised something, he would live through with it. You could trust Joe like that.

"Thanks," Nick mumbled.

"Nick, can I talk to you?" Paul said. _"Alone?"_

Joe cleared his throat. "Demi, wanna get some water? I think I do. _Let's go."_

It was sort of amusing watching Joe leading a very baffled looking Demi away ( _she_ was usually the one who took action in situations rather than vice versa), but the whole situation was too twisted for there to be any humor. Nick watched them leave through the elevator but received a text from Joe that they'd be around if he needed them. It was a small comfort.

"Dad?" Nick said.

"Nick," Paul said, "listen—"

"—no," Nick interrupted, clenching his fists. "I know what you're up to! I know you're trying to kill Miley off but make it look like some sort of accident. You didn't like that she was a 'reckless' person, even years back." Paul's eyes ignited with anger, and Nick knew that this was true. When he had told his parents that he had gotten back together with Miley, Denise, his mother, of course, had been all supporting and stuff. Paul had been stiff...but what Nick had previously written off as shock must've been anger. "But this is _wrong_ —and you know it, _Dad,"_ Nick spat. "This is a new low, even for you."

"And when someone else comes along?" Paul demanded. "I can't let her just drop you like she did that nice Hemsworth boy."

"She _won't,"_ Nick said through gritted teeth. "And I can't believe you would do this!" Nick was shaking in fury now.

"It's all for the greater good, my son," Paul said, gaze darkening into hollows. "And you won't stop me. I don't care if I have to purge the darkness myself that she has put around you." Nick stiffened at the ominous words. Purge? What did _that_ entail? It didn't sound good, whatever it was. "She calls herself a Christian yet look at all the things she has done."

"She donates to charity, she has the Happy Hippie Foundation," Nick retorted. "And I have a list more things that she's done. And what have _you_ been doing?"

Paul ignored the question. "I haven't been the only one working _against_ her, Nick," Paul hissed. "Do remember those pills you bought for her?" Nick gaped. "The ones you told me you were going to get. The owner of the store..." Ice invaded Nick's insides. "Well, he might've done something...not on the pills directly. I remember you telling me that Miley might not even take them. But still...on the bottle..."

"You put something on the bottle to mess with her tachycardia?" Nick demanded.

"Not me...personally." Paul's gaze flashed. "But..."

"Then how come it didn't affect _me?"_ Nick demanded. "Or Demi?"

Paul smirked. "It was designed specifically for _her._ We took a sample of her blood."

"YOU WHAT?!"

Paul's gaze turned icy. "Now, now, Nicholas, don't argue with me. We all know that she has had her fair share of enemies. Someone was bound to do it... And you know what she said when she talked to me over the phone?" Nick scoffed. He wouldn't believe a thing this...this evil incarnate said about Miley. "She said that you were a nice young man... a nice... _play thing."_

"That's a lie." As soon as the words were out of Paul's mouth, Nick knew that it wasn't the truth.

Paul seized Nick's wrist, and Nick felt warning signs bang through his head. Paul's grip was vise like, and the look in his eyes was empty, blank, utterly devoid of emotion. It was like he was past human. Nick felt something dig into his arm, and the world whirled around him. Nick tried to pull away, but there was something inhumane in Paul's eyes that told Nick that there would be no mercy from Paul.

Paul was merciless. "Maybe it is. But you know I have best interests at heart."

"No," Nick muttered...

...and darkness evaded all.

 **Love Will Find A Way**

"What's taking their conversation so long?"

Demi sighed. "It's only been fifteen minutes."

Joe crossed his arms. "Something...something is _up._ Nick was... _hostile_ towards Dad. You saw it, didn't you?"

Demi hesitated. She _had_ noticed that something was different...that something was very wrong... But...didn't all children have interesting relationships with their parents? Demi had written it off as some normal squabble. Demi turned back to Joe's expectant gaze and reluctantly admitted, "Yes, I did. But...Joe, you're jumping to conclusions. Not that I'm not one to act, but..." Demi sighed. "The most important thing is getting Miles back."

Joe sighed. "You're right." He relaxed. "You're always right."

Demi smiled coyly. "Not _always._ Just most of the time," she corrected.

Joe smirked. "Most of the time," he mimicked.

She pouted. "You don't do it right."

"Then how _do_ you do it right?"

Demi shoved him and kissed him softly on the cheek. He took her hand, intertwining their fingers. She smiled at him, catching his gaze. His hair was slightly rumpled, but he just looked so adorable that Demi couldn't help but melt at the sight of him. The brief moment of solace was enough for both of them, comforting both. Demi closed her eyes in a brief moment of contentment.

"Okay, now we have to go," Demi mumbled.

"No," Joe groaned. "I want to stay here. Well, not here, exactly."

Demi whacked him on the arm, shaking her head in exasperation. "Come on, Joe," she said, tugging at his arm. They headed to the elevator and went to Miley's floor. The floor was—obviously—empty. Demi frowned. She strode down the hall and twisted the doorknob that led to Miley's room. It didn't budge. She twisted harder, and all that accomplished was a slight imprint of the knob on her palm. "Locked," she muttered. "That's weird."

Joe took a deep breath. "You sure?" He tried. A frown deepened on his face. He knocked on the door. _"Hello?_ It's Joe Jonas—open the effing door!" Demi groaned. Then, she stared in alarm as Joe began to bang furiously on the door. Then, she watched with raw fascination as he pulled out a bobby pin from his pocket. He began to pick the lock, a rare—for him—air of seriousness around him.

"Are you...seriously...picking a _lock?"_ Demi breathed.

"How do you think I got to all those sodas when I was a kid?" Joe grunted. _Click._ He opened the door and grinned. "Alright, come on."

"She's still there," Demi said softly. She frowned. "Where's Nick? He would tell us if he was leaving, right? And where's your dad?" She squinted through the dim. "Why is this room so dark?" She strode over to Miley. "Hmm...let's just, I don't know, get her on a wheelchair or something and get her out of here." Demi scoured the room for one. She pulled the wheelchair out. "Come on. Get her on here."

Joe gently lifted Miley off the hospital bed and settled her down in the wheelchair. "Now, the great escape," Joe said, smirking. "Let's go."

"Alright, NO, JOE, DON'T DRIVE, YOU'RE GOING TO—"

 _Crash!_

"—hit the wall," Demi finished, wincing.

The jolt apparently woke Miley up. She actually screamed. Then, she placed a hand over her heart and turned back to them. Recognition flickered in her gaze, and she groaned. "Who was the idiot that drove me into the wall?" Miley complained, some color returning to her cheeks. Demi ran towards Miley and enveloped her in a fierce embrace. "I suppose it was Joe?" Miley mused.

"You're awake!" Demi choked out. "Well, that solves one of our problems." She shot a dirty look at Joe.

Joe looked sheepishly. "Sorry, Miles." Miley tried to stand and gasped. Joe caught her before she hit the ground. "Miley?"

Miley took a deep breath. "Just...give me a moment to...get used to, um, being conscious... I—"

Demi frowned and looked deeply into Miley's eyes. There was something...off. "Miley, did they give you... _drugs?"_ Demi wasn't talking about alcohol or anything like that, but had the doctors given Miley something that would mess with her? Miley looked pale and tired and weak. Demi shot a frantic look at Joe. "Okay, this is the plan: we're going to get out of here. And we're going to say that...you're fine. Can you do that, Mi?"

Miley winced. "Yeah... I can do that."

"Hold on," Joe said, who, Demi suspected, was all that was holding Miley up. "Demi, get Miley some water. And perhaps something with sugar?" Demi quickly found some water and handed it to Miley, who drank deeply from it. "We'll be on either side of you, Miley, to catch you if you fall," Joe said. "Demi, you're going to have to do some sweet talking to the front desk people to sign something that'll ensure that Miley's _allowed_ to be out of here. The last thing we need is the police or shit involved."

Demi blinked. "That's surprisingly smart of you."

Miley took a deep breath. "Okay, let's get out of here," Miley said. She frowned. "But you guys owe me an explanation later."

The all linked arms, which might be odd but would be better for _them._ They headed out of the room and into the hall. They headed to the elevator, and Demi grinned at Miley as soon as she saw a nurse there, holding some weird fluids. The nurse blinked. "God, Miles, you know _Joe,"_ Demi said, laughing again. "He couldn't cook to save his life!"

Miley caught on and played along. "Yeah, well, I guess the Jonas brothers only got the hot and musical genes, right?" Miley teased. "Nick can't cook, either."

"Hey," Joe said, clearly offended. Demi wasn't sure if he knew they were just smooth talking to avoid suspicion from the nurses. "I'm not _just_ hot and musically talented—I can do a _lot_ of things." The elevator shook slightly, and Joe stumbled a little before falling. Luckily, he didn't fall on his face. Rather, he fell backwards—which just hurt two things: his rear and his pride.

"Yeah, we can totally see that by the way you can _so clearly walk,"_ Demi scoffed.

Miley grinned. "Come on, Joe, you klutz."

Thankfully, they reached the lowest floor. They walked out of the elevator, and Demi headed towards on of the, as Joe called them, 'front desk people.' Demi saw the name tag of the girl—who seemed roughly around her age—in front of her: _Mary._ Demi cleared her throat. "Miley's been released. Miley Cyrus, you know her, right? She's going home now," Demi said confidently, like it was a done deal.

Mary stuttered. "S-s-sorry. I'm new here."

Demi beamed. That was even better. "It's alright. Miley, why don't you say hi to Mary?"

Miley stepped forward. Judging by the light in Miley's eyes, Miley was feeling better. "Hey, I'm Miley," Miley said cheerfully. "And yeah, I'm released."

Mary's eyes widened to the eyes of saucers. "Omigod, I'm big fans of all of you!" she squealed. Then, her voice went more business-like. "Just sign this. I'll give you a copy..." Mary rummaged around before handing over some papers. Then, she glanced shyly at the trio and murmured, "Can I have autographs?" Her brown eyes were wide with amazement and awe.

Joe beamed. "Sure!"

They got out of the hospital relatively easy, and Demi and Joe headed over to Joe's car. Joe got into the driver's seat and instructed the girls to go to the back. Demi agreed, and they sat in the backseat. "You feeling alright, Miles?" Demi asked, turning to her best friend. Miley's gaze flickered over to her. "I mean...I think we should have you tested for whatever drugs they might've given you."

Miley took a deep breath. "Well, whatever it was, it'll probably be out of my system." She yawned. "I'm fine. I'll just settle for some sleep."

Demi gawked. "B-b-but—all you've been _doing_ is sleeping!"

Miley smiled wryly. "I don't know if it was that or some drugged sleep." Then, her smile faded. "Where's Nick?"

Joe cleared his throat. "About that..."

 **Love Will Find A Way**

"We're just going to... _coax_ you."

"Is that a polite word for brainwashing?" Nick muttered sarcastically.

Paul smirked. "It wasn't polite."

"It was for you," Nick retorted. Nick had woken up to be in a room—that smelled of various chemicals and medicines or something. He wasn't sure if there were _actual_ chemicals in the room or if that was just the scent of the candles in the room. Either way, it was disgusting, and he was sure he would hate hospitals by the time he was out of here. "Now what do you want?"

Paul crossed his arms. "We'll simply take the pain away, Nick."

"I'm not in pain—unless you count betrayal."

Paul's eyes went cold. "This is for the greater good. Miley will be too out of it soon, and you...you..." Paul shook his head and touched the metal apparatus with a sharp needle by Nick. Nick stiffened, tryin to edge away from it. "You can do better than her, Nicholas! Yet you don't!" Paul thundered, shaking his head furiously. "You could've had Selena! Or someone else! Miss Universe, for God's sake! Years ago, you should've stopped trying."

Nick paled. "So you tried to break us up then, too?"

Paul's grip tightened on him. "It doesn't matter."

"So, what're you going to do? Torture me until I crack?" Nick glared. "I'll never stop loving Miley."

"You don't have a choice."

"Don't you think everyone else would notice if you started doing something to me?" Nick demanded. "Joe will find out, Demi will find out—and then, you're going to go to jail for a _very long time."_ Nick huffed. "Let me out." Nick tugged at his own restraints. He closed his eyes. He hoped Demi and Joe got Miley out of the hospital. He never felt so trapped...especially by his _father._

Paul sighed. "No, we're telling everyone you're on vacation with your dearest _father,"_ Paul said stiffly.

Nick felt the needle press against his flesh. Nick glared. "Let's see what you've got."

* * *

 **QotD: What do you think Paul is planning?  
**

 **#I'll never tell. I'm not even sure _I_ know.**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! So, this chapter was, um, pretty... _dark,_ for lack of better word. Now, if I was going to put Paul as the antagonist, I probably should've put in more hints earlier. Whatever, I'll give more of a plausible, more _believable_ back story on why Paul doesn't like Miley. His hate goes a lot deeper than you think... Any guesses?  
**

 **So, this is the first chapter in this story where I have a Part 2. I just... I didn't want to make the chapter too excessive by just putting it all there, so I split it into two parts. The story is going to get a _lot_ darker from here, but we'll see more about the whole Miley situation. Joe and Demi are already suspicious... Do YOU think that Paul will get away with whatever he is planning? And why is he acting this way?**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	18. May 27th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 - May 27th, 2017**

* * *

 **"But I'm willing to put my trust in you.** **Baby, you can put your trust in me." - Excerpt from _Count On You,_ Big Time Rush  
**

* * *

Darkness.

Nick was used to darkness now. Paul kept him in the dark and gave him brief moments of light. It would hurt his eyes. And then, when morning came, Paul would simply interrogate Nick. Nick was given all sorts of pleasures—delicious food, TV, but the one thing he _really wanted_ he couldn't have. Miley... The thought of her kept him sane... And escape. Nick didn't have escape.

Of course, he was sure the _real_ tortures would begin once Paul realized he wouldn't yield. He wondered if he could get out before then. _What happened to my father?_ Nick thought sadly. Paul was _not_ the same man who had taught Nick how to ride his bike or toss a football. He was a stranger, and Nick wondered what had happened to his dear father that had turned him that way. Surely it couldn't have _just_ been hate for Miley (though why people would hate her, he did not comprehend why).

And now, Paul came again. This time, he looked unusually upset. Usually, he was happy in that twisted way. Nick wasn't sure which he preferred more. Paul glanced at him and sighed. "Nicholas, have you thought about what I said? I love you, my son, and I want to give you a choice—willingly surrender to me, and you'll have everything you could possibly want," Paul said, eyes glittering.

Nick shrugged. "No time to think—not with the air you keep me in."

Paul had also kept Nick in a room that allowed for nothing to become a weapon. The windows were barred, and the air came from a vent that could send Nick into a deep sleep. It was cruel, but Paul made sure the air was to prevent further thoughts of escapes. Of course, Nick was given all sorts of entertainments—but no instruments. Not yet, Paul had said.

"I have some questions," Nick said suddenly.

Paul glanced at him. "Ask away, son."

It was ironic how Paul still treated him like a son yet Nick was held against his own will. He supposed this was his father's semblance of love. Twisted love. "The air," Nick said. He frowned. "I woke up—I didn't know what time it was, but I did... I thought the air was supposed to knock me out—not that I could escape any, but... I just wondered."

Paul smiled genuinely. "That is an excellent question, my boy. The air only pipes for the first hour—enough time to knock you out. I didn't escape you to wake—not that you could escape—but it is to ensure you are fully rested. I will only wake you up when I feel like it. And have I in any way mistreated you?" Paul's voice and words were light and kind enough—sort of.

Nick grumbled, "No. You've given me my favorite food, my favorite toys—just nothing that'll injure me."

"And have you thought about my proposition?" Paul pressed eagerly.

Nick sighed. "You're going to eventually force me, right?"

Paul shrugged. "I'd rather you willingly give me the choice first."

"So that's a yes," Nick muttered. He sighed softly. "Not today," he announced. Then, he tilted his head. "Could I watch a series or a movie or something?" he asked, and Paul shrugged in a matter-of-fact way. Nick cleared his throat and pointed at the cabinets. "What movies are there? Are they my favorites?" Hey, if he was going to be trapped, he was going to make the most of it...until he could escape.

Paul smiled. "Yes, they're your favorites." Nick scrambled, too eagerly, to the cabinet. He grinned as he saw all of his favorites. There were also several others with promising summaries. But Nick ignored all of them and headed for just one. He pulled out the disk out of the DVD and slid it into the VCR machine thing. "What is that you're watching?" Paul said, interest obviously piqued.

"You'll see," Nick said, smiling.

The screen lit up, and Paul frowned. _"Hannah Montana: The Movie,"_ Paul stated. "You're watching that."

"If you'll let me," Nick said cheerfully. "It'll be nice to see her face—even from a screen." But as the movie started, Nick felt an overwhelming spark of loneliness course through him. Miley looked so beautiful in the movie...but that made Nick miss her even more. Nick felt his throat feel hot, and he felt tears prick from his eyes. Where was Miley now? Was she safe?

Paul glanced at him. "I don't think this movie is suitable, Nick."

"What have you done to Miley?" Nick demanded.

Paul's gaze darkened. "I... She isn't at the hospital..."

Nick's heart leapt. Did that mean that Joe and Demi had gotten Miley out? Nick struggled to keep his face composed. Then, he took a deep breath. "Miley is...gone?" Nick murmured. He glanced at Paul. "I have some more questions," he said suddenly, and Paul raised a brow. "Where are we, exactly? I mean...I don't know. I can't tell." Nick shrugged in a sort of helpless way.

Paul smiled. "We are in LA, actually."

Nick raised a brow. "Really?"

"Wouldn't people suspect you to be somewhere far, far away?"

 _Smart,_ Nick thought fuzzily. Nick sighed softly. "Why do you have to do this?" he asked his dad, almost in a pleading voice. "Why can't you accept Miley? You can't just hate someone like her—she didn't do anything to you! Not personally! So why, oh gracious _father,_ why are you so _determined_ to keep us apart?" Nick stared at his hands. "And how can you live knowing you took away the most important person in my life?"

Paul's gaze was unreadable. "Nicholas, she isn't good for you. You need her like a drug," Paul argued. "That is pathetic."

" _You're_ pathetic," Nick growled. "And selfish. And greedy and cruel, and I hope you get run over by a car." Nick didn't mean that, not really. What he _really_ wanted to do was find out why Paul wanted to keep him away from Miley and convince him that Miley was an amazing person—not that anyone really needed convincing of _that._ Of course, Nick tended to be slightly biased.

"The girl is none of your concern anymore," Paul said stiffly.

"Tell me why you hate her so much! You can't just hate her like that... What's the _real_ reason?"

 **Love Will Find A Way**

"PAUL DID THIS—I KNOW HE DID."

"Joe, calm down."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN—HE HAS NICK, HE'S GOT NICK, AND HE'S TORTURING HIM!"

"You don't know that—"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I DON'T KNOW, DEMETRIA! I KNOW MY BROTHER!"

"Where's your proof of actual torture?!"

Miley winced, waking up to screaming and raging from the next room. Miley frowned before last night's events crawled back to her. She shivered, but that had nothing to do with the slight chill in the room. Miley got out of bed and headed outside to see Joe and Demi still screaming at each other. "Guys!" Miley called, but they paid no attention to her. "SHUT UP," Miley roared and forced them apart with visible effort. "What the _hell_ is going on?" she demanded.

Joe scoffed. "Demi doesn't believe that my dad—"

"—excuse me, but where's your proof?" Demi demanded, crossing her arms. "I care about Nick, too, but we can't just go jumping on conclusions like that! We need more evidence—Joe, calm down..." Miley noticed how strained and tired Demi looked and faintly recalled that Demi had been awake for a long time. Had Demi even gone to sleep yet? She looked so exhausted...

"Demi, you should get some rest," Miley said softly. Joe stared at her indignantly, and Miley noticed that he was tired, too, but too restless to go to sleep. "Joe, I'll help you piece together everything, but then, after we get _some_ sort of lead, you're getting some rest, too. You two have been awake and watching me and this house and my dogs for too long."

"But—" Joe protested.

"Nick needs you to be rested for when we get him," Miley said calmly, "and that's not going to happen if your body decides to shut down from lack of sleep." Joe sighed, resigned. Miley turned back to Demi. "Get some water. Maybe some food. Then go straight to bed. I don't care if you're not sleepy—I'll give you some sedatives or something if you can't."

Demi smiled weakly. "Okay, Miles..."

Joe turned to Demi, a soft look on his face. "I'm sorry, Demz, for yelling at you. This whole thing is just so stressful..."

"It's alright," Demi said. She planted a soft kiss on his cheek. She yawned. "I know you didn't mean it."

Miley smiled softly. "Okay, you, off to bed." Demi nodded numbly as Miley led her friend to a guest room. When Miley came back, Joe was in front of a laptop, typing furiously. He looked up as she arrived, and Miley frowned. "So, what do we know so far? I mean, I was unconscious for..." Miley trailed off, feeling guilty. Perhaps if she didn't have this stupid heart condition, then none of this would've happened...

"Miley, don't look like that—and don't say you don't know what I'm talking about. You've got that look on where you're blaming yourself," Joe said. He squeezed her shoulder. Then, he sighed. "Well, we know that your door was locked—clearly to keep others out... But we got you out anyway—and we made it legal. No one can force you back into the hospital."

Miley raised a brow. "Well, that's good... What else?"

Joe squeezed his eyes shut. "Well...when Demi and I—when we—came into the room, Nick seemed so... _hostile_ to Dad." Miley frowned at that. Hostile didn't seem like a word to describe sweet, caring, sensitive, strong Nick. Joe's eyes flashed open. "Miley, sometimes people are taken away or killed because they know too much. Do you think that Nick knew something that got him in trouble..? With my dad?"

Miley felt fear pool into her heart. She didn't want to believe that. She didn't want to believe that Nick was going to pay the ultimate price for something...but it didn't all add up. _Why?_ Miley glanced over at Joe, struggling to remain the calm one in the situation. "But Joe...how do you know it was _Paul?_ I mean...Paul was there, but how do we have any actual proof?" Joe stared. "I'm just laying all the facts out there, Joe."

"Did you check Nick's Instagram?" Joe inquired, and Miley frowned. Joe shook his head. "No, of course you didn't. You were resting. Well, take a look at this." Joe showed his phone to Miley. It was a photo of...a very fancy, very pricey-looking room. Nick had written: _vacationing with Dad ;)._ Joe's gaze darkened. "Doesn't this seem awfully suspicious, Miles? Nick's never been hostile to Dad, and suddenly, after he is, he's _gone_ —and he would've _told_ us if he was going on vacation. He would've brought us along—or you, at least."

"That does seem weird," Miley agreed.

 _"And,"_ Joe added, "Nick would _never_ leave you like that, when you're vulnerable and unconscious...and as far as we know, he has no idea how you are."

"Yeah," Miley said sadly. "I suppose so."

 _"And,"_ Joe continued, and Miley stared at him, surprised that he had further information, "Dad and Nick _both_ haven't contacted us. I asked my mom, and she bought the vacation bull crap." Joe snorted in disgust. "So I couldn't fish anything out of her. But Nick wouldn't just plan a vacation just like _that_ —something is _up._ He would never leave you like that."

"But where is he?" Miley said, frustrated. "If he's trapped somewhere, there's no one Paul would let him near a phone."

"Nick probably wasn't the one to post the photo on Instagram," Joe said darkly. "But a lot of fans have commented on his page on how mad they are at him for leaving you...but you're fine now. Inasmuch as we _all_ could be." Joe took a deep breath. "Miley, I know that you want to reassure everyone that you are fine...but you're one of the smartest people I know... We need you to find Nick. And that's going to be hard to do when you're all over the world—with Demi, too. I can't do this alone."

Miley sighed softly. "What about this? I'll tell everyone I'm fine...but...you know, it takes time to find every single person to send over a ticket. We could also have some 'transitional interruptions' or something... I don't want the world to know that I'm _not_ fine. And someone's going to find out sooner or later. I don't want to lie. I would do it, for Nick, but vacationing for _months_ or _weeks_ even for someone like him is insane. We'll be fine. I can stay here for weeks."

Joe nodded. "It's probably better that way. Go flaunt yourself off in social media."

Miley pulled out her phone. "Smile, Joseph," she teased, and Joe shook his head. Miley nudged him in the ribs, and Joe groaned. They ended up laughing, and Miley took the picture happily. Then, she posted it, writing down: _Out of that hospital. SO boring. I'm fine, and I'm so, SO sorry for worrying everyone. It sucks to know I let y'all down. I'll make it up to y'all soon! :D_

"By soon, you mean a few weeks," Joe joked.

Miley whacked him. "Hey, this is to find your brother."

"And your boyfriend," Joe added. Then, he rubbed his arm. "Ow, Nick's right—it _does_ hurt when you do that."

 **Love Will Find A Way**

Perhaps it was wrong, but Paul couldn't stop himself.

He did hate Miley—sort of—but it wasn't just...well, her. It hurt Paul to see how miserable he was making his son. Whenever Paul walked into the room, Nick would be watching some _Hannah Montana_ stuff or stuff with Miley. Paul had walked in when Nick had been watching _So Undercover,_ and it had been the part when Miley's character had said something about trusting Nicholas. Paul had been frozen with fear until he realized that Nicholas was the name of the love interest. Nick obviously took comfort in that...

Why was Nick so dependent on Miley?

The thought of Miley brought coils of hate into Paul's chest, followed by a bitter sadness. There had been a time when he had thought of Miley like a daughter to him...but the negatives really rang through despite Nick's frantic words of how brilliant the girl was. But it was really _Billy Ray_ that Paul couldn't stand. And if Nick and Miley stayed together, Billy Ray would be around. A _lot._

Nick said that he and Miley were in love, but Paul refused to believe that. He believed that it was an infatuation, not love. What relationship had _love?_ Of course, Paul loved Denise very much, but love was something Paul wasn't... _used_ to. Not exactly. He didn't believe in love at first glance or anything like that... He believed that caring about someone and infatuation and a certain degree of trust could lead to a perfectly good relationship... but he was uneasy about love.

Paul entered Nick's room. "Nicholas?"

Nick looked up wearily. "Unless you've come to release me, I don't want to see you."

"No," Paul said softly. He was holding a computer in his hands, and he handed it over to Nick. "I'm here to tell you that you can talk to Miley. If she's awake, that is."

Nick waited. Then, he gawked. "Is this...a _joke?"_

"No," Paul said flatly. He didn't want this, at all, but to avoid suspicion, he would be willing enough. "I'll be here when you call her, but she won't see me. You won't tell her anything that will compromise any of this. You will reassure her that you are alright and on a brilliant vacation with your father, and you will _convince_ her that you are completely _fine,_ is that clear?"

Nick blinked. "Sure, sir," he muttered. Then, he opened the laptop tentatively. He typed something in and waited. Paul listened carefully. Then, he glanced at Nick's face. It was astonishing at the change. Happiness exploded out on Nick's face. Nick's brown eyes filled with life and light and...a deep sense of affection. "Miley!" Nick said, tone lighter. Again, the change was stunning.

 _"Nick!"_ came her voice, laced with a southern accent. _"Oh my God, Nick!"_

"Miley," Nick said weakly. Paul saw Nick lift a hand to stroke Miley's face—through a computer screen but whatever. "Don't look so worried, angel, I'm fine." Paul was dumbfounded. _Angel?_ Nick had a nickname for Miley? What? "I'm just chilling with my dad," Nick said, glancing briefly at Paul before returning his eyes to the screen. He yawned. "Sorry I'm not there...I...I wanted to, Miley, but—"

 _"_ — _it's alright, Nick,"_ Miley murmured softly. _"I'm just so glad to hear from you. So, where are you anyway? Is the weather good?"_

"I..." Nick trailed off. Paul shot his son a sharp look. Nick winked at the screen. "I'm closer than you think," he said in a light, teasing voice. Paul stiffened. At least Nick was being vague. "I'll send you some pictures," Nick added. "We'll talk more. But man"—Nick whistled sharply—"the room is _awesome._ I wish you were here...but I've been watching your movies."

There was a laugh. _"Really?"_

"Yeah," Nick said, a smile on his face. Paul glanced at Nick, raising a brow. "Ugh, I have to go, Mi..." His face turned crestfallen.

 _"Wait_ — _Joe's here. He'll want to talk to you!"_ Miley called. There was a faint _"Joe, get over here!"_

Then, Joe's voice filled the room: _"NICK?"_

"Joe, how are you?" Nick said, smile widening. Paul frowned.

 _"Not sleeping well,"_ Joe said flatly. Paul's frown deepened. He wasn't sure if Joe was suspicious or anything. It was hard to tell how his son was feeling through a machine, especially when he wasn't seeing the screen. _"How dare you go on a vacation without me?"_ There was a pause and some distant shouting. Then, Joe said, _"Ugh. I have to go... It's Demi. I swear, Miley, you have too many dogs."_

"Miley?" Nick said tentatively.

She sighed. _"You have to go, I know... I wish you were with me. I love you."_

Nick's face glowed, and Paul shifted uneasily. "I love you, too," Nick murmured. "I love you more than anything, Mi... I'll see you later."

Paul glanced away uneasily, thoughts shifting. The young couple made out so sincere...

 _No,_ Paul thought gravely. _This is all for the better._

* * *

 **QotD: What instrument would you like to learn?  
**

 **#As I already play the guitar, I'd like to learn the cajon or the drums. Maybe the piano.**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! So, now you know that Paul has something against Billy Ray. All will be explained in future chapters, like _why_ he's so against Billy. I can't just give it away in one chapter! But you can't deny that Paul's smart... We'll see if Miley, Joe, and Demi can find and save Nick before he loses his mind to whatever Paul has in store for him.  
**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	19. May 28th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 - May 28th, 2017**

* * *

 **"This is the story of your life, a** **movie starring you.** **What's the next scene have for you to do?** **Leave the dishes in the sink,** **leave your fear there too.** **Live the story you would write for you." - Excerpt from _This is the Time,_ Superchick  
**

* * *

"DAMN IT!"

Miley stared at Joe, alarmed. "Joe..."

Joe glared at the broken shards of glass on the ground. "Sorry about the glass," he muttered harshly, gaze wild.

"It's alright," Miley murmured. She watched Joe, whose expression was just so _broken._ His hair was wild, and his hands were shaking. He knelt down to pick up the pieces of glass, but Miley was quick to stop him. "I'll deal with it," Miley told him. His gaze was so haunted, and a frown crossed Miley's lips. "Joe...have you been sleeping?" Joe's eyes were bloodshot, a look now perpetual.

Joe shook his head. "No time to sleep. I have to—"

 _"Joe,"_ Miley chastised. "Right _now._ Get some sleep. _Please."_

Joe stared at her, gaze frantic. "We're close, Miley, I can feel it—close to Nick." Miley had never seen him so serious, so utterly dedicated to one sole cause. It was admiring—and also a bit scary. "I know my brother, Miles. After that video call..." Miley watched him. Joe had been with her for the entire video call—just out of the screen, which was pretty smart of him. "When he said he was closer than we thought he was... Miley—"

"Joe, Demi and I will figure it out," Miley said firmly. "You _must_ get some sleep. I'll get you some sedatives."

Miley bumped into Demi as she got some pills that would knock Joe out for a good eight hours. Demi looked surprised before she sighed unhappily. "Joe?"

"Bingo," Miley said, miming the release of a trigger. Joe and Demi had been practically living at her house now, which was probably for the better. Miley posted random things on Instagram here and there, and she checked Nick's Instagram every two seconds—that was an exaggeration, but what the hell? He hadn't posted anything new, but he _had_ promised Miley that they would video chat soon... She hoped he would keep true to his word.

"Joe needs to rest," Demi murmured.

"He does," Miley agreed. "But he's not. Get him to his room, and I'll get some water with these pills. You'll have to convince him to swallow them."

"Done," Demi said, stalking away.

With a small sigh, Miley headed towards the kitchen, feeling quite anxious. She needed Nick to be okay. She clung onto the belief that he was fine, just waiting for her to come rescue him. Then, he might say with that silly smile on his face, "Took you long enough. I thought I had to wait another century!" The brief thought of Nick—her Nick—was so comforting, and Miley wished so bad that it was true.

Miley got some water and headed over to Joe's room. Demi was murmuring soft words into Joe's ear, and Miley knocked gently on the inside of the door. Demi caught her gaze with obvious relief. Miley handed over the goods before stepping out of the room, allowing the two a measure of privacy. Miley headed back to her living room. She had several laptops out there. One was for video calls, one was on maps, one was on how to find missing people. There were several cups of coffee—for Demi—and a bowl of fruit on the table, too.

Miley headed over to a different table of actual maps, not computerized ones. Close could be anywhere. But surely that meant Nick was in California, at the very least. That was definitely unexpected, of course, but that narrowed the places to about just a billion. He could be anywhere...yet the place he had been in the video call—which Miley had recorded (she wouldn't feel guilty about that if it would help her find Nick) had shown a very fancy place. And, she had caught a glimpse of the windows—which had bars over them. He was definitely trapped—and by the looks of it, someone had been with him. There had been a slight shadow over Nick, a very human-like shadow—it had been something Demi had caught. Joe had dissected Nick's words and body language, and they had determined that Nick was trapped, and he had someone (Joe swore it was Paul Kevin) with him.

They had no actual proof of that in the video, but it was who Miley thought had taken Nick, as well. When would all of this be over?

"Joe's asleep—sort of."

Miley looked up to see Demi. She gestured Demi over. "Do you think he's close as in California or as in Malibu?"

"California," Demi said with a sigh. "But Paul Kevin...do you think that Nick is at his dad's place or at some place _built_ for captivity?"

"Fifty-fifty chance," Miley said glumly. "I hope he—"

"—Miley!" Demi interrupted. "Check Nick's Instagram!"

Without another question, Miley pulled out her phone and quickly pulled up Instagram. She saw that Nick had posted another photo. It was a beautiful photo of a sunset—which was taken so well Miley wondered if Nick (or perhaps even Paul) had got it from the Internet. Nick had written: _Do you remember when we were neighbors, Mi? Missing you, thinking of you, hoping we could be more than just neighbors._

Miley's eyes widened. She was _sure_ Nick had written it—that was such a Nick think to write. Miley exchanged a brief glance with Demi. "Nick definitely wrote this," Miley told Demi, who nodded and took a screenshot of the photo. Miley took a screenshot of it as well. She examined the sunset and sighed. "This sunset...could be from anything," Miley grumbled. "I don't think that will help him."

"But if he's trapped," Demi said quietly, "then this must mean something... What are we missing?"

 _Do you remember when we were neighbors, Mi? Missing you, thinking of you, hoping we could_ —

"Neighbors!" Miley exclaimed, causing Demi to glance over at her. "I was neighbors with Nick once...in..." She met Demi's gaze steadily. "LA." Miley hardly dared to breathe. Could it be true? Was Nick back in LA, held against his own will. "Do you think he's there, Demi? Do you think Paul shipped him off to LA?" A frown twisted on Demi's face, and Miley felt her own frown deepen. "What's wrong?"

"Look at this," Demi said, showing Miley her phone. She locked eyes with Miley. "His photo's deleted. That means...Paul didn't want this to get out. I think you're right. I think Nick _is_ in LA."

 **Love Will Find A Way**

It was astonishing how much Demi could remember when she wanted to.

Apparently, Paul Kevin had three houses in LA, which they were going to check out first. **(For the record, I have no idea if that's true. This part is pure FICTION.)** The houses weren't that apart from each other, only about an hour or two apart each, but it would still take a few good hours to search it all. Demi couldn't wait to tell Joe. Joe would flip—and probably complain: "Why does all the interesting stuff happen when I'm out?" Demi smiled at the thought.

"Demi?"

Demi turned to Miley. "Yeah?"

Miley bit her lip. "You don't think that Nick's...hurt or anything, do you?"

Compassion flooded Demi as she watched her best friend. She gave Miley a hug, rubbing the girl's back comfortingly. Miley sighed a little, and Demi squeezed Miley's hand. "Nick will be fine," Demi said soothingly. "After all, he has _us_ coming after him. Psh, I'm sure he's fine..." Demi thought about it. "Unless Paul decided to crack a rib or something—nothing that would kill Nick. Just injure him enough to—"

"—I don't really want to know," Miley said, wincing. "I _really_ don't want to know."

Demi smirked. "But if you're ever up to it, we can watch a pig slaughter on—"

"—no!" Miley interrupted, eyes wide. "No pig slaughters or _any_ slaughters, thank you very much."

"So you can stomach various alcoholic drinks but can't handle a little bloodshed—?"

 _"Demi,"_ Miley groaned. "Please stop."

"Okay," Demi said, letting it go. "I know you have two pet pigs." Why Miley would want some pet pigs, Demi did not know why, but she supposed Miley was still that simple girl from Tennessee. Of course, it was hard to think of Miley as 'simple' when you looked through her life, but Demi knew that this was really _Miley,_ the girl who loved unconditionally, the girl who loved farm animals, the girl who still cried at emotional movies even though she had watched them a thousand times.

Miley yawned. "Staring at computer screens is really tiring." She closed her eyes and leaned back into the couch.

"No kidding," Demi said, refraining from swearing. She leaned into the couch, sighing a little. "How long has it been? We can't just jump straight into LA. We need a plan." Demi smirked. "I feel like we're part of some top secret organization, to be honest," Demi said, nudging Miley gently in the ribs. Miley's response was a bright smile. "Don't fall asleep on me," Demi complained. "Who will laugh at my jokes?"

Miley laughed. "Geez, Demi, I don't know. That is just _such_ a dilemma."

Demi rolled her eyes. "I didn't realize you were Miss Sarcastic."

Miley stuck her tongue out at Demi. "Drama queen."

"Honestly, Miles, you should really get some sleep."

Miley shot her a dirty look. "I'm _fine,_ thanks for asking." Miley blinked a couple times. "We can't lose this lead, Demi, you know how important this is. We have to go before Paul moves Nick somewhere else." Miley stood up, but Demi noticed that mixed in with her utter determination and confidence was a fatigue that would hit when the adrenaline wore off. Which would be soon, _especially_ if they going all to way to LA and checking several different houses.

"Go to sleep," Demi ordered. "I don't want you to pass out. I'll stick a sedative in your arm if that's what it's going to take—dare me."

Miley sighed. "Demi, I—"

"You told Joe to go to sleep, and now, I'm telling you," Demi said firmly. "Not _asking_ — _telling._ You are going to rest whether you like it or not. But I promise to wake you up—if you're even going to fall asleep—if there's any news. And that is why I'm not getting my way of sticking a sedative in you. _But_ you're so exhausted that I don't think even a sedative is necessary."

"But—"

"No _buts,"_ Demi growled. "How many more times do I have to repeat this before it gets through your thick skull?"

Miley watched her carefully, and Demi put up a very firm, defiant mask on her face, meeting Miley's gaze steadily that said, _you're not going through me anytime soon._ Miley sighed, apparently done arguing. "Fine," Miley said bitterly. Then, she closed her eyes briefly and said, "I'm sorry. I'm just really worried about Nick..." She couldn't stop a small yawn from escaping her lips. A bittersweet smile tugged at her lips.

"You'll exhaust yourself, and then you won't be able to help Nick _at all,"_ Demi reminded her. "Besides, what we've done is already impressive. Get some rest."

Miley left the room, and Demi stared at the computer. She put some quiet music on and leaned into the couch. Emu jumped up on the couch and tilted his head at Demi. Demi stroked the sheltie and murmured, "Hello, Emu, how are you?" Demi's hand froze on the dog, and the dog nudged her to keep stroking. "And I'm...talking to a dog," Demi said, shaking her head in amazement.

But Emu looked so adorable... Emu jumped onto the table—with all the computers and all. "No, Emu, don't—" Too late. The dog scrabbled on the keyboard of one, and a few somethings popped up. Demi groaned. "Shoo, Emu—Miley's going to kill me. Ughhh." Demi groaned and tried to see what Emu had done... She frowned and noticed that a video call had popped up on the screen. She frowned. It was ongoing. "Uh...hello?"

In the video call, Demi could see a very fancy-looking place—and a tied up man. Demi's eyes widened.

"MILEY, WAKE UP—WE'RE GOING TO LA."

 **Love Will Find A Way**

Nick stared at his unconscious father.

Nick _did_ feel bad—but only a little. When Paul had entered the room, Nick had attacked his father—and simply knocked a book against him. His father was out, and Nick tied him up with a few scarves. He would get some answers out of Paul later. Paul had also brought a laptop with him, and Nick jumped back as the screen flickered on. It was...a call. From Miley.

But when Nick finally focused on the laptop, there was a lot of shouting. No one was visible in the screen yet. "MILEY?" Nick called into the thing. Then, he saw a flurry of dog paws. Nick reeled away on instinct. What on earth was happening? "Hey!" Nick yelled into the screen. He glanced over at his dad briefly, who was still bound up. "Hey, anyone there?!" Nick demanded.

Suddenly, there was a loud yell: _"MILEY, WAKE UP—WE'RE GOING TO LA."_

"DEMI?" Nick called.

Suddenly, Demi's image filled the screen. Her eyes widened in disbelief. _"Nick? Oh my God_ — _hold on."_ Demi glanced briefly away from the screen at something else that wasn't quite visible. Nick saw Demi usher someone else closer. _"Come ON. No, it can't wait_ — _MILEY, it's **Nick.** Yes, Nick, your boyfriend._ _And_ — _Nick, why is there a tied up... Did you just tie up your dad?"  
_

"Uh, maybe," Nick said, shifting uncomfortably. "But can you guys, I don't know, get me or something?"

 _"Won't Paul try to get you back after we get you, though?"_ Miley said, appearing in the screen. Her gaze was frantic.

 _"Get a video of him confessing, Nick!"_ Demi yelled. _"We'll be there soon. HURRY."_

And she disconnected.

Nick stared at the blank screen, feeling utterly dumbfounded. Did that mean that they had gotten his clue? He shook his head and got the laptop into record mode and shook his father awake. Paul Kevin came to quite easily, but fury exploded on his features once he realized that he was all tied up. "Nick? What on earth—let me go!" Paul ordered, gaze fierce and compelling.

"No way—you kidnapped me and want to... _brainwash_ me."

Paul sneered. "This is all for the better, son. You shouldn't have crossed me. That Miley girl, too. She isn't coming, Nicholas."

"You're wrong—she loves me," Nick screamed. "You just want to eradicate that!"

"It is for the better," Paul growled. "But the security will come soon—so you'd better release me. They'll stun you. I shouldn't have given you the choice. I should've subjected you to the 'brainwashing,' as you call it, when I first got you here. This is for your own good, Nicholas. Miley is no use to you—years back, I thought you were so brave and noble, getting publicity with—"

"—it was never for effing publicity!" Nick roared angrily. He was careful not to get violet—especially in front of a camera. "You call yourself my _father?"_

"You owe me _everything,"_ Paul said through seethed teeth. "You owe me life, you owe me—"

"I _don't,"_ Nick yelled. "And Miley's going to come. And Demi."

"You think it's that easy? They'll never get to you. Not if I can help it."

Nick stared. "What're you saying? _Tell me."_

Paul managed to smirk. "Oh, you'll see. You shouldn't have crossed me then. No, I shouldn't have taken _you._ I should've taken Miley. That'll teach Billy..."

"You won't _touch_ her!"

"That's as much as you know. Knocking me out won't change a thing. Did you really think I wouldn't have a back up plan?"

* * *

 **QotD: If you've listened to Miley's Malibu remixes, which is your favorite?  
**

 **#The Him Remix**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! I know, I probably wasn't very clear on this chapter... Still... Well, I sort of had a writer's block. And, I was sort of working on another story, a _Lodge_ story, if you watch that Disney Channel show. It's a one shot, and I'd really appreciate it if you checked it out. LOL. Don't judge my shipping. It's weird, I know, but kind of makes sense. The show...well, it's...certainly different.  
**

 **Anyway, we're getting more action. It was probably a bit confusing in this chapter because I woke up this morning and was just feeling OUT OF IT. Anyway, I was really trying to work on my other story, _Behind Her Smile,_ which ISN'T a Hannah Montana fic or anything... But, of course, I had to update because it is Monday (for me, at least; you might have a different time zone).  
**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	20. May 29th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19 - May 29th, 2017**

* * *

 **"My world is upside down, keeps twisting round and round. Which side is winning this fight? I gotta take control and choose which way to go. How can I ever decide? My mind is a disaster, been searching for the answers." - Excerpt from _Figure It Out,_ Bethan Wright** **  
**

* * *

"There are only three stupid houses. Why is this taking so long?"

Miley shot a wry, slightly amused look at Demi. "Demi, it's been _sixteen_ minutes, not that long at all."

Demi huffed. "Well, it feels a lot longer."

"You two, shut up, I can't concentrate," Joe huffed from the backseat.

"Psh, when do _you_ ever concentrate?" Miley said sarcastically. Of course, she knew that Joe had been concentrating _very_ hard for the past few days. And judging by the slightly pinched up look on Joe's face, screwed with concentration, Joe wasn't faking it. Miley was sitting shotgun—she wasn't a very good driver and was growing more weary and scared of her own driving—and had a clear view of things.

"Should we split up?" Demi grumbled. "This is taking too long."

"No!" Miley and Joe exclaimed simultaneously, both horrified.

Demi raised a brow. "Geez, it was just a suggestion."

"Haven't you ever watched movies?" Miley demanded. "Nothing good ever comes out when people split up!" Miley hissed, her voice in a hushed whisper. "Besides, if you wanted to go faster, you could pick up the pace." Miley watched another car go past them. Demi wasn't moving slow...but she wasn't exactly moving fast, either. Miley wasn't sure what to make of that.

"Excuse me if _I_ value my life, Ms. I-Suck-At-Driving," Demi retorted.

Miley scoffed. "Yeah, well, I don't _suck._ I'm just not very practiced."

"Not very practiced my face," Demi scoffed. "You plus a car plus you at the wheel plus the car isn't one of those automatic ones equals a death trap. We're never letting you drive unless it's the last resort. Hell, I'd rather let Paul drive than you. At least _he_ knows how to... Of course, he's the enemy and all, but..." Demi pretended to think, and Miley rolled her eyes. "You know, I'd really consider that," Demi said mockingly. She drove a bit faster now.

"Yeah, well—"

 _"Guys,"_ Joe complained. _"Please_ stop making this situation worse."

"Says the guy who jokes on anything—even possible life-threatening situations," Demi said, "cough, cough, Miley's driving, cough, cough."

"My driving isn't _that bad_ —"

"—you admitted it on an interview, though—"

"—but that was—"

 _"Guys."_ Joe's voice was pained, and if Miley turned, she was sure his expression would be equally—if not more—pained. Miley shut her mouth and exchanged a glance with Demi. Demi's eyes met hers before flicking back to the road, a slightly worried look. Miley sighed and drummed her fingers against the arm rest of the car. Demi's eyes flicked briefly to her, and Miley stopped immediately.

The tension in the car was unmistakable. Miley shifted every few minutes—no, _seconds_ —just to ignore the churning in her stomach. Worry took up every space in her head, and she was unable to think of anything more than Nick. Her heart lurched every time Demi made a sharp turn in the car, even though that was all too natural. It was a weakness Miley couldn't shake.

Miley felt trapped in the car, like she couldn't get away fast enough. Miley could tell that she wasn't the only way. Joe was sitting very rigidly in the back, his head bowed low and eyes shut tightly. Demi was staring straight ahead and was sitting so stiffly Miley swore the girl would have back problems later, and Demi's hands were clasped tightly on the steering wheel, knuckles white from the effort.

"Demi," Miley said.

Demi's grip loosened a fraction. "Yes?"

Miley inhaled sharply. _"Breathe."_

"You're very good at giving advice," Demi said stiffly. "Maybe you should take it, too."

Miley stiffened against the car seat and glanced through the car window, breathing in shaky breaths. A stiff silence filled the room, notoriously uncomfortable. The seconds of the clock ticked, and Miley's heartbeat in her chest felt like a bomb, ticking its torturous beats. And despite the silence in the car, Miley felt nothing and everything. Was it just her, or was the car getting smaller and smaller, and were the walls closing in on her?

"Are we there ye—?"

Joe's words were cut short. It had only taken a split second for something unbelievable to happen, and in that second, Miley had no time to feel anything but shock—and full off horror. If Miley knew that this was going to happen, she wasn't sure if she would do anything... Would she be in shock or something? Frozen in terror and fear? Would she act recklessly? So, in a way, she was kind of glad that she didn't know. Because nothing could prepare her...

Because at that moment, the car was hit by another car.

 **Love Will Find A Way**

Nick had escaped.

It hadn't been that hard, really. Sort of. He had sort of waited by the door with a chair and hit anyone who tried to enter before he realized that no one else was coming. But still, he had still brought his chair weapon out until he actually left. He was now inside a little cafe with his hood on. He had no idea what his father had planned, but Nick had enough blackmail—with the computer safely tucked with him—to land his father in jail. He hated that he had to resort to that, but still...

Paul was his _father,_ despite everything. Still, Nick would always choose Miley—always. Especially now. Nick wasn't sure who he could trust.

Nick didn't have his phone with him—and seriously, now he wanted a new one out of paranoia—but just sat stiffly in the quiet little cafe. He had only ordered a coffee, and the waitresses had been shooting him dirty looks. Nick caved and ordered a scone that he had only taken a few bites out of. He was sure anything he ate would taste like tissue paper anyway...

But he couldn't help but think about Miley and Demi and Joe and their 'rescue mission.' They wouldn't know he was at this cafe, but...

Nick closed his eyes and brought forth the memory of Miley. Her sweet face, her gorgeous tresses, beautiful baby blue eyes set with a determination only _she_ could muster, glowing complexion, and only the sarcasm and joking attitude that could fit Miley's description. The thought brought a smile to Nick's face, and he vaguely recalled the old saying about how the people you loved gave you strength.

"Sir? Would you like anything else?"

Nick glanced up at the waitress, who looked very impatient and slightly pissed off. "Um, more coffee?" It came out more like a question, but Nick was just so anxious, and he had no idea why he was waiting. The waitress's shoulders slumped, and she began to stalk away when Nick called out, "Wait!" She turned, giving him a dirty look. Oh, if only she knew who he was. But Nick was careful to keep his appearance obscured. "Do you have a phone I can borrow?"

She pointed at the phone machine in the corner of the restaurant and shot him a dirty look that said that he was wasting her time. He didn't bother to apologize—very uncharacteristic of him, but hey, he had been through quite an ordeal—and just sprinted over to the phone. He inserted some coins and dialed Miley's number. He waited...and it went straight to voicemail. Strange but not entire unexpected...

Nick tried Joe's phone number, wanting to talk to his light-hearted brother...but no, also voicemail. No problem. Joe usually had his phone on silent because that was just Joe. Nick took a deep breath and steeled himself. He tried Demi's number and waited. Voicemail. This time, he was worried. No way would _all_ of them just not answer. Anxiously, Nick called Miley again. Again, voicemail.

"Sir, your coffee..."

Nick whirled around, trying to hide his anxiety. "Thank you," he mumbled, taking it and handing over some cash. The waitress watched him with a slightly curious, slightly confused look in her eyes. Nick bit his lip and mentally swore. Something was wrong. Something had happened... He glanced over back at the waitress, who now looked bored. "Uh...Miss... um..."

"I'm Bethan," the girl said, a slight British accent in her voice.

"Bethan, yeah, do you know if there are any phone shops around here or something?" Nick asked.

"Uh, yeah, down the street," Bethan said, slightly taken aback.

"Right, thanks," Nick said. He quickly gathered up his things and headed out of the cafe. He headed towards the said phone shop and entered. Nick randomly bought a phone—figuring it would be stupid traveling around without one—and added in Miley, Demi, Joe, and Kevin's contacts in first. He would deal with the rest later. He called Miley again and this time left a voicemail: "Miley, it's Nick. Are you home? Don't come for me, okay? I'll be home soon, I escaped Paul...if you could call it that. Please call me as soon as you get this. I love you." He said it all in one breath and rushed out of the store, shoving the phone into his pocket. He pulled out Paul's laptop and sent the blackmail file over to his new phone, just in case. He then sent the file over to Demi, Joe, and Miley, through email and texting.

Nick then saw a taxi cab. He raised a hand. "Hey, taxi!"

 **Love Will Find A Way**

Nick was officially in hysterics.

He was not in his house—but rather in Miley's—and she was not there. He could hear her dogs, of course, but the door was locked and all. He called her again and waited outside her house. Feeling rather puzzled and more than just a little worried, Nick headed back to his own house. He took a quick shower and changed his clothes, feeling that he wanted to burn the clothes he had been wearing. But still. That was the least of his worries.

This time, Nick called Kevin, even though his older brother probably knew nothing much about the situation.

"Kevin?"

 _"Nick?"_ The surprise was definitely evident in Kevin's voice. _"Hey, Nick, what's up?"_

"Have you seen Miley around?" Nick asked worriedly. It was, he realized, quite a ridiculous question, but he felt like he had to ask it. The silence in Kevin's voice spoke legions, and Nick sighed. "Never mind—"

 _"Wait_ — _is she_ missing?"

"I...I don't know," Nick said anxiously. "She won't answer my calls, and Demi and Joe won't either. They'd gone on some crazy mission, and I have no idea what's going on now. I..." Nick really shouldn't have bothered his brother. "Sorry, Kevin, but can you see if Joe or Demi will answer their phones? Call me if you get any news, okay?" Nick said all in one breath.

 _"Sure, okay, I'll try right now. And try not to worry, Nick. I'm sure they're fine."_

But there was a strained note in Kevin's voice that told Nick that Kevin wasn't sure if he believed the words, either. Of course, it wouldn't do to panic. Nick could at least _try_ to stay calm, right? But Nick could hear Elvis barking anxiously, and Nick quickly hurried over to his dog. Elvis almost seemed to frown at him, eyes saying, _why aren't you doing anything._ "I would if I could," Nick told his dog, worry spiraling.

Elvis pawed at Nick, and if there was a way a dog could looked insultingly at someone, Elvis was the dog.

"I know," Nick muttered. "But sometimes, you can't just act recklessly..."

Nick spent a good portion of the day pacing—or, well, what he _thought_ was a day. It was probably an hour at the most. Nick couldn't stop thinking about Miley, Joe, and Demi, for obvious reasons. But...somehow, even though this probably wasn't even possible, somehow, Nick felt that if anything happened to Miley, he would know, as if his soul knew hers and recognized hers... He clung onto the hope that she was _okay._ Surely that wasn't too much to ask for.

Nick pulled out his laptop and scrolled through his photos. Many of them— _most_ of them—were about Miley, and that comforted him. A faint smile flickered on his lips as he recognized one—taken a few weeks ago, when Miley had tried to teach him how to cook...and how to tell if something was rotten or not. She had taught him a bunch of vegan recipes and had tsked at his lack of knowledge about that. He remembered that day so vividly...

 _"This is Pesto Pasta. It's really good."_

 _Nick raised a brow skeptically. "Really?" His gaze flickered over the ingredients list briefly. "Basil, sunflower, and pine nuts?" he said, making his voice dull and extremely unemotional as he recited some of the ingredients. "You know, Mi, when I think of 'amazingly delicious recipes,' I don't think of pasta. I think of pizza or fried chicken or those delicious bags of nuts the airplanes have or donuts or_ —"

 _"Bacon?" Miley suggested, a wry smile on her face._

 _He grinned. "You know me so well."_

 _"Is there a reason all those foods you mentioned are dripping of fat and/or sugar?"_

 _"Well," he said, pausing or dramatic effect, "it's all very delicious."_

 _She rolled her eyes. "Well, things can be delicious_ and _healthy." She smirked and gently took the basil out of his hands. "Don't_ play _with it. You're going to have it in your stomach." He raised a brow at her, but she had already turned away and started making the pasta, pointing out at what temperature to cook it, how long to cook it, when to add this or that or just some random comment and the occasional witty remark. She was amazing company._

 _When they had finished cooking it, it had tasted pretty good, actually._

 _Miley flashed him a smug look. "Was that good or what?"_

 _"I didn't know healthy stuff could taste delicious," Nick admitted, grinning._

 _"That's why you have me."_

 _She laced their fingers and smiled._

The sweet memory sent shivers coursing down Nick's spine. He missed her so, so much...and Nick shuddered at the thought if Paul would've succeeded in his brainwashing mission. Maybe it would've been the Pavlovian effect or something. Nick couldn't stand the thought of losing Miley, because in a way, if he lost his mind, he would lose her... Was his father seriously that cruel? Nick couldn't piece together the pieces...

But it had something to do with Billy Ray... And as much as Nick was curious, he sort of wanted to forget this chapter of his life and be done with it.

Nick looked at another photo. It was, again, a photo of Miley. She was outside, and her feet were bare, and she was wearing a gorgeous knee-length white summer dress. She was laughing in the photo, and the sunlight made her hair glow. Her eyes were bright, and she looked so natural and beautiful in the picture. Nick glanced longingly at the picture. Her eyes were so clear, and she looked so free, so happy.

A different happy from when she was with Disney. Starting out with Disney could seem so amazing...until they got to the 'you have to do this' speech. You had to dress a certain way and sometimes even speak a certain way. You had to smile and fit into the role of a role model, and Disney had this way of twisting their words into your brain, like a song you hated but got stuck anyway.

Nick was grateful for all Disney had done, but he was relieved to be done with that.

Nick's phone suddenly rang, and he picked it up. _Kevin._ Nick's heart began to race. His fingers fumbled with the phone. "Kevin? What happened?"

There was a pause that probably lasted a second but felt like hours. _"Nick, there's been a car crash. Miley, Demi, and Joe are in the hospital. They don't know if they'll make it or not."_

* * *

 **QotD: Do you think the car crash was just a coincidence?  
**

 **#I think Demi's just a bad driver. JK. No, she's a great driver. Do you think this has something to do with Paul? :O**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! So, that happened... Sort of dramatic. I just love my little cliffhangers. It's infuriating to read them (though I love and hate reading about them), but it's such a thrill to actually write them. I seriously think that if I don't think I'm putting enough drama out there, I'm going to kill someone off... Or...maybe something MAJOR will happen. I have an idea...What do you think? Oh, I'm sort of hating myself for having that idea, but it'll be a shocker, I'm sure.  
**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	21. May 30th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20 - May 30th, 2017**

* * *

 **"And what I can't be, I'm leaving behind." - Excerpt from _Something About Me,_ Bethan Wright **

* * *

"Sabotage. It had to be."

"Nick, you're overreacting." But there was doubt in Kevin's voice. Kevin was in Nick's house, trying to reassure his brother. They were contemplating going to that hospital, but Nick wasn't sure what to expect. He didn't want _any_ of them to be injured... But if they hadn't been injured, why else would they be in that hospital? Of course, procrastinating was going to get Nick nowhere...but a dark tangle of thoughts inside his head was making him second-guess everything.

Nick inhaled sharply. "God, I hope they're all alright."

"Yeah," Kevin agreed in that quiet way of his. "It would suck if Demi and Joe couldn't have that summer wedding they wanted so badly..." Nick nodded bleakly. It was like the universe was trying to torture him or something. Kevin gave him a small hug and murmured, "We have to go eventually. Why wait? Besides..." Kevin faltered. "You don't know...you don't know if something could be—" He stopped abruptly, and Nick had the sneaking suspicion that his face said, _doom._

"Yeah," Nick agreed quietly. His thoughts flashed to the blackmail video. No, that could wait—for now.

Kevin drove them over to the hospital, and though Nick's brother remained, Nick knew that Kevin was worried about him. But Nick refused to meet Kevin's gaze, scared that he'd crack before they even got out of the car. Kevin's gaze continually flicked over to him as he drove, and Nick tried to ignore his brother's burning gaze. All Nick could think was, _please let them be okay, please._

They arrived at the hospital and quickly hurried to the ward that Miley, Demi, and Joe were located in. The nurse that led them there glanced over at them and said, "You might want to brace yourself..." Nick froze, exchanged a swift glance with Kevin, and turned back to the nurse. "They're extremely lucky... We think they'll be fine." There was some doubt in the nurse's voice that made Nick's blood run cold.

He quickly pushed past her and entered the room. Miley was the closest to him. She was _awake._ His heart leapt. She also looked extremely bored. She was reading a book that looked so battered that he felt that Miley had been reading that book over and over again. She looked fine—except for a cast around her right arm. The cast was white and went up to her elbow.

"MILEY!"

She looked up. Joy exploded in her gaze. "NICK!"

Nick rushed over to her and threw his arms around her. One person safe. He took a deep breath and cupped her face, looking at her. He caught her gaze, watching her with affection, and kissed her lightly. She smiled softly and lifted her left hand to run her hand over his curls, messing them up. "Hey," he complained, and she laughed, and he felt like melting—melting with love and joy and relief...

"Oh, Nick, I was so scared about you," Miley said, sorrow flooding her gaze.

"We'll be fine, Mi," he murmured. He touched her cast. "Looks like something's broken."

Miley looked at him stubbornly. "I just broke my wrist." She shuddered. "I don't even know why I have to stay here. It's just a broken wrist."

"Only the finest treatment for you," he teased.

Miley sighed and squeezed his hand. "I'm more worried about Demi and Joe... Demi woke up a few times—to complain, really, but Joe...he didn't wake up at all yet." There was a haunting shadow in Miley's eyes, and Nick felt a chill run through him. Miley bit her lip. "I think Demi will be fine. I heard her complaining... Very loudly." She eased herself off the hospital bed, and Nick put his arm around her waist. Miley pushed through the hospital curtain that separated them from Demi.

And there she was... Demi was sleeping and looked quite peaceful. The girl had a broken leg and some cuts but nothing that seemed too serious. Demi looked pale to him, but he felt relief flood in his heart. He exchanged a brief glance with Kevin before turning back to Miley. "Where's Joe?" he inquired, noticing that Miley and Demi were the only ones in the ward. There was no other hospital curtain for Joe...

Miley bit her lip. "I don't know... They moved him into a different ward. His injuries were more severe, I think..." Miley squeezed her eyes shut, shuddering. Nick drew his arms around her, taking comfort in her familiarity. Miley tugged herself out of his arms and headed to Demi's side. She tapped the sleeping girl. Demi jolted, and Miley stepped back, clearly taken aback. Nick caught her steadily. "Demi?" Miley said tentatively.

Demi's eyes shot open. She blinked. "Miley?" She turned and frowned. _"Nick?"_ Disbelief as well as relief entered her voice. "Kevin?"

"Hey, Demi," Kevin greeted politely.

Demi frowned, thinking. "Where's Joe?" she demanded. Silence. "Well, don't all speak at once," Demi said sarcastically.

"Careful, Demi," Miley said in a rushed voice as Demi tried to stand. "You have a broken leg... No walking without help." She grabbed some crutches that were resting against the wall and handed them to Demi, who grabbed them viciously. Miley helped the girl, and Kevin went to Demi's other side. Nick watched Demi worriedly, ready to catch her if she was to fall.

Suddenly, the nurse burst through the curtain. She looked very flushed, as if she had run over. "You know Joe Jonas?"

"Of _course_ we do," Demi snarled, shooting a sharp look at the nurse that said, _are you as dumb as a troll?_

"Demi," Kevin said warningly. "Yes, we are," he told the shocked nurse. "Sorry about. We woke her up, and she's all cranky... Plus, she doesn't exactly like her new, um, cast." He made a sweeping gesture over them. "I am Kevin Jonas, Joe's brother." He took a deep breath, and Nick felt his blood boil. "If you possibly know where Joe is, we'd really, _really_ appreciate it."

"Follow me," the nurse said, biting her lip. "I know where he is... He isn't in...the best same."

Demi's eyes grew frantic. "What? What do you mean?!"

"We had to perform some surgery on him... There was an infection in his arm, and we had to amputate that arm to prevent the infection from spreading through his entire body."

 _"WHAT?!"_

 **Love Will Find A Way  
**

"You cut off his _arm?!"_

Miley winced at the intensity of Demi's voice. Demi looked so frantic, so shocked, so utterly _devastated._ Miley, despite being an actress, could _not_ keep the shock off her face. Her jaw dropped, and the nurse looked so despondent. Miley froze, barely breathing. She felt a hand— _Nick's_ hand—squeezing hers, gently bringing her back to life. Miley breathed again.

"Take us to him," Miley said firmly, putting some order behind her words.

The nurse nodded, biting her lip, and led them to another room. Miley ran towards the hospital bed that Joe lay in without waiting for the others. She would've helped Demi, but she _needed_ to know that Joe was alright. He was asleep—probably some medically-induced sleep—but it wasn't just the bandaged arm that made Miley gasp. Across Joe's right cheek was a deep cut that would definitely leave a permanent scar.

"Oh my God," Miley breathed.

Nick, Demi, and Kevin arrived behind her, and their reactions were similar. Kevin's jaw dropped, and his eyes widened to such a degree that Miley didn't think it was possible. Nick put a hand over his mouth as his eyes widened as he took in his brother. And Demi... Horror and anguish raged in Demi's eyes. Demi let out a deep, keening wail as she stared at her unconscious fiance.

"Joe," Kevin said sadly, "oh my God, Joe..."

Tears stung Miley's eyes. Guilt churned deep in her blood. Why _Joe?_ Miley wiped some tears away and leaned into Nick's arms, taking and giving comfort. Tears streaked down Nick's cheeks, and Miley wrapped her arms around him, unable to look at Joe... She closed her eyes, letting her tears fall. She heard Demi's anxious and angry sobs. Miley licked her lips and tasted tears.

"We have to tell our parents," Kevin said anxiously.

"No." Nick's voice turned cold.

Kevin looked puzzled. "What?"

Miley closed her eyes tightly. Evidently, no one had filled Kevin on what had happened. Miley turned to Kevin, seeing as Nick was stiff with rage and betrayal and Demi was still weeping—very uncharacteristic of her, but could you blame her? Miley took a deep breath, and Kevin watched her expectantly. "Your father...trapped Nick to..." Miley closed her eyes, unable to speak.

"He wanted me to forget about Miley," Nick said bitterly. "He wanted to _brainwash_ me, and after all this, he's going to jail for a _very long time."_

Kevin gaped. "That...that can't..."

Nick struggled to compose himself. He turned to Miley. "It...it wasn't just something against you, Miles," he said, and Miley's frown deepened. She squeezed his hand, and Nick pursed his lips together. "He had something against your father... I think..." Nick looked so guilty that Miley just wanted to kiss his troubles away. "It's all my fault. He said that he had a plan b. I'm almost positive that he was the one who had that car crash into you."

Miley's jaw dropped. "What?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"It's all my fault," Nick said, tears glinting in his eyes. "What if I lost you? What if I lost Demi? What if Joe never wakes? What if—?"

"Nick, you can't blame yourself for something like that," Miley whispered fiercely as more tears poured down her eyes. She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. Nick was _shuddering._ More tears fell from his face, and Miley shook her head. "It isn't your fault. And we'll be fine, Nick. This isn't your fault. Please don't blame yourself. This is _Paul's,_ not yours."

"I don't know what I would've done if I lost you," Nick whispered, voice ragged.

Miley closed her eyes and hugged Nick tightly. "You can't blame yourself," she repeated.

Kevin's eyes were wide with shock and horror.

How had things become so _messed up?_

 **Love Will Find A Way  
**

Demi wanted to scream. She wanted to yell. She wanted to kick things and throw things and hit anyone who told her everything would be okay.

Demi stared at Joe, who seemed so close yet so far apart from her. His eyes were closed, and she hated how she didn't know if he was going to be okay. Demi bit her lip, trying to stop herself from crying, but she couldn't because this was _Joe,_ and she loved him... Why was everything so messed up? They were supposed to be getting _married._ They were supposed to have zero problems and just love each other.

Bitterness stung into Demi's heart. How could this happen to _Joe?_ He was her Joe, and he was just... _Joe._ He was funny and amazing and incredible and incredibly mindless, but she loved him anyway. Why _him?_ Demi was scared to touch Joe, scared that he would crumble to pieces under her fingers if she dared to touch him. Instead, Demi's fingers traveled to her ring. It still shone, as glowing as ever. A small comfort.

Distantly, Demi felt Miley hugging her. The embrace felt far away, like something utterly alien to her. Demi just needed Joe. She needed to see his beautiful eyes. She needed to hear him joke about some random nonsense. She needed him to just effing _wake up_ and shoot her a matter-of-fact look _._ She could hear him saying, _"You were worried about me? I'm touched."_ The thought was comforting.

"Look at his face," Demi whispered to Miley, who nodded numbly.

"I know, right? Doesn't it make me look manly?" Demi froze. She shut her eyes immediately. She was hallucinating. She hadn't eaten anything in a while—unless you counted having fluids and other things pumped into her, and she definitely didn't count that. So probably not eating had made her imagine Joe's voice. But it sounded so clear, so beautiful. "Open your eyes, Demi."

"No," Demi whispered.

"Demi," Miley whispered, "open. Your. Eyes."

Demi did.

Joe was staring back at her, looking tired but affectionate. He smiled at her, but it looked like it hurt to smile. Demi felt a mix of emotions explode within her because he was okay, but he was injured, but he was _awake. Buckets_ of tears poured down Demi's face, and Joe whispered, "Demi, don't cry. I don't like it when you cry." He paused, reconsidering. "Well, unless they're _happy_ tears."

"These _are_ happy tears," Demi thundered. She sniffled. "Sort of."

Joe smiled shaggily. Still the same smile. "A girl like you is hard to find—did you think I was planning on leaving?"

"I—I didn't know if—if..." Demi bit her lip.

"I'm okay, Demi," Joe murmured, a soft look in his eyes. "I'm fine. I can breathe—"

"—you have an amputated arm—"

"—I can move—"

"—you have a ginormous cut on your face that's going to scar forever—"

"—nothing hurts—"

 _"You SHOULD hurt_ — _after everything you've been through!"_ Demi yelled, voice shrill and high with terror. Joe looked rather amused at her, and Demi felt like screaming at him because he _didn't effing get it._ Demi crossed her arms and swayed a little. She felt Miley catch her, holding her steady. Demi was careful not to crush Miley's arm. "You got into a car crash and—"

"—so did you—"

"He has a point."

"No, you're not supposed to be on his side, Miley! Joe, you don't get it—"

"—actually, I think I do—"

 _"You almost died."_

Silence fell in the room.

Demi stared daringly, almost challengingly, at Joe. He met her gaze steadily, and she swore inwardly because she usually intimidated people (not in the scary way but in the awed sort of way) but seemed to have no effect on Joe. It appeared that, even after everything Joe had been through, he would still never shy away from her intense stares. She supposed it was too much to hope for.

Joe sighed. "I'm injured, Demi, I'm not going to deny that." He raised both palms up in defense. "But I'm going to heal, and I'm going to be fine." Joe regarded all of them calmly. Demi pursed her lips. "We're all going to heal—you included, Demi. We all could've died, but we didn't. Maybe it's times like these when we realize how lucky we've been. We're _alive,_ Demi. Should we stop living because of an accident?"

Joe's words were...different. Awe-inspiring.

"It wasn't an accident," Nick growled stiffly. "It was Paul." His fists were clenched. "I know it was."

Joe met Nick's gaze steadily. "Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. But let's not shy away from our scars—they define us. Demi, Miley—we got in a car accident. It had nothing to do with your driving, Demi, and it had nothing to do with you either, Miley. Maybe it was sabotage, Nick, and maybe it wasn't. Why should we waste our lives on 'maybes'? It's pointless. Which is why I _don't."_

Miley rolled her eyes and smiled weakly. "You are...absolutely _ridiculous."_

"Yeah, because we _totally_ expected a whole life-changing speech after you almost die," Demi retorted sharply.

Joe smiled cheerfully. "But I'll bounce back. You can't get rid of me that easily."

Demi shook her head, amazed. "Why would I ever want to?"

"Oh? But I think I recall you saying you hate me and never wanted to see me again some days."

"You know what, Joe? I really missed you."

"Of course you did."

* * *

 **QotD: Will Paul end up behind bars?**

 **#I don't know.**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! Now, as you can see, everyone is alright...sort of. I really wanted to put the wedding in this book (somewhere, I don't know where), but now we've got Demi with a broken leg and Joe...with...um, an amputated arm. I was actually contemplating killing someone off (don't hate me for that) to make things more exciting (or tragic, really), but I figured that I'll put in a few chapters explaining Paul's disgust for Billy and when/if he's going behind bars.  
**

 **Now, as for Joe, you really can't put him in a box. He does the unexpected, even if it doesn't make any sense. Also, I put Kevin in this. I don't know... Now, has anyone heard those new _Malibu_ remixes? Dude, I CANNOT stop listening to the _Alan Walker_ remix. That is so GOOD. Nothing beats the original because MC's the queen, but wow, that remix was pretty effing amazing.  
**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	22. May 31st, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21 - May 31st, 2017**

* * *

 **"Times up, you pushed me to surrender." - Excerpt from _The Time Of Our Lives,_ Miley Cyrus  
**

* * *

"I almost died. I do _not_ recommend the experience."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Who would?"

Joe snorted and shoved Nick. "Hello, just almost _died._ You _could_ show a little respect."

"I will when you stop acting like a massive knucklehead."

Joe took a deep breath and opened his mouth to unleash some extremely witty comment. One look at Nick's face caused his smirk to fade. He noticed the sad look in Nick's eyes and sighed. He patted his younger brother's back. "You know, I'm sure you're _very_ worried about me and if I'll _ever survive"_ —Nick rolled his eyes at that—"but I also think that there's something else troubling you." Joe caught Nick's gaze. "Talk to me."

"It's..." Nick hesitated. Then, he glanced down at the ground, looking almost ashamed. "It's about Dad. I can't believe he would do something like that, you know?" Nick gestured towards the laptop in front of him—hold up. You see, whenever Joe saw Nick, Nick always had that thing. He would never let go of that laptop, and Joe knew what it held. He sort of didn't want to see the evidence though. For all his faults, Paul Kevin had been a good father to him—to them. Joe understood Paul's reasoning and intentions—but his actions could not be excused for.

And yeah, Joe also felt a little betrayed at nearly being killed by his own _father._ He supposed that maybe Paul didn't expect him to be there...but still.

"I know," Joe agreed darkly. "I'd like to see him locked up behind bars."

"Miley's paranoid about it," Nick confessed, running a hand through his curls. "She barely got any sleep last night, and she this morning she actually asked me to inject her with a sedative tonight because she couldn't—a dreamless sedative. I think she learned her lesson. But..." Nick sighed, frustrated. "I'm worried about her. I'm worried about all of you. I think Miley dreams about it, what could've happened."

"Well," Joe said, thinking about it, "that's not entire unexpected. I mean, the whole experience was very traumatic, and Miley still obviously fears the stuff—we all do, and we have good reason to. So, of course, generally, all of her troubles would morph into a nightmare thing. She's trying to forget about it—I don't need to see in her head to know that because _I'm_ trying to forget about it—so it'll bother her when she's sleeping, when her defenses are down."

Nick blinked. "Wow. That's incredibly insightful of you."

Joe sniffed. "How dare you always underestimate me!"

Nick smiled weakly. "Well, I'm glad I didn't underestimate your recovery skills." He lobbed Joe with a pillow, and Joe stumbled.

"Ow," Joe complained. "I think you just broke my other arm."

"Sarcasm intact," Nick said, grinning. "Still alive. Besides, you didn't break your arm. You had it amputated."

Joe sniffed. "Same difference."

Despite how cocky Joe might act about his arm, he was really worried. You didn't realize how much you felt for things until you _couldn't._ It _sucked._ Joe still had his right arm, thank God, but losing his left... It would be a real bitch to work around. But...it wasn't just _that._ It was... Well, Joe wasn't sure how that would affect his musical abilities. He wouldn't be able to play the guitar anymore, not like that.

And Demi. He didn't know how that would affect their relationship. He didn't _want_ anything to change for them. But Demi was in hysterics, she was always so worried about him. He didn't want her to worry—though he _did_ appreciate the attention that didn't come in the form of whacking him or critiquing his _awesome  
_ jokes—and it pained him to know how much he hurt her. Well, he didn't but he did. Ugh.

He was also pretty sure that Demi didn't want to get married with a cast. Or would she?

A slim figure stormed through the door.

Wow, think of the devil.

"Demi," Joe greeted.

"Get out, Nick," Demi ordered, "and let me talk to Joe."

Nick shot Demi a highly offended look. "This is _my_ house."

"And this is _me_ telling _you_ that have to _get out, Nick,"_ Demi scoffed. "One, two—" Nick shot out of his seat faster than Joe could blink and sped out of the room. Joe hid a smile. Demi was so intimidating...but also so charismatic. He shook his head in a mix of amazement and disbelief. Demi watched Joe carefully, a perpetually worried look in her eyes. "How are you?" Her voice was ever so soft.

Joe softened immediately. "Fine. Great, actually. Nothing hurts—"

"—need we go through this conversation again?" Demi said sharply, shooting him a sharp look.

Joe shrugged. Then, he turned away bashfully. "You know, Demi, I... It's..." He inhaled sharply, not finding the right words. Finally, he turned to Demi, lips slightly parted. She met his gaze, her gaze strong and fierce. Joe wished he could be half as strong as she was. "I don't know... I guess I just don't know why you would stick around." Joe looked down. "I mean, look at me."

Surprise flickered in Demi's gaze. Then, it was replaced by a resolve like steel. "I don't love you because you're handsome—and you still are. I would gladly marry you right now, with all our injuries and such, but I sort of want to be able to _walk properly,_ which is going to take a while to learn how to with this stupid cast, before we do that. But still, if you asked me if I wanted to marry you today, I would." Demi caught his gaze. "I've waited...all my life for this moment, Joe. I can wait a little longer."

Joe met her eyes. "I feel like I won't be able to do anything."

"You _always_ do _everything,"_ Demi murmured, voice soft and light and affectionate. "You're always there. You're stubborn and teasing and absolutely ridiculous, but you're always there." Demi leaned forward and kissed him softly, tenderly. Then, she gave him a soft hug that Joe leaned into. He didn't doubt Demi's love for him, not exactly. He was scared that _he_ would let her down...being so injured as he was.

Joe grinned cheekily. "But you wouldn't really want to marry me with a huge bulky cast, right?"

Demi rolled her eyes. "What do you think?" she said sarcastically. Then, a smile broke out on her face. "I would, for the record. It's not like I spent hours planning a wedding or anything anyway," she added, the sarcasm dripping. Joe laughed, and Demi smiled, hugging her arms. Then, she sighed. "You know, I'm really worried about you. And Nick, too. About the whole, um, Paul situation."

Joe stiffened. "I'm sure he'll be..." Joe faltered.

"Yeah," Demi said awkwardly.

Silence filled the air for a moment. Then, Joe reached forward and held Demi's hand. The gesture, though small, comforted them both. It was enough. For now.

 **Love Will Find A Way**

 _"Miley."_

"I can feed my own dogs, Nick."

Nick watched his girlfriend helplessly as Miley stroked the dogs that came towards her. "I know, Mi," he conceded in a pained voice, "but..." She shot him a sharp look that said, _if you think I'm incapable of such a minuscule task even with this broken arm, you've got another thing coming you're way._ Nick faltered and then sighed, resigned. "I would just appreciate it if you took it easy."

"There are two types of injured women," Miley declared. "One demand foot rubs and rubbish magazines. The other, to the category which I belong in, continue their business." Miley scratched Emu's neck, who promptly shoved his face against her cast, tilting his head in a confused way that clearly said, _what's this doing here?_ A small gesture from Miley comforted the sheltie dog, and he began wolfing down his breakfast.

"I suppose it would be pushing it to ask you to get some rest?" Nick suggested weakly.

"It would be pushing it to _consider_ considering that!"

Nick led Miley to the couch and ran his fingers along her cast. She watched him, and Nick raised her hand and brushed his lips against her hand, watching her expression. "I'm just worried about you," he murmured softly. "You could be fine and brilliant and just lounging somewhere, and I'd still be worried about you. It's a boyfriend thing," he said swiftly.

"Are you sure it isn't just a Nick thing?" Miley teased. "You worry about everything."

"That's entirely possible," Nick admitted. "And you're not going to be put down even inured?"

"Unless I'm forced to."

"What if I forced you?"

Miley narrowed her eyes and smirked. "I'd like to see you _try."_

He raised his hands in defense and smiled in the sort of _what can a guy do?_ way. Then, his smile faded. Miley noticed immediately and met his gaze. He sighed. "I really don't want to put my dad in jail. Actually, I..." He closed his eyes. "I do, because he deserves it and can't hurt any of us there, but at the same time, this is the man who I grew up with. How can I just—?"

"It doesn't make you a bad person to do that," Miley said, gaze calculating. "He's the _villain."_

"He tried to kill you." Nick hated how much his voice shook.

"Nick, he didn't succeed—"

"You shouldn't have been in danger in the first place!" Nick burst out. "You should've been _safe_ —you and Demi and Joe and everyone else..." Nick ran a hand through his hair irritably. "It's just so complicated and..." Nick stared hard at the ground. "I should've been able to convince him...or—or... Miley, you don't understand how hard it is for me to not be there for you when you need me."

Miley watched him silently. Then, she said, "Are you still blaming yourself for that?"

"I don't know! Maybe I am!"

"Nick—"

"—I know how much it affected you," Nick interrupted, and Miley fell silent, watching him with a silencing gaze. The phrase _if looks could kill_ crossed Nick's mind, but he promptly dismissed it. "I know you have nightmares about the stuff," he continued, shaking. His hands balled into tight fists. "I know how traumatic this was for you... There were a million other ways how that situation could've played out."

Finally, after an eternity, Miley nodded. "I understand, Nick," she said quietly. She took his hand. "Just don't push me away when the going gets tough."

There was an ancient grief in her voice, and Nick immediately felt like an idiot. Years ago, he had. He had pushed her away and blamed her for some of the things in his life when she had tried to reason with him, tell him it was okay. It made him feel like screaming. But he knew her intentions were good. And with that soft look in her eyes—filled with love and worry and affection—he knew that she loved him. She was only trying to help.

"I won't," Nick promised.

Miley nodded slowly. "Snip the problem at the bud," Miley murmured softly.

Nick got up. "I have to make a phone call."

Miley nodded. "I understand. Do your thing. Just don't forget—I love you."

Her words filled him with a new strength. "I love you, too."

 **Love Will Find A Way**

"This isn't over."

"It _is._ You've gone way too far this time."

Paul glared at Denise, who watched him with a weary, angry expression. She, of course, had no idea of his plans. And even if she found out...well, he could be a good liar when he wanted to be. Paul knew that if Denise knew from the start, she would try to stop him. She would've said that he should've talked to Billy... The thought of the country singer made Paul want to throw up. Perhaps it hadn't started off bad. Maybe it was one misunderstanding and then more errors that fabricated this. But Paul didn't care, not anymore.

"Nicholas _loves_ Miley."

"And Miley is the daughter of _Billy,"_ Paul spat.

"You never minded her before."

"I never expected them to last."

Denise's glare was fierce. "You nearly killed the girl—and you nearly killed _your own son."_ Denise looked quite mad, and Paul wouldn't be surprised if she slapped him. But Paul felt a twinge of regret at the thought of hurting Joe. He hadn't expected Joe and Demi to be in the same car, that much was true. It was always a possibility, he knew, but still... "Do you not feel anymore?" Denise demanded.

"Joe is _fine,"_ Paul growled.

"Barely," Denise said, barely able to keep the fury off her face. "He's the worst injured."

Paul stiffened. "He'll heal."

"He'll be scarred forever. And it's all _your fault."_

Paul felt a twinge of guilt soar through him because for all his faults, and he had many, he truly did love his sons, all of them. It was a bitter blow, but at least Joe survived. Showing weakness to Denise would hardly be the smarter choice. She would use whatever she had to gain some ground against him. He sniffed, trying to seem indifferent. "Joe will bounce back."

Paul didn't answer. His mind drifted back to Billy Ray. The first thing that Billy had done was deny him the chance to write a hit for Billy Ray. Billy Ray had outright refused after a very polite inquiry from Paul. And that had sparked off some anger because _why on earth would anyone refuse him?_ And then, Billy Ray did more things—maybe simple things—but things all the same: ignoring his calls, pretending he didn't see him on the street.

And when Miley came along and stole Nick's heart...well, at first, when Nick had first mentioned the girl, Paul had accepted it, mostly. And then, the girl was over all the time—and as she came, so did Paul's anger, because the girl was exactly like her father. Paul had asked her if she would want him to write a song, and she had the nerve to answer _no._ She had been more polite than her father, sort of, but, of course, the girl was a rising star. It would've put Paul's name up on the map...

 _How soon our chances pass._

Paul was not one to forgive easily, since neither Billy or his _daughter_ had apologized, but it had made Paul different. Perhaps it seemed unreasonable to some, but did you have a right to judge if you didn't feel the emotions of betrayal he did? You had no idea how it felt, you had no right to judge. Of course, perhaps at the start of this, Paul was unsure whether this was the right choice or not. And honestly, he still asked himself that question.

No matter. It was too late to change it. No doubt Nick and Joe and Miley and Demi would be filing some report against him.

He expected that they would land him in jail or something, but of course, Paul had no intentions of going quietly. Did they really expect him to go quietly? Who would? He would put up a fight—or would he? There were much more simpler options than putting a gun to someone's head, for lack of better explanation. There were much cleaner ways, _much_ easier. Call it a coward's way if it makes you feel better, but Paul considered it smart.

So, of course, Paul had to do something he was quite practiced with: disappearing.

* * *

 **QotD: Will Paul get away with this?**

 **#I don't know. Seriously. I don't. I'm still deciding. ;) Or am I?**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! Now, I wanted to explain it through Paul's POV, but one of his thoughts is sort of right: "You had no idea how it felt, you had no right to judge." That is, sort of, true. I mean, if you don't understand what's going through a person's head (and I still don't think I explained it properly, but oh well, I wanna get this chapter up _today),_ then...yeah... I lost my train of thought. Don't you hate when that happens?  
**

 **Now, this story (pretty sure) will come to a close soon. I'll see when that'll happen... Be sure to expect a chapter on Jemi's wedding soon (probably after all this craziness), and I'll see if I want to do a little epilogue that'll explain what happens, say, I don't know, ten years later? If they have kids and stuff? I don't know. I don't _think_ I will, but I think it would be interesting enough to write.**

 **And as for how Paul's 'quite practiced' with disappearing...well, maybe I'll say _how_ in future chapters.**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	23. June 1st, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22 - June 1st, 2017**

* * *

 **"And I've not seen the roaring fields in so long.** **I know I've grown** **, but I can't wait to go home." - Excerpt from _Castle On The Hill,_ Ed Sheeran  
**

* * *

"I _hate_ him!"

Miley shot a curious look at Joe. "Who? Paul?"

"No, Nick!" Joe exclaimed. Miley wondered if that was sarcasm. "He washed my favorite white t-shirt with my favorite _red_ shirt. It's all _ruined!"_ Miley couldn't help but let out a small laugh as Joe shoved two shirts in her face. The white shirt was now a deep pink color, and Miley laughed again. Didn't Nick know how to do laundry? It _couldn't_ be that hard. And...wasn't it sort of obvious to _not_ mix red with white?

"I heard the screaming—what's the emergency?!"

Miley turned towards Demi, who hobbled into the room as she shot a deathly glare at her foot. "No emergency," Miley reassured her. She simply pointed at Joe's 'ruined' shirts. "Just some of Joe's antics." Demi stared at Joe for a long moment before laughing. Demi's laughter was as contagious as it ever was, and Miley couldn't help but burst out into a fit of giggles.

"It's a _shirt,_ Joe," Demi said, rolling her eyes.

Joe shot her a dirty look. "So was your bedazzled glittery thing."

"ONE TIME," Demi said, extremely frustrated.

Miley hid an amused smile. "It's a shirt, let's move on, people. Besides, I think the shirt looks better in pink."

Suddenly, Nick waltzed into the room in all his 5'7" glory. His hair was a mess on his head, but it looked cute in the sort of unintentional way. His cheeks were slightly flushed, giving off deep vibes, and he was holding a stack of papers in his hands. A bright smile was on his face—rare these days, due to the recent events—and Miley was glad to see that smile again. Nick laughed, a sound as musical and endearing as his singing voice. "Wow, Joe, how's your shirt?"

Joe scrambled to his feet. "I knew it— _I knew it!_ You did this on purpose!"

Miley tilted her head curiously. "What's with the papers?"

"Some evidence, I don't know," Nick said, some steel entering his voice.

Miley nodded, letting out a soft _oh._ Demi rolled her eyes at this. "You've gone all boring on me," Demi complained, picking up Nick's stack of papers and leafing through it. She stared at it blandly and dropped it, causing Nick to balk and rush to catch all the papers before they tumbled to the ground. Joe chuckled as he sat down again. "Honestly, Nick, that's all you ever do."

Nick shot a dirty look at Demi. "Yeah, well, you be glad _someone's_ doing it. I don't see _you_ doing anything."

Demi snorted. "Don't need to. All the proof is right here." She gestured towards her broken leg. "And I suppose Miley and Joe, too," she added, gesturing towards Miley's broken arm and Joe's amputated arm. Demi's gaze lingered a fraction longer on the long scar marring Joe's face before she turned back to Nick, flippant attitude back on. "But _no,_ you just do papers and stupid crap."

"I also have the blackmail video," Nick defended himself, obviously offended.

"Psh," Demi snorted. "Blackmail video—"

"— _guys,"_ Miley interrupted, though she actually enjoyed their playful bantering. "You _both_ have great pieces of evidence to offer up—can we leave it at that?" Despite the light-hearted atmosphere, Miley was feeling a little out of it. She knew that Demi's joking attitude could lead to a lot of jokes that might be...inappropriate for this occasion. And with Nick's stubbornness, there was no way Demi was going to stop. The aftermath, like always, would be messy and complicated.

"Sorry," Nick said, setting his stack of papers (now messy thanks to Demi's 'help'). Nick glided over to her side and pressed a soft kiss against her cheek. His lips were soft and comforted her. Had it been another occasion, Miley would've been glad to kiss him in front of Demi and Joe, who would probably make inappropriate jokes and interrupt them, and they'd all end up laughing.

As it was, Miley instead opted for a soft smile. Then, she said, "What's the 'evidence' papers?"

Nick turned back to business. "Well, there's one about a speech to deliver everything in a very orderly fashion, and—"

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are all hear to—" Demi stopped reading from Nick's speech and raised a brow. "Seriously, Nick? This sounds more like you're the preacher at some wedding or something." She shuddered. "Remind me to _never_ let you apply for that job when I walk down the aisle, okay? She tossed the paper, and Nick made a frantic attempt to grope the thing before it plummeted to the ground—which Miley considered equally gallant and useless because it was _just a paper._ And Miley wouldn't admit it, but _it_ did sound like it belong at a wedding, not a courthouse.

But Nick huffed. "You _obviously_ don't know how to introduce the case."

"Yeah, because I _obviously_ have a life," Demi retorted.

 _Ah yes, short tempers._

Miley cleared her throat. "Alright, you two," she said, hiding a smile.

Demi growled. "I _hate_ this stupid case. It makes me feel...like I have a...cocoon around my leg!"

"That's, um, because you kind of do..." Miley said, laughing lightly.

"That's as much as _you_ think," Demi shot back haughtily, who shot another fierce glare at her leg. She knocked on the cast and made a complaining face. "I swear, this thing does more damage to me than the broken leg does! It makes showering a pain—and I _love_ my long, hot showers." She made a face. "Well, not anymore," she added with extra flair and a twinge of annoyance.

Joe grinned. "Yep. You shower _fast_ these days. Five minutes or less. I'm impressed."

"Don't get used to it," Demi warned. "It's just for a month. Then, when this stupid thing's off, I'll be having two-hour long showers."

"Can't. Wait," Joe said, the sarcasm dripping.

Miley took a seat on the couch, and Emu jumped onto her lap. Miley stroked her dog, rubbing her hands over his warm, soft fur. Demi took a seat by her and and began stroking the dog, too. Emu lay on the laps, a lazy dog grin on his face. Joe stared at Emu, half-amazed, half-astonished. "Wow, that dog is the laziest dog I've ever seen, and that's saying something," Joe said, raising a brow. "It's lazier than _me!"_

"Emu's not _lazy,_ he's _adorable,"_ Demi corrected, shooting an adoring look at the sheltie, who nuzzled her.

"Emu's not lazy," Miley countered. "He just likes doing nothing."

Joe snorted. "That's the definition of lazy, MC Hammer Fly."

Miley blushed at the song reference from her collaboration of _23._ "Actually, lazy means that someone is unwilling to do anything."

"Besides, how could you stay mad at a face like that?" Demi cooed, rubbing Emu's face.

Joe shook his head absentmindedly and turned towards Nick, who had his face nearly obscured in papers. He seemed completely oblivious to everything else, and Miley exchanged a knowing gaze with Demi, who rolled her eyes and continued to coo at Emu, who obviously loved her attention. Emu wagged his magnificent tail, and Miley was momentarily distracted.

"Earth to Nick," Joe said, waving a hand in front of Nick.

"He's not daydreaming," Demi snorted.

"Unless you count getting lost in 'evidence' daydreaming," Miley grinned.

Joe cleared his throat and held up a finger. Then, he bellowed, "EARTH TO NICK."

Nick actually toppled over and fell off his seat. He sat on the ground, looking quite dazed. Miley smothered a giggle that was threatening to slip out because Nick just looked so adorable on the ground with a numb expression on his face. Then, Nick's eyes widened with outrage as he stared at Joe, who wasn't bothering to hide his laughter. Joe opened guffawed, and Demi snickered.

"Not funny," Nick said, getting up and shoving his brother in the shoulder.

Joe's smile faded. "You're right. It wasn't funny."

Miley wasn't sure if she was the only one who saw it, but she saw Joe cast a slight glance at his amputated arm, paired with a slight wince, before glancing away. Joe's change in attitude was quite obvious, and Miley caught his gaze questioningly. Joe flashed her a saucy grin, but it was the kind of the grin that said, _who me? I'm not hiding anything,_ not an innocent grin.

And Miley wondered if she had just imagined it. After all, she _did_ daydream a lot.

 **Love Will Find A Way**

He had to be sneaky. Stealth was of the utmost importance.

He cast a dark glance around the room. A sudden movement brought him to a hushed silence, and he froze, waiting. A light flickered on as the switch was tapped, and he saw Denise stroll into the room. She froze as she saw him, and a glare deepened on her face. He could sense her fear though, even as she tried her best to hide it. "Denise," he sneered, crossing his arms.

"Get out," she demanded, pointing at the door.

"Why don't you _make me?"_

Fury glared off Denise, making her bold features look fiercer, sharper. Her hands curled into fists. She wasn't a very violent person, he knew that, but he _also_ knew that she hated his guts by now, after everything he had done. She didn't understand, and she could never understand. She wasn't him, so there was that. No matter how many times he tried to explain—and honestly, he was sick of trying—his reasons, she would ignore him and do her own thing. Well, screw her.

He laughed at her, a chilling sound that made shivers course down her spine. Denise shivered, and he met her gaze. Her gaze was fierce, but there was fear in there, too. Ah yes, just a window of fear that made him understand. Despite all her threats—which weren't very good ones, hence her rather gentle, not violent, nature—she really was afraid of him. She knew what he was capable of. So did he.

"Well?" he asked in dark amusement.

Denise glared, huffed, and said in an icy voice, "I don't want you here."

"Oh, I don't plan on staying long," he scoffed. "Why would I do that? And get caught? Fat chance."

"You _will,"_ Denise snapped. "You'll get caught, and you'll be locked behind bars."

"You think I will, huh? Then you aren't that smart," he retorted, and Denise's lips flattened into a pissed off snarl. He scoffed at her, and she pursed her lips. Her eyes were narrowed into dark slits, but her stance—though not shaking—gave away her fear. It was rather amusing, really, but he had no time for any of that. He needed to act fast, while he still could, that was. "I never took you as an idiot, Denise. Now step away, and no one needs to get hurt." To be frank, he had no idea what he could do to hurt her because he didn't really _want_ to. But he sure as hell wasn't going to spend his life in a cold cell, either. Pick one or the other. He made his choice. She made hers.

"What're you going to do? Kill me?" Denise snarled.

"Maybe," he said indifferently. "What do you think I should do? There are several ways of torture I've been keen to check out." That was a lie, but really, who was she to call him out on his bluff? She was already stiff with fear. Her hands, which were deep in her pockets, were trembling, and a slight smirk curled onto his lips. "Need I repeat myself?" he called.

She stepped back a little but still had that stubborn look on her face, a trait she had passed onto her sons. "Maybe you do," she answered in a snarky tone that pissed him off even more. But he was still the one calling the shots. She had the look on her face that said, _I'm going down fighting._ Well, apparently, she wanted to piss him off. Maybe that was her way of fighting.

"But why?" Denise asked, tone softer, as if she realized how much trouble she was in.

"I already told—" He stopped short. Then, he sneered, realizing her trick. "Are you trying to distract me with your little questions?"

"Of course I am!" Denise snapped. "What do you _think?"_

He laughed. She had indeed played the situation for all it was worth. It would be quite funny, actually. He almost felt like he was in a movie, and they were just actors and actresses working with each other. Almost. But this was real life. And real life, as you can see, was very different from the movies. The movies might be full of action and cunning, but real life was entirely different.

He shook his head. "Dear, dear, Denise, step back please. I'm not going to ask again."

"I didn't ask you to ask again, did I now?"

He stepped forward, saw fear flash in her eyes, and slammed her against the wall, not enough to kill her, just to knock her out. She would have a hell of a headache later, but she would be alive. But this, he knew, was his mercy. She might get in trouble if she was suspected of aiding him in his escape, and for all his faults, he did care about her. How could he not?

"I'm sorry, but you'll see that I'm right," he murmured. "This is all for the better."

And Paul Kevin Jonas Sr. stepped out into the darkness, making his escape.

 **Love Will Find A Way**

Nick sighed, frustrated. "I feel like this case is...incomplete."

Demi rolled her eyes. "Oh? For whatever reason?" Impatience laced her tone.

"Nick, it's fine, you should send it to the police and get it over with," Miley said in a tired tone. Nick felt a wave of sympathy for Miley, Demi, and Joe, who had stuck by him as he sorted through the recordings and papers and whatnot. He was pretty tired, too, now that he had the time to breathe, but he needed it to be perfect. He didn't need a trial. He just wanted to send his father straight to prison. _Father._ Paul Kevin couldn't be labeled that anymore because he hadn't acted like a father to _any_ of them. It was the highest betrayal of anything.

Joe yawned. "Are you _done yet?"_ he whined.

Miley gently tugged the laptop off his lap and scrolled through it, gaze calculating. Then, she said in a soft voice, "It's _fine,_ Nick. Just send it. We're all tired, and we all want a nice rest, okay?" She had a slightly exasperated, slightly worried, slightly beatific look on her face. She looked proud of him, but she didn't need to say it for him to understand because they just had that kind of understanding that no one else could comprehend. Except for others _really_ in love, like Joe and Demi, who would never desert each other.

"I'm going to get some water," Joe said, walking out of the room.

"Get me a glass," Demi ordered.

"Oh? I wasn't aware you didn't have feet," Joe said mockingly, but he went anyway. Nick faintly heard Joe's phone ring and heard Joe answer it with a soft _"Yellow, this is Joe"_ before Joe disappeared into Miley's kitchen. Nick tore his gaze away from the kitchen and turned back to the laptop. He quickly sent it all, attaching the necessary files, to the police and breathed a sigh of relief.

Miley smiled. "Thank God _that's_ done with. Now, all we need to do is—"

"Paul!"

Miley frowned at Joe's abrupt entrance. "What?"

"Kevin called," Joe said, a strangled tone in his voice. "He told me...told me that..."

Nick stared at his brother. "What're you talking about?"

Joe's gaze darkened. "Paul. He's gone."

* * *

 **QotD: What are you curious in learning?**

 **#Self defense. No joke, if there was a class for that, I'd totally join it. Probably.  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! So, intense, huh? You might as well know: this was _bound_ to happen. I mean, _come on._ Anyways, I'm not sure if we're going to have Paul appear and have some intense confrontation scene or if he's just going to fade out of their lives permanently. We'll see... Maybe he'll pop up in a future chapter... What do you think? Or don't you think?  
**

 **I'll probably talk more about how Miley, Joe, and Demi are adapting to their lives with injuries in the next chapter or something. A sort of healing thing, I guess. And more about their trauma or something. I'm not sure what I have cut out yet, but whatever. I'll figure it out. I always do. Eventually. It's SUPER late, but hey, at least (well, for me), I got it on Wednesday. ;)  
**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	24. June 2nd, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23 - June 2nd, 2017**

* * *

 **"Even when you're gone, I feel you close. You'll always be the one I love the most. You're in my heart, on my mind, you are underneath my skin. And anywhere, any time, that you need anything, count me in." - Excerpt from _Count Me In,_ Dove Cameron** **  
**

* * *

Demi wasn't sure how to describe everything. "Crazy" was so-so. "Chaotic" seemed more like the right word.

After the news of Paul's escape, everything had...exploded, really. Demi wasn't sure anyone was in control of themselves anymore. Nick was furious and snapped at anyone and everyone that came to him, regardless of the situation. He spent a great deal of time alone, muttering to himself or something. Miley was...so quiet. Gone was the vivid energy the 'Malibu' singer usually possessed. Miley would speak when spoken to, but otherwise, she would just stare with wide eyes. It was quite unnerving, and Demi _couldn't_ be the only one that wanted the fun, vivacious Miley back. And Joe... Joe was always twitching, always impatient, always on guard, as if he was waiting for something.

They weren't acting like themselves, and further probing from Kevin had brought them all to the same conclusion: Paul had attacked Denise and fled. Was it the last from him? In a way, Demi hoped not. Because in a way, no one would ever feel safe until he was behind bars. So Demi would prefer for Paul to come out, fail in whatever scheme he crafted up this time, get captured, and get thrown behind bars—like planned.

But Demi kept her thoughts to herself. There was too much tension.

They were all in Miley's living room because, really, everyone was practically living with her at this point. Nick was sitting quickly, gritting his teeth, and was leafing through a newspaper that looked so ancient it was probably crafted before the printing press was invented. Demi didn't even think that he was actually reading the thing. Miley was sitting quietly, with Emu by her side. Joe was sitting rigid, his spindly fingers playing with the rim of a glass of water. The water shook every now and then. Demi was sitting as well, observing everything.

Nick let out a sharp huff of exasperation. "We were so _close,"_ he hissed, his fingers tearing at the newspaper.

Miley blinked. "We did our best," she said in a tired voice.

"No—we should've been _faster,"_ Nick snapped.

Demi shot a fierce glare at Nick. He wasn't making things better by arguing with them. She understood his grief—but that gave him no right to push his friends away and blame them. Of course, grief made people messy. The week hadn't been easy for Nick. It had been a lot to stomach in... His father had become a monster and had kidnapped Nick, ran Miley, Joe, and Demi over, and had left Denise unconscious (Denise had been found by Kevin, who had rushed her to the hospital and figured out that she had a slight concussion). Everything was so messed up right now—they couldn't afford to turn on each other.

"Nick," Demi said through gritted teeth, "shut _up."_

Fury exploded in Nick's eyes. "Don't tel me what to do."

Miley got up suddenly, as if she couldn't take the tension in the room anymore, and Emu let out a startled bark. Miley started walking out of the room.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Nick demanded.

"Anywhere but here," Miley snapped and stormed through the door.

Demi stared at the door and suddenly had an overwhelming urge to leave the room, too, as Miley had. Through seethed teeth, Demi saw Nick's jaw working in anger. Demi scoffed. He had no right, no right at all. They were _all_ angry and frustrated. Nick exploding at Miley and everyone else (!) wasn't making things any better. Joe seemed to read Demi's mind or something because he headed over to her and murmured, "Let's go."

Demi nodded slowly. "Yeah."

Nick didn't try to stop them as they headed to the car, he didn't even say anything. All he did was glance at them briefly, eyes flashing, as they left. Joe and Demi drove back to Joe's place, and Demi was so comforted because it smelled so like _Joe._ they sat side by side on a couch together, drinking in and taking comfort in each other's familiarity. He was holding her hand, and it felt _amazing._ H was her Joe—strong, teasing Joe. Always there for her.

"When will this craziness end?" Demi groaned despairingly.

"Never," Joe chuckled. "Not for us." He pressed a kiss against her forehead. His brief joking air faded into seriousness. "I'm really worried...about Nick."

Demi nodded. "I think just...give him some time. Time's supposed to be the best healer."

Joe smiled sadly. "Yeah."

They sat in a comforting silence for a few moments. Joe played with her hand, and Demi let a small sad sigh slip from her lips. She tilted her head lightly to meet Joe's eyes. His eyes conveyed a simple message of concern and love as well as so much more. "We'll get married when this craziness had settled down a bit," Demi told him. "I hope you don't mind waiting..."

Joe smiled cheekily. "I don't mind waiting... But if you're talking when I've got a hunched back and cane...I might argue a bit."

Demi rolled her eyes. "A bit?"

His eyes glittered. "I'd wait forever, Demi, you know that?" He smiled. "But I don't think _you'd_ want to wait forever."

"Who would _want_ to?" Demi scoffed, a slow smile spreading on her lips. "But I'd be quite willing to."

His lips met hers in a brief kiss, and for a moment, Demi's worries melted away. For a moment, they were just Joe and Demi, not celebrities, not people caught up in this crazy thing called life. Just Joe and Demi. She liked it that way.

 **Love Will Find A Way**

"Miley..."

Nick stared at the door. Joe and Demi had left, slightly after Miley had. He was angry with himself because he needed her, and he knew she was just worried and frustrated. Nick glanced over at Emu, who, Nick swore, was glaring at Nick. Nick shifted uncomfortably and headed into Miley's room. It was a colorful, typical room for Miley. There was a poster of Zac Efron, and Nick smirked.

Her bed was a cross between messy and neat, and several guitars were in the room. There were several post it notes hung on the walls with Miley's messy scrawl on them with random things like _pick up dog food_ or _call manager_ or something like that. The walls were decorated in vibrant colors, blending into a gradient that seemed to fit her because that was just Miley.

He walked over to one of her guitars. She had her name written in curly script letters on the fret board, and he ran his fingers across the guitar. It was carved to a smooth finish, glimmering in the light. Large windows let in lots of light, and lots of pictures of Miley's many dogs were on the walls, meshing oddly with the wall's gradient. Nevertheless, it all fit, like each piece was a piece of the puzzle.

"Having fun?"

Nick turned, feeling relieved and embarrassed as he saw Miley. She had a slight smile on her face, and an amused expression shown in her blue eyes, clearer than the most lucid stream. She walked towards him, almost hesitantly, and a pang ran through his chest. "Yeah," he told her, attempting a smile that probably came out more like a grimace. "I'm sorry—about earlier..."

Miley nodded slowly. "I understand," she said quietly.

Nick leaned forward and brushed his lips against her cheek. Miley leaned away slightly and headed towards one of the windows. Warm light bathed her face, making her look like a perfect angel. Nick tried not to feel hurt. Instead, he headed over to her side. "I feel like I've let you down," he said in a low voice, and her eyes locked intently on his. "I fee like I can't protect you. And I—"

"Shh..."

Miley tousled his hair and leaned into his chest, humming softly. The noise reverberated in her throat, the vibrations making Nick shiver. Her eyes flickered back to the windows, and he admired how the warm golden light lit up her naturally blue eyes. On a cloudy day, the sky would tease some gray into her eyes. At night, when the moon was shining especially brightly, her eyes would be shadowed with silver. And in the light...in the bright light, her crystalline eyes seemed to almost glow, magnetizing and endearing. Long lashes framed out her gorgeous visionaries, paired with her wonderfully tanned complexion. Nick could never tire watching her.

She seemed to observing him as intently as he was scrutinizing her. A flush crept over his cheeks. He was sure his hair was messy as always—it never seemed to stay flat, no matter what—and his eyes were brown as ever. He wasn't sure what she saw in him because he really was still that clumsy boy who had been trying to impress her all those years ago, but he wasn't complaining.

She smiled goofily, showcasing her gleaming alabaster teeth. "You never let me down," she said, looking away.

"I do," he argued, "but—"

"—you love me," she said softly, voice like an angel's. "We make mistakes, Nick, even the people we love," she said, a slightly teasing note to her voice. Nick smiled back, remembering that she had said those very line in a movie, _The Last Song._ Of course, she had said those words to Liam, who had played her love interest. It felt nice to hear her say those words to him.

"I know, I just..." He turned away, suddenly bashful. "I don't want to be anything less than perfect for you...not that I'm perfect, of course, but even so..."

She met his gaze intently. "Paul is _gone,_ okay? And we're going to be fine."

He nodded, hoping that he appeared convincing. He fingered her cast. "I know," he murmured.

"No, you don't. But _I_ do." She smiled. "Trust me."

"I do."

She took his hand. "Then trust me right now. And forget about everything for a while."

"Maybe you're right."

She sighed. "You're quoting from my songs, _too?"_

He smirked. "It's not _my_ fault you write such killer songs."

 **Love Will Find A Way  
**

"Demi. Demi. Demi. Demi. Demi. Demi. De—"

"WHAT."

Joe flinched. "Geez, Demi, way to scare someone."

Demi glared. "I'm _tired._ I'm _frustrated._ I'm _thirsty_ but sort of not. And you—you will _not_ complicate this more for me, clear?" she barked.

Joe shrugged in a devil-may-care way, and Demi sighed, leaning back in her chair. The dim light from a lamp caught the ring around Demi's finger's glow, and Joe was mesmerized for an excruciating second. He yawned and turned back to Demi, who was grumpily staring at a glass of water, as if she could compel it to fly into her mouth. "Need some help?" he teased.

"Oh, look who's talking," Demi grumbled.

Joe shrugged. "I would help, but _you've_ still got both your hands." A bitter note rang out in his voice.

Demi turned concerned immediately. "Joe, I'm—"

"Nah, forget it, you know me: happy-go-lucky," he said, grinning cheerfully. True, circumstances were not exactly how he envisioned them, but he would make the best of it. After all, he had Demi. And that was, as far as he was concerned, all he needed. Sure, the luxuries were great and all—okay, a little more than just 'great'—but they weren't _necessities,_ not the way Demi was.

Demi got up, shot a fierce glare at her cast (which she seemed to be doing every millisecond but whatever), and got up. "I hate this thing," she snapped.

"Well, maybe you should show some respect to _this thing,"_ Joe teased. "After all, it's saving your foot from cracking right in half."

"Gross, Joe, bad image," Demi grumbled. "Besides, why should I show any respect to _this?_ It makes doing the simplistic of tasks difficult."

"Well, maybe you'll learn to appreciate things more—COUGH, COUGH, me, COUGH, COUGH," Joe hollered as she exited the room. He shook his head at her receding figure and took her glass of water and downed it in one gulp because thinking up witty and funny comments took a lot of energy out of a guy! He set the glass down and leaned back in his chair, not able to adjust himself properly. He ended up sitting in the most ridiculously uncomfortable position that he wondered why he moved in the first place. Oh right. To steal— _borrow_ Demi's glass of water. Um, the _entire thing._

"Joe, do you—why did you steal my water?"

Joe cleared his throat uncomfortably. _"Borrow,_ Demz, not _steal."_

She raised a brow. "The _entire thing?"_

 _Hey, that's what you thought!_

 _Shut up, self-conscience._

"Sure, why not?" Joe said, shrugging. He noticed that she was carrying two cans of lemonade. She tossed one to him, and he caught it seconds before it fractured his skull. He shot a dirty look at her, and she opened her can, pretending not to notice. _You sly she-devil with perfect eyes,_ Joe thought wryly as he took a hefty draught of his lemonade and _god_ he didn't remember lemonade being this good.

Demi watched him. "Sheesh, can't you get your own lemonade?"

"Well, if I recall, you're the one who threw it at me—aren't I injured enough as it is?—nearing missing my skull and causing another internal bleeding thing."

"Internal bleeding thing," Demi repeated, raising a brow. _"So_ professional."

Suddenly, Joe's phone chimed with a text message. Demi shot him an inquiring look, and Joe shrugged, shot a dirty look at her (a sarcastic one, mind you, because she would have his neck on her wall if it wasn't sarcastic—but don't tell her that she scares him), and pulled out his phone. It was a text from Kevin. Joe's guard went up immediately, and he checked it. It was a picture, not a very good quality one, but we'll gloss over Kevin's horrible photo-taking skills that were worse than Joe's—and that was saying something.

Demi noticed the change in his expression immediately. "What is it?"

He showed her the text. It was a picture of a note on a table. The note read:

 _Sorry._

 _\- P. K. J._

Demi exchanged a swift glance with Joe. "Does that mean he's done with his twisted hunt?"

Joe shrugged. "I guess." He sighed. "Looks like we have another car trip to Miley's."

"It's not that far away—and hey, we've been living in there! Sort of. Lazy."

"I'm not _lazy._ Her dog _Emu_ is lazy."

"Oh, shut up and get in the car."

* * *

 **QotD: What's the most recent mash-up you've listened to?**

 **#Party In The USA / Hurricane - Miley Cyrus & Bridget Mendler**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! Wow, it's, like, 11 PM something for me, but honestly, I had a very busy day. First, got some stupid math class for four hours and then watching some Harry Potter while reading the book alongside it (just because) and then reading boring fanfiction for five minutes before going out swimming for two hours or something like that. So there. That's my excuse. Oh, and did I mention I started watching _another_ HP movie, too? On Deathly Hollows Part 1 now. Own the entire movie set. I can't just watch one movie and not watch the rest. ;)  
**

 **Anyway, it's the end of Paul Kevin as we know it** — **see what I did there? Smart, eh? Sigh. You're rolling your eyes and saying, _oh, gee, Darky, that was just SO smart._ I don't appreciate the sarcasm. Or maybe I do. I had no idea how to end this chapter, so her you go. Not saying it's perfect, but at least it's here. And I've got a little more than half an hour before 12, so I'd better post this up soon.  
**

 **Now, you can probably expect Jemi's wedding to happen soon (and maybe some other weird crap, but who cares about that right now?) in future chapters that are pure randomness with a hint of humor because for me, this story is, um, kind of dark and ALL PARTS CRAZY, and I just really need to put some humor in there, okay? For, like, an entire chapter. JK. Or am I? Sigh.**

 **Also, I tend to write in multiple POVs when I have a writer's block because when I do have a writer's block, I can't focus on one character. I have a slight writer's block (but I'm committed** — **COMMITTED, I tell you!** — **to writing this story), but I forged on. Updating schedule and all. Crappy chapter, I know, don't have to tell me. But at least you know _something:_ Paul is done with his schemes.  
**

 **Unless I run out of ideas and randomly pull him back in.**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	25. June 3rd, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24 - June 3rd, 2017**

* * *

 **"** **Out of luck, and there's no shooting star when you need one. Don't need a reason, who do you think you are? Wake up! Don't go chasing dreams! Your hands are tied up, can you fly without wings? Enough! No more make-believe!" - Excerpt from _Powerless,_ Alyson Stoner  
**

* * *

"Three days."

Miley closed her book. "I take back what I said about you being delusional. You're _insane."_

Demi scoffed. "I'm sure three days will be sufficient enough to plan a wedding!" Demi exclaimed. Exactly, she didn't, not really, but she figured that this was good a way as any to distract everyone from the past recent events. Miley just kept shaking her head and muttering things like _impossible_ or _it'll take a miracle_ or other things like that. "And _you're_ going to help me," Demi added brightly.

Miley stared. "There's...that's just...not enough time."

"Not enough time?" Demi scoffed. "Oh, come on, I'm sure we can work something out."

"Oh, for a second there, I thought you were just going to make me do everything," Miley said sarcastically.

"Don't be ridiculous—you'll mess some things up."

Miley raised a brow. "Really feeling the love right now."

Demi shrugged in a devil-may-care sort of way, and Miley sighed and shot her book a sad look. She _had_ wanted to finish reading it, but she supposed that it could be read after helping Demi plan her wedding. With a reluctant sigh, Miley drew up a pad of paper and a pen. She glanced up at Demi and shook her head, slightly amazed, slightly-awed. "Okay, whatcha got?"

Demi thought about it. "A white dress—obviously. I guess some crimson jewelry to match the ring and necklace, which I will be wearing. Make Joe wear his ruby cuff links with a good black tuxedo. Hydrangeas for flowers. Your little sister could be a flower girl—didn't she say in an interview that she always wanted to do that?" Miley grinned. Noah had indeed said that.

"She'll love that," Miley informed. "What else? Seating arrangement?"

"I don't know," Demi said, shrugging. She glared at her cast. "Get me a dress that hides the cast but something I can walk in...and I don't really care what shoes I wear. Just make it level with the cast and make it comfortable, so long as you get a dress that hides my footwear. I'll trust your pick in whatever seating arrangement you think I should have. Just invite family and close friends."

Miley scrawled down the words. "Anything else?"

"Roses," Demi said with a thoughtful look in her dark, intelligent eyes. "Red and white roses. A wedding _outside._ More natural that way. If you could have a waterfall—I don't care if it's an illusion of a waterfall or the actual thing itself—that would be awesome..." She smirked. "You could wear white, you know? You already wear the color all the time— _and_ it'll match your cast."

Miley shot a wry look at her arm. "Okay, do you want some camera crew there? The whole wedding could be a sort of film."

Demi's eyes lit up in excitement. "So cool." She squinted. "Make it..." She grinned. _"Magical."_

"Magical," Miley repeated. She grinned and let a devilish smirk curl onto her lips. "Like unicorns and rainbows magical or—"

Demi raised a pillow at Miley, who laughed—until she got a face full of feathers. _"Miley"_ —whack— _"Ray"_ —whack— _"Cyrus_ "—whack— _"this"_ —whack— _"is"_ —whack— _"a"_ —whack— _"wedding_ "—whack. Miley edged away from the pillow, spitting out feathers and shooting a resentful look at Demi. Demi huffed, obviously pleased. "Make it special. Make it memorable, make it— _Miley, stop laughing."  
_

Miley hid a smile. "Alright," she said testily. "Special. _Memorable._ Oh, it's not like other weddings are like that at all."

"Yeah, but this is _my_ wedding. I don't want to be the laughing stock if something goes wrong, and—STOP LAUGHING." Demi glared. "You're just as bad as Joe!"

"Sorry," Miley said, grinning between fits of giggles. She finally stopped laughing to breathe. "Well, if a murderer comes, I've got this handy cast," Miley said, and Demi raised a brow in a way that clearly said, _in what way will a_ cast _help?_ "Well," Miley said, "it's really..." Miley tapped her cast against the table. A loud clanging sound echoed, and Demi winced, apparently torn between being appalled or relieved. "It's really _hard."_

"Of _course_ it is," Demi scoffed, rolling her eyes. "It _has_ to be, else you'll be back in the hospital noting how _clumsy_ you are."

"Hey! I've got better balance than you do!"

"Of course you do," Demi said testily.

Miley rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair, tossing the pad of paper at Demi, whose narrowly caught it. Miley stared at the ceiling, taking a deep breath. "Your wedding's going to be awesome, Demz," Miley told her softly, but that was the truth. "It'll be beautiful." She smiled, grinning. "What kind of wedding gift do you want? Something shiny? Perhaps a crown to show that you rule the world?" Miley teased.

Demi rolled her eyes. "I don't know. Surprise me with a card of release from the doctor to get this stupid cast off?"

"Impossible," Miley informed.

"Fine then, Miss-I-Don't-Want-To-Make-My-Best-Friend-Happy-On-Her-Wedding-Day—"

"—actually, your happiness shouldn't depend on whether I get a good gift or not—"

"—that doesn't mean you shouldn't get me a good present—"

"—and what if _I_ think it's a good present, and you don't—?"

"—well, hello, I just almost died; you could be just a _little_ considerate about getting me a good present—"

Miley burst out laughing at their bantering. "Fine, you win," Miley grumbled. "I'll get you a good present—okay, a present you'll _like."_ Miley closed her eyes briefly. It was times like these that made her question why Demi Who-Prides-Herself-In-Being-The-Most-Impossible-Person-Ever Lovato was her best friend, but she supposed that there was the fact that Demi knew her better than everyone. Well, almost everyone.

"Thanks," Demi said in the tone she used when she was trying to sound sarcastic but was really grateful.

Miley shot her a warning look. "If you keep bossing me around like this, I'll sing a horrible song at your wedding."

"I'll turn off your microphone."

Miley shook her head in equal disbelief and amazement. "Of course you will... Only _you_ would be ready for something like that. I can't tell whether I'm lucky or cursed to have you."

Demi sniffed. "Works both ways, really."

"Again, only _you_ would have an answer like that."

 **Love Will Find A Way**

"You think you'll sing _Before the Storm?"  
_

"For what? Your wedding?"

"No, for my cat's pity party."

Nick blinked. "You don't have a cat."

Joe scoffed. "No, durr. _Of course_ I'm talking about the wedding. What _else_ would I be talking about?"

"Uh, is that a trick question?" After all, Joe talked about himself _all the time._

Joe sighed as if Nick was a little kid wasting his time. Joe had the _audacity_ to look that way! Well, Nick supposed that since Joe was Joe, he could let it slide. He was sure half of what Joe said—or, rather, more like three-quarters—was pure randomness and the other half was...um, whatever. Which made Nick question whether he was lucky to have skipped the 'crazy' genes or unlucky to have a crazy brother. Well, it was best to be, um, sane, right? Unless no one was really sane, and everyone was just crazy, and some people just—never mind. You could drive yourself crazy with such thoughts.

Nick thought about Joe's question again. To be honest, he had really thought about the song. But honestly, the song was kind of about regrets and stuff—who would want that song sung at a wedding anyway? Nick turned back to Joe and shook his head. "No, not _that."_ He tilted his head. "Though...I _was_ thinking about some other stuff...not sure what _you'd_ say about it anyway."

"What other stuff?" Joe said, looking _alert._ Yes, you heard him: _alert._ This, from the guy who was distracted by three things every millisecond.

"Well," Nick said with an awkward shrug, "what about _Send It On?"_

There was a pause. Then:

 _"WHAT? ARE YOU **NUTS?!"**_

Nick winced. "No." He rubbed his ear and sarcastically said, "It's not like I needed that ear or anything."

Joe was too distracted to pay attention to Nick's comment, which Nick had always wanted to use, but no one ever really screamed in his ear before. But, of course, Joe was exactly what you'd call a 'normal person.' Joe stared. Then, his incredulity and disbelief faded into...a slight look of awe, wonder, as if he wondered why he hadn't thought of the idea before.

It was astonishing how much Joseph Adam Jonas's face could change in the matter of two seconds. First, he had the perpetually confused look on his face—you could tell by the way his blank eyes seemed slightly _too_ wide and bulging. Then, his gaze turned shrewd with concentration and thoughtfulness that reminded Nick of the look a wise old philosopher would have—if that was even the right word.

Joe blinked. "That's actually not a bad idea."

"Well, it _did_ come from _me,"_ Nick said with a slight smirk.

Joe rolled his eyes. "Righttt. Anyway, what do you think? We grab Kev and ol Selena—haven't seen her in a while—though I'm not sure how Demi would deal with Selena. Do you think Demi will have our heads for this?" He grinned and smirked. Then, he slapped Nick hard on the back, so unexpectedly that Nick stumbled a little before catching himself. Joe tsked. "You'll have to work on that balance, lil bro."

"W-w-what?" Nick spluttered. "You have worse balance than me, Mister-I-Fall-Down-Every-Two-Seconds-Even-When-I'm-Sitting."

Joe scoffed. "How do you fall down when you're sitting— _oh."_ Joe smirked. "You were quoting from Miley's song _Fall Down._ I see what you did there. Pretty smooth."

Nick face palmed. "Ugh, what am I going to do with you?"

Joe shrugged. "You've kept up with this for years. Did it take you this long to figure out you should just give up?"

Nick stared at Joe. "Yes. Yes, Joe," he said sarcastically.

"Tsk, show your superiors some respect," Joe said, shaking his head in mock-disapproval.

If Nick was Kevin, the appropriate response would be to subtly shake his head and ignore Joe. "Do you mean _senior?"_ Nick said, slightly confused. Joe shook his head and stared at Nick like he was a turkey that had grown a unicorn horn. "Well, you may be older than me, you may have, I don't know, a wedding before me, but you are _not_ my superior. You're my brother."

Joe shrugged, as if they were just playing a game of _Go Fish._ Of course, during those games, more times than not Joe would demand where the fish was. Joe pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. Nick watched Joe, amazed at how Joe could brush things off so easily. It seemed so... _strange._ In some ways, Joe was smart. And then there were times when you just felt like screaming.

"Yellow? Selena?" Joe said conversationally into the phone. "Hold up." Joe actually put up a finger. Did he realize that Selena couldn't see him? "Let me put you on speaker."

Nick blinked. "You just—" He groaned. "Never mind."

 _"Hello?"_ came a slightly distorted voice from the phone.

"This—is—Joe—Jonas—and—his—dorky—little—brother," Joe said slowly in his phone.

Nick groaned. "She can hear you _fine,_ Joe."

 _"Oh,_ right," Joe said cheerfully. "Is that why people always hang up on me?"

There was laughter through the phone. _"Joe? Nick? I can't say I'm not surprised to hear from you guys,"_ Selena said, the laughter still in her voice. There was a slight pause and some ruffling, as if Selena was adjusting something (maybe the position of her phone or something) on her end. Then, Selena's voice filled the air again: _"So, what's up? Or did you just call me to see if I was too polite to hang up?"_

Joe laughed. "Nice one, Gomez. Actually, we"—Nick cleared his throat—"well, _Nick_ came up with the idea..."

 _"Oh?"_ Selena sounded more amused than anything.

Nick cleared his throat. "You heard that Demi and Joe are getting married, right?"

He could almost _feel_ her smiling. _"Yup,"_ Selena said, popping her 'p.' _"When's the wedding?"_ she chirped.

"According to Demi," Nick said in a strained voice, "three days."

Nick felt that if Selena had been holding something, that something would shatter. _"Oh,"_ Selena said, sounding positively astounded. _"Oh...that's...wow."_

"We were thinking about doing an old song," Joe continued conversationally. "You remember that old song that Disney made us do? You, me, Nick, Kevin, Demi, and Miley? _Send It On?_ Well, we were thinking about doing that—it's a very private wedding and all, but you know, a wedding, it's really a big step in someone's life. I'm sure Demi and Miley would agree."

There was a pause. _"Oh. That's sounds..."_

"You don't have to sugarcoat things, Selena," Nick told her bluntly. "If you don't want to do it, say so please."

 _"That sounds...great,"_ Selena finally said, still sounding shocked. _"If Demi and...Miley agree, then I'm game."_

"Excellent," Joe said crisply. "Well, Selena, we'll be in touch. Gotta talk to Demz and Mi first."

 _"I understand,"_ Selena said, voice strained. Nick couldn't quite catch what emotion was hidden in her voice, but he suspected that if they were face to face, he would see the emotion. He had a feeling that it was something akin to regret perhaps, for how things had turned out. Selena was very successful and well known, they all were, he supposed, but he supposed catching up would be nice, if that.

"We'll get you the _deets_ later," Joe said, grinning.

Nick snatched the phone. "I don't know where he gets those words, either. Bye, Selena."

She laughed. _"Bye, Nick."_

He sighed and glanced over at Joe. "So, are you going to tell Demi and Miley now?"

"Nope," Joe said crisply. Before Nick had time to feel confused, Joe said, with a smirk, _"You_ are."

"What?! Joe—they'll burn me at the stake!"

"Better you than me—gotta look sharp at my wedding."

Nick curled his fists. Sometimes, it was _really_ hard to keep his temper.

 **Love Will Find A Way**

"You WHAT?!"

Joe shrugged, wondering why it was so hard to comprehend. Despite him telling Nick that Nick would be the one to gently break the news, here Joe was (well, Nick was there, too, but he was sort of just standing there rigid, muttering words under his breath that sounded suspiciously like prayers...or curses), telling Demi the news. "Come on. You and Selena were close."

"That's the point— _was."_

"She wants to be there," Joe pointed out. "You heard her, Nick, right?"

"She...wants to...be there?" Nick said. It sounded more like a question to Joe, and he nudged Nick in the ribs.

Miley finally spoke up. "I think it'll be nice."

"WAIT—WAS THAT _YOU_ TALKING?" Demi said incredulously.

"You're being over-dramatic, Demi," Miley said, grinning. "Come on. It'll be fun. You'll want her there. Then, when you and Joe have kids, you can tell them you're friends with people up in high places, ergo Selena Gomez." Joe was pretty sure Miley was only joking, though if she wasn't...he had no idea why she wanted Selena there. "A nice demonstration of politeness," Miley urged.

A smile broke out on Demi's face. Then, she glared. "Fine."

"What does that even mean?" Miley said. "When you smile and then glare at me?"

"Well, _Smiley,_ you glare at me all the time—what is _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"My name has no—"

"—shh, no need to tell me I'm right."

Joe clapped his hands together. "Then I'll tell Selena the news? Okay, then."

Beside him, Nick let out a relieved sigh. Joe shook his head in disbelief. His little brother needed to man up.

* * *

 **QotD: What do you think is going to happen at the wedding?**

 **#I don't know. It could be peaceful and happy. I _can_ do happy scenes, you know? Instead of drama and whatnot.**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! Well, will you look at that? It isn't almost twelve! Well, sort of. It's almost ten. For me, anyway. So, I finally dragged Selena into the story. Ha, I don't really want to put her as an enemy—thought that would be pretty fun to write, if I'm being honest. I was actually listening to Taylor Swift's _Wonderland_ song, from 1989, so I don't know _how_ I came up with the _Send It On_ wedding song idea thing.  
**

 **Eh, we'll see. Can you guess at what date I'm going to end this book at? Gah, I'm being _way_ too obvious.**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	26. June 4th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25 - June 4th, 2017**

* * *

 **"You held on tight to me** **'cause nothing's as it seems.** **I'm spinning out of control." - Excerpt from _Wonderland,_ Taylor Swift  
**

* * *

"After this wedding, I am _never_ touching another dress _ever again."_

Miley looked up, amused. "Really?"

Demi groaned. She had been through at least eighty dresses, and it was barely nine. So far, she had hated each and every single one of them—well, she didn't _hate_ them. They were all designed beautifully. She just didn't see herself in any of those dresses at her wedding. If Joe felt that way shopping for her wedding ring...well, she wouldn't blame him. The dresses ranged from extravagant to simple and classy. It was utterly impossible to choose. Just when Demi thought that the, er, dress expert people couldn't find a dress to fit her requirements (and she had made some of those requirements up because _hello,_ she just wanted to _get out of there),_ they would find yet _another_ dress. Grr. Demi was _never_ going to survive long enough for her wedding.

"How's this one?" Demi said, twirling around.

Miley smiled. "It's amazing."

"That's what you said for the last ninety-five dresses," Demi grumbled. "I feel like you're lying."

Miley shook her head absentmindedly. "They all look gorgeous on you, Demi. Just get whatever feels right."

"And if _none_ of them feel right?"

Miley shook her head and smiled wryly. "I guess the books lie, right? About how there's the 'perfect wedding dress' for every single person?"

Demi scoffed, though inwardly, she really hoped that would be true. How embarrassing would it be to have a wedding dress she didn't even _like?_ Well, she liked all of the dresses she had tried on—they were white, some were decorated more excessively than others, but all had equally alluring patterns—yet none of them had really attracted her attention. She was seriously starting to despair about a task as simplistic as _this._

Wasn't wedding dress shopping supposed to be like regular shopping? Fun and ridiculous and a total waste of time but still awesome—for lack of better word—all the same. Nope. This— _this_ was just tiring and tiring and more tiring, and ugh, had only five minutes passed? Demi groaned inwardly and stormed through the dressing room, putting on her regular, comfortable clothes. She didn't know what the last dress she had been wearing was made of, but it was _not_ silk. Or anything soft. Or anything wearable. It was probably even flammable.

Demi stepped out, and Miley looked up, amused but not looking entirely surprised that Demi had given up before twelve.

"So. Selena's joining us for lunch."

 _That_ got Demi's attention.

"What?" she squeaked. "Selena got on a jet and flew her way over here?! That's ridiculous!"

"It's not _that_ ridiculous," Miley scoffed.

Demi was sure that Miley wasn't _that_ happy about the whole Selena situation, but...well, well, Demi didn't know. She had no idea what on earth was up, but it was more surprise than anything. Demi didn't have anything _against_ Selena. The whole thing was just a bit weird. Demi had no idea how to handle a situation like this. She hadn't seen and talked to Selena in...a _long_ time.

As Demi examined Miley's face, she noted that Miley did look curious, probably at everything Selena had been doing. After all, Selena was quite successful, so she must be doing _something_ right. Years ago, Miley and Selena had fought of Nick, but everything had changed now, Demi knew that. Selena and Miley were both perfectly happy with their own guy. Demi wondered if a few years would be enough to actually make them all cooperate. The idea didn't seem _too_ outlandish, and perhaps it might actually be... _fun._

"We're going to that small cafe around the corner," Miley informed.

"We are _always_ at cafes," Demi complained.

Miley hid a smile. "Yeah, that's how we know which ones are the best," she said with a dubious smile. _"Plus_ you won't need to try on another dress before then."

Demi perked up. "How soon can we go?"

The two were soon on their way to that small cafe, waiting at a table. They were sitting in tall chairs and waiting for Selena to show up. Miley was drumming her fingers against the table in a perpetual way and murmuring lyrics under her breath. Demi had the sneaking suspicion that the song was _Best of Both Worlds_ but didn't dare call Miley on it. It made Demi smile, though, the way Miley was able to sing the song like it was just another song.

"Sorry I'm late. The traffic was _horrendous!_ I honestly should've walked here."

Demi looked up to see Selena. Selena looked more or less the same as Demi remembered. Dark hair, now cropped so the waves were around her shoulders instead of flowing down her back, skin with a rosy flush, yep Selena didn't change _that_ much. She was still beautiful, still stunning. Selena's hair had a slight curl to it, and her eyes were dark and mysterious as usual.

"Selena," Miley greeted Selena first, a smile on her lips at once. She got up out of her chair to give Selena a hug, and Demi smiled, remembering that Miley didn't do handshakes, she did _hugs._ Apparently, Selena was more than just an acquaintance that Miley could hug her. Of course, Miley could hug complete strangers, and Demi wouldn't be surprised. "How are you?" Miley said politely, a friendly tone to her voice. Demi had the sneaking suspicion that Miley was trying to make this outing as pleasant as possible—for Demi, perhaps.

Selena grinned, smile wider. "Great—and I can see that you're doing just fine, too."

"Hey, Selena," Demi said, smiling. She gave Selena a small hug, too. "And you're not that late. We just arrived ourselves."

Selena rolled her eyes. "You don't have to lie to me to spare my feelings, Demi."

Miley actually laughed, and Demi shot a glare towards Miley. However, Selena was laughing, too, and Demi started laughing because a) it would be _extremely_ awkward and maybe slightly humiliating if she didn't, and b) their laughter was just too contagious, and she would have to be a fool not to join in. A slightly awkward silence that lasted maybe half a second occurred Selena took a seat with them.

"God, you two look amazing," Selena said, a wistful look in her eyes.

"Hmph," Demi scoffed. "Not amazing enough to find a wedding dress I actually _like."_

Miley grinned teasingly. "Well, it's not _our_ fault that you're so picky. I saw a dozen that looked gorgeous on you."

"So you're saying the rest looked ugly?"

"God, no, Demi," Miley said, groaning. She turned to Selena, exchanging a glance with the girl. "She never changes."

Selena laughed. Demi didn't remember Selena laughing so much. What love did to you, was she right? "Nope, she doesn't," Selena agreed. She smiled and turned back to Demi, her gaze landing briefly on Demi's engagement ring. "That's a pretty ring," Selena said admiringly. "Joe sure has good taste—surprising for him." Selena suddenly looked jolted. "No offense," she was quick to add.

"Come on, Sel," Miley said, rolling her eyes. "We aren't at Disney," she joked. "There's no one here to tell us what we're doing wrong."

Selena grinned. "You were such a troublemaker."

"Guilty as charged," Miley said, grinning. "Still am, I reckon." Her eyes twinkled.

"Are we going to eat or what?" Demi complained. "I'm hungry."

Miley rolled her eyes. "Alright then."

Soon, they ordered their food and were chatting animatedly between bites of the food. Demi was surprised at how well Selena fit in with them. Selena still had that old-school sort of gracefulness and politeness, but there was something different in her eyes—something more carefree. And sometimes, Demi caught Selena looking at Miley with a sort of wistfulness, not an icy jealousy like how Demi remembered it years ago. The girls seemed to have a mutual understanding now.

As they finished, Demi groaned. "No more dresses!"

"You're the one who wanted the wedding in three days!" Miley retorted.

"That's the day after tomorrow, correct?" Selena inquired.

"Yup," Demi said glumly. "This wedding _better_ be worth it if it takes all this _trouble!"_

"Trouble?" Miley echoed indignantly. _"I'm_ the one doing everything!"

Demi scoffed. Then, she noticed Selena looking at their casts, a worried, careful look in her eyes. Demi cleared her throat, and Miley and Selena turned back to her, slightly curious looks in their faces. "I see you're looking at our casts," Demi said bluntly, and Selena let out a small _oh_ at that. "It's fine, really. You can ask, if you want. I reckon we'll have to give the full story to some random magazine anyways."

"If you don't mind me asking..." Selena said hesitantly. "Just...what _happened?_ You've all been so quiet about it."

"You tell her," Demi told Miley.

Miley nodded seriously. "Well, Paul Kevin, Nick's dad, you know, he kidnapped Nick..." Miley hesitated, and sympathy mixed in with the horror in Selena's dark eyes. "A sort of revenge thing, I guess... He was trying to get to us, something like that. Well, when we figured out where Nick was...we were headed over there when we were hit by a car. I think it was a suicide mission. The other driver died instantly, on impact."

Selena covered her mouth with a hand, eyes wide with horror. "What?"

"Yeah," Miley said, looking down. "We were lucky, we could've gotten _seriously_ injured. Joe was the worst off out of us, really." Miley shuddered. "It was really traumatic, it's hard to understand if you weren't there..." There was a solemn air around Miley, one that the car crash had brought out. Miley squeezed her eyes shut for a heartbeat. "But it's all done and dusted. Paul can't hurt us anymore... Pretty sure."

Selena frowned. "What do you mean 'pretty sure'?"

"What she means is that Paul left and said sorry through a text," Demi said flatly. "He just... _disappeared."_

Selena's jaw dropped. She shuddered. "How can you guys sleep at night?"

Miley stiffened. "To be honest, it's hard sometimes," she said. She took a deep breath. "Sorry," she murmured, her apology clearly shocking and confusing Selena. "We shouldn't have bothered you with this...we know it can be hard to...take in." She shrugged. "Even _we_ aren't safe, really, even being this successful and having all that money..." She shrugged. "Sort of makes you want to live life a little fuller, a little better."

Selena nodded in comprehension. "Totally. I can't...can't imagine that happening. It must've been horrible." Demi shrugged in a matter-of-fact way, and Selena frowned, clearly thinking. "This is why you wanted to have the wedding right now, right?" Selena mused aloud, and Demi exchanged a brief glance with Miley before nodding slowly. "It's a good distraction." Selena smiled. "Thanks for inviting me, you know? I know that things..."

Miley smiled. "It's a brand new start," Miley murmured.

 _"In Malibu,"_ all three girls chorused, bursting out into a fit of giggles.

"I love that song," Selena admitted shyly. "It gives off such positive vibes. It makes me smile."

Miley smiled appreciatively. "Thanks." She smirked. "It's no _Confident_ or _It Ain't_ _Me,_ but I suppose it'll do."

Demi glowered. "Gee, _thanks."_

Selena laughed. "How have you guys not ripped each other's throats out yet?"

"I'm wondering that, too," Miley said, winking.

Selena shook her head absentmindedly, amazed. "Wow..." she murmured, almost to herself.

 **Love Will Find A Way**

Selena hadn't been sure what she had been expecting when she agreed to go out for lunch with Demi and Miley. She hadn't been sure what she had been _thinking_ then, but what she _was_ sure of was that she didn't regret it, not one bit. She was actually quite glad. Miley and Demi clearly had their own special friendship, but they both were very welcoming and charismatic.

No wonder both of them had gotten away with so much.

Selena had been the most nervous about Miley. She and the girl had never really been on good terms. They had been friends once—not good friends, not _best_ friends, but friends just the same—but they never really had much in common. As of now, those insecurities that Selena had always felt around Miley...well, she wouldn't say they _disappeared._ Maybe faded a bit. She had always been slightly jealous of the successful _Hannah Montana_ star because it didn't matter what you said about Miley, you couldn't deny she had the confidence. She had this vivid, wild energy to her.

Miley had been charming and nice, and Selena could tell just like that that Miley wasn't a faker. Miley was real. Miley said what was on her mind and joked around all the time. It was an intriguing quality, how Miley could just... _let loose_ just like that, like she didn't notice the million cameras flashing to get a good shot of the star, or maybe she didn't care. Or maybe she did. Maybe she just didn't care enough to do anything about it.

And then there was Demi. Selena and Demi had been definite besties back in the day, but that friendship had...disappeared. So had their closeness. Selena was touched that Demi was just as charming and welcoming as Miley was. She didn't realize how much she missed Demi's playful bantering and witty comments. Demi could light up a room as easily as Miley could. And though Selena knew that she was quite a looker, she felt plain with Demi and Miley by her side. She didn't show these insecurities though, but she _was_ only human. She was allowed to have those insecurities, even if they made no sense to other people.

They were now in another dress store with Demi complaining about every single dress she tried on. Selena and Miley were in a section of their own, checking out different dresses that would be suitable—Demi had demanded that if she had to go through the torture of finding a dress, so would they. Miley had actually laughed at Demi and told her that she wouldn't have a problem finding a dress. Demi, long story short, had been fuming and had no doubt thrown a fit at the next person who had presented her with a dress.

Selena fingered a white, long-sleeved dress that had a snowflake pattern on it. "Did you find anything you like?" Selena asked Miley.

Miley blinked. "I don't know," she admitted. Then, in a rather sly voice, she added, "But whatever I find, it's going to match my boots."

Selena laughed. _Of course_ Miley would wear boots at Demi's wedding.

Selena saw Miley holding a sleeveless white dress that roughly hit the knees. The straps and flowing material of the dress made Selena think of summer, and there was a pale blue belt that went with the dress. Miley blinked and murmured, "I'll probably get this. And maybe change the belt to a red one. Or black. I just think a blue belt looks...off." Miley shrugged.

"It'll look great on you," Selena said truthfully.

"Thanks," Miley said, smiling. She pointed at a dress next to Selena. It looked sort of like the one Miley had chosen for herself, but there were sleeves—flowing sleeves that seemed almost transparent. Selena smiled. She could almost picture herself in the dress. "That's the one for you," Miley breathed, her blue eyes gleaming with satisfaction. "Try it on," Miley urged.

Selena didn't need any other urging. When she came out of the dressing room...

Miley gasped. Then, she grinned. "Geez, Selena, you might not want to outdress Demi at her own wedding."

Selena grinned at the compliment. "Yeah, she'd _totally_ regret inviting me then."

Miley looked slightly bashful now. Then, she murmured, "You know, when you first came, my first thought was, _what on earth did I get myself into?"_ Miley shrugged in a devil-may-care way. "But this has been a lot of fun." She smiled. "We should probably rehearse _Send It On_ tomorrow or something. Demi would _kill_ us if we messed up the song at her wedding."

Selena smiled, liking Miley's use of _us._ The girl seemed determined not to ruin their newfound friendship.

"We make mistakes," Miley said suddenly. "But if that's alright for you, I'd like for us to be friends."

Selena smiled. "I'd like that, too, very much."

There was a small shriek in the air, and both girls whirled around. A very triumphant looking Demi rushed towards them, holding a dress. There was a very gleeful, very Demi-like gleam in her eyes. There was a new light in Demi's eyes, as if her dark eyes had captured the light of a brilliant dawn sun, with just slivers of light peaking out at times. Demi looked stunning, and not just because she was beautiful, in that moment. It was because of the look in Demi's eyes.

And Selena knew that Demi had found her dress.

* * *

 **QotD: Is this encounter believable?**

 **#I don't think so, but it's my story, so what the heck! I seriously don't want to waste a few chapters arguing about Selena.**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! Man, this chapter was just _too fun_ to write! Glad I can put these three as friends. My little Disney triumvirate. Each one a queen in her own way. Love that _Send It On_ thing, though. I love them all! I was contemplating putting Selena as an enemy, but you know, I love her, and I didn't want to do that. I can't wait to write Demi's wedding! It's going to be a blast!**

 **Pretty sure.**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	27. June 5th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26 - June 5th, 2017**

* * *

 **"Anything you need that's what I'll be.** **You can come to me." - Excerpt from _You Can Come To Me,_ Ross Lynch & Laura Marano  
**

* * *

"I'm actually really nervous."

"I can tell. It's written all over your face."

Selena swallowed at Miley's words. It didn't exactly reassure her that she looked like she was freaking out—or something close to it. She was at Miley's house with Demi. The Jonas brothers were arriving soon enough, and Selena couldn't help but be extremely nervous. Meeting with Miley and Demi was one thing. Meeting up with Miley, Demi, _and_ the Jonas brothers—who were all legends on their own—was an entirely different thing, so cut her some slack!

Despite her quite bad-ass reputation, compared to these legends, Selena felt...anxious. She felt out of place, and it seemed so strange and new to her... She had never really felt like she had 'fit in' back in Disney. She certainly never imagined she'd be here, at _Miley's_ house, nonetheless. Miley's house was...vivid, artistic, completely insane. Her many dogs were running around all over the place, and Selena could see the adoring look in Miley's eyes as Miley gazed at her pets.

"This is Emu?" Selena questioned, pointing at the furry sheltie curled up in a chair.

Miley grinned and scratched the dog's ears. "Yup," she said cheerfully. "He's my pride and joy."

"Adorable," Selena murmured truthfully.

"I know, right?"

Hesitantly, Selena rubbed Emu's fur a little, feeling very self-conscious. The dog blinked a couple times at her and relaxed, apparently deciding that she was no threat to Miley or anything. Suddenly, Demi reentered the room. She accessed the situation and grinned. _"Wow,_ Sel, I never pegged you as a dog person," Demi joked. "Actually, I never pegged you as an animal person."

Selena smiled. "I never would've pegged myself as an animal person."

Demi lounged in a chair with such grace that Selena couldn't help but catch her breath. Demi's hair was arranged in a messy yet utilitarian ponytail, the unruly thick locks sleek and smooth. Demi's dark eyes seemed almost too wise and dark for her face, but there a mischievous gleam there that seemed so _Demi-like_ that Selena couldn't help but smile. An aura of confidence seemed to radiate from the singer, a confidence that Demi seemed to almost always have.

Selena turned back to Miley. The girl was _beautiful,_ of course, she had always been beautiful—the sort of beautiful that seemed too ethereal to seem real. But there was a sort of realness in Miley's glowing eyes, the most magnificent shade of blue. Miley looked so free, happy, _alive._ Miley's hair was in loose waves, the brunette tresses and platinum locks mingling. It reminded Selena of a mix of Hannah Montana and Miley, but of course, the free look in Miley's eyes reminded Selena again that they were in the present, not bound by Disney.

There was a sharp knock on the door, and voices drifted in the air.

"That's not how you knock, Joe! Hell, that wasn't even a knock!"

"That's as much as you know, Nick!"

"I bet they didn't even hear it!"

There was an exasperated sigh. "If you two keep arguing, they'll figure it out. _No one_ fights as much as you two do!"

 _"Shut up, Kevin!"_ two voices chimed in simultaneously.

Miley laughed and strolled over to the door. She opened it and was quickly tackled by a hug from Joe. Joe, clumsy and teasing. He was exactly how Selena remembered, perhaps more grown up—well, except for the eyes, which still held that firm childish amusement that they always had—than he had looked the last time Selena had seen him. But there was a seriousness in his eyes. And Selena couldn't stop herself from gasping as she saw his scarred features. Demi quickly hurried over to Joe, though, and threw her arms around him. _Love._ What could you do?

"Hey, Kev!" Miley said, hugging Kevin, too.

"Miley, it's great to see you again," Kevin said, grinning back.

Then, Miley turned towards Nick, and fierce emotions glittered in her eyes. The two embraced fiercely, and Selena could see how much Nick's eyes shone as he held Miley. Selena felt a bit awkward, not sure if she should join in with the hugging festivities or not. Selena opted for stroking Emu, trying to ignore the awkwardness penetrating her skull. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all...

"I'm sure you all know Selena Gomez," Miley said exaggeratedly.

Joe grinned. "Yo, Selena! I see that Miley and Demi didn't _completely_ devour you."

Selena blinked. Her brain couldn't exactly process the information.

Miley whacked Joe. "Don't scare the girl away," she chastised with a superior air that only _Miley Cyrus_ could manage. Joe rubbed his arm and muttered something about how ungrateful Miley was, which only resulted in another whack from Miley. The way they acted like a brother and sister sent warm feelings spiraling through Selena. They were all so close...

Kevin smiled shaggily at Selena. "Hey, how are you?"

Selena smiled back. "Great."

Nick grinned a bit shyly at Selena before taking a seat next to Miley, taking hold of the _Malibu_ singer's hand. Miley smiled and relaxed into Nick's arm. Demi and Joe were sitting in a similar fashion. They all seemed so in love and so happy. It was clear that Miley held Nick's heart, and Demi held Joe's. The soft affectionate smiles between them made Selena smile.

"I never thought we'd sing that song again," Nick admitted.

Miley rolled her eyes. "Yeah, _I know._ I remember that interview when you said it was all awkward. _Thanks,_ by the way."

Nick blushed. "It wasn't an interview!"

"If you were asked a question, and you answered, um, it kind of _sounds_ like an interview."

Nick huffed. "Fine. You win. But only because I'm too tired to argue."

"Let's just rehearse, idiots," Demi said loudly, clapping her hands together once.

Hiding a smile, Selena watched with renewed interest as the Jonas brothers pulled out their guitars (they had all carried one with them)—except for Joe, who, for obvious reasons, couldn't play guitar anymore. Joe, however, had a tambourine, perhaps for a beat. Selena felt her palms grow sweaty with heat. She had rehearsed the song by herself to make sure she still knew the lyrics, but still...what if she made a fool out of herself?

Kevin began plucking the first notes, and Nick did a light strum along with Kevin, making sure that Kevin's notes rang out clearly and overpowered his strumming. Miley placed a hand on Nick's shoulder playfully, grinning openly. Nick smiled back at her. Then, Miley took a deep breath and began to sing: _"A word is just a word til you mean what you say."_

 _"And love isn't love til you give it away,"_ Nick sang, voice low and harmonious.

 _"We've all gotta give,"_ Miley continued.

 _"Yeah something to give,"_ Nick murmured.

 _"To make a change,"_ Miley and Nick both sang, their voices blending in so harmoniously. _"_ _Send it on, on and on._ _Just one hand can heal another."_ Miley gently rested her head on Nick's shoulder for a brief moment. _"_ _Be apart, r_ _each your heart, j_ _ust one spark starts the fire._ _With one little action, t_ _he chain reaction will never stop._ _Make it strong, shine a light, and send it on."_

 _"Just smile, and the world_ _will smile along with you,"_ Demi sang boldly, and Joe added in his backing vocals.

 _"That small act of love,"_ Joe crooned, _"that's meant for one will become two."_

 _"If we take the chances,"_ Miley sang.

 _"To change circumstances,"_ Nick murmured.

 _"Imagine all we can do if we..."_ they all sang simultaneously.

 _"_ _Send it on, on and on,"_ Demi and Joe sang, and Joe shook his tambourine with extra vigor as he harmonized with Demi, who grinned her 'Demi-sized' grin. _"_ _Just one hand can heal another,"_ they continued, their voices complementing each other's so well. It reminded Selena of the Camp Rock days, when Demi and Joe had also sang together. _"_ _Be apart, r_ _each your heart."_

 _"J_ _ust one spark starts the fire,"_ Miley and Nick cut in easily.

 _"With one little action, t_ _he chain reaction will never stop,"_ Demi and Joe continued.

 _"Make it strong, shine a light, and send it on,"_ Selena sang with Kevin. _"Send it on, ooh, send it on!"_

 _"There's power in all of the choices we make,"_ Miley sang, belting out the notes.

 _"So I'm starting now, there's not a moment to waste,"_ Demi continued.

Selena drew in a sharp breath before she sang. She could feel all eyes on her and feel their own bonds shine through everyone's eyes, but this time, it was more powerful. Selena felt a sort of fearlessness course through her. It was as terrifying as it was exhilarating. She opened her mouth to sing with Kevin. _"A words just a word_ _til you mean what you say._ _And love isn't love t_ _il you give it away!"_

 _"Send it on!"_ Miley belted. _"O_ _n and on._ _Just one that can heal another!"_

 _"Be apart,"_ Demi sang with Joe. _"_ _Reach your heart, j_ _ust one spark starts the fire!"_

 _"With one little action,"_ Miley sang, shooting a brief smile at Demi.

 _"The chain reaction will never stop,"_ Demi continued, grinning at Miley.

 _"Make it strong, shine a light, and send it on,"_ they all chorused, grinning at each other. Miley and Demi stood up now and headed over to Selena. Then, each girl took one of Selena's hand as they sang together, hands intertwined. Selena grinned as they sang. _"On and on. Just one hand can heal another! Be apart, reach your heart, just one spark starts the fire!"_

 _"With one little action,"_ Miley belted out.

 _"The chain reaction will never stop! Make it strong, shine a light, and send it on,"_ they all sang.

 _"Shine a light, and send it on!"_ Demi belted.

 _"Shine a light, and send it on,"_ they all sang the last line together, holding it as one. They all burst out laughing as they finished. Hugs were administrated all around, and it felt so warm, so nice, and Selena felt so protected. Soft murmurs of _great job, guys_ or _that was EPIC_ or cheers and whoops echoed through the room, causing Miley's dogs to go crazy at their celebration.

Miley laughed. "God, that was more epic than I thought it would be."

"No kidding," Demi laughed. "I'm so glad we did this."

Joe cleared his throat. "Don't you have someone to thank?"

Demi rolled her eyes and smirked devilishly. "Of course!" She smacked her forehead. "God, I can't believe I almost forgot!" Demi raced past Joe and gave Selena another hug, one that Selena had anticipated. "God, Selena, thanks for coming! It wouldn't have been the same without you," Demi said, grinning. Demi shot a weird look at Joe, who was pouting childishly.

"I meant _me,"_ Joe said exaggeratedly. "Without me, Selena wouldn't _be_ here!"

Demi rolled her eyes. "I suppose I can thank you, too," Demi said, skipping over to him and kissing him lightly. "Thanks."

"Are they always like this?" Selena murmured to Miley.

"Pretty much," Miley murmured back, grinning. Then, Miley said in a louder voice, "Let's go all celebrate! We should have some girl time—the guys can...um, do whatever they want." Nick pretended to look offended at this, but Miley whacked him sharply in the ribs that didn't seem hard to enough to injure but definitely cause a bit of pain. Nick yelped, shooting her a wounded look.

"That would be _awesome!"_ Demi whooped. She smirked. "So, do any of you girls know how to cook a pizza?"

 **Love Will Find A Way**

They _didn't_ end up cooking a pizza, despite Demi's words. They ordered one.

Selena was definitely surprised at how much fun it was. Demi created a 'barrier' to block to guys from crossing over to 'their side.' The barrier was actually just a mountain of pillows and were arranged in a very carefully structured game. Selena, Miley, and Demi were eating pizza, and they had a huge tub of vegan ice cream—which was probably melting, but that wasn't relevant—in the middle.

Demi cackled as Miley balanced a spoon on her nose. "Geez, Miley."

Miley grinned and took a bite of the pizza. "Is this better than just going out to eat to celebrate?"

"Definitely," Demi said. Then, she said seriously, "Okay, which is better?" She produced two vials of nail polish. The first was a deep crimson red that would definitely attract some attention. The vivid fiery color matched Demi's engagement ring and necklace—which Demi never took off—and it was a very pretty color. The second color...um...well, it was exactly the same as the first.

Selena squinted. "Um, Demi, are they _supposed_ to look the same?"

Miley crinkled her nose. "Yeah..."

Demi rolled her eyes. "Just choose."

Miley exchanged a quick glance with Selena, and they both answered simultaneously, "The left one." Then, they burst out laughing. Then, Miley quickly added, "Demi, if you throw that over your head dramatically, and it crashes on _my floor,_ I'm going to kill you." Miley was obviously joking, but there was a serious glint in her eyes that showed that Demi would be in some serious trouble if she did indeed throw it.

"I'll be _careful,"_ Demi grumbled, but she did not, de facto, throw it. Instead, she simply discarded it to the side and picked up the chosen vial. Then, she began painting her toe nails. Selena wasn't sure why—after all, Demi sort of had a cast on one leg—but Demi was Demi, you couldn't really understand what she was thinking or talking about half the time. Selena knew that from the start.

Emu suddenly poked his head between Selena and Miley, curling up there like he owned the world. Selena couldn't suppress a grin from lighting up her face. Emu pawed at Miley, who planted a soft kiss on Emu's fur. Selena saw Nick glance jealously at the dog through the barrier of pillows. Miley followed her gaze and smirked at Nick. "Don't worry. Emu's only everything to me," Miley said, glancing over at Nick.

Joe smiled sweetly. "Excuse us..." He whacked Nick on the back of his head. "Jealous of a _dog,_ I tell you!"

Nick rubbed the back of his head, glaring at Joe. "Was that _necessary?"_ Nick hissed.

Joe grinned. "No, of course not. I just wanted to do it."

Selena rolled her eyes at the boys and turned back to Demi and Miley. Demi had now finished painting her nails, and she capped the bottle, settling it on the ground. "What's on TV?" Demi asked, and she switched the thing on. It went on Disney Channel, and Demi raised a brow. She switched the channel a few times before turning the TV off. "Boring!"

Miley looked quite amused. _"Oh._ So you wouldn't mind giving me my _remote_ back?"

Demi released her death grip on the remote by a fraction. "No thanks."

Miley brushed some hair out of her face and tipped her head upwards, staring at the ceiling. A soft lazy smile spread across her lips, and Emu closed his eyes, curling up at Miley's side. Then, Miley scrabbled for her phone and put it on a selfie stick. "Come on, guys," she said, gesturing them towards her. Selena grinned and put up the peace sign. Demi grinned, and Miley took the photo. They looked over the photo, and Miley groaned. "Seriously, guys?" she said wryly, turning towards the Jonas brothers, who had evidently photo-bombed the picture.

Kevin grinned. "Technically, you _did_ say 'guys.'"

"Kevin," Miley complained. "Whatever. I'm going to post it anyway."

Selena grinned. "Wow, Miles."

Miley smiled at her and then put her phone on her selfie stick again. They took several more pictures, with the Jonas brothers trying to photo-bomb again. The girls were eager to evade them. Selena put her phone on a selfie stick and took pictures as well. "I bet people will be stunned when they see these posts," Selena mused, turning casually to Demi and Miley.

"No kidding," Demi exclaimed cheerfully.

Miley rolled her eyes. "You, always loving the shock value."

"Says the girl who legit rode on a wrecking ball and—"

Miley groaned. "Please no."

 _"I came in like a wrecking ball!"_ Demi sang in a high screechy voice that made Selena cringe but laugh all at once. _"I never hit so hard in love!"_

"No," Miley protested, but she was laughing. "Please no!"

Selena burst out laughing at Demi's antics. There was no one else quite like Demi, who could do something like _that._ Somehow, Selena was sort of expecting something like this. What she _wasn't_ expecting was the warm feeling it gave her. She felt a warm feeling emanate in her chest, as if her heart had been missing this sort of close friendship... Demi and Miley were certainly different, but they were both so compelling in what they did. It was admirable.

Suddenly, the Jonas brothers tackled Demi's barrier of pillows, yelling out battle cries. Selena shrieked as Kevin tackled her to the ground. She squirmed, but he didn't free his grip. Selena could see Miley actually trying to punch Nick as Nick attempted to hold the girl down. Then, Miley kicked him in the stomach, causing Nick to stumble. Miley shoved Nick to the ground and sat on his stomach, grabbed her selfie stick and pointing it at his throat.

Demi was 'sword-fighting' with Joe with spoons. Then, Demi threw a bottle of nail polish at Joe's face, narrowly missing him. In the three seconds that Joe was distracted, Demi shoved him—but Joe dragged her down with him. Selena suddenly realized that Kevin had loosened his grip in all the action, and Selena used her knee to jab at his stomach. Kevin stumbled backwards, and Selena grabbed a pillow, ready to whack him.

"Unhand me," Nick told Miley.

Miley smirked at him devilishly. "Not a chance. You should've rethought your strategy."

Nick sighed. Then, he lifted hand and pulled Miley towards him, pulling their lips in a light kiss that was broken by their laughter. Miley, completely caught off guard, squirmed under Nick's grip, and the two were tumbling, trying to gain leverage on the other. Joe made cat noises, obviously thrilled. Miley scrabbled to her feet, scrambling away from Nick. She quickly pulled out a fork and held it in front of her.

"Don't come any closer!" Miley demanded.

Nick smirked. "A fork? Really, Mi?"

Selena shrieked as Kevin whacked her with his own pillow, and the pillow fight continued.

Of course, when Selena walked through these doors, she would've never expected this. Of course, Miley, Demi, and the Jonas brothers were hardly capable of 'normal.'

* * *

 **QotD: Do you like pranking people?**

 **#Heck yeah! ;) Mostly my sister, her reactions are priceless!**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! Wow, a whole chapter with Selena's POV. I definitely didn't mean for it to go so far, but it happened anyway. I am sort of pleased with this chapter, but ah, the next chapter will be Demi and Joe's wedding! Definitely going to try to make that chapter longer than the rest! After all, it _is_ a wedding. Haha, we'll see what I plan.  
**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	28. June 6th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27 - June 6th, 2017**

* * *

 **"No more overthinking, now I know. I can always lean on you, count on you, and if I'm ever gone too long, I'd come back to you. Everything I'm asking for, looking for, somewhere deep inside I always knew, it's always been you." - Excerpt from _It's Always Been You,_ Sophie Simnett & Thomas Doherty  
**

* * *

"I can't believe...that it's actually the day."

Miley smiled wryly. "I can't believe you're not freaking out. _I'd_ be freaking out."

Demi shrugged, pleased at her cool facade. In truth, she was the exact _opposite_ of calm. She was literally freaking out in her head because _was it every day you were getting married?_ Miley's words reassured Demi to a small degree, but mostly, all Demi wanted was to get this wedding over with. She was so nervous, more nervous than she had been for everything, and to be honest, she didn't need a huge ceremony to show that she loved Joe and wanted to stay by his side for the rest of her life.

Demi hadn't changed into her wedding dress—the wedding itself was to be performed in a few hours, and Demi wanted to relish her sneakers while she could. Everything was being set up, and Miley and Demi were in a tour-bus type vehicle, going through everything. Selena was to arrive sooner or later, and the Jonas brothers were in a separate bus, just because.

The guest list was very limited, just close family (excluding Paul Kevin, for obvious reasons) and friends. It was going to be a small—but undoubtedly special—ceremony that Demi was sure she would remember for a long time. It was hard to stop a goofy grin from spreading across her face, though, as she stared at her wedding dress. It was a pure color—and she had no doubts that it was the right decision.

Miley tore her gaze away from her phone, smiling. "Selena's here," she announced.

As if on cue from a movie scene, the door opened, and Selena stepped inside, a glowing smile on her face. She gave Demi and Miley quick hugs and handed Demi a box, which was wrapped in a sort of fancy material. Demi shot a questioning look at Selena, who hid her perfect teeth behind a smile. "A little present, that's all," Selena told her, her brown eyes shining with sincerity.

Demi took it, smirking. "Can I open it right now?"

Selena shrugged. "If you want."

Demi didn't hesitate to tear off the wrapping paper... Okay, apparently, the paper was not only made to _look_ indestructible, but it _was_ indestructible, too. Grr. Demi paused from her war with the wrapping paper to glare at Selena, who shrugged in the devil-may-care sort of way. Miley didn't bother with formalities and just burst out laughing. "Wow, the great Demi Lovato, defeated by _wrapping paper,"_ Miley said exaggeratedly, laughing.

Demi glared. "I just haven't gone through the..."

 _"Righttt,"_ Miley said, smirking.

"Want some help?" Selena offered.

Demi shook her head. She didn't need any help...she was pretty sure. But how embarrassing would it be if she actually _did_ need some help? Instead of finding that out, Demi put the present down—not missing the delighted smirks that Miley and Selena exchanged—and scoffed. "I'll open it later," she said. Miley and Selena did not stop smirking, so Demi changed the subject. "Hey, you guys ever think you'll get a ring on the finger?"

Selena grinned. "Maybe." She nudged Miley. "I don't think it'll be too long before Nick plants one on Miley."

Miley blushed crimson. "You guys are insane," she declared with a sort of flair only Miley could do. "Delusional," Miley continued, shaking her head. "It hasn't been that long since I got myself _out_ of a ring." Demi scoffed and exchanged a rueful glance with Selena. What Miley had said _was_ true. It _hadn't_ been _that_ long, but it had been long enough that Liam shouldn't have been hurt or offended—sort of. "I'm not in any hurry."

Selena smirked. "Oh, I bet Nick's waiting until their anniversary!"

Demi's smirk deepened. "I know, right! June 11th, wow. What's that—in four, five days?"

Miley blushed. "Five," she clarified.

"Knowing Nick, he probably has some huge surprise planned out," Selena mused. "After all, this is going to be the first June 11th since you two got back together."

"He'll probably make it small and special," Demi teased.

Miley blushed further and looked very much like she'd like the ground to just open up and swallow her up. Demi exchanged a brief glance with Selena, who shrugged in the _you choose_ sort of way. Demi smirked devilishly, liking the power she had in her hands. Demi turned towards Miley, who had a sort of pleading, begging look in her eyes to stop with the teasing, but as much as Demi loved torturing Miley by teasing her about Nick, Demi had more important things to do, say, like, make sure everything in her wedding was going on perfectly. How embarrassing would it be to have a faulty light or something at her own _wedding?_

With a reluctant sigh, Demi let go of the teasing, resulting in a relieved sigh from Miley and a sort of disappointed huff from Selena. "There will be other times," Demi promised Selena, who squealed, obviously delighted. Miley groaned, burying her face in her hands for a brief moment, before shooting a deep glare at Demi. Demi merely stuck her tongue out childishly at Miley.

"I'll get you back," Miley vowed.

Selena smirked. "I don't want to be there when you do."

Miley rolled her eyes. "Oh please, don't act like _you're_ all innocent, either."

"But you would know about innocence, right?" Demi crowed, smirking.

Miley blushed. "So would you, right?" she countered in the same flippant tone Demi had used. Demi flushed, but Miley spoke again before she could do anything. "Anyway, guys, we shouldn't be bickering over simplicities—!"

"—but we're always bickering," Demi interrupted.

Selena hid a smile. "I can totally imagine that."

Miley shook her head but was still smiling. Demi took a deep breath and headed towards the door. "Gotta make sure everything's perfect—or, inasmuch as perfect can be," Demi told them, and the two girls nodded. Demi took a deep breath and pushed through the doors. She caught sight of the Jonas brother's van. A faint smile flickered on Demi's lips. She squinted, trying to see if she could make out Joe's lanky figure through the curtained windows.

"Spying, Dems, tsk, tsk."

Demi forced herself to keep her face emotionless as a shiver ran down her spine. She turned around to see Nick and Kevin, both in casual clothes. She grinned and threw her arms around the both of them, feeling _extremely_ emotional all of a sudden. "Guys, don't do that!" she chastised and immediately scolded herself mentally for showing them that she had been slightly scared.

Kevin grinned. "You didn't think we were going to miss it, right?"

"And if Joe screws up, it'll be caught on camera," Nick added slyly. "Better experience it firsthand, right?"

Demi groaned. "You two are impossible."

"So is Joe. And you, really," Nick countered. He smiled. "It's also one of the reasons you two are so perfect for each other. I'm so happy for you guys." Nick's smile gleamed with mischievousness. "It's been such a while since I've seen my brother so happy." His gaze turned thoughtful. "Actually, the highlight of his life has always been you. It's always been... _you."_

Demi's smile grew excited, and she tried to contain herself. "I can't believe this is actually happening," she murmured.

"Demetria?"

Demi was ready to yell at the person that had called her by her first name until she realized that it was Denise. "Denise!" Demi said excitedly.

Denise looked great, especially after the concussion that Paul had given her. Last Demi had heard, Denise had filed for a divorce. Demi gave Denise a huge hug, feeling the waterworks coming on. Denise's smile was as bright as ever, but there was a grimness in her eyes that Demi had to sympathize. "Oh, Demi," Denise murmured affectionately, touching her shoulders lightly as if she was afraid she might break Demi, "look at you. Beautiful and brilliant and bold... I can see why Joe has fallen so hard for you."

A happy tear slid down Demi's face. "That means so much, Denise, especially coming from you."

"Demi, you make Joe so happy," Denise murmured. "You two are _made_ for each other."

Demi closed her eyes, but that didn't stop the tears from pooling out of her eyes. Denise's words—so softly uttered—held so much power over Demi. Denise had always assured her that Demi had her approval, but that didn't stop the tiny trickle of doubt—don't look at Demi like that, everyone was _bound_ to doubt a _little._ And besides, there was a point where Demi was _sure_ that Denise had only liked her because she had made Joe smile. But Denise seemed to like her for...well, _her._

It filled Demi with a warm sensation, like someone's arms around you. When Demi opened her eyes, Nick and Kevin and Denise all gave her a ginormous hug that she smiled into. She sniffled, trying to stop the tears, though they were happy tears. She found that whenever she cried, she would feel all vulnerable, and it just seemed so much easier to start crying again, as if it was her body's way of releasing doubts and dreads and every dark thing she had held inside of her for so long.

Crying was sort of weird. Sometimes, Demi would cry for no reason. A lot of times, it was because she was feeling so emotional—and every single time, she would try to hold the tears in, try to make herself seem strong, but now, she realized that crying didn't make you weak. It made you human. It showed that you were like the rest—because in a way, once you looked past the fame and glory, Demi was not that different from any other person in the world.

"Let it all out, Demi," Nick murmured.

Kevin chuckled. "Are you going to wear water proof make up?"

Demi snorted, always a messy, snotty mistake when you're in the middle of crying. "Of all the jokes to crack, you go for _are you going to wear water proof make up?"_ Demi said, making her voice go low and making his answer sound extremely stupid. Kevin only chuckled, and Demi was glad he wasn't really mad at her for mocking him. She had experienced a few messy incidents where people actually raged at her and how just because she was Demi Lovato didn't give her a right to mock people, even if she was only joking around.

But Demi wouldn't apologize for her light-hearted attitude. It was part of her. If you didn't like it—well, screw _you._

Denise smiled. "You are so much like Joe in so many ways, but you're so different, too."

"The perfect mix," Kevin murmured. "Joe needs someone like you in his life."

Demi grinned. Then, she remembered her earlier conversation with Miley and Selena. She turned towards Nick, smirking, and Nick's face grew slightly troubled, as if he knew that she was going to start on him. Her smirk widened, and Nick blinked at her, meeting her gaze calmly. "So, Nick," Demi said conversationally, "when are you going to put a ring on Miley's finger?"

Nick sort of choked on his spit a little bit. "What?"

Demi shook her head as if Nick was a little kid wasting her time. "You're not going to make her wait _years,_ are you?"

Nick blushed and looked down. "No, of course not," he mumbled, using that low voice he used when he was feeling embarrassed. Demi hid a wicked smile—it was so fun making people squirm! "I just..." Nick mumbled something incoherent before saying in a louder voice, "Besides, isn't today about _you,_ Demi? You and Joe? That's why we're all here, right?"

Demi scoffed. "Or maybe _you're_ here because your girlfriend who's always my best friend sort of forced you to come along?"

Nick stared incredulously at her. "Demi, are you nuts? I would've come whether Miley was here or not. If you haven't noticed, Joe, the guy you're _marrying,_ is my brother." Nick smiled, a smug look seeping into his eyes. "I mean, I've got _way_ better hair"—at these words, Nick ran a hand through his unruly curls—"and I'm not _nearly_ as clumsy as he is, but—"

"— _please_ refrain yourself from degrading my fiance-soon-to-be-husband on my _wedding day,"_ Demi said pleasantly, an icy note to her voice.

Nick smiled amiably. "Well, of course, your majesty."

Demi snapped her fingers in his face. "And if you forget the lyrics to _Send It On,_ you're better _watch your back_ because—"

"—woah now," Kevin intervened. "Same team, Demi."

Demi grinned. "Well, it was nice talking. But I gotta check on other things."

 _"What_ other things—?"

 _"Shut up, Nick_ —I'm talking about my wedding dress!"

"Why on earth didn't you check it _yesterday?!"_

"Because _someone_ and _someone's brothers_ decided to gatecrash it all!"

Nick shook his head, amazed, but said nothing. Demi grinned at them and left, a smile on her lips.

 **Love Will Find A Way**

"She looks _incredible."_

"Joe, how can you even _see_ her? Demi's about a hundred yards away from you!"

"But she _still_ looks incredible, Kevin."

"She's not even in her wedding dress, Joe!"

"But she _still_ looks—"

"—we get it, we get it," Nick snapped. "Demi looks incredible! Now can you _please_ change? The rest of us have already changed, and you're just taking forever. You know, Demi might snap your ring right in half if you look halfway decent." Joe's eyes widened in panic. Would Demi _really_ do that? Quickly, Joe leapt towards his suit. Nick called after him, "Joe, I was only _joking._ Demi's not going to—"

"—you don't know Demi like _I_ know her," Joe said seriously as he headed inside the bathroom. He quickly changed his clothes and combed his hair, arranging each hair perfectly as if he was some famous hair examiner or something like that. Joe surveyed himself in the mirror as he finished. He was in a black suit, double-breasted, of course. There was a red rose in his breast pocket—though no thorns—and Joe had his ruby cuff links on, just like he knew Demi would want. There was a crimson-colored handkerchief inside his pocket, slightly sticking out.

Joe exited, and his brothers let out a few whoops before high fiving him. Kevin was classy in a white suit—no doubt to match his wife Danielle (who Joe distantly recalled wearing something of a light sky-blue color)—and fancy dress shoes. Nick had on a white suit with a crimson tie, though his hair was still as untamed as ever. Nick was also wearing fancy dress shoes, which surprised Joe because he had always thought that Nick had hated those kind of shoes. Oh well.

"You ready, Joe?" Nick inquired.

Joe took a deep breath. He remembered the feeling he had when he had proposed to Demi. _Of course_ he was ready, yet his heart was racing. He looked up anxiously at his brothers, whose faces only reflected concern for him. Joe felt his palms heat up, and he hoped he wouldn't sweat through the suit. Demi might've said that she'd gladly marry him in sweaty t-shirts and shorts, but he had a feeling that she wouldn't be too pleased after all the trouble she had gone through planning all of this if he showed up with a sweaty tuxedo, even if he looked as handsome as usual in it.

Kevin touched Joe's arm lightly. "It'll be the best day of your life, Joe. You and Demi—you've got something."

Joe paused. "Was that how it felt with Danielle?"

A soft smile lit up Kevin's lips. "Yes."

"Will it be like what I think it'll be?"

"Yes and no."

"What?"

Kevin shook his head with a rueful smile. "It won't be quite like anything you ever think it'll be. Dreaming about it, planning it—it can only take you so far, Joe." He patted his shoulder and smiled. "But the actual experience...it'll blow your mind, Joe. It'll be the happiest you've ever felt times a hundred. You'll remember this, and it'll be forever ingrained in your brain...like a tattoo."

Joe smiled. "Then let's do this."

As Joe stepped out, he took in all the sights. The beautiful yet simple decorations. The chairs all aligned perfectly with the select few that had made the guest list. Miley and Selena were on the side somewhere, looking gorgeous in white. Miley's unusually rare beauty was definitely flaunted, and he saw her boots, too. It was so _Miley_ of her. Selena was dressed similarly, an excited smile on her face. Joe saw Nick head over to Miley, taking hold of her hand. Kevin strode over to Danielle, giving her hand a tight squeeze. The pastor was in the middle, in unusually alabaster and crimson colors. Joe strode over there, hardly daring to breathe. He wondered where Demi was... And then, _nothing._

There she was, making a smooth walk towards him. She was in a gorgeous white wedding dress that had a beautiful mermaid-style pattern on it, but Joe hardly concentrated on the dress. It was _her._ Her face and eyes and cheekbones and smile—and _oh,_ the look in her eyes... It blew him all away. Her hair was arranged in gorgeous dark tresses, and she carried a bouquet of crimson red roses in her hands.

Joe's breath got caught, and everyone else seemed to blur away from his vision except for _her._ A smile glowed on her face, and Joe felt himself get lost in her eyes. Demi looked so unbelievably beautiful, so ethereal in that white dress. She reached him, and Joe took hold of her hands, vowing silently to himself that he would never let her go. Joe's lips parted so he could breathe a few words to her: "No words could describe your beauty. All the words would be a disparage next to you." All he wanted to do was lean forward and kiss her.

Demi's eyes glowed with light and music and _love._ "Joe..." Her musical voice conveyed all of her emotions and so much more in that one word.

The pastor smiled. "We are gathered here today in the face of this company to join together Joseph Adam Jonas and Demetria Devonne Lovato in holy matrimony."

Words blurred in front of Joe, and all he could focus on was _Demi._ He could tell that she was concentrating on every word, but at the same time, he held all of her attention. His fingers remained intertwined with hers, and it felt _wonderful._ He knew that anyone else's hand would— _could_ —never compare. She looked so _stunning,_ so _radiant..._ But it was the love in her eyes that completed it all... Before he knew it, Demi was speaking.

"I, Demi Lovato, take thee Joe Jonas to be my lawfully wedded husband, knowing that you'll be the only true one for me," Demi murmured, voice loud and clear and confident and so full of soul and purpose. She looked so beautiful... "I never believed in soul mates before this, but I _do_ believe that we complete each other. I promise to always be by your side, through thick and thin. I promise to love and care for you, to encourage you and be honest with you. No words could describe how much I love you, but I hope that you know I always will."

Joe's lips parted. He stared at his fingers, intertwined with Demi's, and then at her gorgeous face, forgetting everyone else. He stared intently into her beautiful dark eyes. "I, Joe Jonas, take thee Demi Lovato to be my lawfully wedded wife," Joe spoke, voice not trembling, the words clear and true. He could see every single crystalline tear clinging onto Demi's eyelashes. "I promise to always be by your side, in the presence of God and everyone else here, and I'll always stay by your side through sickness and health, joy and sorrow, though I pray not to have the latter, and everything else in between." He met her gaze clearly. _"I love you,"_ he murmured. "I've always loved you."

The pastor spoke, "Therefore, in the eyes of those in attendance and God, you can now be pronounced husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Joe leaned forward without hesitation and locked lips with Demi. His heart raced with joy and light and love, and he pulled her closer to him, hands resting thrillingly on her slim waist. Her hands were curled around his neck as he kissed her again, wanting everyone else to melt away so it would be just _them._ But at that moment, Joe knew that it would always be them.

Joe met her gaze clearly. "I love you, Dems," he whispered, voice raw.

Her eyes were bright with unshed tears. "I love you, too, Joey."

There was no doubt in either of their hearts now. Joe had always thought that he needed a wedding for a sense of completion.

But in his heart, he knew that he had been complete all along, as long as Demi was by his side.

* * *

 **QotD: Who heard Demi's new song _Sorry Not Sorry?_**

 **#Me. Dude, she _SLAYED!_  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! So, it's official! Joe and Demi are married! Crazy, right? Well, not so crazy when you really think about it. I was going to write more for this chapter, but I just loved the way it ended and couldn't bother to change it or anything. I might ruin it in an attempt to make it better, so here it is. This chapter is, as promised, longer than the others (though not as long as I initially planned).  
**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	29. June 7th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28 - June 7th, 2017**

* * *

 **"I found my heart up in this place tonight.** **Don't want to sing mad songs anymore.** **I only want to sing your song** **'cause your song's got me feeling like I'm** , **I'm in love." - Excerpt from _Your Song,_ Rita Ora  
**

* * *

"Wow. They're actually married."

"Yeah, I don't think _anyone_ expected them to last."

Nick smiled adoringly at Miley's words. They were at her place, curled up on the couch with his arm around her and her head resting in the crook of his neck, with the TV screen on though Nick was sure that neither of them was watching it. And, of course, the TV was slightly muted, its sounds sounding distorted as a vivid commercial blared out on the screen that Nick vaguely recalled seeing a billion times before.

Nick used his other hand to brush some stray strands of her hair out of her face, and she smiled, a rosy flush coloring her cheeks at the brief gesture. No one knew this—except for himself because could he _really_ trust Joe with something like this—but Nick had a secret. It was _such_ a secret that even _Miley_ —the person Nick loved and trusted more than anything and anyone else in the world—didn't know. Can you guess? Alright, this was it:

Nick had bought a ring.

It was the ring he was planning on using to propose to Miley, and he knew it was _perfect_ the second he had seen it. It wasn't too extravagantly done, but there was something about it that was instantly appealing to Nick. It was a silver ring set with a gorgeous aquamarine stone, with a slight design on the silver of the ring. And, perhaps most importantly, on the band of the ring were the words _Before the Storm._ And in tiny letters in the middle of the aquamarine stone was the date: _7/11._

It had taken quite a few sleepless nights to come up with the idea of the ring and then a few more days to actually get the time to talk to a ring designer and actually have the ring custom designed. Perhaps it was cliche, but Nick wanted to propose to Miley at their anniversary—he would probably plan something small yet special (because knowing Miley, she wouldn't want something overly outlandish) for her before going down on one knee and proposing to her.

Nick, of course, had one special trip he needed to take (actually, _several_ trips) before he could propose. Nick knew that he shouldn't procrastinate or anything—because he never knew when something might come up—but he couldn't help it. He had been taking it easy and biding his time, but he knew that the sooner he got this over with, the better he would feel.

That was why Nick had decided to go talk to Miley's parents that day. He knew that Miley was going to have a sort of girls-only outing with Demi and Selena before Demi and Joe went on a honeymoon or something—which gave Nick plenty of time to do whatever the hell he pleased. And then...undoubtedly, tomorrow would be the harder (for him) one.

Nick was pretty sure he had her parents' approval, but he needed to hear it from them as he showed them the ring.

Hell, Nick was pretty sure her parents would gladly take Miley with a monkey or something if that made Miley happy.

Nick turned back to Miley, taking her hand and running his fingers across the smooth flesh of her skin. He smiled, picturing the ring on her finger. She smiled back at him, and he gingerly pressed a kiss to her cheek, unable to convey his affection in mere words. He then twisted her fingers with his, intertwining their hands together. Her eyes were clear and lucid. Her gaze drifted over to the clock on the wall.

Suddenly, Miley jumped out of his arms. "I'm late—I've got to meet Sel and Demz!"

The loss of her physically was shocking to Nick, and he blinked, taking a moment to get used to it. He grinned at her. "Wow, ditching me _already?"_ he teased, pretending to be hurt as Miley shoved her phone into her pocket. "Is it even noon yet?" he continued in the same hurt fashion. Miley rolled her eyes at him as he stood up to give her a hug. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips, breaking it with laughter as her phone chimed with a text.

"I bet that's Demi," Miley told him.

"I know," Nick said, sighing. "Who will I spend my day with now? Perhaps I should call up Miss Universe and—"

"—really?"

"No," Nick said, smiling. "You're the only girl in the universe for me."

She grinned and waved. "Bye, Nick."

He waved back at her as she (not before blowing him a kiss) disappeared through the door with an excited smile on her face. Nick watched the door swing shut and peered through the window like a creepy stalker as he watched her waltz across to Selena's car. Demi was already, and there was a song blasting on the radio. Selena grinned and honked at Miley. "CYRUS," Demi yelled. "GET IN HERE!"

Nick opened the door to wave at them, and Selena and Demi laughed at him, causing Miley to turn and grin at him, before Miley got in the car, and the three drove away, singing at the top of their lungs to the song on the radio. Nick shook his head absentmindedly and headed out of Miley's house, locking the door behind him. He headed into his own car and went in the opposite direction that Miley went to go to her parents' place.

He arrived soon enough and approached the door, knocking on the door. Billy Ray opened the door, and though he seemed slightly surprised, he smiled, a friendly look in his blue eyes. "My, my, Nick Jonas, to what do I owe the great pleasure?" Billy Ray said teasingly. Then, he opened the door. "Come in, come in. I must say, I've sort of been expecting you—ever since young Demi married your brother."

Nick blushed crimson. "Yeah..."

He entered the room and noticed how clean and homely it looked. Then, Tish entered the room, smiling at him. "Hello, Nick," she said pleasantly.

"Tish," Nick greeted a bit nervously. He took a seat and fumbled with the box in his pocket as he took it out. Both Billy and Tish watched him expectantly, and Nick took a deep breath, closing his hand over the box. "I just...I wanted to take the chance—while Miley was out with Demi and Selena and wouldn't find out what I was up to—to visit you guys and—"

"—ask for our approval," Billy Ray finished. He said it as a statement, not a question.

Nick nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Of course you have our approval already, Nick," Tish told him patiently, a smile on her face. "You won us over already, the first day we met you. Talented and young and shy—and just as crazy head over heels for Miley, I think." She smiled at the memory, and her gaze drifted slightly over to his hands. "Did you pick out a ring for her or something yet?" It wasn't a rude or pushy question, and besides, Nick knew that Tish was quite experienced at these sort of things.

He pulled out the box and opened it. "Your approval would really...be amazing."

Tish's eyes widened as she stared at the ring. Her gaze lingered on the ring before turning back to him, and he nodded sort of bashfully. Then, Tish took the box and plucked the ring out of its satin cushion. She stared at it, eyes wide with wonder. Then, a slight frown crossed her lips. She squinted. "Does this say..?" Tish trailed off. She looked up at Nick, a newfound light in her blue eyes. "The eleventh of June..."

"What? Really?" Billy Ray said, eyes widening. His eyes were twinkling. Tish handed him the room, and his guitar-calloused fingers brushed against the smooth aquamarine of the stone. His eyes widened with wonder. He turned to Nick and smiled. "I have a feeling that you will propose to my little girl...on June eleventh." Billy Ray laughed lightly. "Oh, she will love this."

Nick smiled softly. "There's more..."

"More?" Billy Ray inquired, examining the ring. Then, his eyes widened as his fingers brushed over the smooth silver of the band. He squinted, staring at it with a distant look in his eyes. _"Before the storm,"_ Billy Ray murmured, reading it. "Before the storm," he repeated. He handed it over to Tish, who was quick to scrutinize it, too. "You really thought of everything, boy."

"I chose the color because it reminded me of her eyes," Nick murmured.

Tish smiled. "You sensitive boy... You are _perfect_ for our little girl."

Nick felt like he was glowing under their words. Tish handed him the ring back, and Nick stared at the ring, taking a deep breath. He looked up seriously at Miley's parents, a smile lighting up his face. "Thank you, that means so much—especially coming from you two," he murmured, feelings the ghost of tears hover behind his eyes. He took a deep breath, the slight stuffiness in his nose telling him that he was close to crying.

"I really do love her," he told them. "I'll love her forever."

Billy Ray nodded and smiled. "We know, son."

"It's in your eyes," Tish added, smiling.

Nick's fingers curled around the ring as his vision blurred with tears. "I'll love her forever," he repeated.

 **Love Will Find A Way**

"Guys, I swear, if you don't stop teasing, I'm going to—"

"—torture us, hit us, make us wish we never existed?" Demi suggested, snickering.

Selena laughed silently, her shoulders shaking. Her stomach hurt from all the laughing. Miley glared at Demi and shoved her, visible irritation in her eyes. Selena shot a slightly warning look at Demi, who shrugged in the sort of _I'll drop it for now_ way. Selena shook her head absentmindedly and gazed out the window. They had stopped by at the mall and just bought a bunch of food and were just driving until...well, forever. They were taking turns driving. Right now, it was Miley's turn—and Demi _definitely_ took every moment to tease Miley about Nick.

It was just as well, really, because Demi probably didn't want to be the only one married.

Of course, there was seriously no rush. Demi and Miley were still _super_ young. Selena herself was quite young, but she didn't say much about her own love life. Demi and Miley respected that, and Selena knew that it wasn't really an option to keep quiet about their _own_ love lives to each other because Nick and Joe were, um, brothers and all. Miley and Demi seemed to joke about something every time. It was quite hilarious, really.

Selena took a sip of her smoothie—it was a sort of strawberry flavored one. With something else mixed in that Selena couldn't quite detect. It was very fruity, though, and delicious. Suddenly, Miley stopped the car and announced, "Your turn, Demi." Demi rolled her eyes, and Miley hopped over to the back seat with Selena (this car didn't have a roof), grinning.

"What's your favorite drink?" Selena asked the two.

Demi cackled as she drove. "That's easy. Coke with peanut butter."

Miley rolled her eyes. "Wow," she said, grinning. She thought about it. "Hmm, for me, probably something icy...or cold. Like milk or something. Really cold milk or really hot water," Miley announced after another moment of thought. She smiled then and leaned back in her seat as Demi shot her a weird look. "Really hot water just makes me feel all warm inside," Miley said defensively. "It's really...I don't know how to describe it."

Selena grinned. "I totally know what you're talking about! I agree."

"What 'bout you?" Miley said, smiling.

"Coffee," Selena announced. "I _cannot_ live without it. Well, I could, but I swear with the work we have, it's seriously one of the only things that keeps me awake." That sent Miley and Demi into fits of laughter. They were so easy to please, so easy to like, so easy to laugh with—so easy to be friends with. "By the way, that _Send It On_ thing from your wedding, Demi—that's still trending."

Demi smirked. "Of course it is. A bunch of legends doing an old song again? Ha, I'd be surprised if it _wasn't_ trending."

Miley grinned. _"Wow,_ arrogant much?"

Selena leaned back in her chair and set her smoothie down. As Demi turned up the radio, Selena got lost in her thoughts. It was really incredible how they were all hanging out—and really enjoying it. Selena was definitely grateful for their friendship now. She had never really gotten along with Miley before—though they had both tried. They had been really different, and the fact that they both wanted to same boy (back then, of course) sort of created a rift between them. Perhaps if Selena could see them in the future, she would've dealt with everything better. Or maybe she wouldn't.

Miley hummed along with the song softly, and Selena was in awe. Miley seriously did love her music. Her eyes smiled as she whispered the low notes under her breath. Selena was slightly jealous—in the sort of wistful way because they _were_ her friends—of Demi and Miley... Their voices were _extremely_ powerful, something Selena had been _trying_ to do.

Of course, Miley had figured that out quickly and told her that her voice was beautiful. Miley had said that there were different kinds of songs, and Selena's soft voice went beautifully along with the songs. Of course, Miley had also been quick to reassure her that if she wanted to belt out the notes, she could, and Miley would totally support her on that. Demi said similar things and even went as far to offer some voice belting lessons for Selena, which Selena was still pondering about. She knew that Demi and Miley were trying to help her, but they never pushed her if she didn't want to—of course, they would tease very _severely,_ something Selena was still getting used to.

Something Selena had also realized was that although Demi and Miley were very competitive, when it came to their music, they didn't show that much competition—if it was, it was friendly. They didn't like competing against each other for something like that, when others would also be judging. Selena loved their carefree attitudes and knew that they were changing her, slowly. She was liking this part of them. Often, people thought they knew who they actually were, but only you _really_ talked to them...no one else had a clue. And boy were they quite enjoyable to hang out with. Miley and Demi had countless topics to talk about. Selena was quite surprised that she felt more, instead of less, comfortable around them.

"The sky is so blue!" Demi sang lazily.

"In Malibu!" all three girls chorused, laughing.

Miley shook her head, grinning. "Why do we always do that?" she said between bouts of laughter.

Selena grinned. "Because we're _nuts?"_

Demi scoffed. "Maybe you two are nuts, but _I'm_ perfectly fine."

Selena exchanged a glance with Miley, and the three burst out laughing. "Demi, I swear you'll got to hell when you die," Selena laughed.

"What if I don't plan on dying?" Demi shot back childishly.

Selena shook her head ruefully and gave in. It was like Demi had a comeback for everything, no matter how ridiculous.

It was quite refreshing, actually.

* * *

 **QotD: What kind of music do you listen to?**

 **#All sorts. Pop, some rock, jazz, blues, country, folk. ;) I have a very wide variety of musical tastes.**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! Huh, not much for this chapter except for the fact that Nick has his ring for Miley! You can probably guess what the next chapter's going to be about. And hey, technically (even though this update is SUPER late, and I just don't know why** — **or maybe I do) it's still Wednesday, not Thursday yet. At least for me. I've got around forty minutes to post this before it gets to late.**

 **I actually have a reason for this. Sort of. I got really distracted with life. Some personal things. And then we've got my wonderful guitar class (trust me, I love it, but I kind of want to just _relax_ during the summer), so yeah. Some personal family things. Been listening to some Tyler Ward music as I wrote this. Some of his originals. "Teenage Summer" and "If I'm Being Honest." Really love those songs. ;) **

**Also, another part of Selena's POV. I don't know why I keep doing that. And Demi released her music video for _Sorry Not_ _Sorry_** _—_ **really love her! And I heard somewhere about the director of Descendants wanting Miley Cyrus, Jonas Brothers, and Vanessa Hudgens for a new Descendants thing. Probably not going to happen, but I would LOVE that! Ah, that would be EPIC, am I right?  
**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	30. June 8th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 29 - June 8th, 2017**

* * *

 **"'Cause if I'm being honest, h** **onestly I never wanna give up, but it's hard sometimes.** **There's gotta be a reason e** **ven if we're too messed up, yeah we've gotta try." - Excerpt from _If I'm Being Honest,_ Tyler Ward  
**

* * *

"Stop procrastinating."

"I'm not procrastinating!"

Nick was _definitely_ procrastinating.

But really, he had good reason to be procrastinating—after all, this was a talk with Liam Hemsworth, a guy that Nick had envied most of his life largely because Liam had had Miley. They had actually been _fiances._ Of course—blatantly, the Aussie didn't have Miley anymore, which made the whole situation awkward because Nick was currently with Miley. He expected that he could never be friends with Liam because of this.

"Why can't _you_ talk to him?" Nick whined, cursing mentally why he had agreed to talk to Liam and also because why had he let Joe in?

Joe shook his head, sighing deeply as if he thought Nick's question was stupid and a waste of time, to be frank. "Nick, don't be a coward," Joe said with a slight rolling of his eyes. Nick bit his lip, and Joe took a deep, quite exaggerated sigh because that was just the way Joe was. "Liam isn't that hard to talk to. Besides, he's a pretty level headed guy. You'll be _fine."_

Nick snorted. "You're _friends_ with him! Of course he'd be fine with you! Whereas me..." Nick trailed off awkwardly.

Joe rolled his eyes. "God, Nick, and what's going to be his reaction to Miley when he finds out that she's engaged to you?"

Ugh. As much as Nick hated to admit it, Joe had—for perhaps once in his life—a point. If Nick didn't tell Liam, Liam would no doubt talk to Miley, which would probably result in an argument between the two, and Nick _hated_ fighting with Miley. Plus...talking to Liam. Well, it was just the right thing to do. Miley had told him when she had gotten engaged to Liam—about five minutes before she let the rest of the world know, of course, but that still counted as something. Nick felt like talking to Liam—not exactly asking for permission because he didn't need Liam's consent or anything—would help clear the air or something.

Of course, easier said than done. Nick wasn't exactly sure how to approach Liam. Somehow, he didn't think _hey, Liam, I'm asking for your ex-fiance's hand in marriage_ would cut it.

Hopefully, Liam would understand.

Hopefully, Nick wouldn't make a fool out of himself.

Or maybe both would happen...which couldn't possibly happen...right? Ugh, this seriously wasn't helping Nick. Like, _at all._ It was only making him more nervous than he already was—and let me tell you that he was _already_ super nervous. You don't believe him? Well, as of now, his sweat was literally pouring through his shirt. Yes. You heard him. Pouring.

Joe shook his head absentmindedly at Nick. "You, my brother, are a coward. Don't you, I don't know, _love_ Miley?"

Nick glared. "Of course I do."

"Coward."

"Hey, it's a lot of pressure! I don't see _you_ asking Demi's ex-boyfriends for approval."

"I'm Joe Jonas," Joe said, shrugging in his devil-may-care sort of way. "I don't care, they don't care, we're all happy. Whereas you... You're Nick Jonas, and it's only been a few months since she was last engaged. I'm, uh, _pretty sure_ Liam's going to take it personally if you don't tell him. And Demi was never even engaged before." Joe paused. "At least...I don't think so."

Nick groaned. "Seriously?"

Joe smiled cheerfully. "Nah, I'm just joking. I think."

"You don't know if you're even joking?!"

"Of course I do, Nick, don't be an idiot."

"I don't see how _you of all people_ can lecture me about being an idiot!"

 _"Me of all people?_ What's that supposed to mean?!"

Nick groaned. He definitely _did not_ want Joe to keep nagging him. He was already losing his nerve. But surprise, surprise, Joe handed him a glass of water. "Drink it," Joe ordered. "You'll feel better." A silly smile floated onto Joe's face, and Nick wondered if Joe was truly losing it—or if Joe had already lost it. "It always makes me feel better."

Nick took a sip.

Two seconds later:

"That is _not_ water!" Nick spat the stuff out, gagging.

Joe smiled pleasantly. "I didn't say it was."

Nick glared. "What was it?"

"Do you _really_ want to know? Well, part of it was snail—"

"—actually I don't wanna— _wait, SNAIL?!"_

Joe smiled pleasantly. "Regardless—I gotta run."

"NO, JOSEPH ADAM JONAS, YOU COME RIGHT BACK HERE! I'M GONNA GET YOU!"

 **Love Will Find A Way**

Somehow, after Joe's disastrous attempt at 'helping' Nick, Nick was at Liam's house.

He knocked, the word _doom_ crossing his mind.

Well, it looked like he wasn't there—might as well leave. After all, what good would it do to just stand in front of Liam's door like an idiot? No one did that kind of thing! Well...except for maybe Joe. After all, _everything_ —it was safe to say—was questionable with Joe because _have you_ met _Joe?_ Nick smiled a little, partly relieved, partly mad because he honestly didn't want to come here again later, and—

"Nick? What're you doing here?"

Oh. Sigh. Damn you, universe.

Nick gulped. "Hey...Liam...hi...Hey...um..."

Liam raised a brow. "Nick?" He ran a hand through his chestnut hair in a slightly irritable way that made his already messy hair look messier. His blue eyes flashed a little, and he didn't invite Nick in or anything. He just held the door there, watching Nick with a slightly confused, slightly frustrated look in his eyes. "I won't say I'm not surprised to see you."

"Yeah, um, yeah, I c-c-can understand that," Nick stammered awkwardly.

Liam blinked. "Uh, would you, um, like to come in?"

"I...guess," Nick said, blinking rapidly.

God, this was turning out so horribly...and it hadn't even started.

Nick entered, cursing himself mentally. He was making such a fool out of himself. Liam seemed to notice that, but he didn't say anything. Nick sat on the couch a little awkwardly, the box that held the ring feeling so obvious in his pocket. It was like the ring was mocking him or something. Nick took a deep breath, realizing that the silence had gone on too long to feel natural.

Nick took another breath and sighed. "I just wanted to..." To what? What could Nick say that would sound right?

Liam watched him. "Is it about Miley?"

Miley. About the only thing they had in common. The reason Nick had dragged his way over here. His heart clenched with the thought of her, her beautiful smile, the way she laughed, the way her presence brightened up the room, the way her eyes would twinkle when she was happy. And as Nick turned back to Liam, the words came to him smoothly, confidently.

"Yeah," Nick said boldly, sitting up straighter. "I don't know if you've noticed, but it's almost—"

"—your anniversary," Liam interrupted softly, a weirdly twisted note in his voice. He nodded gently. "June 11th," he echoed.

"I want to propose to her then," Nick told Liam, his hand twisting awkwardly in his pocket. "I'm planning to propose then," he corrected because he was going to be proposing whether Liam liked it or not. Miley did not belong to Liam—she didn't even belong to Nick. However, her heart belonged to him. You couldn't put chains on Miley, that just wasn't how it rolled.

Liam inhaled sharply. "I suppose you have a ring and everything then." A slight note of resignation crept into Liam's voice.

Nick nodded and tugged the box out of his pocket, handing it over to Liam. He watched Liam finger the ring quietly. He watched as Liam's blue eyes flickered with surprise as his fingers ran across the large aquamarine gem. Evidently, he had felt something engraved there. Nick saw Liam's lips move slightly as he mouthed _6/11._ Then, Liam examined the band, noticing the _Before the Storm._

Nick stared at his hands as Liam scrutinized the ring. Nick hadn't been sure how Liam would react. But being _Liam Hemsworth,_ Nick supposed Liam would be all polite and all, if anything. Nick could almost picture Miley watching him with a slight smile on her face as well as a tiny peeved off look in her eyes. He smiled at the thought and wondered how she would react to the ring... Tears? A smile?

Liam swallowed. "Meaningful," he murmured knowingly. "She'll love it."

Nick sighed. "Are you okay with this?"

"It doesn't matter how I feel."

"But it does—to you..." Nick wasn't sure how to continue.

Liam laughed harshly. Then, he sighed. "Miley is incredible. So, so incredible." Liam's eyes glimmered, and he closed them for a brief moment. A soft sigh left Liam's lips, and he stared at the ring. Then, he put it back in its box and handed it back to Nick. Liam's lips pursed. "She's happy... I _want_ her to be happy." He nodded. "I'll be fine, Nick. You didn't have to come."

"Yes, I did," Nick argued. Then, in a softer tone, he murmured, "Will you come—to the wedding? I mean, when we have a date down and all?"

Liam nodded. "I'll...be there. Maybe I'll find, I don't know, closure."

Nick nodded. He had never pegged Liam as the unreasonable kind.

"Yeah."

Aren't you proud of Nick's wide vocabulary?

Liam shifted uncomfortably a little and sighed, staring at his hands. Then, he glanced up at Nick, blue eyes lucid and a little weary. "Just take good care of her, you know?" Liam said, sounding like there was a cough at the back of his throat which was driving Nick abso-freaking-lutely nuts because _why couldn't Liam just cough?_ And don't judge because when that happens to others, Nick just felt the same sensation at the back of his throat, and he just needed to cough himself even though there was nothing there.

"I will," Nick vowed. He smiled. "Though she'll probably take care of _me."_

Liam smiled sadly. "She's...great."

"The best," Nick agreed.

"Just promise me...just promise me that the next time I get a girlfriend, you won't fall in love with her."

By the slight sparkle in Liam's eyes and the slightly teasing note to his words, Nick knew that things were going to turn out okay.

And somehow, things always turned out okay.

 **Love Will Find A Way**

"This is the life."

"This would be the life if you stopped quoting from my best friend's songs."

"Oh, so _you're_ allowed to quote from them, but _I'm_ not."

Demi glared at Joe. "Apologize."

"Sorry," Joe said, rolling his eyes.

Demi stuck her tongue out at him and leaned back in her chair. They were in Hawaii—just because Demi wanted some time in the sun _away_ from Miley and Selena. Ha, actually, she was missing their company. Oh, and there was the thing about her honeymoon with Joe. Demi felt weird being a 'wife' of someone (she, of course, kept her own name because _Demi Jonas_ sounded so weird in her mind and because she had thought of herself as Demi Devonne Lovato all her life and didn't want to change it just yet; of course, if she ever wanted to, it wouldn't be that hard). She didn't regret it at all—the title was just... _different._ She was a singer, actress, hell even philanthropist— _wife_ was a new one.

They were already in their private little summer house type—rented, of course, until Demi wanted a house in Hawaii (Joe promised he'd build one at her feet if she wanted to, which she had teasingly replied that he shouldn't give her ideas)—and they were just chilling around. They were going to stay for a few days—and then head home at a random time. Probably at the eleventh, so they could crash Miley and Nick's anniversary. The thought of the idea was particularly sweet, the prospect of actually doing it was delicious.

Demi turned towards Joe, feeling herself blush for no reason whatsoever as she watched him. His dark locks were perpetually messy, and he had sunglasses propped on his head. His eyes were shut as he relaxed in his chair. They were inside (for now!) and were sipping from coconut water...things. In these tiny little fancy jelly-like glasses that had little glass pineapples engraved in its design, which was quite pleasing to look at.

Demi set her glass down and placed a hand—chilled from the icy glass—on his arm. He flinched slightly, but as his eyes opened to look at her, a smile curled onto his lips. Then, he cupped her cheek tenderly and pulled her close for a kiss. The kiss was hungry and deep, and Demi just loved the way his lips felt brushing against hers. Laughter spilled out of his lips, and a rosy blush dusted Demi's cheeks.

"Will ya look at that?" Joe teased. "I got _the Demi Lovato_ to blush."

"I blush all the time," Demi scoffed. "It's not that big a deal."

"This coming from the girl who on the ride here said that no one could ever get underneath her skin."

"I meant literally underneath my skin," Demi retorted childishly.

Joe blinked. "Seriously?" He laughed. "Geez, Demi."

She smirked at having outdone him again. He laced their fingers, a smile growing on his lips. "This is nice," he murmured. "Just the two of us. No Nick, no Miley, just you and me. Together. Alone. In Hawaii." A lazy smile stretched onto his lips, and he adjusted his position slightly on his seat. He grinned at her, winking. "By the way, you know, when I was chilling with Nick, I found something..."

"Oh?" Demi's interest was instantly piqued.

Joe smirked. "Yeah. I saw a tiny box. I opened it, and—"

"—he's proposing to Miley?!"

"I was going to say that!" Joe complained.

A smile exploded onto Demi's lips. "Oh, that's wonderful!" Demi said, grinning. "Selena and I—we were teasing Miley about it... Now I get to say 'I told you so' to Miley! I bet he's going to propose on their anniversary!" Demi smirked, an idea forming in her head. She turned towards Joe. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking because what I'm thinking is seriously amazing?"

Joe blinked. "Come again?"

Demi groaned. "I _meant_ she should cut our honeymoon short so we can go document their whole proposal—without them knowing."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but that sounds super stalkerish."

"That's not even a real word."

"Just because you've never heard of it doesn't mean it's not a real word," Joe countered, childishly sticking his tongue out at her. Then, Joe smiled, clearly trying to lesson the tension because _of course_ Demi would win whatever squabble they bickered about. She didn't just marry a Jonas for nothing! Well...there _was_ the part that she loved him and all, but we'll gloss over that. "But I'd like to do that, too. Then, we can tell our ten kids all about it!"

"Yeah, and then— _say what now?"  
_

Joe smiled pleasantly. "Ten kids."

Demi raised a brow. "You're dreaming if you think I'm having _ten kids."_

"It would be a very nice dream."

"Ugh, Joe."

* * *

 **QotD: Have you ever read/watched 13 Reasons Why?**

 **#Yes to both. It's so interesting!**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! Anyway, I've got a lot of explaining to do, I know. I haven't updated last Friday, this Monday, or Wednesday. I actually have a very good reason. You know, on Thursday, I actually, um, fell off my bike (we'll gloss over the details _how_ exactly) and ended up getting a splint (which is a PAIN, let me tell you), so no typing. So yeah, no update then. I had to let my left wrist heal and all, so I decided, _let me just update NEXT Friday._ Hope you don't hate me _too_ much.  
**

 **Now, this story is drawing to a close. Soon. I'll probably end it at June 11th (the date up there), and if I already mentioned that...well, whatever. xD Now, I wanted to make this chapter longer because, hello, no update for a week, but decided against it because I don't want to over type. The doctor said I could do everything else normally, but I don't think normal people just type and type and type all day. So yeah. Still taking it a bit easy. However, the last chapter will definitely be longer (at least, I hope).**

 **Now, hopefully, the updates won't be so late at night. Hope you guys are having a wonderful day (or night if it's night for you)! xD**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	31. June 9th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 30 - June 9th, 2017**

* * *

 **"With my feelings on fire, guess I'm a bad liar." - Excerpt from _Bad Liar,_ Selena Gomez** **  
**

* * *

Nick was a terrible liar. Or well, 'bad liar.' Okay, enough of the bad puns.

Perhaps Nick wasn't as bad a liar as he might've been. After all, there were bad liars, and then, there was Joe Jonas, the worst liar of them all. So, it was safe to say that Nick wasn't as bad a liar as Joe. However, Nick wasn't exactly accomplished with lying—sort of. Okay, so, he could lie and make it look good—if he wanted to. And he sort of didn't want to but also sort of did not want to spoil anything. Sigh. The struggles.

Nick was sure he could evade any and all of Miley's questions—as long as he spent minimal time with her (yeah, talk about impossible) and as long as she didn't say anything that hit too close to the truth. Yeah... And then there was Miley's startling ability to read people like they were books. Sheesh. It was like she could detect lies or something—which was probably why she rebelled so much against Disney. Or maybe that was just her stubborn personality. Maybe it was just 'destiny.'

The puns. Sigh.

Now, Nick couldn't rely on Joe as a distraction because Joe wasn't very considerate and just flew off to Hawaii with Demi. Pfft. Joe could have a honeymoon _any other time,_ and he just _had_ to choose right now. Some brother, right? So, of course, Nick had recruited Selena (in hopes that she wouldn't blab). Of course, it had been _very_ risky. He had called her up and asked her to come over but hadn't explained his situation.

He just hoped Selena's song 'Bad Liar' didn't account for her lying skills.

 _Knock knock!_

Trust Selena not to use the doorbell.

Nick opened the door and let her in, offering her a friendly smile that she returned. She made a face as she surveyed the inside of his house. "Geez, Nick," she said, wrinkling her nose in something akin to disgust, "Miley and Demi were _right._ Your house _is_ a dump." He groaned. Ugh. Trust Miley and Demi to spread rumors about his house to Selena. He wondered if he came up as the topic often.

"Nice to see you, too, Selena," he said wryly.

She smiled. "Sorry. I was just..." She mumbled something incoherently, something Nick remembered her doing often when she was embarrassed and didn't know how to change the situation. Then, she would change the subject in an overly bright voice that reminded Nick often of those advertisers on TV with those bright bleached smiles and false cheery voices. That was probably why Nick hated the TV. "Anyway, why am I here?" she said, cue the change in subject.

Nick smiled jokingly. "Because you drove over here and walked in."

She hit him on the arm. "I'm serious."

"Of course you are," he said, his teasing mood fading. He took a deep breath, and once again, he felt as if the ring in his pocket was mocking him. He slid his hand into his pocket, feeling the box. He looked back up at Selena. Her deep-set brown eyes were expectant, but there was a twinge of uncertainty in them. "I asked you to come over so you could distract Miley for me."

Selena blinked. Three seconds passed. "Wait...come again?"

"You heard me," Nick said, sighing.

"But... _why?"_ Nick had never heard Selena sound so baffled before.

Nick pursed his lips. "Because..." he said feebly. He sighed. He really _was_ a bad liar. He pulled out the box from his pocket, and Selena's eyes widened in alarm. He opened the box and plucked out the ring, ignoring her ever so intense stare. "It's for Miley," he clarified, and some of Selena's bafflement faded away into something else. "Tell me what you think, will ya?" he said, handing it over to her.

Selena examined the ring, her lips parting as she murmured words too soft for Nick to comprehend under her breath. Her breath got caught as she read the tiny words on the band of the ring, and her eyes widened in awe as her fingers brushed against the smooth stone of the aquamarine jewel. She looked up at him, smiling. "Wow, Nick," she murmured. "This ring...wow."

"Yeah..." he said bashfully.

"When are you proposing?" Selena asked, but there was a knowing look in her eyes, as if she already knew the answer.

"June 11th."

"I knew it," Selena crowed. "Demi knew it, too." She handed the ring back to him, a new light in her eyes. "So you want me to distract her for you? As you get things set in order and stuff?" Selena smiled. "I bet you asked her parents for permission—approval—the whole she-bang, right? Because that's _you._ Nick Jonas, the good little boy who follows the rules."

Nick blinked. "I'm not a little boy who follows the rules."

Selena smiled pleasantly. "I'll distract her—wait till I tell Demi though! She'll flip."

"If she doesn't already know," Nick laughed. "Demi tends to know everything before it happens." Nick slid the ring back in its box and slid the box into his pocket. He looked back at Selena imploringly. "Don't let anything spill... I just need you to distract her for two days. Today and tomorrow. And then..." He shrugged. "The rest is history, I guess. Don't be too obvious, though."

"Obviously," Selena said, rolling her eyes. "Anything else?"

"Do whatever things you usually do, if there's a change, she'll be suspicious," Nick said.

Selena nodded seriously. "I'll tell her I have no one to hang out with without Demi." Selena smirked. "Actually, I'll say that we should use the time wisely since Demi _isn't_ around. Miley would _totally_ be game." Selena blinked a few times. Then, a smile slid onto her lips. A mischievous look lit up her brown eyes. "And, Nick, she's going to love the ring, I know it."

Nick smiled, blushing. "I love her."

"I know you do, we all do," Selena assured him. "Your eyes spoke volumes."

"I really appreciate you doing this, Selena. But I kind of feel like a jerk because so many people know before Miley."

Selena rolled her eyes. "She'll love it. Do something special for her. She'll love you all the same, no matter what you do. I reckon you won't even need to make a huge gesture or anything. If you just put a ring on her finger while you guys are—I don't know—watching a movie or something, she'd probably still agree. Actually, there's no 'probably.' She'll say yes like _that."_ Selena snapped her fingers at the last word.

Nick smiled hopefully. "That's nice to hear."

"What? Do you think she'd reject you?"

"I don't know what to think."

Selena grinned. "Well, I'm going to go over to Miley's... And speaking of her, when are you two going to get a house and live together?" Nick blushed, and Selena grinned. "I mean, unless she's moving into your house"—Selena shuddered at this—"not that she would probably want to live in this house. Unless you're moving in with her? Her house is _lit."_

Nick reddened. "My house isn't bad," he said defensively.

"Sure it isn't," Selena said breezily. "So, are you going to give me an answer or not?"

"Probably," Nick mumbled.

"You practically live at her house already," Selena added. Then, she smiled sheepishly. "I'll stop teasing, okay?" She strolled over to the door, smiling thoughtfully. "I think the ring is a great idea, Nick," Selena murmured. "It'll be everything Miley ever dreamed it would be and so much more. Just don't break her heart...again, I mean. You two are just so perfect. Break ups are usually caused by amplified misunderstandings."

Nick nodded. "No worries. I don't plan on breaking her heart."

"Good."

Selena left, and Nick was left in his lonely old house with his dog.

Maybe he should move in with Miley. As Selena had mentioned, Miley had a nice house, and he _did_ spend a lot of time over there.

He only hoped Selena wouldn't screw it up.

 **Love Will Find A Way**

Selena knew _exactly_ what Nick had been thinking seconds after she had left his house. It was quite simple, really:

It was because of the look on his face.

Now, Selena was an expert at face reading (if that was even a thing), and she would normally search the eyes—after all, wasn't there a quote somewhere that ran along the lines of 'the eyes are the windows of the soul'? Never mind that, Selena was quite practiced at extracting emotions from others, and she knew _exactly_ what Nick had been thinking. His eyes had been dark and uncertain, as if he wasn't sure he could trust her with such a task. He had bit his lip slightly, almost subconsciously, and his face had been slightly screwed with concern.

She knew he was probably hoping she wouldn't screw it up. She also hoped she would be worthy of that level of trust.

So here Selena was, at Miley's house. She knocked on the door lightly. Miley opened the door, and a smile crossed her delicate features. Selena caught the slight surprise in Miley's eyes, but her gaze was warm and welcoming enough. "Selena," Miley greeted. She crossed the threshold and the few feet that separated them and pulled Selena into a firm hug. Miley's hugs were kind of like that—firm and reassuring. "Come in."

Selena grinned. "So, I decided that we should take advantage of our Demi-free holiday."

Miley laughed. "I was about to call you up for that, actually!"

Selena was pleasantly surprised. She could detect the blatant honesty in Miley's words—and really, Selena shouldn't have been questioning Miley's honesty because the girl was almost always honest. Selena said 'almost always' because there were times when Miley would skip over the truth a little because she was framing out how to say it. Nevertheless, Miley was the most honest, the most brutally honest, person Selena had ever met. Selena was quite lucky to have met someone like her.

Selena locked eyes with Miley, searching. Then, Selena said, "You answered the door pretty quickly. Were you waiting for someone?"

Miley smiled, blushing a little. Mary Jane and Bean (two of Miley's seven, Selena believed, dogs) strolled around Miley's legs, and Miley bent down to stroke and scratch their fur, a smile on her face. Selena felt Miley calm further. Miley looked up at her. "Actually, I was just about to go for a walk...or run... I hadn't really decided yet." Selena then realized Miley's casual yet quite sporty outfit. Miley's hair was in a side braid, which was smart, really. With the wind (if there even was any), it certainly would help.

Selena grinned. "Sorry," she said sheepishly, tugging some stray strands of her hair out of her face. "But do you still want to?"

"Go out?" Miley smiled. "If you want to, sure."

"Then let's do it."

The two headed out with Emu (Selena could see how Emu was Miley's favorite). Selena had hastily bound her hair up in a ponytail before they headed out. Miley turned to her, grinning slyly. "I bet Demi's going to scream at us for leaving her out," she said, smirk widening. "We're probably going to end up on some magazine or something. I hate the paparazzi."

Selena nodded. "Me, too. They're always up in my face."

"I know, right?" Miley exclaimed. She quickly hopped to the side to avoid stepping on Emu, who glanced up before continuing to walk. Miley quickened her pace, and Selena did so, as well. "I mean, if they aren't up in my face, I'm going to wonder who _is_ making the news, but they are really annoying. I mean, it's like _can I have my personal space?"_ Miley shrugged. "I guess when you have millions in the bank, you don't _get_ privacy."

Selena grinned. "Yeah. I totally agree." Selena shoved her hands in her pocket and turned towards Miley. "I remember there was that _Hannah Montana_ episode about paparazzi," Selena said, remembering. Selena _had_ watched all of the _Hannah Montana_ episodes. Really, she watched everything on Disney Channel (well, not right _now,_ but when she had been on the network) because she had been asked _tons_ of questions about everyone else as well as herself.

Miley smiled wryly. "Yeah..." She wrinkled her nose. "That was...um, weird."

"Ha, you think you'd want to do another _Hannah Montana_ thing? Maybe about college?" Selena suggested.

Miley grinned. "If you'll be in it, _Mikayla."_ Miley's smile widened. "It would be really cool if Nick, Kevin, and Joe could be on, too. I mean, they _did_ guest-star at one point." Her smile relaxed. "It would probably be about college, you know? Maybe a little more serious?" She shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know if I want to be part of the _Hannah Montana_ scene anymore. I mean..." Her smile went sheepish.

Selena grinned. "Yeah, I get it. But what about a _Hannah Montana_ concert or something? I know people would be game."

Miley grinned. "Maybe. It's more likely than a _Hannah Montana_ spin off. I don't know. Maybe I'll perform as Hannah one last time," Miley said, face contemplative. "I mean...that was definitely a big part of my life. Maybe then I can get you and Demi to perform, too. And maybe even the Jonas brothers. Get them to perform something together. Reunite for a final concert. All of us."

"Just like _Send It On_ at Demi's wedding," Selena said wryly.

Miley nodded. "That was nice. I'm glad it gave us a chance to be friends, you know? Now that we're all a bit smarter about things," she added wryly.

Selena smiled, contemplating it all. She knew that _millions_ of people were still huge die-hard _Hannah Montana_ fans and would kill—maybe kill each other (joking, just joking)—to get to a last _Hannah Montana_ concert. But Selena knew that Miley accepted that as part of her and was over it. Miley was a serious artist, and her music spoke volumes about it. A final concert might persuade fans to beg for more...and Selena knew that though Miley was grateful for all of that, she was finished. But perhaps just singing _The Climb_ or _Best of Both Worlds_ at a concert (even if it wasn't a decked out _Hannah Montana_ concert) wouldn't hurt. After all, they all had sang _Send It On._

"How about...a throwback concert?" Selena suggested. "All of us. Just all of those old hits."

A smile lit up Miley's face. "That's not a bad idea, Sel."

"Do you think Demi would be game?"

Miley nodded eagerly. "Totally." Then, Miley bit her lip. She turned towards Selena, face contemplating. Then, her lips parted. The words, which Selena had anticipated, soared out of her lips, clear and determined. "Have you heard Nick recently? He's so...I don't know, quiet. I talked to my parents yesterday... They kept exchanging secret looks, like they knew something I didn't." Miley's words were rushed, and there was a sort of urgency in her words.

Selena blinked, trying to appear innocent. Miley wouldn't know the difference. Selena was a practiced actress. For Disney, she had put that fake smile on her face countless times, so many times that she was sure even her closest friends and family couldn't tell the difference between her real smile and her fake smile. Maybe they couldn't tell because her fake smile was on all the time. The posed smile. The one for the camera, because there was always a camera.

"Really?" Selena said, feigning innocence. Then, she smiled. "Maybe he's planning a huge surprise or something. Maybe he's working in the studio..."

Miley smiled. "Then wouldn't he tell me about it?"

"Maybe he's got this new album coming soon—and it's all about _you."_

Miley smiled. "Maybe..." Her tone was considerably lighter. She trusted Selena. The thought was nice.

Selena's heart raced with ancitipation. She couldn't wait to see Miley's reaction on June 11th.

* * *

 **QotD: What's the chance of Miley having a final _Hannah Montana_ concert?**

 **#I don't know. I can always hope, though.**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! This chapter was a joy writing! Half of it in Nick's POV, half in Selena's. I don't know why, but I enjoy writing in Selena's POV. It just...I don't know, comes easily. I guess some of the thoughts I write for her are mine. I daydream a _lot_ about a possible throwback thing with all of them. That would be so cool, but I respect that they're all done with Disney.  
**

 **HOWEVER, wouldn't it just be abso-freaking-lutely amazing if they did that? Fingers crossed for a _Hannah Montana_ spinoff (like they did with Raven XD), and fingers crossed that Selena Gomez will retain her role as Mikayla. Hopefully, they're not done with that. Because THAT would be just so... MIND BLOWING. - cue explosion sound -**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	32. June 10th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 31 - June 10th, 2017**

* * *

 **"Just pull me down hard and drown me in love." - Excerpt from _Come On Get Higher,_ Matt Nathanson** **  
**

* * *

One more day, one more day.

Nick had planned everything (mostly). He wanted the proposal to be very simple but very memorable. He had most of the details planned out, short of the proposal itself. He knew that you could plan a proposal and all, but honestly, the real thing would be seriously different, yes? He couldn't imagine how it might feel. It was so weird, how he had planned it, and he wasn't sure whether Miley would like it or not...

Still, he was going on with it. There was no time to be a coward.

The destination, he thought, would definitely surprise her. But there he was, at the current destination. He was at—

Did you really think he would reveal it all right here? No. In good time.

But here he was. It was empty. Nick had called in some favors to have the place for a little bit. It was quite simple, there were probably a million other places like it. There was nothing really special about it. At least, to others. This was the place where it all started. At least, started _now._ Nick had contemplated other places, but with some thinking had promptly dismissed them. With some other places...he had considered for the longest time. Honestly, it was between this place and one other place that he had narrowed it down to, and this one had won out. Mostly because it was the newer one, a show of new beginnings, not the past.

He was almost certain it was the right place. Almost.

Nick examined the room, breathing in and out slowly. He felt his heart race in a mix of anticipation as he surveyed the room. He closed his eyes, his mind going back to that day that he had seen Miley in this room. As his eyes opened, Nick blinked and strode over to the door. He turned back, casting a final look around, before opening the door and heading out of it.

He strolled over to his car and started driving back home, his thoughts going at impeccable speeds.

He arrived at his house and parked but didn't get out of his car yet. Instead, he pulled out his phone and stared at it for a bit (not really sure what he was doing) before unlocking the screen and texting Selena: _How are things going?_ he typed in, sending it. Selena replied with a smiley face, and Nick wondered if her lack of elaboration was due to the fact that she was busy. And what if Miley was peering over at Selena's phone?

With a panicked thought, Nick quickly texted Miley: _I hope you're not too bored without my awesome company._

 _Egotistical much?_ was her response, accompanied by a winking face.

Nick smiled and answered: _Just a little._ Then, he stowed his phone away into his pocket and headed into his house. He then headed towards his room, looking through it: the pale gray ways, the little pictures covering every inch of the way, some old things he barely remembered about. He quickly pulled out his laptop, going to the tab he had been on earlier. It had been a tab about possible houses (though the word 'house' was a clear understatement considering all the expensive, roomy choices). He had already seen a few that he loved. He wasn't sure if Miley would want to just stay in her house or anything like that, but Nick was sure that whatever the outcome, he would be ditching his own house. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with it yet, but that would be settled for later.

He quickly plucked her ring out of its box and watched as the light played off its perfect jewels. Tomorrow, that ring would be on her finger, he was sure. He wasn't sure when the wedding would be. Having it on June 11th (whether it be tomorrow or next year) would be a bit cliche, and if he was to be honest, he didn't really want to wait a year. Of course, he would be willing—after all, he knew that she was _forever_ the only person for him—but getting it all over with would be nice.

Of course, it didn't matter to him. Miley could deal with that. A summer wedding would be beautiful. He knew that Miley had always loved those kind. Plus, the wedding was pretty amazing in the summer. Nick personally would've liked some rain—perhaps not _during_ the wedding or anything... But after. A summer shower after everything was dealt with would be so amazing, like fate... If you knew what he meant. No? Like, 'Before the Storm.' No? Oh, okay.

He could picture it all, dew-sized lucid rain drops hanging off the tips of her delicate lashes framed out by her stunning blue eyes, her long gorgeous silky tresses cascading by her sides, her perfect lips slightly parted into a dazzling smile, a soft look in her face, a slight dusting of blush on her cheeks. Avoiding her for the rest of the day wasn't going to be easy—oh, it wasn't like he _had_ to. It would just be easier if he didn't have to look her in the eyes.

Nick searched through his closet. Nick Jonas was many things, a man who would get clothes ready before the day he wore them he was not. But he guessed there was a first time for everything. Nick pulled out a casual t-shirt and jeans paired with some old Converse because he didn't want to overdo it. He wanted it to be casual and simple and nice and mind blowing—just like his first kiss (which was with Miley). He doubted a first kiss with anyone else would've felt so _alive._ In fact, he was sure of it.

She was Miley Cyrus, and her lips felt like heaven. She was Miley Cyrus, and her laugh was contagious and bright and just _her._ She was the girl that everyone had at one point adored/hated/envied. Nick himself had experienced all of the above for Miley. He adored her for obvious reasons, he had hated her because she had changed him, and he was afraid of it all, and he hated her because he couldn't get her out of his mind (this speaking from his teenage mind), and he had envied her because she had so much charisma, and she was so successful. Nick wasn't sure what he had done to deserve her, but hell, he wasn't complaining. This existence was good.

A smile grew on his face as he remembered the day he had met her:

 _"We're going to meet **the** Miley Cyrus today!"_

 _Nick turned towards his older brother Joe, blushing slightly. They all knew the girl_ — _at least, from covers of magazines or from her hit TV show_ Hannah Montana _or from posters or some other stuff. Nick already had low expectations for her. He wasn't sure what to expect. From everything he knew about her (and he didn't know much), she was very friendly, very charismatic, very beautiful._

 _But even Nick couldn't contain his excitement. They were going to guest-star in Miley's show, which would be incredible for the group. Nick wasn't sure where else they'd get a chance like this. Guest-starring in a show with Miley...she was so well known. It would make them more well known. This would be good for the whole family. Nick hoped she was as friendly as she was depicted in the show._

 _"Nick, Joe, Kevin!"_

 _Nick and Joe turned back to their father, who was watching them with a very serious glint in his eyes. Nick turned to look for reassurance from Kevin, but Kevin wasn't there. He must not have heard Paul's call. Kevin was a sort of 'follow-the-rules' and not-a-toe-out-of-line' sort of person. That didn't make him a goody two shoes. He just knew where the line was and kept a respective distance away._

 _"I bet Kevin walked ahead on purpose," Joe hissed, "so he could meet Miley."_

 _"You know that's very unlikely," Nick hissed back._

 _"You two_ — _especially you, Joe_ —"

 _"_ — _what're you targeting **me** for?" _

_Paul shook his head absentmindedly, a smile on his face, as he glanced at Joe, who still had that look on his face that said,_ I'm dumber than a sack of potatoes. _No offense to Joe, but...well, you know, Joe could be something of a mindless nut._ _"Joe, you know very well why. Anyway, you two behave yourselves. I'm sure Miley is a great girl. Girls love compliments. Boy, I remember with your mother_ —"

 ** _"Dad,"_** _both complained._

 _Paul smirked. "Joking, just joking. Okay, maybe not that much. Anyway, just compliment the girl_ — _not that I think it'll be hard to. Joe, please don't do any of your stupid so-called jokes. They're not funny." Nick snickered at Joe, who shoved Nick in the ribs, glaring. "Nick, don't be so shy." It was Joe's turn to snicker obnoxiously now. "Good luck. Off you two go."  
_

 _Joe paused. "Wait. What do we tell Kevin?"_

 _"Tell him to keep doing what he's doing."_

 _Joe gasped. "Excuse you?"_

 _Nick smirked at Joe's face and dashed off in the direction that Kevin had headed to. He then saw his eldest brother's figure. He was shaking hands with a pretty girl with long glossy brown hair and a huge smile on her face. The girl then pulled him into a fierce hug, laughing a little. "You're Kevin," she was saying between her contagious laughter. "Nice to meet you."  
_

 _Kevin smiled. "Nice to meet you, too, Miley."_

 _Nick stepped into view and held out his hand towards Miley. "Nice to meet you_ —"

 _Nick cut himself off before the words 'holy crap' or 'woah' left his lips. Sure he had seen pictures of her and sure he had seen her face on a lot of things but boy... He had assumed that people had touched up the photos to make her look better in the shots. Boy had he been wrong. It seemed now that they had touched the pictures down. He understood why. She was so gorgeous, the gorgeous that seemed too ethereal to seem real. Her eyes were so blue and bright and seemed to glow. A smile was on her perfect lips._

 _"Curly hair, you must be Nick," Miley greeted, shaking his hand before hugging him, too._

 _"Y-y-yeah," he stammered. "And you're Miley. Miley Cyrus. I love your show. And you're really pretty, too. I mean_ —"

 _He knew what you were thinking: did he sound like **that** much of a loser? Well, yes, he did. But you would, too, if you met Miley Cyrus for the first time._

 _Miley blushed a little. "Thanks."_

 _"I am here, I am here, people, don't panic."_

 _"Oh, don't worry, we weren't," Nick muttered under his breath._

 _Nick turned towards Kevin, exchanging an exasperated glance with his eldest brother, before turning towards Joe, who waltzed into the room like he owned the world. He waved towards Miley as if they were old friends and smirked in the most **annoying** way possible. Miley laughed at his 'swagger' attitude but gave him a hug, too. "Why all the hugs?" Kevin inquired. From other people's mouths, the question might sound intrusive, rude even. Not from Kevin. From Kevin, it sounded polite, like he was really curious._

 _Miley smiled. "Hugs, not handshakes," she answered brightly._

 _"That's unique," Nick blurted out._

 _Miley turned towards him slowly and smiled. "Then I guess you'll remember me."_

 _Nick blushed crimson. "I guess I will..."_

 _"Who wouldn't?" Joe snorted. Then, he smiled brightly at Miley, moving closer while simultaneously shoving Nick to the side. He scratched the back of him, grinning at Miley. "Sorry about Nick," Joe said, not sounding very sorry. In fact, his smirk made him seem anything but. "He's not very...say, experienced with anything female save for his mother and grandmother and great-grandmother and maybe some aunts or something. He's very odd."_

 _Miley smiled. "You are...very interesting."_

 _"Interesting isn't the word **I'd** use," Kevin said, smiling._

 _Nick shoved Joe aside, glaring at his brother, so he could see Miley better. She smiled at him, meeting his eyes. "For the record, I don't find you odd at all."_

 _He blushed. "Thanks."_

The memory was so sweet, so innocent. It was almost laughable that she could still effect him in the same way she did all those years ago. Another memory took place of the previous, but it was just as sweet as the first. It was the memory of the first time that the two had a conversation together. Alone together. The first chance he had gotten to know her a little better...

 _"So, when's your birthday?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"I said, when's your birthday?"_

 _Nick looked up curiously at Miley. They were lounging around her_ Hannah Montana _set, and he had been surprised by the question. Of course, she was very friendly and didn't seem like the type to stay quiet. It was intriguing, her ability to seek out conversation like that. It seemed so second-nature to her whereas Nick himself...well, let's just say he wasn't the best at it._

 _"September 16th," he told her, blinking, still slightly puzzled. "You?"_

 _"November 23rd," she answered primly. A smile brightened on her face. "We're the same age," she announced._

 _"I'm older," he informed her, furious at himself for adding a slightly boasting element to his voice. But Miley laughed at that. Nick decided, very nicely, that he liked making her laugh. She had a very nice laugh, full and light. It gave him a warm feeling. He met her eyes for a brief second before looking away. Her eyes were a blue so clear and so beautiful he didn't think anyone had eyes like that. What had his dad said? Compliment the girl? Well, perhaps he could compliment Miley without making a fool out of himself like he had before. Or maybe he hadn't made a fool of himself. Maybe he just felt like he had. "I really like your show."  
_

 _Miley smiled, showing all her pearly-white teeth. "Thanks. Emily and Mitchel are really great."_

 _"And your dad?"_

 _Miley rolled her eyes. "He's great, too." Nick could see genuine affection in her gaze. "I really love him," Miley murmured. "He's the best dad ever. He's a lot of fun, and it's nice working with your family when you're working. And Emily and Mitchel and everyone else...they're all really like family to me, so it's awesome." Her nose crinkled adorably. "It would be nice if I could see my family a bit more, though. I've got a half brother...though I don't see him much."  
_

 _Nick wasn't sure how to respond to that. "Are you close?" That seemed like an okay-enough answer._

 _Miley shrugged. "I'm closer to Braison and Trace and Noah and Brandi."_

 _"You have a sibling named Brandy?" Nick asked in disbelief._

 _"Brandi with an 'i,'" Miley said, smiling. "And she's great."_

 _Nick blushed. "I didn't mean to offend_ —"

 _"_ — _oh, no you didn't," Miley interrupted, a reassuring smile on her face. She smiled a lot, Nick noted. Her smile seemed to glow on her face. Smiley Miley. The thought came so suddenly to Nick, but once he thought it, he realized that it was quite true. She noticed his staring, and she blushed a little, meeting his eyes briefly before averting hers. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
_

 _"Because..." Nick murmured uncertainly._

 _"Because?"_

 _He blushed crimson. "You're beautiful."_

The memory faded away, and a feeling of bliss swept over Nick. Those had been such sweet times. Miley had been startlingly wonderful, with that charisma and the beautiful blue eyes. She made the rest of the world melt away. She made him feel so good inside, and she had been so strong, so brave, so impossible to be broken, so... _invincible_. But she wasn't invincible. He had broken her. He had made her cry. Nick shoved away the memory.

Nick pulled out his phone and sent Miley a quick text: _I hope you're prepared. I'm stealing you for the entire day tomorrow. Dress casual._

Oh, he hoped she was prepared because he was _so_ ready.

* * *

 **QotD: What's your favorite cold dessert?**

 **#Probably strawberry ice cream. Or a strawberry Popsicle.**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! This one was just from Nick's POV, just like the story was from the start (and by start, I mean _SILS)._ One final chapter after this. And then, I'll be starting some other projects. I might take a break from Niley for a bit (though I have a _ton_ of stories that I have started on for them) and then come back. I have some other ships, but I want to make the most of the summer, whatever is left of it anyway.  
**

 **Hopefully, I'll make the last chapter extra long. For the record, I'm not sure if that's even how Miley and Nick met. If not...well, sorry. Lol.**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


	33. June 11th, 2017

**Disclaimer: Based on real events, but some things are made up to help the story. Slight AU. Goes in a different direction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 32 - June 11th, 2017**

* * *

 **"'Cause this is love and life, a** **nd nothing we can both control.** **And if it don't feel right, y** **ou're not losing me by letting me know." - Excerpt from _I Got You,_ Leona Lewis  
**

* * *

June 11th.

Today was the day.

The day of so many firsts.

Everything had been set into place, and to be honest, Nick kind of wanted the day to be over with. Or, at least, he just wanted to fast forward to the good stuff. Technically, he hadn't seen Miley for a _long_ time (at least, the few days _felt_ like a long time to him), and he was growing more and more agitated without her calming presence. He hadn't realized how much he had depended on her. His whole being felt raw and just...uncomfortable without her, as if his body sensed the absence of her presence.

There was nothing he could do about that. It wasn't _his_ fault he was so weak when it came to her. But who wouldn't be?

Nick was fidgeting in his arm chair, his fingers tapping anxiously against the arm rest every few seconds in a random pattern. Nick knew that he wasn't exactly helping anything or anyone in particular by just staying in his house and becoming more anxious with each passing second. The clock on the wall seemed to exaggerate the time. He felt like it was mocking him. Actually, he felt like all his furniture was mocking him.

With a loud sigh, Nick finally got up. He was dressed in a simple hoodie and jeans (he didn't want to spoil his nice—if casual was nice—clothes before he proposed) and some sneakers. He quickly grabbed the chosen outfit and folded it neatly with such precision that he was sure his mother would be proud and then packed it up, just in case his house burned down or anything while he was going for a drive. It was unlikely, but you never knew what could happen around these places.

Nick headed outside and into his car, stowing the clothes somewhere in the car that felt secure enough. Then, he headed into the driver's seat. He turned on the radio but kept it at an extremely low volume so he couldn't exactly hear much even when he strained his ears. He knew what you were thinking: _why the hell would you turn on the radio if you weren't going to listen to it?_ Well, he didn't want to listen to it, not exactly, but the slight pleasant buzzing of whatever the hell the radio was playing on—whether it be a song or a commercial—was rather calming to Nick.

So Nick started driving. He basically just drove around town. Probably a waste of time and a waste of gas, but hey, he needed to do _something_ —anything—to drive off the nerves. They were making him stand on edge. He didn't need to lose his nerve before the proposal. Suddenly, Nick's phone chimed with a message, causing him to gasp and screech to a stop on his car. Luckily, he was in the middle of some road (near the edge of it, really), and there wasn't much people around. Nick hastily parked his car on the side and pulled out his phone, faintly surprised to see a text from Joe.

Nick would've assumed that Joe would've spent all his time with Demi and not bother to text because that was just how Joe was.

The text read: _Whatcha doing for MC?_

Nick blinked. Of course Joe would (probably) know that it was June 11th, and that Nick probably had something planned for Miley, but did he honestly have to be so intrusive about it? With a long, drawn-out sigh, Nick answered with a simple: _oh, wouldn't you like to know?_ Joe probably guessed—actually, _Demi_ probably guessed because Joe was such a clueless nut—but Joe would know via Demi. It seemed that half the time, Demi seemed to read Joe's mind (actually, did it really seem that hard to read Joe's mind?) and vice versa, which might be a little odd but whatever. BUT the text could also just mean that Joe was just joking and stuff.

Taking a deep breath, Nick drove back home because what else was he going to do but panic? He twisted open the doorknob after unlocking it (though he _did_ remember forgetting to lock it on several occasions—don't judge him, he was in a rush...to get pancakes with Joe; okay, maybe he wasn't the best role model) and nearly had a heart attack as he walked in.

"JOE, WHAT THE HELL!"

Joe smiled pleasantly. "Hello, Joe."

"Why are you HERE?!" Nick demanded. "Aren't you supposed to be in Hawaii with—DEMI, DON'T TOUCH THAT, DON'T TOUCH THAT, DON'T—"

Nick winced as Demi dropped the picture frame she was holding. A panicked look crossed her face, and her eyes widened. Then, a pissed off expression grew on her face. She hastily picked up the frame and set it back down, placing a hand on her hip. "Geez, Nick, didn't anyone ever teach you how to use your, um, I don't know, _inside voice?"_ Demi said, very faint, barely there, annoyance in her voice.

Nick blinked. "Excuse _me_ if I'm just a _tad bit_ shocked that you two just stopped by _uninvited."_

"We stop by uninvited all the time," Demi countered.

"Yeah, but I wasn't home this time," Nick huffed.

"Dude, you need to man up," Joe said, smirking.

Ugh. Nick loved Joe and all, but there were just some days where he felt like he could—

 _Calm down, Nick. Calm DOWN._

Nick let out a small sigh. What was wrong with the clock, and why was it moving so slowly? It was slowly driving him nuts.

"I'm not going crazy," Nick said automatically and immediately felt stupid because _who else had a voice inside their head that just mocked them?_

Demi blinked. "Uhm..."

Joe smiled pleasantly. "Oh, so I'm not the only one with a voice inside my head?"

Demi's head snapped towards Joe. "YOU HAVE A VOICE INSIDE YOUR HEAD?! HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!"

Nick hastily backed out of the room and headed into his own room, but Demi's shouting and Joe's hastily replied comments were still very audible, if slightly muted through Nick's bedroom door. Really, Nick should've kicked them out. They _had_ shown up uninvited. But Nick couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew that Demi and Joe's argument wasn't really a quarrel. It was born out of slight frustration and teasing and because they both had such personalities that loved to be right.

Nick stared at the ceiling, watching the colors blur and swarm overhead of him. A slight knocking on his door caused him to look towards him. He hadn't realized that the screaming had stopped. Nick opened the door and beckoned Joe and Demi in, which was equally gallant and useless because they were going to barge in whether he liked it or not anyway.

"How are you?" Joe murmured.

Nick blinked.

"What?" Joe said defensively.

"You're not known for being warm and fuzzy," Nick informed him.

Joe shoved him in the shoulder. "So, how's the big proposal going to come out?" he asked casually. Nick froze. He didn't remember telling Joe or Demi about proposing to Demi. "Come on," Joe continued, nudging him in the ribs casually. "Don't worry, Nick, you're not losing your mind," he said pleasantly, a growing smile on his face that Nick could trust.

Nick shot him a wry look. "Righttt. Because I can totally trust _your_ opinion to tell me whether I'm crazy or not."

"I said you're not losing your mind, not that you aren't crazy," Joe corrected.

"How do you _know?"_ Nick demanded.

"I saw the ring," Joe said pleasantly. "It's a nice ring, though it could never top the one I got Demi. But it's nice. The way you put _Before the Storm_ and June 11th on it was pretty cool. Of course, Miley might not want something that'll remind her of the 'storm,' if you know what I mean." Then, Joe cackled in an extremely obnoxious way because he _was Joe Jonas._

Nick blinked. "Um..."

Demi blinked. "Why didn't you get me a ring like that?" Demi demanded, her icy gaze turning to Joe.

Joe smiled. "I couldn't fit all the letters on the ring?"

"Ugh, Joe," Demi groaned.

Nick took a deep breath and groaned, considering the other possibilities—the other _horrible_ possibilities. "You guys didn't blab to anyone that I'm proposing, have you?" Nick said, looking up nervously. Demi stared at him as if he was crazy, and a silent breath of relief echoed through his chest. "I'll take that as a no," he mumbled. "Just keep your big mouths shut for the rest of the day."

"Huh, you know, when I'm usually trying to get something, I act really, really nice," Demi said mockingly.

Nick sniffed. "But I know you guys wouldn't really tell and ruin this for me, so I can be as rude as I _want."_

"Ouch," Joe said, laughing.

"You never know," Demi said threateningly. "We might. Especially if you keep teasing like that."

Nick shot his fiercest glare at Demi, but it must not have been so fierce because she didn't shrink back or anything, like someone would do if they were scared. Nope, Demi stood her ground, and though he was taller than she was, he felt like she was staring him down. Geez, did Joe deal with this all the time? Didn't it get...I don't know, scary? Or awkward?

Nick shook his head at them. "You two are...certainly one of a kind."

Demi smiled. "Are you nervous?"

Nick turned towards Joe. "Were you?"

"Yes, some. I think you would have a problem if you weren't nervous at all," Joe said in a rare moment of sincerity. Joe locked eyes with Joe for a brief heartbeat, a smile rising on his lips. "You know, it's nothing and everything like what you would think it would be, but it'll be so much more awesome than you could ever imagine... It's just like...I don't know, magic."

Demi smiled. "Miley has no reason to say no."

"Oh, she has plenty of reasons," Joe said. "I mean, Paul kind of wanted some twisted revenge on her, Miley broke her arm, Nick—"

 _"Thank you, Joe,"_ Nick said wryly. "If I wasn't feeling positively paralyzed before, there's no chance of me not feeling that now!"

"Sorry," Joe snickered, and he _did_ sound sorry. Sort of. Well, you knew how Joe was.

Nick took a deep breath, shaking his head. He wasn't sure whether to thank Demi and Joe or yell at the. On one hand, they were _really_ crazy good distractions 9well, Joe tended to get distracted a lot himself, but we'll gloss over that), but on the other hand, their attitudes and egos were seriously tiring sometimes. You would think, that after all they'd been through, Nick would get used to it. Well, he guessed some things never changed.

Demi shook her head absentmindedly. "Wow. Look at us. It's been a long time coming, hasn't it?"

Nick nodded. "And I never would've believed any of this was possible."

Joe blinked. "Even the bad stuff?"

Nick smiled wryly. "But there are things that are so much more important..."

"Like what?"

"Friendship. And love. And family." Nick smiled. "You guys are awesome."

"Are you saying that because you think we're going to die?"

Nick exchanged an exasperated glance with Demi, and they both groaned, _"Joe."_

 **Love Will Find A Way**

There were many great things that came with money—like Miley's large wardrobe. She adored her wardrobe about 90% of the time.

And then there were times where it crossed over the leftover 10%.

Nick had texted her flirtatious hints all day—though, really, the day had just started—on what he had planned. Miley wouldn't deny it—she was rather excited. However, her wardrobe was behaving a little...iffy today. She had absolutely no _idea_ what to wear. Nick had said to wear something casual. Casual clothes she had. Idea of what on earth to wear she didn't.

Miley didn't want to wear something that made her look desperate, but she didn't want to look like she had barely put any effort in the outfit, either. She knew that Nick probably wouldn't mind if she showed up in her favorite pair of PJ's, but she still wanted to make an effort to look nice. For him. And especially because it was June 11th, their anniversary.

If only Demi was here...

Miley would ask Selena, but she and Selena had spent so much time over the past two days, and she didn't want Selena to get bored of her or something... Also, Miley sort of felt like she should be able to find out a suitable outfit to wear for her own anniversary. It was more of a pride thing (and yes, Miley knew she had a problem with her pride hence all her little mini teasing quarrels with Demi).

There were several outfits Miley had contemplated, but none of them screamed 'anniversary.' Other outfits were too fancy, some too dull. Miley had at least already decided on one article of clothing (her awesome cowboy boots), and Miley wasn't eager to call Demi over (well, it would be sort of hard to actually get Demi back as Demi was still in Hawaii) as Demi would probably chastise her clothing choice.

Miley pulled out a white shirt with long silky sleeves. The thing was made out of some silky, flowing material, and it felt so soft against Miley's fingertips. There were also some faded azure-colored shorts that went along perfectly with the shirt. Miley wondered if the outfit was too...underdone. Demi would probably think so. Selena would probably like it. Miley would probably feel comfortable enough in it. Well, if she couldn't find anything else, then this would have to be the one.

Sigh. The torture of having so many clothes you couldn't keep track of it all.

Well, it wouldn't be a problem for Selena. It was like the girl had a sixth sense for all things fashion.

Miley headed into her living room. Her mind would thank her for a break from clothes. Closing her eyes for a brief moment, Miley drank in the familiar scents of her house. A slight nudging near her ankles made her eyes shoot open. She giggled as Emu wound around her legs, tickling her ankles. Miley rubbed down and stroked the dog. A sudden knocking on the door made her frown.

"Come on, Emu, move you lazy little thing," Miley cooed.

She nudged the furry thing along and hastily hopped over Bean (another one of her dogs) to get to the door. When she opened it, she was pleasantly surprised. "Liam, hey, how are you?" she greeted. Barking sounded behind her, and Miley turned towards her dogs, her smile small but growing. She turned back to Liam. "I can't say I expected you."

Liam smiled back amiably. She saw him eying her fingers for a moment with a curious look on his face before he locked eyes with her. "I just felt like coming along," he said, shrugging slightly. "I wanted to see how you were doing." But there was a distant look in his eyes that told Miley that he was here for some entirely different reason. But she didn't begrudge him on anything.

"Come in," Miley urged.

He smiled and gave her a warm hug first. With his arms around her, Miley could imagine a different outcome, a different end to all of this. But it was only a brief moment of wistfulness of what could have been. Miley was and would remain perfectly content with the life she had right now, the life she had with Nick. Liam had been so good to her, but her heart fully belonged to Nick.

"I see this place hasn't changed a bit," Liam remarked.

Miley smiled wryly. "Is that an insult or a compliment?"

"Both," Liam said, eyes sparkling with amusement.

The dogs greeted Liam, perhaps remembering him, and Liam stroked them all affectionately. Miley watched his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes. They remained the same. These were the same captivating blue eyes that had brought her attention to him. He had been so charming and handsome and teasing, and she had sought ought his beautiful soul. His beautiful...soul.

And as of now, she could see a slightly haunted look in those eyes. She regretted hurting him to the degree that she had, but she did not regret getting back together with Nick. Nick was her safe harbor. He was her hand to hold when she was sad and her arm to hug when she just, well, needed a hug. He knew her better than anyone did (though don't tell Demi about that), and they had such a deep understanding...

Liam smiled wryly. "I came here to say... I'm glad you're happy...congratulations."

She stared, puzzled. "On what?"

Then, Liam Hemsworth smiled and stood up. "I'll see you around, Miley." And he left.

That left her with an unfinished feeling. Again, her words echoed through her mind.

 _On what?_

 **Love Will Find A Way**

"JOE, THAT WAS MY FOOT."

"WELL, MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T PUT YOUR FOOT WHERE I WAS WALKING."

"MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SUCH LARGE FEET."

"JOE! DEMI!" Miley yanked open the door to her house. Miley's smile abruptly grew as she saw Joe and Demi. She smothered a fierce giggle as she saw the two bicker. "Honestly, you guys argue more than two toddlers!" Miley paused. "Actually, that might actually be accurate." Then, Miley realized another thing. "Guys, I thought you two were in Hawaii!"

"Nah, did you think we'd miss your pr—DEMI, THAT WAS MY FOOT."

Demi pulled Miley into a fierce hug. "Don't mind him. His mind has been a little addled since Hawaii. Must've been all that sun," Demi told her.

Miley laughed. "Or he's naturally addled."

"True, true," Demi said, laughing.

Joe crossed his arms. "I'm _right here,_ you know?"

"Oh, we knew," Demi cackled. "That's why we were talking."

"I missed you guys," Miley said, suddenly realizing how pointless her words were. They had only been apart for a few days. But still, Miley valued their friendship very much. She gave Joe a quick hug and smiled. "But, you know, now that you guys are here..." Miley trailed off a bit awkwardly, smiling brightly to cover up the uncertainty in the room. Or the tension.

"We get it—you think we'll ruin your anniversary," Demi said, matter-of-fact.

Miley shrugged helplessly. "When you say it like that..."

"Don't worry," Demi said, flashing her a warm smile. "We won't." She shot a long look at Joe. "Well, _I_ won't. I don't know about _him."_

Joe snorted. "How dare you?!"

"Oh, don't you dare deny it, Joe! After all, you almost—" Demi stopped short.

Miley looked up, amused. "What?"

"Nothing," Demi said, hiding a smile. "Nothing...yet."

 **Love Will Find A Way**

Nick was sure. Pretty sure.

Miley was smart, and he had given her a bunch of clues as to where she had to meet him. One of the clues had been _where you wore blue._ Another had been _do you ever think, when you're all alone, all that we could be, where this thing could go?_ Another had been _I hope you find it._ If you pieced it all together—and hopefully, Miley still remembered, she would show up.

Yes, it was the party where Nick had confessed his love for Miley.

Here was hoping she didn't get lost because _that_ would put a damper on their plans.

"Nick?"

Nick froze. He was partially hidden—it depended on where you stood. From the doorway, he was sure that Miley couldn't see him though he had a clear view of her. She was wearing a simple white top, worn blue shorts, and her favorite cowboy boots. Her hair was in long loose wavy locks. A slightly confused look was on her face as she entered. Nick couldn't help but smile.

She entered the room and walked past him without even noticing him. Her perfume wafted around him, and he silently crept behind her. Then, he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and lowered his lips to her ear. "Gotcha," he murmured, pleased that he had scared her. She hadn't screamed or anything. She had stiffened, and her eyes had widened so wide he could see the whites around her irises.

Her head twisted towards him, and relief sank into her blue eyes. Then, she twisted her body around to face him. "I hate you," she mumbled.

He leaned forward and kissed her. "Empty words," he murmured back. "You don't hate me if you willingly kiss me back."

She smiled. "So, this old place?"

"Yeah," he murmured. "I would've said Tybee Island, but you would know if you had to get on a plane and all." He took her hand in his, squeezing hers. A smile glowed vibrantly on her face as he pressed his lips against her rosy cheek. He smiled cheekily at her. "You know, I actually took the time to get this outfit done and all. You could at least _act_ like it's awesome," he teased.

"I like it," Miley retorted, whacking him. "It's not your worst," she added.

He rolled his eyes. "Always some backhanded compliment with you."

She rolled her eyes. Nick scoffed at her, but deep down, his insides were twisting with nervousness. He needed this to be perfect. Either Miley was a mind reader, or his palms were extremely sweaty (psh, it _had_ to be the mind reading thing), she turned towards him curiously. "You're nervous," she stated, and he mentally cursed. She locked eyes with him. "Why?"

He smiled shyly at her, meeting her eyes. "You're incredible," he told her softly. He cupped her face gently. "You are so, so amazing," he whispered gently, stroking her cheek gently. "I always knew that..." _That I was going to marry you one day._ But he say _that._ "When I first met you, I thought, _I'm going to make that girl mine one day."_ Miley smiled ruefully at that. Nick reached into his pocket, fumbling. "I...I..."

"Funny how fate works out," Miley murmured quietly.

"I love you so much, and I just—" Nick dropped down to one knee, successfully pulling out the ring's box (like he had practiced many times before for fear of screwing up). He flipped open the box, presenting the ring to her. Miley's eyes widened to levels Nick didn't think was possible. Her hands covered her mouth in shock. Nick looked up, meeting her eyes boldly. "Miley Ray Cyrus, will you do this crazy guy the honor of being his wife?"

Miley stared and stared and stared and _stared_ (yes, it took four of them to get the point through). Then, he saw her eyes fill with unshed tears. "Of course!" she whispered. "Y-yes..." Nick plucked the ring out of its cushion and slid it onto her finger. Miley stared at the ring as Nick got up. Her eyes widened as she realized the lettering. "Oh, Nick..."

"Miley, I love you, I love you more than you could know," he whispered, voice ragged.

"I think I know," she murmured, voice as steady as her gaze. Then, she frowned a little, blinking. "That's why..."

Nick blinked. "Why what?"

"Liam told me congratulations," Miley murmured quietly. "And Joe..."

Nick groaned. "Oh no."

"He didn't spill it," Miley said in a rushed voice. "He just...well, Demi was there, and she stopped him." Miley smiled ruefully. "So you talked to Liam? And I'm guessing my parents, too." Miley groaned. "I should've guessed. They sounded so smug and so pleased about something... I just had no idea what that 'something' was. I..." A silly smile grew on Miley's face. "I don't even care anymore."

Then, they kissed. His arms were wrapped around her, and her arms were wrapped around his neck. He pulled her closer, letting her sweet scent wreathe around him. Then, he pressed his forehead against hers, a silly smile curling onto his lips. "You"—he pressed a kiss against her forehead—"are"—he pressed a kiss against her cheek—"amazing." He then locked his lips with hers.

"You're not so bad yourself, mister," Miley said softly, a soft affectionate look in her eyes.

"I love June 11th."

"I love your eyes."

"I love your smile."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Nick met her gaze steadily and caught a glimpse of eternity in her startlingly piercing blue irises. He felt like he could sink into her gaze forever. He cupped her cheek gently, a smile lighting his features steadily. "Wherever we go, whatever we do, however we change," he murmured, "I'm always going to love you and stick by your side. I'm going to—"

"—save the vows for the wedding, okay?" Miley teased lightly.

He smiled cheekily. "Well, you're stuck with me."

"No other way I'd want it."

The ending of the challenges—and the start of more challenges. Another ending and another beginning, coming as easily as a wave washing against the ocean.

And if you're still looking out for love, don't give up because eventually, _love will find a way..._

 ** _~ The End ~_**

* * *

 **QotD: Do you think you'll ever find your soulmate?  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! WOWZERS! This story is actually DONE. As promised, this last chapter was longer. Haha, if you want a sequel to this...I probably won't write one. I think this is a nice place to finish the story. I could probably make a sequel if I wanted, but eh... Maybe, after I write a few more stories and stuff, I'll come back and do a sequel... Yeah, unlikely, but you never know!  
**

 **I was actually feeling sort of sick today, but I wrote anyway (because I just _love_ endangering my health; note the sarcasm) with Halsey's 'Roman Holiday' blasting through my headphones. Oh yes. As for the ending...I'm sort of pleased. And then, another part of me (the part that always thinks bad of everything I do) is sort of disappointed with this ending.**

 **But what the heck! I like this ending, and I'm sticking with it! I thought I needed to stick in the title _somewhere._ Anyway, a huge thank you to everyone who stuck to this story! You guys are THE BEST. Thanks for sticking through this... LOVE, LOVE, LOVE you guys. This story was probably very, very...cheesy. I'm a cheesy romantic, and I'm proud of it! If there are any typos...basically, I just wrote this without rereading it. I'm hoping that my writing will improve over the years.  
**

 **Oh, and I plan to change the world one day. Who doesn't? xD**

 **Review your answer to the QotD! Tell me your thoughts? I appreciate it though you don't _need_ to. But who _doesn't_ love reviews? ;)**

 **\- Darky**


End file.
